The House Ring
by annacec
Summary: On September 19th, 1979, the life of Bellatrix Black was forever altered. 16 years and an Askaban stay later, Bellatrix is tired of waiting, and begins the process of claiming her witch. Hermione Granger receives a ring and innocently slides it on her finger, changing her life as she knows it, and paving her path to destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Rated M for suggestive themes and language. If I owned Harry Potter, it would not be a book series appropriate for children. Thanks for reading!

September 19th, 1979

"My Lord, I've been sent by Avery. The young Regulus Black has been found dead." Augustus Rookwood was stooped low to the floor, shaking slightly in his fear of delivering such news to his master. Regulus had been a favorite of his master, and his Lord wasn't known for his even temper. Rookwood was surprised when he didn't feel the beginnings of a cruciatus curse, and gathered the courage to lift his eyes slightly to gaze at his Lord. His face was contemplative, and his crimson eyes set in determination. If not for the news Voldemort had received earlier that day, this message might have upset him. As it was, it simply clarified a few things. "Rookwood, send for Bellatrix. I wish to see her at once". Rookwood nodded, tripping in his haste to leave the room. "Yes, my lord. Thank you, my lord".

With Rookwood gone, Voldemort was free to mull over the events of the day, and the consequences and benefits that could possibly arise from the newest development. His mind drifted to his meeting earlier with Severus Snape.

He had received a letter from Snape, who was a junior professor at Hogwarts, apprenticing under Professor Slughorn. It was helpful for Voldemort to get inside information on Dumbledore and his whereabouts, so he had planted Severus there to keep an eye on things.

"My Lord, I was in the company of Sybil Trelawney just after dawn this morning, in the Great Hall before breakfast. We were alone, at first. She was babbling on about star signs and the like when her voice changed. It was deep, and strange. My Lord, I believe she is a true seer, and that I witnessed a prophecy." When Voldemort did not protest or dispute, Snape took it as cue to continue. "I transcribed it on a spare bit of parchment, and it read..."

The once noble House of Black

Shall again rise

The eldest of three – it's only hope

The warrior shall take the name

And take her bride

Shrouded in dirt, yet pure

The bride is born today

Hidden she will grow

But powerful she will become

In her 16th year they will unite

In the midst of a battle

Their union once complete

In support of the Dark Lord

Will begin a new dynasty

And a new era

Snape cleared his throat, signaling the end of the prophecy, and awaited his Lord's response. "Interesting. Severus, was anyone else privy to this? Did the seer recall her prediction?" Severus winced internally, knowing that the information he was about to reveal would not be taken kindly. "Trelawney seemed none the wiser and returned to her porridge as if she had simply coughed. Unfortunately, My Lord, Albus is an early riser, and walked in just in time to hear the last few lines, and see that I had transcribed it. Naturally, he requested a copy, and I had no choice but to oblige him. I did, however, leave out one key word."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, Severus was a loyal servant and was particularly clever, he would have handled the situation well. "The prophecy states, 'the bride is born today'. I simply left out 'today', leaving no clue to the girl's age or identity." Voldemort thought that although it would be preferable for Dumbledore to have not learned about the prophecy, as long as he could not identify the girl it would be alright. "Severus, make it your mission to keep an eye on this Seer. This may not be the only prophecy she has to share with us. You may take your leave." Snape smirked, almost a smile as he realized, for once, his duties in both realms would match up perfectly. "Yes my Lord. Coincidentally, Albus has asked me to do the same. Good day, my Lord."

Voldemort's mind drifted even further back as he recalled a conversation with Bellatrix almost a decade prior. At that time she was a new recruit, young but thirsty for knowledge and quite powerful in her own right. She was a bit rash and uncontained, but time and experience would make her into a powerful ally. He had recognized this from the beginning, and knew that the key to his success involved gaining the loyalty of his followers, especially those with her potential. He called for her one Sunday afternoon, and was surprised when she appeared in his ballroom looking rather unlike herself. Bellatrix had always been unique, with her own particular brand of style. She favored dark colors and rich fabrics, tight corsets with loose skirts. To see her appear in a pastel pink gown and matching robe was quite a shock for Voldemort.

"Why Bellatrix… don't you look… fluffy". Voldemort, were he capable of such a thing, would have laughed at the expression of exasperation and fury that crossed her face. "I apologize, my Lord, for my tardiness and… lack of appropriate clothing. It's my mother to blame, truly. We were having tea with my future mother in law, and discussing wedding plans. Riveting, really, choosing whether I should have pink peonies or purple tulips." Bellatrix rolled her eyes, she had always been a bit more casual than others with the Dark Lord, and she knew she was a favorite and that he secretly seemed to enjoy her sass, so long as it wasn't directed towards him. This gave Voldemort pause to think, maybe this would be how he would gain her full trust and loyalty. "Tell me, Bellatrix, is it the idea of marriage, the gown and the flowers that you despise? Or is it your intended husband?" Bellatrix blushed, her good breeding and manners dueling with desire to be honest with her master. Voldemort sensed her reluctance to answer, and grasped her chin lightly, bringing her eyes to meet his. "Legillimens!"

Being in Bellatrix's mind had been an enlightening experience. He jumped through some memories quickly, some taking more time than others. He saw her pride seeing her younger sister married to the Malfoy heir, her shame of her sister Andromeda, who had gone off to marry a muggle. He went back to the memory of Andromeda again, detecting a bit of jealously that seemed wrong to go with such a memory. He dug for memories of Rodolphus, who he found was cordial and polite and charming, but Bella lacked any sort of emotion for him. He found memories of himself tinged with admiration, respect, and a good deal of loyalty. He was about to pull back when he sensed a false wall. Bellatrix panicked, and that moment of emotion gave him the opening he needed to break through.

He was assaulted by vibrant memories that made all the others seem dull. Flashes and moments of Bella in the throes of passion with other witches, all with so much heat it almost hurt to witness. He saw more of Bellatrix than he ever wanted to. It seemed her aggressive nature translated to the bedroom, or in numerous cases, the Hogwarts Corridor. Having seen enough, he pulled out and faced a thoroughly embarrassed Bellatrix.

"Bella." She met her Lord's gaze again, ashamed but also curious as he used her nickname for the first time. "This does not bother me. So long as you serve me, you may do as you wish. I will inform your father, and the Lestrange Family that I must regretfully break your marriage contract. You will be of little use to me holed up in the Lestrange Manor, caring for some infant child. I wish to have you as my Lieutenant, and to do so properly you must be unattached."

Bellatrix's face lit up, a wide smile breaking out on her usually collected face. She felt 50 pounds lighter in that moment, like a child riding a broom for the first time. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, my Lord!" Voldemort nodded, and dismissed her, secure in the fact that he had achieved his objective.

Voldemort now, more than ever, was sure that he did the right thing with Bellatrix. It all became clear, she preferred the company of witches because she was destined for one. Had she married Rodolphus, the prophecy never would have been spoken as she would be a Lestrange instead of a Black. His contemplation was interrupted by the entrance of a much older Bellatrix Black.

Bellatrix appeared in the room in a swirl of dark smoke, having long since learned a more sophisticated method than just standard apparation. She had grown into herself, much more confidant and powerful than she had been that day he invaded her mind. "What may I do for you today, My Lord?" She dipped low into a curtsey, lowering her eyes briefly in respect before looking up again. "Ahh, Bella. I find myself thinking back to a day long ago, when I first learned your secret. It seems, that it was destined."

Bellatrix was confused, "What was destined, my Lord? My… predilections, or my lack of a marriage?" Voldemort smirked, always amused at her ability to twist her words. "Both, my dear. You are the subject of a prophecy." He reached for the parchment Severus had left him, offering it to Bellatrix who took it immediately. She read it twice, and then scoffed. "Figures I would get this sort of prophecy. I'm 29 already, and I've got to wait 16 bloody years for some girl to grow up, then I'll have to woo her or some shit when she's 16 and I'm fucking 45." She took a breath, thinking it over again and calming her temper. When she spoke again it was softer, calmer. "At least I won't end up alone. It's saying I have a soulmate. Suppose it should all be worth it, in the end." Voldemort had no advice to offer, having never felt or experienced such things himself. "I will reach out to my contacts in the ministry records office, though I imagine it won't be fruitful. The prophecy implies that we will remain ignorant of her, at least until she is 16. You must be patient Bella, destiny can be fought but usually cannot be beat."

Bellatrix nodded and bid her Lord goodbye, retreating to her home to think. Voldemort watched her go, thinking that if he could feel, he would be quite fond of Bellatrix. He hoped, for her sake, that when the time came he would feel the same about her intended.

At home, Bellatrix retreated to her comfort zone, her small library. She reread the prophecy multiple times, pacing her study furiously as she tried to find a loophole, some way she could change things. She consulted books about divination, potions, and transfiguration. But nothing short of an aging potion could make her intended grow faster, and those usually ended in tragedy or an adult sized toddler. No, she would have to wait, bide her time and serve her Lord until the girl was grown.

Frustrated and feeling lonely, she decided to pay a visit to Alecto Carrow, one of the only female death eaters and a good friend of Bellatrix. Alecto was a few years her junior, and still unmarried, with long tawny brown hair and blue eyes. She was pretty enough, and certainly willing enough without expecting an emotional attachment from Bellatrix. She flooed to Alecto's flat, the wards being set to allow her in. All was quiet, but Alecto was usually home at this time so Bellatrix looked around the lavish apartment, before grinning as she saw steam escaping from the bottom of the door to the bath. She slipped off her heels and with practiced hands she undid her corset, letting the dress slip down the floor. Lace panties soon joined the pile of clothing on the ground and Bellatrix opened the door to the bath, wearing only her bird skull necklace, and Black family ring.


	2. Chapter 2

January 1996

Bellatrix stood on the precipice of her high security cell in Askaban Prison, staring down at the turbulent seas below. The walls around her were crumbled and in dismay, she was finally free. Her Lord had returned, and come to bring her home. Bellatrix had been there what seemed like an eternity, only thoughts of her Lord and her future keeping her sane. It was almost time now. The girl would be sixteen and a half, Bella had at most a few months longer to wait. With a grin and her signature cackle, Bellatrix leapt off the roof and let herself freefall for a moment, before spinning in midair and vanishing in a swirl of onyx smoke.

She reappeared at her sister's home, the immaculate gates of Malfoy Manor looming before her. She saw others walking towards the home, the rest of the brethren whom had also been incarcerated in Askaban. Some seemed weathered by their stay, worn and weary as they trudged towards the massive manor home. Others seemed to be just as Bellatrix had last seem them. Bellatrix herself knew she was not looking her best, though her Lord did not care about such things. She knew that with some quality time with a hairbrush, some beauty spells and quite a few good meals, she would feel like herself again.

Entering the hall, she spied Alecto Carrow first, and greeted her with a friendly peck on the cheek. Alecto made eyes towards one of the spare rooms, but Bellatrix shook her head. It was time now, she didn't need Alecto anymore. Her intended was waiting for her.

Narcissa swept into the room with all the grace and poise she always exhibited, though Bella knew her well and could tell that all the Askaban escapees were making the blond on edge. Narcissa spotted her sister and made her way over, as quickly as was proper. "Bella!" She embraced her sister tightly, not realizing until now how much she had truly missed her. "Cissy. I have missed you so."

Narcissa pulled away, and ever the gracious host, moved to address the room at large. "The Dark Lord requests that you feast, and rest. We shall convene tomorrow morning. There are spare rooms in the East Wing, simply call for an elf and you will be accommodated. Welcome back." Most of the room moved towards the dining room, the call of a good meal too strong to resist. Bellatrix, however, had been planning this moment for a long time. "Cissy, may I use your owl?" Narcissa was puzzled for a moment, who would her sister need to contact that wasn't in this house? She of course obliged, and led the black haired witch away from the crowd towards her private rooms.

Bellatrix quickly penned a note, her scrawling cursive exactly as Narcissa remembered it, unchanged by time and years of stagnance. Narcissa watched as she removed the Black Ring from her right hand and enclosed it in the piece of parchment before spelling it closed and sending the owl off without another word. Narcissa gasped as she realized the implications of this. "This is quite the step, Bella. Are you sure she will wear it?" Bella simply nodded, knowing that the magic would compel her witch to wear the ring.

Narcissa had avoided visiting Bella in Askaban, preferring not to see her sister suffer in such a way and not be able to do anything about it. Bella preferred her solitude anyway, though she did ask one favor from her sister upon her first visit. She was to return only once, after completing the favor. Through Lucius, who held a seat on the Hogwarts Board of Governors, Narcissa had found that there was exactly one witch born on September 19th, 1979. Her name was Hermione Granger.

Hogwarts, January 1996

"Mail is here!" Owls of all different shapes and sizes elegantly swooped into the great hall, dropping packages with uncanny accuracy onto the laps of students sitting below. For many, this was quite a sight but for Hermione Granger, in her 5th year it was nothing more than an everyday occurrence. She was seated a few seats down from the nearest Gryffindor, saving places for Ginny, Ron and Harry who were on their way from practicing Quidditch. Even though Umbridge had banned the Gryffindor team from playing, Hermione's friends were still obsessed and practiced anytime they could, even when in Hermione's opinion they should be studying.

The daily profit had arrived along with the mail, and seemed to be the subject of many conversations and whispers. Hermione herself did not subscribe to the profit, and focused her attention on the nondescript letter she had unexpectedly received. Opening it, she found a simple note, and an ornate and beautiful ring.

 _Hermione,_

 _As you are nearly of age, it is custom that you wear this. I know you will not understand, I will explain when I can, I promise._

 _Yours,_

 _B_

Confused at the meaning of the letter, Hermione focused on the ring. It was silver, with a crest of some kind. It was beautiful, and extremely detailed. She thought she could make out a small B, which would make sense with the letter, but she was unsure. She knew that it would be extremely irresponsible to put the ring on without getting it checked out first, she was the one that insisted McGonagal check out the Firebolt that Sirius gifted Harry. But something made her set aside her better judgement and put the ring on anyways. Without even a second thought, she slipped it on her left hand, on her ring finger.

She smiled for a moment, the ring looked right on her finger. It felt right. She moved to take it off but the ring wouldn't budge. Not even an inch. She grabbed her wand and tried a myriad of spells to no avail. It was stuck on her finger as sure as Walaburga's portrait was stuck on the walls at Grimmauld Place. She heard Harry's laugh and turned as her friends sat down beside her, Ginny playfully bumping her shoulder as she sat. Ginny reached over to grab a roll before suddenly grabbing at Hermione's hand.

"What's this?" Ginny grabbed her hand and inspected the ring. "When'd you get this?" Ginny seemed concerned, and Hermione was regretting more and more the decision she had made to put it on earlier. "I don't know, it's a ring. Someone sent it to me, I don't know who. I tried to take it off, I can't." Harry was digging into his food, seemingly unworried about a piece of jewelry but Ron was starting at it like it was an alien from outer space. "That's a house ring, 'Mione."

Hermione looked at Ron, waiting for him to elaborate. Ginny cut in, since Ron seemed to have exhausted his only few words. "What he means, Hermione, is that it's a house ring. Most of the old pureblood families have them. A pureblood child wears their own house ring starting when they go off to Hogwarts, on their right hands. Draco has one, I'm sure you've seen it." Hermione thought about it, but it didn't seem to make sense. "Well this can't possibly be one then, since I'm a muggleborn."

Ginny seemed reluctant to continue, but Ron nudged her and she took a deep breath before explaining further. "Well you see Hermione, I'm sure it's a house ring. Before they come of age, usually around 16, any pureblood women betrothed will wear 2 rings, their own on their right hand, and the ring belonging to their future house on the left. It's sort of like an engagement ring, it says that a witch has been claimed by a particular house. The thing is, the house rings are magical. If it wasn't meant to be yours, you wouldn't have been able to put it on. If it was the ring of your house, assuming you had one, you would have been compelled to put it on your right hand. The fact that you put it on your left hand, means that you are essentially engaged to someone."

Hermione had had enough. "What the hell? I'm not bloody engaged. I'm taking this off, right now!" Ginny chuckled as Hermione wrestled with herself, making a scene in the great hall as she banged her hand repeatedly on the table. Exasperated, she huffed at Ginny. "Well miss pureblood know it all, what house am I supposedly engaged to?" Ginny grabbed her hand and took a closer look, squinting and peering down at the ring. "Oi! Neville, come here." Neville ambled over, slightly red in the cheeks from being called by Ginny. "What house is this, Neville? I never paid much attention when Mum taught me."

"Oh, right. Gran drilled this stuff into my head. Yeah, right, well, that's the Black crest." He looked at Hermione in total surprise. Hermione looked from Neville, to Ginny, to Ron, to Harry, who was now paying attention, having perked up at the mentions of engagements and the Blacks. Ron, always one to state the obvious, finally spoke up again. "Erm, so I think we all know that the only Black left is Sirius." Hermione made a face, grossed out at the thought of being engaged to Harry's godfather.

"If we're going with the whole, 'I'm engaged' thing, which I won't believe until I research further in the library, Sirius doesn't make sense. He wouldn't send me a letter like this, using an owl like that. He would sign the letter Padfoot, not B. Plus, I can't be engaged to someone without being asked!"

"Actually…" Ginny spoke up again, and Hermione groaned. She never realized there was so much she still didn't understand about the wizarding world. "You can be engaged without knowing it in a few different ways. Betrothal contracts are the most common way, but technically all soul matches are engaged from birth, and the rings will recognize that."

"What else does this ring do? Is it some sort of chastity belt to protect my innocence?" Hermione laughed, thinking to herself that the wizarding world couldn't possibly still be so archaic. "Sort of. Mostly, it just lets the other houses know you're spoken for. I've heard though, that if you snog or do anything with anyone not your intended that it'll give you a nasty shock until you stop. Typically the pureblood girls are told to stay virgins until they marry, though nowadays it's more common for betrothed couples to be intimate before the actual wedding, with the fall of chaperones and all that rubbish. "

"Brilliant! Just when I thought it couldn't get any better. Now I've got a shock collar like some sort of rowdy dog. I feel like I'm in some sort of Victorian romance novel." Ginny snickered, no doubt picturing Hermione in one of the naughty novels she had pinched from her mother's collection. Both boys had turned scarlet at the talk of virginity and romance novels and were hiding in their heaping plates of food. Neville was still nearby and reached down to show Hermione his house ring. "Gran gave this to me before I came to Hogwarts, told me I have to wear it all the time. Can't get it off, anyhow, so I dunno why she told me that. Supposed to only come off if I get engaged, or disowned. She threatened me a few times when I messed up, but I reckon she'd never really disown me, I'm last of the line."

"Ginny, Ron, why don't you lot have rings?" Harry mumbled into his pudding. Ron started to answer, his mouth half full of food before Ginny cut him off. "Ron, how many times do I have to tell you. Don't talk with your mouth full! Anyways, we don't have them, the whole family. Well, Mum has one, her Prewett ring, but she can't pass that on because we're Weasleys. Dad had one, but got branded a blood traitor and muggle lover and his dad disowned him, took back the ring. The magic won't let us have them since even though we are Weasleys, we aren't part of the pureblood lines."

Starting to put everything together, Harry and Hermione looked at eachother, confused. "Then it can't be Sirius. I looked at the Black Family tapestry at Grimmauld – he's burned off. Said he got disowned as a teenager when he went to live with my Dad. So he wouldn't have a ring anymore. He had a younger brother, Regulus, but he died in the first war."

"Harry, do you remember anyone else on that tapestry?" Hermione had seen it, briefly, but never had any reason to study it, but she knew Harry had looked a lot more carefully. "Let me think…. His parents, aunts and uncles are dead. I remember asking Sirius about his brother, and his cousins, there were three of them. One is Malfoy's mum, one was burned off too, I guess she ran off with a muggle. Last one….well she's in Askaban. Bellatrix Black."

The group was silent for a moment, all wide eyed. Hermione got out of her seat, muttering about going to the library. She knew that she needed some serious research time, surely they had a copy of the Black family tree somewhere. Plus she still needed to confirm everything with it actually being the Black Crest, and she wasn't completely convinced it was even a house ring. Not until it was proven, proven by books anyways. Not that she didn't trust Neville, but…

Neville, who had been holding his subscription of the Daily Profit in his hand, looked down at the partially unrolled paper. He grabbed Hermione's arm, before she was able to leave. "Erm…about that. She's not in Askaban. Look!" All eyes were drawn to the paper, where Neville was pointing to a moving picture of the remains of the Askaban Prison.

 **MASS BREAKOUT OF ASKABAN PRISON: FORMER DEATH EATERS NOW FUGITIVES**

 **Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge addressed the concerned public this morning, surrounded by a team of Aurors. He insists all remain calm, and that the Dementors will be sent to round up the escapees, along with the MLE and Auror Teams. Over half of the prisoners in did Askaban escape, including all occupants of the high security wing. Fudge believes it to be the work of notorious mass murderer, Sirius Black, as escapees include his cousin, Bellatrix Black and other known Death Eaters.**

 **List of Escapees, in order of most to least dangerous:**

 **Antonin Dolohov, Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, Thaddeus Nott, Corban Yaxley, Augustus Rookwood, Amycus Carrow, Priam Mulciber, Constantine Avery, Evan Rosier, Rabastan Lestrange, Terrance Travers, Alecto Carrow**

 **If seen, contact the MLE immediately. DO NOT APPROACH. ALL ARE CONSIDERED ARMED AND DANGEROUS**


	3. Chapter 3

**A few of you have wondered why everyone isn't freaking out. There is a reason Neville didn't react like in the books to Bellatrix, which will be explained later. Hermione is certainly not happy with what is happening to her, but I see her as too mature to throw an absolute temper tantrum over something she knows she can't control. Dumbledore will try to play chess and manipulate the situation as much as he can, and you will see how well that works out. As for Harry and Ron, I have read many stories where they freak out and abandon Hermione, who then goes running to the dark side. That's not what is going to happen in this story, Bellatrix is just going to have to work a bit harder to convince Hermione to see things her way. No Ron or Harry bashing here, though I am not huge fans of Dumbledore or Molly Weasley, which will become apparent as the story progresses.**

Hogwarts, January 1996

After a long grueling session in the library, Hermione relented and slumped in defeat in the old leather armchair. Harry and Ron had come by to lend support, moral support anyways, but left after an hour or so out of boredom and the desire to play Quidditch. Hermione began to slowly reshelf the books she had referenced, thinking of all she had learned.

To her immense disappointment, it was in fact a house ring, and the magic Ginny had explained was close to accurate. House Rings are Goblin made, forged at age 11 for pureblood children when they acquire their first wand. A house ring can only be gifted to their betrothed by a member of the line passing on the family name, almost exclusively male heirs. For example, Narcissa Malfoy would have been given the Malfoy ring, versus Lucius being given the Black ring. Upon marriage, the house ring is returned to its original wizard, and is replaced by the wedding band on the witch.

A look through an old tome on the Sacred Twenty Eight revealed that the insignia was, in fact, the Black family crest. Another, more updated book on the pureblood culture was able to supply her with more information about the Blacks, their motto "Tojours Pur" standing out in her mind. Hermione wondered how that was supposed to work out, she was a muggleborn! The whole lot of them thought of her as a Mudblood.

Of all of the confusing things she had learned that day, the final was paramount. It was odd, from what she could find out, Neville was correct, and Bellatrix was the only Black she could find that would have a ring, though she wouldn't be able to gift it as she wasn't a male heir. Sirius would have lost his ring when he was disowned, and the others were either dead, disowned, or married off to other families. Hermione supposed that it was possible there was another Black somewhere, maybe a bastard child of Sirius or his father or uncle, which was still technically considered a pureblood, as long as the mother was pure as well. They would have had to somehow acquire a Black ring though, which was complicated. That still posed the question of, whoever this person was, how did they find her? And how did she come about becoming engaged?

After dinner the trio met up in the common room, in the corner by the fire as to not be overheard. Hermione had read that glamour charms didn't work on house rings, so she tried to keep her left hand out of sight as much as possible. Luckily she was right handed. The last thing she needed was the Hogwarts population gossiping and spreading rumors when she didn't know the truth herself.

Harry spoke first after hearing Hermione's large dump of information. "I reckon I should ask Padfoot about all of this. He might be able to help, and he really ought to know since it is his family, disowned or not. I'll pen a letter and send it whenever I get another message from whatever strange sort of bird he's been using lately." Hermione nodded, this making sense. She hoped Sirius would have something helpful to tell them, but also didn't know how long it would be before they received another message from Harry's godfather. "I also think we should speak to Professor Dumbledore. I don't suppose I can just walk up to him in the great hall, so I'll speak with Professor McGonagall in the morning and see if she can't arrange a meeting. One look at this ring and she ought to understand what I'm on about. I wish there was some way I could hide it, the last thing I want is for Malfoy to get a look at it. No way that he wouldn't recognize his mother's family crest." The other two murmured their agreement, not wanting any more trouble with Malfoy. Ron said he would owl his older brother Bill, who had some experience with goblin made artifacts after working at Gringotts, and would ask him about possible ways to either take the ring off, or conceal it. Hermione didn't think that this was likely, after what she had read about the magic in the rings but she appreciated the gesture nonetheless.

In bed that night, Hermione struggled to sleep as she went over and over in her mind the facts and her conclusions. She had to be missing something. Finally exhausted enough to sleep, she dozed off, hoping that tomorrow would bring more answers, and not simply more questions.

Hermione could feel the bags under her eyes as she shrugged on her school robes the next morning. She was early to breakfast, and ate quickly, wanting to get to transfiguration early in order to speak with Professor McGonagall. Entering the large classroom she set her books down at her desk before wringing her hands nervously, waiting for the Gryffindor head to appear.

Minerva was surprised to see Hermione in her classroom so early, though not as surprised as she would be with some other students. She noticed Hermione's unease, and motioned for her student to come up to her desk. Hermione was still fidgeting as she approached her head of house, and finding herself at an unusual loss for words, simply thrust her left hand forward, displaying the cause of her stress. "Miss Granger…" McGonagall's Scottish brogue was thick with surprise, "what in Merlin's name..?" Hermione could practically see the wheels turning in the older woman's head, as she no doubt processed all of the facts. "When did you get this? Who gave this to you? And don't worry dear, I shan't fault you for putting it on. That ring has old magic, powerful magic." Hermione reached for her bag and pulled out the note she had received with the ring, offering it to McGonagall for her inspection. "I got this by owl yesterday morning. I've no idea who it's from. I was hoping that you could arrange for me to speak with Professor Dumbledore."

The handwriting looked familiar to the Professor, though she couldn't quite recall where she had seen it before. "Of course, Miss Granger. I'll send a message with a time after I speak with Professor Dumbledore. May I keep this? I would like to show it to Albus." Hermione nodded, though a part of her was reluctant to let the letter leave her possession. "Thank you, Professor." Hermione made her way back to her desk just as the other students started arriving for class. She made eye contact with Harry and Ron, a silent understanding passing between the trio. Now all they could do was wait.

It was the next evening by the time Hermione received word about meeting with Professor Dumbledore. One of the younger students delivered a note just before dinner from Professor McGonagall saying that they were set to meet with the Headmaster that night after dinner. Hermione promised Harry and Ron a full update after the meeting, and instead of heading back to the common room after dinner she made her way to the stone gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office. The note from the young Hufflepuff had revealed the password, "junior mints", which opened up the spiral staircase.

Both Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster were waiting for her, twin expressions of worry on their faces. "Would you like some tea, Miss Granger?" Professor Dumbledore attempted his usual kindly uncle demeanor but his eyes didn't sparkle mischievously as they usually did, they were cold and hard. "Yes please, thank you Professor." Hermione took the tea, nervously stirring her 2 sugars and a dash of cream before taking a sip. She felt both sets of eyes on her, specifically her hand and her ring. As she took another sip of tea the silence got to her, and she thrust her hand forward. "Here, I'd take it off for you to examine if I could…" Dumbledore sighed and leaned forward, peering over his half-moon spectacles at the ring. "It is as you suspected, Minerva. She is betrothed to an heir of the Black Family."

"How is this possible, Albus? I mean to say, which Black could it be? There are no Black heirs left!" Albus Dumbledore looked grim. "I have knowledge that leads me to believe that the Black in question is none other than Bellatrix. The timing is also incredibly telling, as she escaped from Askaban the very same day you received your ring."

"Bellatrix?!" Twin exclamations of shock came from both Hermione and Minerva. Surely it couldn't be – first and foremost she was a female! "But, Professor. Well…she is a witch! She can't carry on the family name, only wizards are allowed." Dumbledore sighed, he had more information but he wasn't willing to share it. He had always put his utmost trust in Miss Granger, but now knowing that she was the bride in the prophecy, well, she couldn't be trusted anymore. "There is much that I still do not know, but I was informed many years ago that Bellatrix Black would be an exception to the rule, and that the House Magic would allow her to step in as the heir, and carry on the family name. She has always preferred witches, and for whatever reason, the House Magic and her family have made an exception. It is also why she never married." Dumbledore paused, letting Hermione take this in, before continuing. "Then there is the matter of your engagement. I would have to assume, that you are bound by some sort of marriage contract."

Albus Dumbledore was not in fact telling the truth – he knew from the prophecy that there was no marriage contract – Hermione and Bellatrix were bound much more thoroughly than that. House Magic only made exceptions for same sex couples in the case of soulmates. He didn't think it prudent to share this information with the young Gryffindor, instead steering her towards finding more information about her parentage. After all, he still hadn't a clue what the prophecy meant when it referred to her as 'shrouded in dirt, yet pure'.

"Miss Granger, what I have to ask you is of utmost importance. Were you adopted?" Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, obviously that would be the most logical conclusion. She herself had wondered the same thing after learning she was a witch, and asked her parents. After seeing her birth certificate and a quite graphic home film of her birth, she was quite certain that she was not, in fact, adopted.

"No, Sir, I'm not. I'm quite sure, as well. My parents are my biological parents, and they are muggles." Dumbledore was thoughtful, this was surprising. Of course he would look into the matter independently, but the small amount of veritaserum he had slipped in Hermione's tea assured him that she was telling the truth to the best of her knowledge. "Very well, Miss Granger. Have you ever had any contact with Bellatrix Black, before receiving this letter?"

"No, sir! Of course not! I knew nothing of her other than what I had read in the papers and books, or heard about from Sirius." Dumbledore nodded, expecting this answer. "And one more question, of a more personal nature. Do you have a sexual preference towards women, Miss Granger?" Hermione colored a dark red immediately, embarrassed hearing her Headmaster speak of such things. McGonagall looked as if she was about to interject but held it in, her curiosity getting the better of her. She wanted to hear what the Gryffindor's answer would be. "Well, Sir. I'm not quite sure, really, but yes, I… I believe so." Hermione looked down into her tea, she hadn't been planning on revealing her secret thoughts, but something made her want to be honest with her Professor. "Thank you Miss Granger. You may return to your dormitory. If you receive anything else, letters or gifts from Miss Black, you must let me know immediately. Please do not engage with her in any way. It is absolutely imperative, that you two never meet. Do you understand?"

Hermione nodded and said her goodbyes, practically running back to the dormitory to speak with Harry and Ron. She didn't know what all she would tell them, after all she was barely able to admit to her sexuality to herself and wasn't feeling quite ready to share it with others, even her two best friends.

Back in Dumbledore's office, Minerva turned towards Albus, astounded by his behavior and questions. "Albus, what is the meaning of asking such questions? Surely, you do not think Miss Granger would become involved with a death eater?" Dumbledore looked solemn. "Dear Minerva. I would not have asked if it were not pertinent. Miss Granger, should she be allowed to meet Bellatrix Black, will become involved with her. She will fall in love with her, and doing so, she will lose us this war. We must do everything we can to prevent such a thing from happening, and if we are not successful, we must separate her from Harry, and the Order. Once she meets Bellatrix, she will become our worst enemy. I am sure you are thinking to yourself, wondering how I could possibly know this? I know this just as I know Harry must be the one to defeat Lord Voldemort. It is destiny."

Hermione was in tears when she arrived back at the common room. Harry and Ron looked to each other, knowing just from Hermione's expression that the news was not good. "Professor Dumbledore said that we were right, about everything. I'm engaged, to Bellatrix Black. He said that there must be some sort of marriage contract, and kept asking about my parents." Ron was furious and Harry was deeply worried. They had already been somewhat prepared for the information, but speculation was much different than hearing confirmation. Especially when the confirmation came from Professor Dumbledore. Harry wondered what a witch like Bellatrix Black would want with Hermione.

"Hermione, why do you think Bellatrix wants you? I mean, she's like, old? And evil. And you're, well, 16 and a muggleborn Gryffindor. It doesn't make any sense! I get that it's probably arranged and all that rubbish, but the letter she wrote to you when she sent the ring. She seemed, well, nice." Ron couldn't help himself and chuckled lightly at Harry's description. Hermione turned red, embarrassed but decided to keep sharing what she had learned. She was relieved that Ron hadn't stormed off, and the Harry was being rational as well. The boys didn't always have the best history of keeping their cool. "Well, Professor Dumbledore said that for some reason, she is considered an heir for the Blacks, and will be able to carry on the name. And he said that… erm… she likes witches." Hermione looked down at her hands, mumbling slightly. "What was that 'Mione?" Ron hadn't caught her words, though Harry seemed to have. "Bellatrix, she prefers witches. It's why she never married a wizard."

"Oh…" The tips of Ron's ears turned pink, although it was not unheard of in the wizarding world, being gay certainly wasn't common either. "Do you, uh, like witches 'Mione?" Hermione was surprised Ron was taking everything so well, at one point she had suspected that he harbored a secret crush on her, though she never felt the same way. "I had never thought much about it, really. But Professor Dumbledore asked me and I don't really know why I said yes, but I did. And now that I think about it, it sort of makes sense, and I think that maybe I do?"

Hermione buried her face in her hands, peeking out after a moment to see the boys' reactions. Harry looked thoughtful, and Ron was red in the face before suddenly erupting in a huge grin. "I knew I saw you ogling Fleur Delacour's arse! Then I just figured it was because she was a Veela. But now I know – its just because she is bloody hot!" The trio burst into embarrassed laughter, which soon turned genuine. She hugged them both thoroughly before turning into bed. She was glad that whatever happened, she would have her friends by her side.

Malfoy Manor

Bellatrix paced around her brother in law's study, deep in thought. She would have to find a way to get close to Hermione, to meet her in person. She knew that sending the house ring was risky, but she couldn't help herself. She needed the reassurance that her witch was claimed properly, which the ring did, as well as making sure that all the horny young men at Hogwarts would keep their hands off of Hermione. Bellatrix could not stand the thought of anyone else touching her witch. She had always been possessive, but was shocked at the rage and jealousy which the mere thought of that provoked in her. Sure, she didn't know the girl yet. But they were destined for each other, and in Bellatrix's mind that meant that in a way, Hermione already belonged to her.

From what information she was able to gather, Hermione Granger was a Gryffindor and was best friends with Harry Potter and one of the Weasley boys. Narcissa had told her that the girl was quite clever, and according to Draco, was always top of the class. Knowing all of this, Bellatrix deduced that Hermione would figure out the ring, its purpose, and her identity rather quickly. She would no doubt go to the Headmaster, which was a complication Bellatrix had not planned for when she rashly sent the girl the ring. She had asked Narcissa to owl Draco, and ask that he keep an eye out for Hermione, maybe even attempt to befriend her. She saw no harm in letting the boy know – after all, soon enough they would be family. No doubt Hermione's friends already knew, and Bellatrix was rather hoping that Hermione would be able to find a friend in Draco.

The events of the prophecy were already in motion, but the catalyst would be when they finally met in person. Bella knew that Albus Dumbledore would do everything in his power to try and prevent that from happening. She planned on sneaking into Hogsmede, but knew that most likely the old coot would make up something in order to keep Hermione in the castle, and away from Bellatrix. Sneaking into the castle was not an option, the wards were highly complex and even if she could make it on the grounds there was no way she could manage to get into the castle to see her witch. No, the prophecy would be correct and they would meet during a battle of some sort. This didn't stop Bellatrix from planning to owl Hermione, figuring that attempting to woo the witch would be difficult and she might as well start as quickly as possible. In the meantime, Bellatrix also decided to begin looking into Hermione's heritage.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at breakfast Hermione noticed both Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore watching her closely, especially when the mail came. When she didn't receive any mail they turned their attentions back to the conversations at the head table. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville carried on their conversations as normal, the boys acting as if the conversation the previous night hadn't happened. As far as they were concerned, nothing had changed. Hermione was still Hermione – engaged or not, especially since she had nothing to do with the engagement. If and when something happened with Bellatrix they would address it then. In the meantime they had plenty to do, dealing with Dumbledore's Army meetings and avoiding the pink toad that was Professor Dolores Umbridge.

Their first class of the day was double potions with the Slytherins, which was usually Harry and Ron's least favorite class of the day, due to the presence of their least favorite Professor, Snape. Although, Umbridge was quickly coming into contention to be worse than Snape, and in Hermione's mind, was already much worse. At least Professor Snape allowed them to learn something, and actually practice magic instead of just reading about it.

Today they were brewing the Wiggenwald Potion, a rather simple potion for their level but useful nonetheless. Instead of letting them pair up themselves as usual, Snape decided to assign pairs. "No matter how… comfortable you are with your usual partners and your usual failures, Professor Dumbledore has been preaching lately about inter-house unity. As such, today you will be pairing with a student from another house. Gryffindors - one at each work station. Slytherins, you may pick your partners. Pity whomever gets Longbottom." Neville turned a deep shade of red at Snape's words, though he was rather used to the taunting from the Professor by now.

Hermione was surprised when Draco Malfoy immediately came to sit beside her, simply uttering "Granger" as a greeting. She raised her eyebrows in surprise when it wasn't followed by a muttered insult or derogatory nickname. "Malfoy". She nodded at him, not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, so to speak. If anything went wrong between the two of them in this class, she would surely be blamed. She was highly suspicious though, and vowed to watch Malfoy carefully to make sure he didn't tamper with their potion.

Surprisingly, they worked together rather efficiently, finishing up their potion in less than half the allotted time. Hermione looked over to see Harry and Theodore Nott making steady progress, while Ron and Goyle had to start over halfway through after reducing their potion to a thick green sludge. Hermione was placing her books back in her bag when Malfoy made his first attempt at conversation. "Nice ring you've got there, Granger." His tone was casual, nonchalance revealing that seeing the ring didn't come as a surprise – he had suspected it, meaning someone had told him. "How did you find out?" Hermione cut straight to the chase, there was no sense beating around the bush. They both knew what it was and what it meant.

"I got an owl from my mum this morning." Draco's answer was short, not revealing anything yet his tone was calm. He wasn't being friendly, but wasn't hostile either. Sort of neutral. "Malfoy… please don't say anything to anyone. I mean, a few people know, but I'm not ready for the whole castle to know about it yet. You don't owe me anything, I know, but…."

"I won't. Those who know what the ring represents will figure it out themselves, but it's not my secret to share. She wouldn't want that either. Besides, we look after our own. And as much as it pains me, that ring on your finger makes you family." He pulled a face, shaking his head as if to get rid of the kindness in his previous words.

They were interrupted by Professor Snape, who was making his way around the room marking their potions. Hermione and Draco received an outstanding, which left Hermione in shock. Snape managed to avoid making any snide comments towards her, treating her with the same respect he did Draco. Harry and Nott pulled an Exceeds Expectations, but unfortunately Ron and Goyle only managed to receive an Acceptable, as their potion was still tinged with green and a bit too thick. Without Goyle as a partner, Snape would have likely given Ron a Troll for the potion. He always did favor the Slytherins.

Walking to their next class, Hermione filled Ron and Harry in on what had occurred with Malfoy. Ron found it odd, but he did mention that the old purebloods were quite serious about family, and he suggested that maybe Bellatrix warned Draco off from being rude to Hermione. Harry found the whole thing suspicious, and warned Hermione to keep on her guard at all times. This she agreed with – she wasn't about to jump headfirst into anything with a Slytherin, current or former.

Half of her was curious about Bellatrix. What did she look like? She had seen pictures, but surely her Askaban mugshot wasn't the best to judge from. Why had she become a Death Eater? Was she really as evil as her reputation would lead her to believe? What exactly had she gone to Askaban for? Doing research, the reason for her incarceration was marked as 'classified'. All of the other Death Eaters had a list of crimes, except for hers. And her most important curiosity of all - how was it that they were bloody engaged?

Despite her curiosities, she knew that nothing good could come from it. Hermione needed to do as Professor Dumbledore said – ignore any communication and attempt to avoid meeting her at all costs. After all, if Bellatrix managed to capture her, she could be used for information against the order, or as bait to capture Harry. The most important thing was helping the order defeat you know who, and of course her OWLS and eventually NEWTS. The whole 'marriage to the enemy' thing could wait until after. Maybe Bellatrix would be chucked back in Askaban, then she wouldn't have to deal with any of it!

The next morning she was enjoying her toast when a letter landed in her lap, Hermione looked up and recognized the owl as being the same one that delivered her the ring. It was a letter from Bellatrix. Somehow she wasn't surprised, they had expected the witch to make further attempts at conversation, but she didn't expect it quite so soon. Hermione was just turning it over to open it when the letter whisked away. Someone had summoned her letter. She watched its progress towards the head table and into the hands of Professor Dumbledore. She was a bit miffed, to be honest. It almost felt like Professor Dumbledore didn't trust her. It was her letter, she ought to be able to at least read it. Of course she would have shared the information with the Headmaster later! She watched Professor Dumbledore intently for a few minutes but he didn't open the letter, simply tucking it in his robes to look at later. When he refused to look at her or acknowledge what he had done, Hermione went back to her breakfast.

The rest of the week and through the weekend Hermione continued to receive daily letters from Bellatrix, and without fail Dumbledore was there to summon them away. She grew more and more frustrated, irritated that information was being withheld from her. She considered asking him about it, but felt funny going up to the Headmaster and asking to please be able to read the letters from her Askaban escapee, death eater fiancée. Harry was also irritated at the Headmaster, feeling neglected and untrusted as well since the summer, and especially ever since the incident at Christmas with the Snake and Arthur Weasley. His occulumency lessons from Snape were going nowhere, and he was still dreaming almost nighty about the long corridor that he now knew to be the Department of Mysteries. The only thing that kept the trio feeling productive were their meetings with Dumbledore's Army.

The next week during potions she was again partnered with Draco Malfoy. Unbeknownst to her, it was by Draco's request. He had been given a task by his mother and aunt, and Snape, being loyal to the Dark Lord as he was, was more than happy to help. Hermione made her way to her assigned seat, unsure as to what to expect. He had been civil once, but she knew enough not to expect it again. "Granger, or should I call you Auntie Hermione?" She shot him a glare, but his tone was teasing, lacking any malice. She didn't dignify him with a response, but couldn't help but crack a grin. He took that as encouragement. "Do you have any boomslang skin? I used the last of mine a few weeks ago. Otherwise I think there should be some in the store room." Hermione did in fact have some, and told him so. To her surprise, throughout the potion lesson they managed to make small talk, about the work of course, instead of working in silence. It was remarkable easy to work with Malfoy, and despite everything she detested about him, she had to admit he was rather clever, and knew his way around a potion cauldron.

Hermione was surprised when at the end of the lesson, Draco surreptitiously slid a book and a leather bound journal over onto her side of the table. "I know you've got to be curious, and I know Dumbledore's been pinching your letters. This will explain everything. Don't show or tell anyone, even Pothead and Weasel."

Hermione examined the book, _An Advanced Guide to Occulumency: Shielding the Mind_ , which looked to be well worn and quite old. This, no matter the sender, would be very useful to her and Harry, if she could convince him to read it. The journal was black leather with a silver inlay and was bound with an odd clasp. Draco noticed her attempting to open it. "They said only you would be able to open it, and read it. Use the ring." Hermione nodded, and pressed the ring down on the journal. She heard a click and it opened, though she hurriedly closed it again and placed both items in her bag. She would have to look at these later, while alone in the dormitory or perhaps Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

She told herself that she would show them to Professor Dumbledore, but only after being able to read them herself. Hermione also decided that for now, it would be best to heed Malfoy's advice and keep them from Harry and Ron. Professor Snape was reading Harry's thoughts during their lessons, and the last thing she wanted was for him to relay to Dumbledore that she had been hiding things from them. No, for now, the journal and the book would remain a secret. She would learn to shield her mind, and in turn, help Harry learn to shield his, as obviously Harry couldn't put aside his prejudices long enough to learn from Professor Snape.

It was a few days after receiving the journal and book from Draco before Hermione was actually able to sit down and read it. She was filled with apprehension as she sat in the room of requirement, which had turned into a sort of library or study when she entered. It was filled with comfy chairs and a warm fire – rather like the Gryffindor common room but with much more privacy. With a deep breath, Hermione used the ring to open the journal and began to read.

 _Hermione,_

 _I was worried when I hadn't received a reply from you for a few days, before Draco noticed Dumbledore confiscating your letters. Luckily, I had charmed the letters so they would ward off anyone not you who was nosy enough to try to read them. Dumbledore likely received a few strongly worded messages encouraging him to keep to his own business._

 _I'm sure you've many questions, and likely that's the only reason you're even reading this now. Rest assured, I will give you the answers that you no doubt seek. Everything is not as it seems. I suppose I should start at the beginning. I'm no saint, and I have my share of mistakes and things I've done in life I ought to regret. That being said, I'm not the cold hearted evil bitch they all claim I am. To understand who I am, you have to understand how I became this way…._


	5. Chapter 5

**This entire chapter is the letter from Bella, you'll have to wait until next time for Hermione's reaction. I know that the Headmaster during Bellatrix's time at Hogwarts would have been Armando Dippet, not Dumbledore, but I changed it to fit with the storyline. Let me know what you all thin _k!_**

 _I was born in Wiltshire at the Black Manor, daughter to Cygnus Black and Druella Black nee Rosier. I was a disappointment to my parents, as they wished to have a male heir. A seer had told them I would be a boy, so it was an unwelcome surprise when I was born. It worsened when my mother had two more children – both girls, and then after a series of miscarriages was unable to carry any more. At the time, my Uncle Orion had two boys, so carrying on the family name seemed assured, though my father still carried the disappointment of not being able to provide a male heir himself._

 _My sisters and I were expected to go to Hogwarts, join the Slytherin House, receive top marks and overall live up to the Black Family name. I did, and still do believe, that being a Pureblood, especially a Black, is something to be proud of and means something. We ARE superior to others, and besides a few notable exceptions, purebloods are more powerful and innately talented at magic than half-bloods or muggleborns. I'll explain more on that later._

 _All was well until after my fifth year. My cousin Sirius had been sorted into Gryffindor, which put my entire family in a perpetually bad mood. I had come home from Hogwarts to the news that my parents had arranged my marriage – I was to marry Rodolphus Lestrange. He was 2 years my senior and he was fine. Attractive enough, I guess, if you're into that sort of thing. He didn't hold my interest in the slightest. When I wasn't sufficiently pleased with the match, my father used legillimency on me. He saw that I had been sneaking around all year with a Ravenclaw Prefect, Melody Yaxley. Despite her pureblood status, my father was furious! He was incensed that I hadn't remained 'pure' for my future husband, and even more so that I was gay. It was expected for Rodolphus to present me with the Lestrange Ring, but my father made excuses and put it off, thinking that someone the ring would be able to tell I was gay._

 _From then on, my father tortured me repeatedly. Everytime he would catch a glimpse of an errant thought about Melody or another witch, I would be subjected to a round of the cruciatus curse. I found the book on Occulumency in my family's library and spent my summer studying. By the time I came home from Hogwarts the next year, my shields were formidable. I allowed my father to believe he had 'fixed me'._

 _During my sixth year, I noticed my younger sister Andromeda sneaking around and spending time with a muggleborn boy, Ted Tonks. I was unable to convince her to leave him, and knew that my father would no doubt find out the next summer. I had been strong enough to handle what I had been through, but Andy had always been softer, kinder than me. She wouldn't survive. I knew that Professor Slughorn, the Head of Slytherin House was too far in my father's pocket to be of any help, so I went to the Headmaster –Albus Dumbledore._

 _I don't know what I expected him to be able to do, but him owling my father and informing him of Andy's relationship with the boy was definitely not it. My father didn't reveal his source, and I'm not sure he even knew who the letter came from, but it was no coincidence when Andy was pulled from school for a week, citing a family emergency. When she came back to school she wasn't quite the same, never was again actually. She blamed me, accusing me of telling my father. She had no idea that I had gone to Dumbledore, and our relationship never recovered. She ran away at the end of that school year, she went to live with the boy with the help of Professor Dumbledore. She later joined the Order of the Phoenix, which I suppose was his objective all along. Andy was always extremely talented in the area of charms and ancient runes. I recognized her magical signature on more than a few wards surrounding Order safehouses and the like. Ever wonder why Dumbledore sends Harry Potter back to the muggles every summer, when he knows that the boy is treated horribly? Ever wonder why he was left with them in the first place? Albus Dumbledore is an incredible strategist, but he uses people like pawns, uncaring of who he sacrifices on his own quest for power. People are only worth what they can do for him, and he has no qualms forcibly molding them to meet his aims. Don't believe me? Do some research on what happened to his sister._

 _After graduating from Hogwarts, Rodolphus introduced me to the Dark Lord. He recognized immediately that I was not like most of the pureblooded women, and sought to bring me to my full potential. I learned more about magic in one summer working with him than I did in 7 years at Hogwarts. It is amazing, the fundamental pieces of magic that they don't teach at Hogwarts, just because the bottom of class are incapable of it. In the past 50 years standards have fallen so much at Hogwarts that the material on your OWL exams would have been taught in second year when the Dark Lord was in school. I'm sure by now you understand what would happen to Hogwarts if the Ministry of Magic was in control of it, with people in charge like Dolores Umbridge. That, my dear, is what is happening to the Wizarding World at large. That is what the Dark Lord is trying to prevent._

 _The Dark Lord found out about my sexuality, and was able to force my parents to break off my engagement to Rodolphus. He understands that, despite the need to preserve Pureblood traditions, some progress must be made. He allowed me to instead pursue my passion, and I became an Unspeakable at the Department of Mysteries. While there, I did research on all sorts of things, though mostly the workings of the brain and how science correlates to magic. I was interested in seeing if there were any physiological indicators of magical power. There are, by the way. There is a specific area in the frontal lobe of the brain that is larger in witches and wizards with a higher magical threshold. This is passed on genetically._

 _On September 19th, 1979, the Dark Lord called for me. This was unusual, I didn't go on many missions as I was of more value to him in the Ministry. I arrived and he told me of a prophecy, heard and recorded by Severus Snape, and then passed to him, along with Albus Dumbledore, who overheard the last bit and requested it from Severus. I've copied it in full here, and I'm sure you'll have no trouble deciphering it._

 _The once noble House of Black_

 _Shall again rise_

 _The eldest of three – it's only hope_

 _The warrior shall take the name_

 _And take her bride_

 _Shrouded in dirt, yet pure_

 _The bride is born today_

 _Hidden she will grow_

 _But powerful she will become_

 _In her 16th year they will unite_

 _In the midst of a battle_

 _Their union once complete_

 _In support of the Dark Lord_

 _Will begin a new dynasty_

 _And a new era_

 _I'm sure you've done your research about the House Magics and the Rings, but here is one more little known tidbit of information. The House Magic only makes an exception on a female passing on the family name in the rare case of Soulmates. Soulmates are exactly what the word implies, although there is some scientific basis to it as well. The genetics of soulmates typically combine extremely well, leading to them producing many, exceptionally powerful offspring. I also researched soulmates during my tenure as an Unspeakable, especially after hearing our Prophecy._

 _The night that the Dark Lord fell to Harry Potter, I was working in the Hall of Prophecies, with a young trainee, Alfred Prewett. The Department of Mysteries is a restricted area, only accessible to Unspeakables, so you can imagine my surprise when I ran into Albus Dumbledore, carrying an infant Harry Potter. He was attempting to use Harry to retrieve the prophecy pertaining to the boy and the Dark Lord. The magic of the room only allows a prophecy to be removed by those it involves, and it luckily was not fooled by Dumbledore's attempt. I did retrieve ours, by the way, and it is safe in my vault at Gringotts._

 _Dumbledore had obviously not expected to be interrupted, but thought quickly on his feet. He set Harry down and I'll admit I wasn't expecting an attack and was off guard. He stunned both myself and Prewett and collected our wands before leaving the room and heading to another section. I'm not sure exactly what he stole, but among the items I saw were a few time turners, the scrolls of my brain research, and everything we had pertaining to the legend of the Deathly Hallows. I knew Albus Dumbledore was a manipulative and power hungry man but before that night I had no idea he was capable of cold blooded murder. He used my wand to cast the killing curse on Prewett, and planted one of the time turners in my robes, before setting off the alarms and leaving me there to be found by the Aurors, my wand back in my stunned hand._

 _The Aurors assumed that I had cast at the same time as Prewett, successfully killing him but being caught by his stunner. They didn't even bother to cast priori incantatum on his wand, after doing so with mine and finding my last spell to be the killing curse. Since I was an Unspeakable and all of this had happened in the Department of Ministries, it was all kept rather secret. I was sent straight to Askaban without a trial, and the details of my arrest were never released to the public. In case you were wondering, Albus Dumbledore was Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot at that time and no doubt had much to do with that decision._

 _I hope that now you can see that not everything can be labeled light and dark, or black and white. There are many shades of grey, and much more to magic than you could ever imagine. I look forward to being able to teach you many, many things. Do keep this to yourself, and study the Occulumency book I've sent you. It helped me at your age and no doubt will help you. In the meantime, avoid the Headmaster, and if you can't manage that, whatever you do you cannot look him in the eyes. That is the easiest way from him to see into your mind. I have no doubt he would attempt to arrange for your tragic demise were he to ever find out all that I've told you._

 _The prophecy promises that we will meet soon, though I know not of this battle it speaks of. Until then, you can write me in this journal simply by using the protean charm._

 _Yours,_

 _Bellatrix Black_


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione sat in the armchair in the room of requirement for quite some time, silent, simply digesting the information. There was no way of truly verifying the validity of what Bellatrix had written her, but something deep inside Hermione urged her to trust the older witch. Hermione was nothing if not logical, and quite a bit of it did make sense.

Hermione didn't doubt what Bellatrix had written about her home life, and knowing that she was close with Draco's mother made it believable that she once tried to protect her other sister, Andromeda. Hermione supposed that she had never made the connection, but now she knew that Tonks' mother was Bellatrix's sister. The next time she saw her she would have to ask Tonks about her mother and her aunt.

What Bellatrix had said about Dumbledore would have been unbelievable, had it not made so much sense. Hearing the tales from Bellatrix stirred up some of Hermione's own concerns, which she had quashed down in the past, telling herself to trust the Headmaster. She had always been upset that Harry was forced to live with Dursleys every summer, despite having a Godfather that was more than capable of taking care of him and protecting him – Sirius certainly would have done a better job than the Dursleys!

Also, during their first and second years, with the stone and the chamber of secrets, there was absolutely no way that Dumbledore wasn't aware what was going on. Instead of stepping in and stopping Voldemort himself, he simply stood by and watched Harry have to deal with it all. Ginny Weasley very nearly died in the Chamber of Secrets, and she had reason to believe the Headmaster knew all along, and did nothing. Was it all some sort of test for Harry, and perhaps her and Ron by extension?

She was quite unsure of what Bellatrix had said about pureblood superiority. That, she would have to see the research herself to believe. After all, she was a muggleborn herself and didn't feel inferior in any way to the other witches and wizards around her. She did have to admit though, that most of the other muggleborns she knew were mediocre at best, and usually took more time to grasp new spells.

She had, at times, felt that there was so much more to magic that what they were learning at Hogwarts. The restricted section of the Hogwarts Library had been a favorite area for Hermione, and she knew for a fact that there were a few aged textbooks in there that contained magic which, these days, the Professors would be reluctant to speak of, let alone teach. The idea that the ministry was essentially dumbing down the wizarding world in order to keep control of it was scary, but quite possibly true, if Dolores Umbridge was any indication.

She had no idea that wizards had any idea at all about the workings of the brain, so hearing that there were people doing scientific research in the Department of Mysteries was a welcome surprise to Hermione. Bellatrix as an Unspeakable also clarified quite a few things, it would explain perfectly why her crimes were classified and no official trial was ever held. However, she was unsure if she could believe that Dumbledore was capable of cold blooded murder.

Last, and probably most important, was the prophecy, or prophecies if you consider Bellatrix implying that Harry had one as well. According to Bellatrix, Dumbledore knew of both of the prophecies, but chose to keep the information to himself. Most of her prophecy was relatively easy to decipher, though there were a few lines that she was unsure of. What did it mean, that she was 'shrouded in dirt, yet pure'? Dumbledore must have been wondering the same thing, when he asked about her parents and the possibility of being adopted. When it said, 'their union, once complete', did it mean marriage? And 'a new dynasty', did that imply children? Was there no other option than to support the Dark Lord? The Headmaster's insistence that she never meet Bellatrix made sense now as well – since according to this prophecy, after meeting Bellatrix, she would switch to the dark side. Hermione had a hard time believing herself capable of that, but then again she never expected to be engaged to a witch over 25 years her senior.

Hermione supposed that, since she was betrothed to Bellatrix Black, she'd rather marry the sane one sending her letters, rather than the insane witch of legend. It was a huge relief to know that she wasn't destined for a madwoman. The concept of a soulmate was interesting and something that Hermione had never spent much time pondering. She had no idea that it was a real concept, previously thinking that soulmates were simply fantasy. She would have to do some research later in the library on the topic. Having a soulmate did seem much better than being forced to marry because of some old contract or some other archaic wizarding law.

She went back and forth with herself a few times over whether or not to write back. She felt like she was betraying the Order, but the rational side of her knew that it couldn't hurt anything, as long as she didn't reveal any important information about Harry or the Order. It had already been a few days since Draco had passed on the journal, and Hermione knew that if she were Bellatrix, she would be anxiously awaiting a response.

Looking at the clock the room provided for her, Hermione figured she had a few more minutes before she would need to make an appearance at dinner. With a sigh, she pulled out her quill and opened the journal. She stared at the parchment for a few moments, not knowing exactly where to begin. How should she begin her letter. To Bellatrix? Dear Bellatrix? She just need to start writing, surely then it would get easier.

 _Bellatrix,_

 _Firstly, thank you for the Occulumency book, I am sure I will make good use of it. It is an interesting subject I hadn't yet learned about. I will make sure to practice often, and avoid eye contact with certain people as you suggested. I've no interest in anyone else reading my private thoughts._

 _Your letter was quite illuminating, and I have to admit I do believe that you are at least mostly telling the truth. Certain things I will have to research myself before making any further conclusions, I'm sure you understand._

 _I do have a few questions. Have you any idea what the prophecy means when it states, 'shrouded in dirt, yet pure?' I am quite positive that I was not adopted, and am quite sure that my parents are muggles. It seems impossible for me to be a pureblood, as the prophecy implies._

 _Is there a book you would recommend to do some reading on soulmates? I can't say I've ever come across the topic in the Hogwarts Library, and I've spent a fair bit of time there._

 _Lastly, and this is simply a curiosity. I've been trying to learn to cast a corporeal patronus charm, I'm quite close actually and anticipate learning what its form will be. I've heard rumors that Death Eaters are unable to produce a patronus. Is this true? If not, what form does your Patronus take?_

 _Looking forward to hearing from you,_

 _Hermione_

With a flick of her wand the ink disappeared into the pages and her message was on its way to Bellatrix. Once Hermione began writing she found it much easier, and was surprised when she began to pen her last few questions. She was quite curious to know Bellatrix's response. A Patronus was thought to take on a form reminiscent of your soul, and if they were truly soulmates, Hermione figured that Bellatrix should be able to perform the charm, and should have a form similar or the same as Hermione's own. She suddenly had more motivation than ever to attend tomorrow's meeting of Dumbledore's Army.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone for all of the wonderful reviews! I am very excited about this story and where its going. Your patience will be rewarded - you will get some real Hermione/Bella interaction very soon! Who's excited for the Department of Mysteries? ;)**

Hermione threw herself into learning the patronus charm with new enthusiasm the next day during the Dumbledore' Army meeting. She had been having a hard time thinking of a memory strong enough to form a corporeal patronus. Producing the white wispy smoke was no issue, but try all she might she still couldn't get it to assume a form as it should. There were a few who had managed it, including Luna, Ginny, and Harry obviously. She contemplated asking Luna, but realized that whatever answer she would receive would no doubt be vague, confusing, and having something to do with a species of magical creature Hermione did not believe existed. Seeing as Harry was busy walking around the room and helping, Hermione decided to ask Ginny for help.

"Hey, Ginny!" Hermione called across the room, waving for Ginny to come over. "What's up, Hermione?" She grinned, usually being the one bugging Hermione for help it was nice to have the tables turned for once. "I can't quite get my Patronus to look like anything. I think maybe I'm just not using a strong enough memory? I'm sure the incantation and wand movements are correct." Ginny considered this, before replying. "Could be. What memory are you using?"

"I've tried a few different memories, like finding out that I'm a witch, seeing Hogwarts for the first time, a trip to France with my parents, nothing works!" Hermione huffed, frustrated at her inability to perform the spell correctly. She was Hermione Granger – she didn't struggle with spells! "Maybe those memories aren't strong enough. I mean, it sounds like you were happy during them, but I think it needs to be something that makes you emotional even now. I asked Harry once, what he thought of to do the spell. He told me that he thinks of the only real memory he has of his parents. I wouldn't call that a happy memory, though it's powerful, and his stag is incredible." Hermione nodded, agreeing with Ginny's assessment. "What memory do you use, Ginny?"

Ginny blushed, turning as red as her hair, all the way to her ears. "Well…I think of waking up after being in the Chamber of Secrets and seeing Harry. Just his face, really, is all I have to think of. But don't tell him that!" Ginny spoke low so that the others around them couldn't hear, and Hermione nodded, promising not to say anything to Harry. "Well, Hermione, good luck! I've got to go back and help Neville, I promised I would practice stunners with him today." Hermione thanked her friend and went back to practicing, determined that she would be able to do it.

Hermione was about to cast again, thinking hard about a moment she had shared with Harry and Ron, laughing in the common room, when she paused. She had an idea, a strange one, but Hermione supposed it wouldn't hurt to try it. She looked down at her ring, thinking of the moment she had put it on. Something had just felt right, she had felt oddly complete with the weight of the ring on her finger.

"Expecto Patronum!" Hermione enunciated clearly and to her surprise, a large silvery white shape emerged from the tip of her wand, soaring through the air for a few moments before landing and prowling back and forth on the ground. It was huge, and looked like a lion with an eagle's head and wings. Hermione was sure she had seen a creature like that in mythology books, but they certainly hadn't learned about them in Care of Magical Creatures class.

"Blimey, 'Mione!" It was George who had noticed the creature first, and his exclamation gathered the attention of most of the room. Most of the students watched in awe as the creature took to the air again, flapping its massive wings and lifting up from the ground as if to show off to the class. "That's a Griffin! I didn't know that Patronus' could take on the forms of magical creatures." Neville sounded in awe as he spoke, still enraptured by the sight of the flying lion. Hermione smiled, pleased to have finally accomplished the spell, but a bit wary about the memory which had actually conjured its existence. Surely that wasn't her most powerful memory.

Her train of thought was interrupted when they heard a crash and all looked over to a familiar house elf clad in an exorbitant number of knitted hats. In the midst of trying to punish himself, Dobby managed to convey that Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squard were on their way to the Room of Requirement. They had been found out! Panicked, the members of Dumbledore's Army all looked at each other with wide eyes, before looking to Harry for guidance. Harry himself didn't have some sort of grand plan, so he said the first thing that came to his mind. "What are you waiting for? Run!"

The students poured out into the hallways, all running in different directions, trying to either make it to their common rooms or find a safe place to hide. Hermione ran out behind Harry and when he was caught up in a tripping Jinx, Hermione fell to the ground as well, and found herself caught by Dolores Umbridge herself.

"Ahh, Miss Granger…" Umbridge's voice was syrupy sweet even if she was slightly out of breath. "I should have known you would be involved in this nonsense. Pity, that your stellar record will be forever tarnished by your imminent expulsion. At least you're already familiar with living like a muggle…" Despite her words, Umbridge didn't feel the slightest bit of pity for the Gryffindor. Hermione scowled, surely she would not be expelled for this. She was dragged by her robes over to where Draco Malfoy stood, restraining Harry whom he had tripped with the jinx. "Well done, Mr. Malfoy. I'll have to let your father know how helpful you've been these last few months."

Draco didn't know what would happen to those that were caught by the Ministry, but from what he knew about his Aunt she wouldn't appreciate the way Professor Umbridge was handling her fiancée, and certainly didn't want her anywhere near the Headmaster if at all possible. "Professor Umbridge…is there any way you could overlook finding Miss Granger here? Consider it a favor, to my father." Dolores paused, having a debt from Lucius Malfoy could be quite the advantage in the future. What would cause Draco to ask for such a favor she had no idea.

"And why would the Lord Malfoy care about the wellbeing of a mud…muggleborn schoolgirl?" Draco paused, thinking of what way he could spin this. He knew that Umbridge was not a pureblood, and would not likely recognize the exact sigil on Hermione's ring or make note of him still wearing his, so he decided to take a chance and trick Umbridge into assuming that Hermione was his betrothed. "She will soon become family." He motioned towards Hermione's ring and Umbridge's eyes widened comically. She had no inkling of why a Malfoy would ever marry a mudblood, but knew enough to not question Draco in the matter. She would be owed a favor, and that would be enough for her.

"Very well, Miss Granger you may return to your common room, while Mr. Potter and I go and have a little chat with the Headmaster and the Minister. Don't bother waiting up for him. Mr. Malfoy, continue searching for these miscreants. Make sure to check the bathrooms and the library!"

Hermione didn't want to abandon Harry, but she couldn't pretend to not be glad she was escaping what Harry would be facing with Professor Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic. She nodded at Draco in thanks, shot an apologetic look at Harry, and headed off to the common room, hoping that no one else had been caught. Harry and she were one of the last to leave the room, so she thought that the rest likely got away.

When she reached her dormitory, Hermione took advantage of the relative privacy and opened the journal, unsurprised to find a new message from Bellatrix. She had been anxiously awaiting the answers to her many questions and found herself fidgeting with either nerves or excitement, which one she wasn't quite sure.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I'll send along a text through Draco on soulmates which I have found to be most illuminating. In the meantime though, this is how I would best describe it. Soulmates are a pair of witches or wizards who are extraordinarily compatible – emotionally, physically and magically. Soulmates are drawn to each other, and are fated to be together, if they exist in the same timeline. Soulmates almost always have more children than most magical couples are able to, due to the compatibility of their magic. Most infertility and squib births are actually caused by incompatibility in the parent's magic._

 _Not everyone has a soulmate, and in fact most do not, as magic is finicky and soulmates require a perfect match. Some soulmates have been recorded to be able to sense the thoughts or feelings of their partner, others find their magical abilities greatly increased when in close proximity to one another. Soulmate relationships have been known to be passionate and sometimes volatile, but the pairs always bring out the best in each other._

 _As for the prophecy, I have been looking into what that line could mean as well. Looking into your birth records, everything lines up and there are no traces of magic or an adoption of any kind. None of the papers have been altered, magically or otherwise. However, looking into your parent's birth records proved to be more fruitful._

 _Your mother was recorded as a home birth, though her birth certificate wasn't obtained until after she was a year old. Your father was adopted, and the names of his birth parents appear to be alias'. It looks to me that your parents were somehow both squibs, given up by their families and adopted in the muggle world. Somehow, not knowing, they found each other, and the tiny bits of magic in them must have been highly compatible - compatible enough to combine and create you, a magical child._

 _I'm still looking into the matter and will try to see if I can't find out their true last names, so we can find out which families you're related to. It might take some time though, as most squib births are hidden quite well._

 _It is indeed just a rumor that Death Eaters are unable to produce a Patronus Charm. I'm not certain whether everyone who serves the Dark Lord is capable, as it can be quite a tricky piece of magic, but I've been able to conjure mine since my 4th year. Mine Patronus is a griffin, quite a powerful creature though my sisters always teased me about its connection to the Gryffindor House._

 _Good luck with your Patronus Charm and write me when you've managed it. I'll have Narcissa send a few more books to Draco, though I have to be careful as the Ministry is checking Owls._

 _Trust in the prophecy, we will meet very soon._

 _Yours,_

 _Bella_


	8. Chapter 8

When Hermione got back to her common room she scribbled off a quick note to Bellatrix, not saying much except that her Patronus was also a Griffin. She didn't have the concentration or the emotional availability to think about her description of soulmates right now, let alone reply and discuss them. Hermione settled down on the couch by the fire with Ron, waiting anxiously for Harry to return.

"Have you heard from, y'know, her again?" Ron asked quietly, he had been meaning to ask after seeing all of Hermione's letters confiscated, and then her stop receiving them at all, but never had the chance. Hermione swallowed, steeling herself to lie to her friend. She couldn't risk anyone finding out, not that she was doing anything wrong really, but it was better not to risk it. Ron wasn't known for keeping his mouth shut. "No, I haven't. She stopped writing a while ago." Ron nodded, seeming contemplative. "Did you ever get to read what she wrote? I saw the Professor Dumbledore was taking them. Did he let you see them later?" Hermione slowly shook her head, unable to hide her displeasure. Ron seemed sorry, but shrugged his shoulders and said, "Probably for the best." Hermione nodded, pretending to agree, while deep inside she felt the opposite. Regardless of the witches side or intentions, Hermione was enjoying their dialogue in the journal.

When Harry returned, telling the tale of how Dumbledore had taken the blame and then fled via his Phoenix Fawkes, Hermione couldn't help but feel slightly relieved. She had been on edge lately whenever she was around the Headmaster, not knowing if he would try to read her mind. According to the book, an accomplished legillimens could scan other's thoughts without anyone noticing. Harry ranted about Umbridge, and the Minister of Magic and when he mentioned that Percy had been in attendance Ron got rather quiet. He wasn't pleased to hear about his older brother's involvement with the corrupt Ministry. Hermione wondered what Dumbledore's end game was with all of this, surely he wouldn't leave the school to be taken over by the likes of Dolores Umbridge unless he had some sort of plan mapped out. He would easily have been able to reason his way out of things in a much different way, had he wanted to. Time would surely tell.

The weeks up until OWL exams passed extremely quickly, between studying, mayhem courtesy of the Weasley twins, and Harry's ill thought out plans which were more likely to get himself expelled than succeed. She wrote back and forth a few more times with Bellatrix, and couldn't help but think about her more and more often. The prospect of meeting the witch was intimidating as hell, but also incredibly exciting. The older witch was extremely intelligent, and speaking with her Hermione found herself questioning many things she had thus far taken for granted as fact. Hermione didn't think she had ever met anyone, save for possibly Professor McGonagal, who could debate with her over magical theory like Bellatrix could.

Hermione was irritated with the boys far more than normal lately, with their lackluster study motivations and constant nagging. She was preoccupied with her own studying but always looked out for the boys and was irritated to see them not taking their exams seriously. She called Harry out when he tried to claim that Snape was no longer tutoring him because 'he had learned Occulumency sufficiently'. Harry had quickly sensed her rage and told the truth about the vision he had seen in Professor Snape's mind. Despite Hermione's prodding, he refused to go back to the potions professor and apologize, or ask for more lessons, and when she suggested he read the Occulumency book, he looked at her as if she had 3 heads. "Blimey 'Mione don't you think I've got enough to stuff in my head right now?!"

Examinations passed quickly, and though in the back of her mind she knew she had done well, Hermione still found herself referencing textbooks after the fact and fretting over questions she knew she had gotten wrong. It was the second to last exam for the year, Astronomy, when things blew up as they inevitably did by the end of each schoolyear. She was finishing her star chart when a commotion below got her attention. Try as she might, she couldn't pay attention to her test and instead her mind was drawn to jets of red light down below as Hagrid was taken and Professor McGonagal stunned. She was furious at Umbridge, the Aurors accompanying her and mostly Albus Dumbledore for leaving and letting all of this happen. They had known from the start that Hagrid would be targeted! She made sure to visit Professor McGonagal in the Hospital Wing once the exam was over, and it shook Hermione to the core to see her strong Professor lying pale and unconscious on the bed.

History of Magic, though a dull subject with a dull teacher, was easy for Hermione as it was mostly all memorization. A sense of dread filled her as towards the end of the exam she watched Harry fall to the floor, clutching as his scar and whimpering. She was unsurprised to see him escorted out of the room and to the hospital wing. She finished up as quickly as she could and rushed out to find him. Something big was happening.

Harry was out of breath when she found him. "Voldemort – he's got Sirius in the Department of Mysteries. I saw it, during the History of Magic exam. It was just like with Ron's dad. He wants Sirius to get something for him, some little glass ball from this big room. He's torturing him! He said! He said that when he's gotten what he wants, he's going to kill Sirius!"

Hermione sighed, she knew this was trap. None of it made sense, and she attempted to tell Harry so. "Harry, it's the middle of the day. How could Lord Voldemort and Sirius Black, two of the most notorious and wanted people in our world, get into the Ministry of Magic, let alone it's most secure area – The Department of Mysteries? Second of all, if a prophecy is about him, Voldemort would just be able to take it. Prophecies can only be taken by those they're made about and as far as I know Sirius hasn't got one. He probably planted this vision in your mind to lure you there, to get your prophecy."

Hermione knew she had said far too much when both boys looked at her quizzically. Secrecy didn't matter as much now – what mattered was stopping Harry from running off trying to be a hero and getting himself killed. "Someday you'll have to tell me how you know all that. But it doesn't matter right now, I don't care if it's a trap, Sirius is there and Voldemort is going to kill him!"

The shouting drew the attention of Ginny, Luna and Neville and they quickly hatched a plan, however foolish, to try and use Umbridge's fire to talk to Sirius. It had seemed almost too easy, and was proven so when Umbridge burst in with the Inquisitorial Squad just moments after Harry had stuck his head in the fire. Hermione found herself restrained by Draco Malfoy, who held her gently though he gave the appearance that he was being rough with her. He whispered harshly into her ear, "Granger, I don't know how to get you out of this one. Why can't you just stay out of trouble! My Aunt will have my head if anything happens to you, and Umbridge is one scary bitch when she's angry!"

When Umbridge devolved to threating Harry with the Cruciatus Curse, Hermione knew she had to do something. She thought quickly, a plan forming in her mind much more sinister than she would have imagined herself capable, but brilliant nonetheless. She forced herself to think of Crookshanks dying to summon up a few false tears before crying out rather dramatically. "Stop! Stop! We have to tell her Harry! We were trying to speak to Professor Dumbledore, though we can't seem to find where he is. It's ready, the weapon is ready!" Dolores Umbridge's eyes grew comically big and it was almost too easy for Hermione to trick her into following her and Harry into the forbidden forest.

Hermione made sure to trip on as many branches as possible, walk through all the crunchy leaves she could find, and speak as loudly as possible as she walked into the Forbidden Forest, closely followed by Harry and Professor Umbridge. She hadn't a clue where she was going, but decisively chose whatever path in front of her looked the most difficult. She remembered the warnings about the Centaurs and hoped that they would hear them and come to defend their territory.

It wasn't long before they did, and Umbridge very predictably managed to insult them within the first few words that came out of her mouth. As Bane the Centaur hoisted Umbridge up and carried her away, Hermione carefully avoided insulting the Centaurs and threw in a reference to another magical creature for good measure. "Please, we didn't want to come here – the forest is forbidden for students! She made us, when I defended my friend Fleur for being half Veela she said she was going to give us a warning about half-breeds, and then forced us into the forest at wand point!"

Ronan convinced the others to set them free, and soon Hermione and Harry were rushing back to the castle. "Hermione?" Harry asked, rather out of breath, "What is going to happen to Umbridge?" Hermione grimaced, she didn't feel at all bad for the bitch, but she tended to keeper her darker tendencies away from the attention of the boys. "Harry….. you don't really want to know."

He raised his eyebrows, "Hermione, just tell me. What will they do with her?" Hermione sighed, "They'll rape her, Harry. And I'm not sure whether she'll make it out of the forest alive." His eyes grew large, and he nodded, a bit shell shocked. He needed to focus on Sirius, and thus pushed Umbridge from his mind to think about later. He had a Godfather to save.

Hermione was surprised to see the rest of their motley crew waiting outside the castle, having expected to have to go liberate them from the clutches of the Inquisitorial Squad. "So, Harry, how are we getting to London?" It was Ginny who asked, and Harry predictably went on a tangent about how he wouldn't let anyone else risk themselves for him. It was Ron who had a rare moment of maturity and sense that interrupted him. "Harry, we all know that this lot is stubborn as hell, and they're going to come. Let's speed this up and just figure out how to get there, yeah?"

Luna dreamily pointed out some nearby thestrals, who Luna had apparently been feeding in Hagrid's absence. When 6 of them had gathered, the group climbed on their backs, Hermione and Ron quite reluctantly. Hermione hated to fly on a broomstick, let alone a creature she couldn't even see. She wrapped her hands tightly in what felt like its mane, and couldn't stop herself from shrieking when something shifted underneath her and she was suddenly airborn, climbing quickly into the fading sunset.

It was quite a long ride to the Ministry of Magic, during which Hermione had plenty of time to think, between bouts of queasiness and anxiety. She knew this had to be some sort of trap, and her mind kept going back to Bellatrix's insinuation that Harry had a prophecy in the Department of Mysteries. Something told her that she would meet Bellatrix tonight. As they neared the Ministry and the Thestrals began their descent, her stomach turned with a combination of excitement and nerves. This was really happening.

It was far too easy in Hermione's opinion to make it down to the Department of Mysteries. The Ministry was suspiciously empty and everything was far too quiet. All the doors were unlocked, and Hermione was almost relieved when the doors around them began to spin, things that were too easy always had a catch. Hermione held her breath as they opened the first door, and let out a gasp as she realized what they were looking at.

The large tank was ominous, the water a strange color and the brains were eerie as they floated about in the water, seemingly moving of their own accord. Hermione stepped further into the room and noticed a layer of dust on the sole desk in the room. It obviously hadn't been used for quite some time. She gasped as she read the nameplate on the desk. This was Bellatrix's old research room. Hermione was insatiably curious and secretly thrilled at the confirmation that Bellatrix had been truthful with her, though she had found herself trusting the older witch for quite some time now. At Harry's urging she left the room, burning a large X onto the door as to not lose tract of it.

She could sense the dark magic in the next room and was surprised that she was as drawn to the veil as Harry was, though she restrained herself. After quite a bit of urging they moved on, though the next door was firmly locked – impenetrable even with Sirius' knife. As they opened the fourth door, Harry exclaimed that it was the right one. Hermione didn't need Harry to tell her that, she knew. She knew Bellatrix was in that room. If you asked her how, she couldn't explain it, but she was entirely certain. Part of her wanted to warn Harry, but knew it wouldn't do a whole lot of good. He was stubborn at the best of times and she didn't think herself capable of stopping him in a situation like this.

They passed quite a few interesting things, Hermione could've spent the better part of a week exploring if she had the time. As they inched further and further into the room Hermione's heart began to pound in anticipation. The prophecies glittered in the darkness, thousands of them lining the shelves, each with a small silver inscribed plate below them. "You said row 97, right Harry?" He nodded, and they ventured farther in. Hermione began to fall behind, and when they reached row 95 she stopped and turned down the row, feeling something calling out to her. She stared into blackness, and feeling silly, turned around to rejoin her friends when she felt her. Arms slipped around her waist and she was pulled back into a soft chest, engulfed in a scent of cherry and something dark. Her eyes closed as a rush of magic overtook her, making her melt into the feminine figure behind her. "Hello, love."

 **Before you all freak out because I'm leaving it like this, know that I have the next chapter almost fully written and it should be up within the next day or so most likely. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, and as always, let me know what you all think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I took a few liberties here with the prophecy and the events of the Department of Mysteries. I figure if you're here, reading Bellamione, you can't exactly be expecting canon! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!**

"Hello, love"

Bellatrix's voice was low and throaty and she could feel the older witch's breath tease her ear. Hermione was frozen, unable to move and also unable to tense up. Regardless of how illogical it was, she felt safe. "Hello Bellatrix." Bellatrix gripped her tighter and chuckled. "Call me Bella." A kiss was pressed to the side of Hermione's neck which sent a thrill down Hermione's spine and caused her to gasp, before she was spun around, giving her the first glimpse of her soulmate.

The only light in the room came from the glow of the prophecies, though that probably just made Bellatrix look more beautiful, if that was possible. Hermione's eyes were wide as she took in the sight of her witch. She had imagined many times what her intended would look like, but this was a far cry from her Askaban photos. She was gorgeous. She was quite a few inches taller than Hermione, the height difference made more prominent by the leather heeled boots she wore. Dressed in a black corseted lace ensemble, Hermione couldn't help but notice the creamy pale skin of her cleavage and had to tear her eyes up again, gaining a smirk from Bella. Her hair was almost as wild as Hermione's own locks, and was as dark as her name implied. Her eyes were playful and seductive at the same time and she grinned down at Hermione, drawing attention to red, absolutely kissable lips.

Bellatrix drank in the sight of Hermione, having imagined her for so many years she was quite surprised that reality ended up being better than her numerous daydreams. Her witch was beautiful, with riotous curls that begged for Bella's hands to run through them, and wide, expressive amber eyes. Hermione was so tiny, Bella dwarfed her by at least a few inches, and the younger girl had a slender figure as opposed to Bella's curves. Hermione's robes covered everything else and so Bella was left to imagine what was underneath, and bit her lip to stifle a moan at her thoughts. She noticed the younger witch's eyes lingering on her cleavage and then again on her lips, and smirked in satisfaction. She was glad the attraction was mutual, she knew it would be but seeing it in person was another thing altogether.

After a few moments of silence Bellatrix couldn't control her impulses anymore and drew closer to Hermione bringing a hand up to cup her cheek. Hermione leaned into the touch slightly, unable to help herself. Bellatrix drew closer, intoxicated by the warm vanilla scent wafting off of her witch. She traced the younger witch's cheekbones with her finger delicately and then ran her thumb over Hermione's lips, who had to stifle the urge to take the thumb in her mouth. Her hand made its way into Hermione's curls and she gripped them possessively. Hermione licked her lips and Bella mirrored her actions, making eye contact for a moment to let her witch know of her intentions. Hermione closed her eyes and tilted her chin up just slightly in anticipation. Bella could feel Hermione's breath on her lips, could practically taste her slightly chapped lower lip when a crash startled them both.

Bellatrix growled at the interruption, she was in no way done with her witch. She had to fight her instincts which told her she needed to apparate away now with Hermione, but the rational part of her said that she had a mission to complete first, then she would have her witch. Bellatrix turned back around and began to move towards the commotion, but not before reaching a hand back for Hermione to grasp. Hermione hesitated, but she did trust Bellatrix, and so she grabbed her hand and followed along behind.

When they rounded the corner it was to the sight of Harry, Luna, Ron, Ginny and Neville completely surrounded by masked figures, wands at the ready but scared looks on their faces. Harry was holding his prophecy, and Lucius Malfoy had removed his mask and was attempting to negotiate with Harry. Bellatrix rolled her eyes when Harry claimed he didn't know a thing about the prophecy, she should have known Dumbledore would have kept Harry in the dark about anything and everything of importance. It was time to intervene. She pulled Hermione in front of her and pretended to hold her hostage, though her grip was slack and Hermione remained relaxed. Though she was planning on taking her witch with her when this was all over, she knew that there was a chance something would go wrong, and it would be easier on Hermione this way.

"Potter!" The Death Eaters cleared a spot for Bellatrix as she walked into the circle, Hermione in front of her, watching the children's faces grow confused. "Dumbledore hasn't told you? Haven't you ever wondered why the Dark Lord try to kill you, when you were just an infant? The old coot was there when the prophecy was told, and he certainly knows its importance seeing he brought you in here when you were just a baby and attempted to retrieve it!"

Harry was confused and frightened, but was growing more and more curious about the prophecy. Bellatrix knew that the boy wouldn't just hand it over, and if it devolved into a fight and the prophecy broke the Dark Lord would be royally pissed off. She would just have to convince the boy to cast the spell to hear the prophecy, that way if anything happened at least she could supply the Dark Lord with the memory containing the exact wording. "You want to know what it says Potter? All you've got to do is cast the charm. Alohamora will open it up, surely you've learned that one by now. Go ahead, do it!"

The Death Eaters obviously wanted the Prophecy, so Harry was reluctant to do as Bellatrix Black asked, but seeing her grip on Hermione made him nervous, not to mention the fact that they were outnumbered and outmatched by the Death Eaters. He also figured that at the very least it would buy them some time, hopefully Snape had alerted the Order and they would be on their way. He cast the spell as Bellatrix said, and a small circle opened, letting out a wisp of silver smoke that formed into a ghostly rendition of Professor Sybil Trelawney.

 _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches_

 _Born to those who have thrice defied him_

 _Born as the seventh month dies_

 _And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal_

 _But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not_

 _And either must die at the hand of the other_

 _For neither can die while the other lives_

Bella cocked her head, the Prophecy certainly hadn't ended like she thought it would. It seemed, in her opinion, to imply that unless Potter and the Dark Lord killed each other, neither would die at all. This seemed quite strange, and impossible, but Bella trusted in prophecies, having studied them extensively. Hermione's mind was spinning with the overwhelming information, she didn't know what to think. Half of her wanted to break away from Bellatrix and join Harry, but she also felt incredibly safe and content exactly where she was. The rest of the room was silent, all pondering the implications of the prophecy. Bellatrix decided to break the silence, to move this show along, so to speak.

"Now, Potter. You're a reasonable boy. You ought to know you haven't got the slightest chance at getting out here with your friends fully intact, should you try and fight us. Your little dueling club is nothing compared to the training required to serve the Dark Lord. Now that you've heard it, and we've all heard it as well, there's no harm in giving the prophecy to me. Then you and your friends can run along back to Hogwarts and we can all pretend this never happened."

Harry seemed to consider this carefully, and of course the others pleaded with him not to do it. Hermione hoped he would just hand it over, at this point there was really no reason not to. "Harry! Don't give it to them!" whispered Neville in a harsh voice, but Harry had already made his decision. He wouldn't be letting anyone get hurt tonight, he had led them all here and he would get them home safely. He had been a fool to think that Sirius was here and to ignore Hermione's advice, the least he could do was try and rectify his mistake. Ever so slowly, he reached out and handed the Prophecy to Bellatrix, who promptly warded it and tucked it into what must have been a charmed pocked in her skirts.

Bella grinned to herself, now all she had to do was make the call to the others and apparate away with her little witch. Unfortunately a series of pops and wisps of white smoke marked the appearance of the members of the Order of the Phoenix. Bellatrix was unsurprised to see Kingsley, Mad Eye, Lupin and Sirius, though she was slightly surprised to see the young looking pink haired witch who appeared with them. Not keen on a fight for once, Bella signaled to the others that it was time to apparate, and clutched Hermione to her chest before spinning in place. Nothing happened! She seethed as she realized one of the Order had cast the anti apparation jinx on the area.

"Quickly! To the floo!" It was Lucius who made the next call and they started to sprint down the aisle of prophecies, headed back out of the Department, trying to reach the Floo fireplaces in the Atrium of the Ministry. They had been told to get the Prophecy and get out. They paid no mind to the children, focusing instead on the members of the Order. Dragging Hermione along with her, she was almost at the first doorway when the pink haired witch cut them off, brandishing her wand threateningly. Bella pushed Hermione behind her, not wanting to chance her being caught by a stray curse, and raised her wand. The lighting was better here and she took in the witch's features. She looked quite familiar, and when someone called out "Tonks!" the witch turned her head, confirming Bellatrix's suspicions. "You're my sister's daughter, aren't you?"

Tonks snarled, her mother had told her what Bellatrix had done, how she had snitched and told Tonks' grandparents about her parents' secret relationship. "Let Hermione go and I'll let you live!" Bellatrix chuckled to herself, yes this witch was truly a Black. She quickly cast a strong nonverbal sleeping spell on Andy's daughter and levitated her into a corner out of harm's way, not wanting to risk her getting hurt in the fray. She was family after all, she would awake in a few hours when all of this was over.

Everything that had happened so far tonight was only serving to increase Hermione's trust in Bellatrix, and further make her doubt Albus Dumbledore. What she understood about the prophecy meant that Harry would have to die to kill Voldemort, so essentially Dumbledore was raising Harry as a pig for slaughter. The Death Eater's instead of being ruthless and unnecessarily violent, were simply attempting to complete their mission. None of her friends had been harmed, and Bella had just basically protected her niece when she easily could've hurt her. When Bella began to pull her from the room again, Hermione followed of her own free will, she would probably go anywhere with Bella.

It wasn't until they reached the Atrium and Dumbledore appeared that Bellatrix began to worry. She pressed her hand to her forearm, calling the Dark Lord. He would have to distract Dumbledore in order for the rest of them to escape. When Albus appeared the scene was a mess, his Order members and the children all attempting to hex the fleeing Death Eaters. He turned and saw Bellatrix with Hermione, almost to the floo, and his frown deepened. He quickly levitated part of golden statue towards the pair, crashing it into them and effectively trapping them underneath it. He mused to himself that if it killed one or both of them, it would be a blessing. Now that Hermione had met Bellatrix, she would have to be considered the enemy.

Bellatrix shielded Hermione as much as she could from the flying statue but the younger witch still hit her head rather hard against the marble floor and was knocked unconscious. Bella couldn't reach her wand to free them, and fumed and she lied there helpless. Dumbledore would pay for this.

Dumbledore motioned to Sirius and instructed him to get the children to safety, starting with Harry. Voldemort appeared in a cloud of black smoke and he soon became occupied with dueling the Headmaster. In the commotion, most of the Death Eaters escaped via the floo, and Sirius was able to collect all of the children, carrying Hermione's prone form through the floo back to Hogwarts after he had freed her from the rubble. When Bella saw her cousin take Hermione, she was livid. She had never felt so hopeless in her life, trapped under the enormous golden wizard. She worried what would happen to her witch once she was back at Hogwarts if Dumbledore managed to return.

When the Minister himself appeared, Voldemort knew that it was time to retreat. He distracted Dumbledore with a few spells before waving his wand to free Bellatrix and dragging her with him to the Floo. They had gotten what they came for, now it was time to avoid any further complications. By his count, everyone had escaped, he had the prophecy, and Bella even got a chance to meet her little witch. Mission successful.


	10. Chapter 10

**Found a small error in the end of this chapter - reuploading to fix. The next will be out shortly!**

Hermione awoke slowly, her head feeling fuzzy like it was stuffed full of cotton. She blearily blinked and when her vision cleared she was surprised to see the familiar surroundings of her bedroom. She didn't remember how she had gotten there – the last memory she could think of was being in her History of Magic exam. She had no memory at all of the last few days of term, nor of riding the Hogwarts Express back to London. The clock on the wall said it was just after 7, so her parents would still be home. Shakily, she got out of bed, just now realizing that her body rather felt like it had been run over by a muggle school bus. What had happened to her?

Her parents were eating breakfast at the table and when they noticed Hermione, they got up and embraced her. "Hermione, darling! I'm so glad you're awake! You've been out for days, Professor Dumbledore said that you would be alright, just needed some rest, but we've been so worried!" Hermione returned the embrace, thinking to herself, Professor Dumbledore must have returned her here. Did something happen to her? Why wouldn't she have gone to the Hospital Wing?

"Mum, I can't remember how I got here? What happened? What day is it?" Jean Granger looked down at her daughter sympathetically, obviously she was suffering from some memory loss from her concussion. "It's alright dear. Your Headmaster told us that you fell down a flight of stairs and hit your head, you probably have a bit of a concussion but he assured us that they'd given you a potion to heal it. Since it was the last day of term he just sent you home to recuperate with us, instead of being alone at the school." Hermione was thoroughly confused, it still felt like she was missing something. She supposed it could have something to do with the concussion, but there was a nagging part of her brain that said there was more to the story.

Her parents obviously didn't know anything more, so she let it be for now and helped herself to some eggs and toast, chatting amicably with her parents about how the school year had gone. They tried their best to understand but it was just a bit irritating having to stop and explain herself every few sentences. She obviously didn't say anything about Bellatrix, her ring, or the discovery that they could possibly be squibs. It wouldn't change a thing for them, and she didn't want them to worry. Plus, she hadn't come out to them yet, doing so and simultaneously announcing her engagement to a witch 20 years her senior would not go over well.

After breakfast her parents headed off to work, and Hermione back upstairs to her bedroom. She looked through her trunk and all was as she had left it, including her journal from Bellatrix. She was about to open it and write a letter to Bellatrix when she heard the sharp crack of apparation and a crash downstairs signaling the arrival of a witch or wizard. She drew her wand from her trunk, she was underage and therefore not technically allowed to use magic, but in an emergency situation that wouldn't stop her from defending herself.

Hermione crept downstairs, wand at the ready, muscles tensed. She rounded a corner and jumped as she all but collided with Nymphandora Tonks. "Ahh!" Hermione shrieked slightly in surprise. "Tonks! What're you doing here?" Tonks grinned at the Gryffindor student, thinking to herself that she wouldn't mind this assignment, Hermione was actually a nice kid, and quite fun to mess with. She was glad that Dumbledore decided to Obliviate all the kids' memories from the night at the ministry. He didn't want them to feel guilty about losing the prophecy to the Death Eaters, especially Harry who apparently gave it to Bellatrix after she threatened to torture Hermione. Tonks didn't remember much from that night either, all she knew was that she took a nasty curse from her Aunt and woke up when it was all over. "Wotcher, Hermione! Dumbledore sent me, after what happened last summer with the Dementors, and You Know Who getting stronger, he reckons all you kids need someone around for protection. Lucky you for, you got yours truly, fully qualified Auror and a good time to boot! Bet Mad Eye won't be nearly as fun for Harry."

Hermione furrowed her brows, not necessarily unhappy with the arrangement but a bit confused. Surely some wards around her muggle home would have been sufficient to keep any Death Eaters out? No doubt there was something else an Auror like Tonks could be doing, besides babysitting Hogwarts Students. "Okay, then. But what can I tell my parents? I haven't really told them anything about You Know Who, how am I supposed explain that you're here to basically be my body guard?"

Tonks chuckled, as book smart as Hermione was, she clearly didn't always think of the obvious. She quickly morphed her features, shrinking a few inches and making her face appear younger. She let her normally short, pink hair lengthen down to her shoulders and turn back to its natural dark brown hue. She flattened her chest slightly and for effect, added just a few small pimples on her forehead. "Hi! I'm Nyphandora Tonks, soon to be 6th year Ravenclaw student at Hogwarts! I've had arithmancy with Hermione for the past two years, and since my parents are going abroad for the summer, Hermione's been kind enough to ask me to stay with her!"

Hermione gaped at the transformation, she had mostly seen Tonks fooling around, making animal noses and such, but had never seen her change her entire body before. It was incredible, much better than polyjuice potion! She gaped at Tonks for a minute for the older witch started laughing. "Alright there, Hermione? Close your mouth or you might catch flies. Now, what's first on our agenda for summer fun? Pool party with some muggles? Going to the movies? Ohh, maybe we could go to one of those parks with all the rides. I went to one once, with my dad!"

Hermione laughed seeing the hopeful look on Tonks' face. She was clearly in need of some fun. Now usually she would finish up all of her homework and then start to pre read the textbooks for next year, but she supposed that it could wait, for one afternoon anyway. "Come on, there's a great little coffee shop just down a few blocks. Have you ever had a caramel macchiato?" Hermione and Tonks headed out from the house, chatting amicably, the journal completely forgotten.

 _May 31st_

 _Hermione!_

 _Are you alright? We all got out safe, are your friends alright? I'm so sorry, the next time I see Dumbledore I'll be exacting some revenge for that stunt with the statue. He could have killed us both! I'm quite busy now, doing some research on the prophecy for the Dark Lord. Quite surprising, the way that last line was worded. What do you reckon it means? I'll come see you at home after term as soon as I can get away, I know your muggle address from the research I did on your parents. We've some unfinished business ;)_

 _Yours, Bella_

 _June 1st_

 _Hermione,_

 _It's been 3 days since the ministry! Please answer me so I know you're alright! Are you still at Hogwarts? Draco said that you weren't on the train home, and he hasn't seen you since that night. I stopped by your home but you weren't there. Where are you?_

 _Bella_

 _June 3rd_

 _Hermione I'm coming to find you tonight, as soon as the Dark Lord will let me leave after the meeting. I'm so worried – please let me know you are alright. If Dumbledore's done something to you I swear I'll kill him!_


	11. Chapter 11

Bellatrix was not herself in the days after the debacle at the Ministry, though her Lord had been pleased with the outcome, she herself had been furious with her own inability to get Hermione out of there safely. Fucking meddling Dumbledore showing up out of nowhere and ruining what was turning out to be a good mission and possibly an even greater night. She had been looking forward to finishing what they had started in the aisle of prophecies, angry that what could have been their first kiss was torn away so abruptly. Now Hermione was back in the clutches of the Order and Albus Dumbledore, and Bellatrix wouldn't put it passed him to have harmed her in some way, now that they had met and the prophecy was in motion.

She had assumed that Hermione, Potter and the others would be taken back to Hogwarts, and therefore be inaccessible to her, as it was the end of term, but after owling Draco he replied that although Potter and his friends had returned for the last day of term, Hermione was suspiciously absent. Bellatrix went, disguised of course, to the platform and awaited the train's arrival, but didn't see Hermione get off, which was later confirmed by Draco. She had even apparated to Hermione's muggle home the day after the incident, but Hermione was nowhere to be found.

Bellatrix checked the journal incessantly, each time opening it with the hope that she would see the neat, small penmanship of her witch, to no avail. She was driving Narcissa absolutely bonkers with her pacing around the manor in between meetings and research sessions for the Dark Lord. Her temper was legendary and between her anger at Dumbledore and her worry for Hermione, Bellatrix was on her last thread of control. She dove into her work in an attempt to distract herself, she was tasked with solving the mystery of the connection between Harry Potter and the Dark Lord. The prophecy had been quite telling, but she needed to find the exact magic linking the two in order to confirm their suspicions

When she managed to find enough information to make a report to the Dark Lord she did so, and though she was thorough with her findings, Voldemort knew her well enough to know that she hadn't been concentrating fully, and likely wouldn't be able to until she had resolved whatever was bothering her. He had his suspicions about the connection between himself and Potter, but was deliberately keeping them from Bellatrix. To be sure, he needed her to corroborate his findings independently. After all they were talking about a bit of his soul – he had to be absolutely certain. Voldemort had no intentions of being on the receiving end of Bella's temper when it was unleashed and didn't wish that fate on even the most incompetent of his Death Eaters, so he sent her off with strict instructions.

"Bella, go find your witch before you lose control of yourself and accidently burn the Manor down. I'd hate for your sister to have to kill you for ruining her décor. Don't come back until you've sorted yourself out. I don't care what you do – talk to her, shag her, kidnap her and bring her back with you if you need. It is imperative that you remain diligent and ensure that the remainder of your prophecy comes to pass."

Upon dismissal Bellatrix waited no time and immediately apparated away to the small muggle neighborhood which contained Hermione's childhood muggle home. She knew better than to try and apparate directly into the house, no doubt if Hermione was there, Dumbledore would have placed some sort of protections around the house to keep her out. She instead apparated to a garden shed a few houses down and cast a disillusionment charm upon herself, shuddering slightly at the feel of it, before walking down the sidewalk towards Hermione's home. If she wasn't at home, things would be infinitely more difficult as Bellatrix would then have to try and infiltrate Number 12, Grimmauld Place which was protected by the Fidelius, and even she couldn't find an easy way around that one.

She could feel some powerful wards around the house, though nothing that she wouldn't be able to break through with a little time and creativity. She sighed in relief, as no one would have bothered to ward the home were Hermione elsewhere. When she can come by earlier in the week, there were no wards to be found, not even a trace of magic in the air.

What was interesting to Bellatrix was that the wards didn't contain traces of Dumbledore's magical signature, nor Hermione's. She deduced that he must have sent someone, likely an Order member, to watch over Hermione for the summer and keep Bella away from her little witch. This would make things slightly tricky, though she was banking on having Hermione's cooperation. Though it amused her that the Dark Lord would give her carte blanche to do what she wished with Hermione, Bella knew that kidnapping would not be the ideal way to start this relationship.

The Gryffindor girl had been following Bellatrix willingly at the Ministry and she could feel that she had gained her trust, so no doubt she would want to see Bella, and would be irritated at the Headmaster's manipulations. She wasn't sure whether she would be able to convince Hermione to return to the Manor with her, not just yet anyway. Though she trusted Bella the same could not be said for the Dark Lord or the other Death Eaters or their families, save for possibly Draco Malfoy, who had apparently assisted her in numerous occasions during term. No, Bella would have to meet with her here a few times first, woo her a bit, and clue her into all the details about the other side of the war that she was as of yet ignorant of.

She began the rather tedious work of altering the wards. She wouldn't take them down completely, as that would arise suspicion and alert the Order to her presence. She simply needed to create a way through them that she could access at will. The wards were keyed against any magical being or creature, stopping them from entering the perimeter physically or via apparation. They would also stop any errant curses or spells aimed at the house or its occupants. Bellatrix assumed that they had established a secure floo connection inside for communication's sake, as owls would be unable to pass through the wards, though that wouldn't be of any help to her unfortunately.

Bellatrix considered using her animagus form, a raven, to simply fly through the wards but was suspicious that she wouldn't be able to fool them. Though as a raven, she was much smaller, and wouldn't have to create such a large hole in the wards. With that in mind, she set to work, creating a small break in the barrier next to a rosebush as to be unnoticeable. It would be just large enough for her to get through in her bird form, and once she was inside she would be able to transform back whenever she wished, as there was nothing stopping her from using magic once inside the bubble. Whoever created the wards was talented, that was for certain, but they weren't a match from the training Bella had received both from the Dark Lord and as an Unspeakable.

Bellatrix tucked her wand into a pocket and felt the familiar sensation of transforming into her animagus form. She hopped through the little pocket and then decided to stay in this form, to spy a bit before making her presence known to Hermione. She spread her wings and flew a circuit around the home, peering through the windows trying to catch a glimpse of Hermione. She found Hermione through one of the second story windows. Hermione was sitting with Andromeda's daughter on a lounge, watching some sort of moving muggle picture box. They were eating something that Bellatrix didn't recognize, and occasionally her niece would fling bits of the strange white yellow substance at Hermione, laughing when the younger witch scowled and brushed the bits out of her voluminous hair. She seemed totally safe and uninjured, which Bellatrix was glad about, though she was a bit put out that Hermione wouldn't have sent her a message after the Ministry. Before letting her thoughts get away from her, she stopped the train of thought and told herself that she would wait and get Hermione's explanation before jumping to any conclusions. There was likely more to the story.

It was a few hours of tedious waiting before the two witches were finished with the muggle box and headed their separate ways to bed. Bella was thankful that she was so well versed in wandless magic, as she was able to charm the window to open slightly and fly through. She hid herself in the shadows of the corner, and cast a silencing spell around the room, in case Hermione was startled by her presence and cried out. Bella didn't want to risk alerting her niece. Tonight was just about her and Hermione.

When Hermione entered the room she immediately knew something was off, she sensed another presence in the room. Half of her knew she should leave and go fetch Tonks, but the presence didn't feel threatening, though that sounded rather stupid in her mind. She gasped in shock when the form of Bellatrix Black emerged from the shadows by her closet. "Bellatrix!" The older witches name escaped Hermione's lips unintentionally. Bella quirked an eyebrow before stepping closer. Hermione seemed more wary of her than the other night, which was quite strange. "I thought I told you to call me Bella. Why haven't you answered my messages? I was worried you'd been hurt by that statue."

Hermione was confused, Bellatrix was speaking as if they had met before. The pieces started to click into place, her missing memories, waking up her instead of at Hogwarts, her unexplainable injuries and headache. "That asshole obliviated me!" Hermione's eyes lit up in fury, her mind was her most precious gift and she didn't take kindly to anyone interfering with it. Bellatrix's mouth gaped, she certainly hadn't expected that, though she supposed that in hindsight it made sense. Dumbledore was attempting to keep Hermione so she could be useful to him for a bit longer before he inevitably lost her to the other side.

She could see Hermione beginning the panic, and reached a hand out to grasp her shoulder. It was hard not to just embrace the girl, but she had to remember that any progress they had made at the ministry was null and void until Hermione could remember it. "It's alright. Obliviating is complicated magic, but usually it doesn't completely destroy the memories, just blocks them from being accessed. I can try and restore your memories, if you trust me? I'm a legillimens, I've done it before."

Hermione blinked slowly up at Bellatrix, her mind trying to process everything that was happening while trying simultaneously to tamp the desire to oogle the statuesque witch in front of her. Despite her better judgement she nodded, and didn't flinch when the older witch raised her wand.

Having Bellatrix inside her head was a strange experience to be sure. It didn't feel invasive or hurt, but felt oddly intimate in a way that should have been uncomfortable but somehow wasn't. Bella quickly found what she was looking for – for such an accomplished Legillimens Dumbledore had done a terribly sloppy job. Either that or Hermione's occulemency had protected her more than Bella would have expected. She removed the block on the memories and then pulled out of Hermione's head, waiting patiently and watching her face as that night played through her mind.

Hermione was overcome with emotion and surprised the both of them when she launched at Bellatrix, arms encircling the older witch's neck and lips meeting passionately. It took Bella only a second to react and respond, kissing Hermione back and tangling her fingers in the curls she was already beginning to love. Their lips slid together easily, responding to each other with a chemistry rather unusual for a first kiss. When Bella let her tongue slide out across Hermione's lower lip her mouth opened immediately, and both witches stifled a moan as their tongues tangled deliciously together for the first time.

Bella quickly took control of the kiss, plunging her tongue deep in Hermione's mouth trying to touch and taste every last bit. Hermione allowed this, tilting her head back and relishing in the feeling. It just felt so good, so incredibly right. Bella's temper that had been manifesting for days now was being channeled into pure passion, and Bella had to check herself before she got too carried away. She tried to pull away, but when she tried to do so Hermione retaliated by harshly sucking Bella's lower lip between her teeth and biting down, hard. Her control now thoroughly decimated, Bella aggressively spun them around backed Hermione into the wall, eagerly pressing their bodies together as she snogged Hermione hotly.

The door, which was partially ajar, opened and Tonks stepped into the room, originally going to ask if Hermione had a spare toothbrush, before she was absolutely gobsmacked by the sight in front of her.

"What the bloody fuck is going on here?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the late update! I got a pretty bad cold and had to work all weekend. Hopefully I'll get another chapter up later this week.**

The two women tore away from each other as fast as physically possibly when they heard the sound of Tonks' voice. Their eyes locked, wide and panicked as they both frantically tried to think of a plan. Tonks' wand was drawn, pointed at Bellatrix but she held off on casting, not wanting to potentially hit Hermione with them still so close together. Bellatrix didn't particularly want to hurt her niece, and certainly didn't want to risk Hermione being caught in the cross fire, so she remained quiet, content to let Hermione handle the situation for the moment.

"Hermione, get away from her!" Tonks pleaded, not looking forward to a confrontation with her notorious Aunt. Hermione thought quickly, and then did the opposite, standing in front of Bellatrix and grasping the older women's arms to rest around her waist. She figured this way, hopefully neither one would curse the other until she could talk some sense into the situation. "Tonks, wait! Its fine, she won't hurt me," Hermione tried to reason with Tonks, knowing that neither witch was known for backing down from a fight.

Tonks raised one eyebrow, doubting the truth of Hermione's words, and didn't lower her wand. Bellatrix had to snicker to herself at how much Tonks looked like her mother with that expression on her face. Her Black blood, though diluted, definitely shone through. Bella kept one arm around Hermione, but fished in her robes and drew her own wand, in case her niece got any rash ideas.

Hermione sighed, this wasn't going to be easy. If she tried to tell the truth, she wasn't sure that Tonks would be open to what she had to say, or even believe it, but she didn't know really what else to do. Also, if Tonks was potentially going to be around all summer, it would be infinitely easier to see Bella if she could get her on her side. Which side that was, Hermione didn't particularly know. She certainly wasn't on Dumbledore's side, but wasn't jumping on Voldemort's bandwagon either.

"Okay, both of you, wands down and let's talk." Bella lowered her wand immediately and put it away, worse came to worse she was well versed with wandless magic and could defend herself until she could get to her wand. Tonks was slightly surprised at Bellatrix's willingness to comply, and after a moment's hesitation she mirrored the gesture. She crossed her arms across her chest, slouching a bit, and waited for Hermione's explanation.

"I don't really know where to start…" Hermione was quite surprised that both witches had acquiesced her request, and gave herself a mental pat on the back. This was going better than she had anticipated. Bella chuckled throatily behind her into her hair, though it was still audible to Tonks. "Maybe try to start at the beginning, love." Hermione rolled her eyes, but did as she was told.

"Well, erm, alright. So Tonks, I'm sure Dumbledore told you about the ring." Tonks' expression stated plainly that no, she had not been informed. This was quite curious, as she was sure the rest of the Order would have been notified. She raised her left hand to display the ring and Tonks gasped softly. Obviously her mother had explained such things to her daughter. "Bella sent this to me, and I didn't know who it was from, or what is was, and I put it on without thinking. When I couldn't get it off, I did some research and talked to Professor Dumbledore. He told me that it was from Bellatrix, but lied and said that we must have had a betrothal contract, when he actually knew the truth. He told me that I shouldn't have any communication with Bella, and that under no circumstances should I meet her."

Hermione paused to take a breath and look warily at Tonks, who didn't seem to be buying into the story just yet. "Bella tried to write me, and Dumbledore kept nicking my letters, but then we figured out another way to communicate. Bella explained everything – there's no marriage contract, we are actually soulmates and the subject of a prophecy." She left out how they were able to communicate, if this went badly she didn't want her journal to be confiscated, as her only trustworthy way to reach Bella.

Tonks thought this over carefully, of course she had heard of soulmates, which in hindsight made more sense than a muggleborn with a marriage contract to a pureblood witch. The mention of a prophecy gave her pause – after all they did just have Death Eaters storming the Ministry over a Prophecy related to Harry, though unfortunately it was lost in the scuffle. "So this prophecy, what did it say?" Tonks asked, prying for more information. Bellatrix answered, and proceeded to recite the prophecy verbatim, having long since memorized it in its entirety.

Anticipating Tonks' next question, Bella began to fill in the blanks, "Hermione's parents are both squibs who were placed in the muggle adoption system. She's a pureblood. Selywn and Nott families, by the way Hermione. One of the things I wanted to tell you." Hermione's eyebrows raised in surprise, she hadn't expected Bellatrix to have found out more about her heritage so quickly. She thought of Theodore Nott, a quiet and studious boy in her year, who in hindsight rather resembled her. It made sense.

Seeing Hermione lost in thought, Bellatrix decided to take over telling the story, sharing tidbits of her side of things. If her niece wished, she could go into greater detail some other time. "First of all, I'm sure your mother told you that I betrayed her, and outed her relationship with your father. It was my fault, but I hadn't intended it. I actually went to Dumbledore, to see if he could help, since I knew firsthand what my father's idea of punishment would be. He was the one who owled Father. I didn't approve of Andy's relationship, to be honest, but I never wanted my father to hurt her like he did me."

Tonks decided she would have to talk to her mother, Bellatrix was convincing, but her mother had always warned her that Bellatrix could be quite charming and a fantastic liar. "You're still a Death Eater. You follow Voldemort. Why shouldn't I capture you right now?" Bella chuckled, her niece was a prodigious young talent, but even so was no match for Bella's experience and magical prowess. "I don't want to hurt you. I had a chance at the ministry, if I had wanted to hurt you I would've. I put you to sleep and got you out of the fray. Though you probably don't remember much of that night. We all heard the prophecy, all the kids too. But I bet Dumbledore told you differently."

Tonks cocked her head. Bellatrix was right, the whole night was fuzzy in her head, and Dumbledore had told them that the Death Eaters had taken the prophecy before any of their side had a chance to hear it. Seeing her chance, Bellatrix continued. "Dumbledore already knew both prophecies, has for years. He tried to remove it from the Department of Mysteries years ago, when I was an unspeakable. I caught him in the act and he killed my coworker and framed me. That's why I went to Askaban. He wanted the prophecy to get broken – so that no one would know the truth."

Bellatrix recited Harry's prophecy as well, seeing Tonks's eyes widen in shock at the last few lines. "I almost had Hermione and myself out, at the Ministry. The mission was to get the prophecy, we didn't want to harm the children. Dumbledore showed up and sent a flying statue at us, almost killed Hermione. He obliviated her completely and sent her here, hoping that without the memory of meeting me she would stay his little pawn for a while longer. That is why he sent you here this summer – to prevent me from getting to Hermione. I'm surprised he didn't warn you that I would be coming."

Tonks actually felt herself wanting to believe her estranged Aunt. Dumbledore had always given her a slightly squicky feeling she could never place. "How can I trust that you're telling the truth, and that this isn't just a load of bullocks to kidnap Hermione or turn her to the Dark Side?"

Bella grinned. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't trying to turn Hermione to the Dark Side. I am. But I'm also telling the truth about everything else. I'm probably most of what you think I am, the dark side is called dark for a reason. But the light isn't as bright and shiny as it seems, especially Albus Dumbledore. I'm not sure if this will make you feel better, but here – Expecto Patronum!"

Bella's Patronus burst into existence without her wand, a feat that left both Hermione and Tonks gasping in awe. The large beast prowled around before sitting in front of Hermione and Bellatrix contentedly. Bellatrix nodded to Hermione and she cast hers as well, the matching Griffins greeting each other playfully, before lying down together. Tonks murmured to herself, though it was loud enough for Hermione and Bellatrix to hear. "Griffins. They mate for life."

Tonks shook her head, her hair changing from a worried blue to closer to her normal bubblegum pink. "Well, I suppose I believe you, and I won't tell anyone about this just yet. But if you hurt her, or bring any other Death Eaters here…." She left the threat hanging, trying and failing to be intimidating.

Bellatrix tried to look properly solemn, but a hint of a smirk remained on her face. "Noted. Now, if you'd excuse us…" Hermione looked up at Bella and the dark look in her eyes conveyed her meaning better than words ever could. She flushed red, her body heating up in anticipation.

Tonks decided this was a good time for her to leave, picking up on the increase in tension and temperature in the room. She had seen enough for one night. It was time to go back to her bedroom, and possibly make a floo call to her mother. She would be checking up on Bellatrix's story, all of it, as well as doing some research on prophecies and soulmates.

The wards around the house wouldn't let anyone cast a spell with the intention of hurting Hermione, even within the wards, you couldn't apparate in or out, and the only floo connection was in her room. However Bellatrix had gotten in, she would have to get out the same way, and in the meantime Hermione was relatively safe, well as safe as she could be in her current company. Tonks oculd see plain as day that the older witch cared for Hermione, and for now that was good enough. Merlin knew that Hermione deserved some happiness with all the shit she had been through the past few years at Hogwarts.

As soon as Tonks left Hermione attempted to continue where they left off. She craved Bellatrix with a passion she hadn't known was possible before meeting the older witch. When their lips met again, Hermione melted into the embrace, her hands clinging to Bella's robes as she tried in vain to get closer.

When they had to pull away to breath, Bellatrix gently pushed Hermione back, knowing that they couldn't get too carried away too quickly. There was a reason that witches were typically told to save their virginity for marriage, and that was the power that could be harnessed from such an act. She herself had lost her virginity long ago, but knew that Hermione had not. The magic of their marriage bonding as soulmates with Hermione's virginity would be incredible, and would increase both of their magic exponentially. With a war no doubt coming, she would take every advantage she could to keep them both safe, and ensure that her side was victorious.

Hermione was still 16, and Bella knew that she had to be of age to marry, not to mention she needed to make the witch fall in love with her first, and agree to her marriage proposal. She groaned seeing Hermione's blown pupils and hard nipples poking through her thin muggle shirt. This wasn't going to be easy.


	13. Chapter 13

Tonks returned to the guest room, her designated room for the summer, and threw herself on the bed, her mind spinning with everything that she had just learned. Hermione's parents were away at a dental conference for the weekend, so she knew it was safe to let herself relax and keep to her regular appearance. Her hair, which changed most easily with her emotions, had already changed in the excitement of earlier, but now she let herself morph back to her older self, happily feeling the acne melt away from her forehead.

A few minutes later, after circling through everything multiple times in her mind, there was only one thing for Tonks to do – she needed to call her mother. She was slightly dreading this, as she hadn't always been the best at communicating, and thinking back it had been almost 3 weeks since she could last remember floo calling her mother. Andromeda Tonks nee Black would not be pleased with her only daughter, and Tonks could only hope that her father would be around to help soften her up.

She headed down to the living powder and reached into the pot of floo powder on the mantle, which was warded of course to only allow her access to it. Wouldn't want Hermione's parents accidentaly stumbling on to it and ending up in Knockturn Alley, or worse. She tossed the powder in the fireplace and stuck her head in, shouting her destination clearly.

Blinking the soot out of her eyes, she saw the living room of her childhood home. "Mum?! Mum, are you in? Dad!?" She sighed in exasperation at the lack of response, before she heard the telltale clicking of her mother's heels on the dining room floor. The image of Andromeda Tonks came into view, and before that moment she hadn't realized how much her mother truly looked like her estranged sister. Her mother was the spitting image of the witch upstairs doing who knows what with Hermione, save for her slightly lighter and more controlled hair. Andromeda had never felt completely comfortable in her more muggle home, and it showed with how she held herself, and her insistence on wearing wizarding attire. Her robes were light, but well made, and draped over her form in a way that was designed to look much more effortless than it actually was.

"Nymphandora, darling. Nice to see you haven't died, I wasn't sure, you see, as I hadn't heard a peep from you in nearly a month." Her mother's tone was cool, but she knew her well enough to hear the warmth underneath it. No matter how cross she was, she was always happy to see her only daughter. "Can I come through, Mum? Something's happened, and I really need to speak with you." Andromeda raised her eyebrow, looking even more like Bellatrix, before gesturing for her daughter to come on through. It was unusual for Nymphandora to be so serious, so her mother knew that something was up.

Tonks didn't waste any time before launching into her story, she did trust Bellatrix not to hurt Hermione, but still felt she should at least be in the house, should anything go wrong. She needed to be back as soon as possible. "I met your sister today." This was definitely not what Andromeda had been expecting to hear, and she pursed her lips. "Hmmm. How is Narcissa these days?" she asked, but was immediately interrupted. "No, mum. Not Narcissa. I've met her before, never really spoke with her, but I've seen her in Diagon Alley dozens of times. I met Bellatrix today."

Andromeda's eyes grew wide, and she immediately rushed over to Tonks, seemingly inspecting her for injury. "Mum! I'm fine. She didn't hurt me. Actually, I rather like her…. Much better than Narcissa, anyways." Andromeda proceeded to cast many detection spells on her daughter, and grasped her face to look into her eyes and try to discern any traces of the imperious curse. A few moments later, everything seemed normal, and Tonks could sense that her mother was satisfied that she wasn't under some sort of spell.

"Nymphandora, darling. What did you do in your first year of Hogwarts which led to me being summoned to Professor Sprout's office?" Tonks couldn't help but grin at the memory – despite the insane amount of trouble she had gotten in, it was worth it, and was still one of her better jokes over the years. "I morphed into a copy of Filch and professed my undying love for Professor McGonagal." She giggled, and Andromeda sighed, satisfied that this truly was her daughter.

"Now, tell me exactly how you ended up meeting my dear sister – and why in Merlin's name you would think that you _like_ her?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm and disdain, and Tonks knew she would be expected to tell her mother everything, down to the very last detail. She could already hear her mother's prodding. _"But Nymphandora, what did she look like while she said it?"_ Tonks rolled her eyes, and began to tell her mother about her day.

"Hermione…" Bella's voice was low and husky, cracking slightly with arousal. She needed to be careful, she didn't want to risk the young witch feeling as if she was being rejected, but she needed to slow this down. The last thing she wanted was for Hermione to regret any of this later, and she had her own reasoning to stop as well. She tried to keep her tone light, but the gravel in her voice betrayed her. "Love, we need to stop. We should talk."

Hermione's lust filled mind processed this, warring between the desire to listen to the older witch, and the desire to grab those curls and kiss her again until they could think of nothing else. Having very little experience, save for a few light kisses with Victor, she was overcome with lust and desire being faced with her very attractive and very willing soulmate. She backed off slightly as her mind cleared, and a blush started to spread across her cheeks that this time had nothing to do with her arousal.

Bella could see the embarrassment starting to flood Hermione and grasped the younger witch's chin lightly with her fingers, stroking the soft skin on her red cheeks as she did so. She looked into Hermione's caramel eyes and could see the desire and the confusion swimming in them. Hermione's mouth began to open to apologize, but Bella placed her thumb on the lips she wished she were still kissing, and stopped her apology in its tracts. "Trust me, I want to..."

Hermione shook her head slightly in disbelief and Bella knew she needed to up her game. She leaned in to Hermione, until her lips were just a whisper away from her ear. Hermione was overcome with the scent of Bella, wanting nothing more than to bury her face in the dark curls that were so close. "Right now all I can think about is you, on that bed over there, wearing absolutely nothing but my ring. I want to kiss and lick and bite every part of your body until you can't think, and the only word you remember is my name. I want to leave marks on you so everyone – Tonks, Dumbledore, all of your little friends, all realize that you're mine and mine alone."

Bella nipped Hermione's ear before she backed off slightly, her tone having gone a bit breathless at the end as she herself imagined what she was saying to Hermione. She of course had many more, very vivid fantasies about what she wanted to do to Hermione, but didn't want to risk scaring her off. Hermione's eyes were wide and her mouth open slightly, she suddenly felt lightheaded as all the blood in her body began to rush south. She licked her dry lips, and tried to hold back a moan and she replayed Bella's words over and over in her mind.

"But…." Bella continued in a bit more conversational tone, but traces of her earlier husk remained in her voice, "Unfortunately we can't do anything more just yet. As with everything in our world, there are rules and rituals to follow. As much as I wish I could take you right now, it will be worth it in the end, I promise." Her tone dipped at the end back into her sultry lower register, and a small gasp let her know she had Hermione's full attentions.

She smirked and made sure to look directly into Hermione's eyes, itching to watch her reaction to what she was planning on saying next. "First I'll make you mine in every legal and magical way possible, you'll become my wife and take my name. Then I'll take you. I'll kiss you and touch you where no one else ever has, I'll fuck you so thoroughly and make you come so hard you'll see stars. The power in that act, the final completion of our bond as soulmates and wives, new heads of the Noble House of Black, that's what the prophecy speaks of."

Hermione resisted the urge to jump Bella, to climb up the witch's body like a tree and convince her to act out her words. The way the older witch spoke, her provocative voice somehow managed to sound so delicious, especially when she swore, her tongue and lips curling so perfectly around the word 'fuck', reminiscent of the act itself. Hermione took a few deep breaths, clenching her fists so tightly there would be small, red crescent moon indentations in her palms for hours. Her panties were soaking wet and she shifted uncomfortably in her flannel pajama bottoms and soft t shirt, the brush of fabric simply too much for her overheated and oversensitive flesh.

"Right. I understand. Erm…" She knew in her head that what Bella had said was probably right, and it made sense with the prophecy. She made a mental note to herself to attempt to research such topics, though she hadn't a clue how she would manage to get a pass to look up such things, if they even existed in the any of the books in the restricted section. She had a guess that it wasn't something the Professors would be wanting the students to be researching.

Hermione was hesitant, she didn't want Bella to leave but was feeling awkward and unsure of exactly what she should do next. She didn't exactly have experience dating, and having a much older death eater in her childhood bedroom was not something she had ever anticipated would happen to her. Bella realized this and chuckled to herself, moving over to the bed and propping a few pillows up on the headboard, making herself comfortable before motioning for Hermione to come over and join her.

The Gryffindor sat herself down next to Bella, leaving a few inches between them, until Bella looked over at her with one perfect eyebrow raised. Hermione sighed and snuggled closer to Bella, immediately melting into the older witch as the tension drained from her body. Bella pressed a kiss to Hermione's chestnut curls, pausing for a moment to smell the warm, vanilla scent of her witch. Hermione rested her head on Bella's shoulder, and a comfortable silence passed as they relaxed, enjoying each other's presence.

"Tell me about yourself" Bella said softly into Hermione's hair. Hermione looked up at the expression on Bella's face which was gentle and peaceful, a startling change from the fierce expressions of determination, desire and anger which she had been used to seeing. "What do you want to know?" Hermione's voice was small and Bella couldn't help but smile down at her. "Everything. I want to know everything."


	14. Chapter 14

"I owled you the other day, told you I'd be working on a mission for the Order all summer. Turns out, Dumbledore wanted me to stay with Harry Potter's friend, Hermione Granger, over the summer to protect her. I thought it a bit silly, why wouldn't a few wards be sufficient, but it was going to be an easy mission and she's actually quite fun to be around, so I didn't question it. We had a lovely day, and I was almost ready to turn in for the night, but didn't have a toothbrush. So I walked into her room and got the surprise of my bloody life when I found her pressed against the wall, being snogged within inches of her life by Bellatrix Black. I of course, excuse my language, freaked the fuck out and drew my wand at Bellatrix, but Hermione stepped in front of her, and tried to explain."

Her mother had sighed with exasperation at Nyphandora's language, but otherwise didn't interrupt, which Tonks took as a go ahead to continue. She found it curious that her mother was not surprised at all to hear of Bella being tangled up with another witch, but figured if her mother didn't reveal it she could always ask the question later.

"So anyway, I guess Dumbledore didn't tell me, but Bella sent Hermione her house ring during the school year, she's formally courting her, like the old ways and all that nonsense you told me about when I was a kid. Apparently he forbid Hermione from owling or speaking to her, which they got around. Not surprising to me – 'Mione has always been a bit more cunning than she let on. She probably would've made a fine Slytherin, were she not muggle born. Well, actually, she's not really muggle born after all. There's a prophecy, about Bellatrix and Hermione, which is why she sent Hermione the House Ring, and why Hermione was able to put it on. She's really sort of a pureblood – born to squibs who think they're muggles, and is Bellatrix's soulmate."

Tonks paused to take a breath and to allow her mother a second to process before she starting dumping more information on her. Her mother was used to Tonks' ramblings by now, but this was an important subject and she didn't want to have to repeat herself.

"So at first I thought it was a load of bullocks, and that she must be seducing Hermione to turn her to the Dark Side. Well, she actually admitted to that last bit, but there's more to it than that. The other day, at the Ministry, I thought it was strange that I was apparently cursed by her but woke up in no pain, with no scars, and no memory of what had happened. Hermione said that Bellatrix put me to sleep, and got me out of the fray. I mean, she's supposed to be powerful and a bloody good duelist so you would think that if I had actually fought her, there would no doubt have been some sort of souvenir from the experience."

"We were supposed to save the kids and try to get the prophecy about Harry and You-Know-Who, but afterwards Dumbledore seemed pretty happy even though some of them got hurt, and the prophecy got smashed before anyone could hear it. But that's where it gets tricky – Hermione and Bellatrix claim that all the Death Eaters there and all the kids heard the prophecy, even Harry. Dumbledore obliviated all the students that were there that night, saying it was better for them not to remember any of it, but I think he really did it so no one would remember the prophecy."

Andromeda was staring at her daughter, slightly incredulous at the words that were coming out of her mouth. It sounded like a plot from one of the muggle television programs Ted enjoyed, it sounded like a conspiracy theory. Though that didn't necessarily mean it wasn't true.

"I guess when Bellatrix showed up, claiming they had met before, Hermione didn't remember a thing so she figured out that she had been obliviated. Bellatrix removed the block on her memories, so Hermione remembers the whole thing now. Which, the way Bellatrix told it to me, sounds like it means that if the Dark Lord dies, Harry dies, and vice versa, but that only they can kill each other. That if they chose not to kill each other, then they wouldn't be able to be killed at all."

Tonks slowed down, unsure of how receptive her mother would be to the next part. She had been listening quietly so far, her impassive mask in place on her face, so Tonks couldn't quite tell whether she believed her daughter, or was simply gathering ammunition to refute absolutely everything she had just said.

"She also said, that she didn't mean to betray you, Mum. She said something about knowing first-hand what your father would do to punish you, and that she went to Dumbledore to see if he could try to save you from it somehow. She said that _he_ was the one that owled your father and outed your relationship with Dad."

Andromeda Tonks was not often taken by surprise, nor was she used to feeling like she had been tricked. Despite her marriage to a Hufflepuff and her daughter whom had followed in her father's footsteps, Andromeda clung to her Slytherin traits, and took pride in her cunning and ability to be steps ahead at all times. She was perfectly pressed and put together in both appearance and attitude, running her home with a sophistication and ease belaying her upbringing in pureblood aristocracy. So hearing from her daughter's mouth that her estranged sister Bellatrix was courting a Hogwarts Student, and possibly not quite as evil as she had always assumed, was quite a difficult thing to stomach for Andromeda Tonks. She reacted by lashing out, her words spewing forth in a flurry of repressed hatred towards her elder sibling.

"Why would you possibly believe Bellatrix, over Professor Dumbledore? You don't know my sister like I do, Nymphandora. Don't underestimate her, no matter how pretty her words are, or how lovely and sincere she sounds when she says them. She's always been that way, able to charm witches and wizards alike with a smirk and a flutter of her dark eyelashes. She always did prefer witches though. She's beautiful and knows it, she uses it as a weapon. She channels her darkness into sensuality to make her victims _want_ her, which makes finishing them all the more satisfying for her. She gets off on it. Even you-know-who is rumored to have fallen for her charms, at least once or twice. You-Know-Who called off her marriage to Rodolphus Lestrange, probably because he wanted to fuck her himself. He's fond of her, at the very least, since she's never been reprimanded for any of her deviances with his Death Eater's wives. This was never released to the Prophet, but she went to Askaban after she seduced and brutally murdered her coworker in the Department of Mysteries. He fell in love with her and was helping her steal research for the Dark Lord, and when he had second thoughts she killed him."

Tonks arched an eyebrow at her mother, looking ever so much a Black it made her mother cringe. "And who exactly told you all of this, about Bellatrix and the Dark Lord? Who told you about why she went to Askaban? Where have you gotten all of this information? Have you even seen her, in person, since you left Hogwarts to run away with Dad?"

Tonks didn't need confirmation, but the small, uttered 'Dumbledore' that fell from her mother's lips sounded a little like victory to her. "C'mon, Mum. Don't take my word for it, when you can just speak to her yourself. I think you two are long overdue for a little sisterly reunion."

Andromeda shook her head in disbelief, but grabbed her wand and straightened her robes, following her daughter through the floo to the Granger Residence. Without a word, she followed her daughter upstairs and to a small bedroom. Tonks knocked on the door lightly, and it opened slightly as it had never been properly closed. The sight before her stole the breath from Andromeda's throat, it was so unexpected. Tonks smiled, and returned to her room, giving her mother privacy.

Hermione was sound asleep, clutching Bellatrix like a favored blanket or stuffed toy, and was sprawled halfway across the older witch's body. Bella had wrapped her arm around Hermione's shoulder and had her nose in her chestnut curls, her other hand absentmindedly drawing patterns on the inch of revealed skin on Hermione's stomach. She wasn't asleep, but was relaxed, and barely even startled when she looked up to see her sister standing in the doorway. Andromeda had never seen Bellatrix like that before, never so peaceful. She had been a passionate child with a raging temper and an inability to sit still for more than a few moments at a time. Seeing her lying in bed, cuddling a schoolgirl was quite jarring.

Bella slowly and carefully disentangled herself from her soulmate, smiling down at her fondly when Hermione whimpered softly, missing the warmth and cuddles as Bella drew away. She tucked the blankets carefully around her witch before turning around and sauntering to the doorway, with all the confidence and exhilaration of a witch after having the equivalent of a perfect first date.

She smiled at her sister, truly acknowledging her presence for the first time, and muttered her nickname softly. "Andy…" She took in the appearance of her sister, so much alike yet so much different than she remembered her. Andromeda aged well, and still carried that same elegance and sophistication and an image of total control which Bella had always secretly envied. Throwing caution to the wind, she embraced her sister softly, smiling to herself when after a few tense moments, her sister's arms wrapped around her tightly. "It's good to see you, Bella."

They drew back, and the tension returned, but less so than before. Bella didn't know how much her niece had told Andromeda, but evidently it was enough to prevent her from being attacked on site. She considered her options carefully before checking the time, and realizing the late hour left her little to no options. She had to be getting home soon, so no matter how much she wanted to have this conversation, it couldn't happen right now. "Andy, do you still have your pensive?" She asked softly, unsure if Andy would have kept the present from her sister, or thrown it out not wanting to keep something associated with her. Andromeda nodded, it was one of the few keepsakes she still had from her childhood in the Black household.

Bella conjured a handful of vials, and pressed her wand to the tip of her forehead, easily drawing out memories and delicately guiding them to the waiting glass. Some were small wisps, others much longer and took more concentration. After a few moments she was finished and offered the memories to Andromeda, who took them. "Watch these, and if afterwards you wish to speak with me, send word through your daughter to Hermione, she knows how to contact me. I've got to go, but truly, it's good to see you Andy."

Bella turned and walked down the stairs, opening the front door and immediately transforming into her animagus form and disappearing into the night. Andromada stood in the hall of the Granger home, clutching tightly to the memories for a moment, before she bid good night to her daughter and floo'd back to her home. Knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep, she went to study and poured a memory into the pensive at random, diving her head into the basin and into the past.


	15. Chapter 15

**SO SO SORRY for the long wait! Been quite a bit going on in my life right now, but hopefully you guys won't have to wait as long for the next chapter. This one is a bit short as well, but hopefully you enjoy anyways!**

Bellatrix returned to Malfoy Manor, a spring in her step and a rare smile on her face. The others avoided her immediately – unsure of what had caused her good mood but fearing it nonetheless. Alecto wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, having personal knowledge of what exactly usually put Bella in that state. Dolohov almost ran into her in the hallway, and instead of hexing him like she usually would, she simply kept moving. This scared him more, if possible, as he was convinced she was come back later with some sort of conniving revenge. Her sister on the other hand, gave her a knowing smirk and a wink when she caught sight of the slight blush that still resided in Bella's cheeks and chest. Narcissa knew her sister well, and this look as too - there was no doubt that she had been off snogging or shagging someone, hopefully her little witch.

Bellatrix sent word through Wormtail that she needed to speak with the Dark Lord, disgusting and pitiful as he was, he still had his uses. It wasn't an urgent enough matter to warrant summoning her Lord through the mark, so Wormtail would have to do. It was already rather late, but the Dark Lord wasn't entirely human anymore, and thus kept strange hours. It would not be unusual for him to hold meetings this time of night. In the meantime, she sat herself in the study, unsurprised to find herself joined moments later by Narcissa, who quickly instructed a house elf to serve them a bottle of Elf Wine.

Narcissa watched Bellatrix as she sipped slowly at her wine, content to watch and wait until her elder sister decided to speak. It had always been so, rushing Bella in any capacity achieved approximately nothing. After a few moments of fidgeting and keeping her composure, Bella cracked and her lips spread into a beautiful, genuine smile. She giggled softly, and Narcissa was taken aback. The last time she had heard her sister so happy they had been mere children.

"Cissy… I've known for so long, tried to believe, to be patient. In Askaban I… clinging to thoughts of _her,_ who she was, what she would be like… it was all I had. Yet there was always a part of me that thought she, like so many other things, would be ripped away from me. I never let myself truly hope, because I thought I would be disappointed. That maybe the soulmate bit was just wishful thinking, and maybe I would hate the girl, or maybe I'd never get to meet her at all. But Cissy… Hermione, she's perfect. She's _everything._ "

Narcissa was genuinely surprised to hear the words come out of her sister's mouth. Sure, they had always been close, but Bellatrix had always erred on the side of emotionally unavailable, especially after Bella realized her sexuality as they grew older. It was usually her going off about her feelings while Bella sat and listened patiently. Bella had moved her gaze down to her lap, a sudden shadow overcoming her previously happy features.

"Bella. Bella look at me." Only when Bella looked up and met Narcissa's gaze did she continue. "You _will not_ lose her. You've got enough power and skill to keep her protected on your own, plus you have your family, and the backing of the Dark Lord. No one and nothing can take her away from you."

Bella shook her head slightly. "I know, and I'll fucking end anyone who tries. No doubt I'll have to kill half of the bloody Order before it's all said and done. But Cissy… she has to want me. She does right now, but will she feel the same after seeing the darkest parts of me? She's intelligent and knows who I am, but that is very different from seeing it in person. Will she still allow me to touch her after watching me kill for her? I'm possessive, and jealous and probably going to try and tell her what to do and keep her out of things to keep her safe. She's going to hate that! She's so… tiny and innocent, and pure, and nothing's truly corrupted her. And Merlin help me – I want so badly to do it, to be the one to corrupt her. The things I want to do to that witch…"

Bella trailed off, her eyes darkening and a groan slipping from her lips. Narcissa cringed a bit at the visual, but understood the sentiment nonetheless. This was obviously bothering her sister, and though Narcissa herself had never met the girl, she could wholeheartedly believe the description.

"She's your _soulmate_ Bella. She's the perfect match for your soul – your entire soul. The darkness in you is part of what makes you who you are, and she wouldn't be your soulmate if she didn't at the very least accept that. I really don't need the details, but I'll be surprised if she's not the perfect match for your particular _tastes_ in the bedroom. Don't rush her, and don't scare her off, and I'm sure the two of you will be destroying furniture and blowing through silencing spells in no time. Mark her next time you see her – give her a nice hickey and watch her reaction to it. I suspect you and her both will be quite pleased."

Bellatrix chuckled, and the shadow lifted from her features. She wasn't convinced, but time would tell and for now she was going to enjoy telling her sister about today's encounter with their other sister and niece.

A few hours later Bellatrix had made it to her chambers, having finished her conversation with her sister and debriefed the Dark Lord about the important bits of the day's events. With a flick of her hand, she was magically disrobed, not bothering with any undergarments or sleepwear. She sank into her bed, thankful for the coolness of the satin sheets against her over heated skin. She could still, even now, feel the ghost of Hermione's lips on hers. She groaned, trying to banish the thoughts from her mind, but now that she was alone their frantic kisses ran over and over through her mind.

Giving into temptation, she slipped one hand down between her legs, the other clasping firmly onto her left breast and teasing her already swollen nipple. She was unsurprised to find herself soaking wet, and without preamble, began to stroke her clit quickly, just how she liked it. This wasn't going to take long tonight. She pictured Hermione, the desire and lust in her eyes, remembering the feeling of the younger witch biting Bellatrix's lip. She bit her own with the memory, and the brief flash of pain sent her over the edge into climax. It wasn't enough, not nearly enough, but Bellatrix knew that until she fully bonded with Hermione, she wouldn't feel truly sated. She tried to get some sleep, and after some tossing and turning, she managed to slip into slumber, dreaming of her witch.

 _Hermione was pinned to the bed, the entire weight of the Bellatrix resting on Hermione's body, and merlin did it feel good. Bella's tongue was in her mouth, dominating, taking. All she could see, all she could smell was Bella. She wanted more. Hermione needed more. She needed so badly she couldn't stand it, but for some reason she couldn't quite control her limbs. She wanted to touch Bella, to feel her bare skin against her hands, but her arms were about her head, heavy and unmovable._

 _Bella bit down on her neck, licking and sucking and Hermione knew it would leave marks but she didn't care. She needed it. She needed more. Bella slid her hand down and touched Hermione, so close to where she needed her and yet not. Hermione was wet…. So wet and she was dripping and she needed more! Bella's nails dug into her back and it stung but it felt good, so good. Bella's lips and teeth had yet to leave her neck and it felt sore but so good. Bella's dark voice whispered in her ear, low and throaty, dripping of sex and sin and want. "You. Are. Mine."_

 _Hermione's eyes rolled back in her head and she was on the edge of something. It was all consuming and she had never wanted anything to stop and not stop so badly in her entire life. She was so close. So close, just needed a little bit more…._

Hermione sat bold upright in bed, panting and gasping for breath. Her pajamas were soaked through in sweat, as was the roots of her hair. Her whole body throbbed and she was so incredibly hot. Her heart hurt and her fingers hurt and she so wet and swollen that it almost hurt. With a groan she lay back in bed, and timidly slipped a hand down to the source of her discomfort. A painful, and not in a good way, shock ran through her at the first stroke.

"Fuck! Stupid bloody wizarding world and their archaic bloody chastity belt rings!"

It was time for a cold shower.


	16. Chapter 16

The next few weeks passed slowly. Normally Hermione would welcome peace and quiet, days passed in front of the telly with absolutely nothing to do. Her and Tonks streamed an entire season of a TV show on her father's computer, ate ice cream almost daily at the local parlor, and even snuck out to the local park and drank Tonks' supply of firewhiskey until they were both sloshed. Tonks giggled and confessed her attraction for the werewolf and former defense against the dark arts professor, despite his apparent inability to see past their age difference. Hermione relayed her woes about the increasing graphic dreams she was having, and her subsequent inability to do anything about it. They formed a close, genuine friendship, and Tonks teased that they would soon be family for real, once Hermione became a Black. It was shaping up to be, all and all, a normal summer.

However, it was only an illusion. She was painfully aware of everything that was no doubt happening in the wizarding world, outside of her knowledge and reach. Tonks' presence was helpful, but as the young auror had been assigned to her 24/7 'protection' or rather guard duty, she was, as well, cut off from the happenings of the world around them. An occasional floo call with her mother kept them as informed as they could be, but Andromeda wasn't a high ranking order member and there had been a strange lack of order meetings throughout the beginning of the summer. It was rather quiet on both sides of the conflict, a strange sort of stalemate as they waited out the summer.

Hermione tried to owl Harry, keeping her message pleasant and free of any mention of anything of significance, but didn't get any response. No doubt it had been intercepted somewhere, Dumbledore probably couldn't risk her corrupting the Golden Boy. She exchanged a few messages with Ron, who detailed the normal summer activities of a crowded Burrow, but curiously without the usual invite to spend the last few weeks of the summer there. No doubt that was somehow also Dumbledore's doing. Her parents came and went, dutifully working at their dental practice, none the wiser that their house guest was actually an auror, instead of just a classmate. They were also unaware of the increasingly frequent visits of an additional houseguest to Hermione's bedroom at night.

Bella's visits were sporadic at best, most of her time being occupied with continuing her research, and carrying out tasks for the Dark Lord. Hermione was firmly not on the side of the light, Tonks as well, though for now Bella thought it best to keep the darker aspects of her daily activities from them. Andromeda had thankfully viewed all the memories and was now visiting her sisters with increasing frequency. The three of them met at Malfoy Manor one night and had quite the tearful reunion, followed by some celebratory drinking and sisterly fun.

Bella was itching to take the next step forward with her relationship with Hermione, but was terrified of moving too fast and scaring the girl off. She desperately wanted their bond to be complete before Hermione returned to Hogwarts in the fall, but knew that to be impossible. The very earliest they could bond would be the first Hogsmede visit after Hermione's 17th birthday, a few weeks into the term. It was already late July, and though they had made definite progress and she could honestly say she knew Hermione inside and out, she was worried about running out of time.

On her side of the fence, things were moving along slowly but surely. The Dark Lord was working to infiltrate the Ministry, as well as covertly recruiting both old and new allies from England and the surrounding countries. She was continuing her research regarding the Potter boy, a temporary order being issued for him to remain untouched until they decided on a course of action. As things were looking now, the boy's was looking better and better. The Dark Lord was waiting to strike until after things were finalized between Bellatrix and her witch, he knew better than to ignore a prophecy. Their union would be a huge advantage in the coming conflict, and he wouldn't want to do anything to jeopardize that union coming to fruition. It was quite like chess, both Kings casually moving pieces around the board, threatening but not attacking, backing off before any real conflict.

It was one of the last nights in July, the heat of the summer in full force and infiltrating the normally cool and air conditioned muggle home. Tonks had cast a cooling charm over Hermione before she headed off to bed, but it had worn off hours ago, and Hermione didn't want to wake her friend in order to cast it again. Oh how she hated being under-age. She tossed and turned in her bed, clad only in a loose shirt and cotton panties. The window was wide open, both to invite a visit from her witch and to coax some of the slightly cooler night air into the house. The air outside was damp and not much cooler than inside the house, but the occasional breeze made it worth a try.

It was well past midnight when she fell asleep, and it was far from peaceful sleep. She tossed and turned as the heat and her rather constant state of arousal got to her, forcing her subconscious into detailed and scorching dreams about a certain black haired witch. She had been without release for weeks, and as a rather normal teenage this was quite unusual for her, she was used to simply taking care of her own needs if and when the urge aroused. She had avoided saying anything to Bella about it, she figured the dark witch must already know, and suffered in silence. She regularly indulged in cold showers after visits full of deep kisses and over the clothes groping.

This was how Bella found her as she flew through her window in the dead of the night. As she transformed back from her animagus form, Bella was hit with a delicious scent. Hermione whimpered and rolled over onto her back in her sleep, giving Bella view of her tight nipples through the thin pajama shirt. She moaned Bella's name, her voice low and strained with sleep. That was when Bella realized – Hermione was aroused, so aroused that she could smell it. The desire hit Bella so hard her knees shook, and she sat down in the nearest chair. Her mind was telling her to leave, that this was far too tempting and she should respect Hermione's privacy. Her body was telling her to wake the younger witch up and show her how much better she was than her dream version.

She hadn't quite decided what to do yet when Hermione suddenly bolted upright in bed, gasping for breath, her chest heaving and pupils dilated in arousal. It took her only seconds to notice Bella, and she gasped in surprise, before her desires took over and she called out. "Bella, please!" Her voice was almost a sob, she hadn't had a reprieve from her dreams in weeks, and having Bella here in the immediate aftermath of one was more than she could bear. It was the same every night – she would wake up just as she was on the verge of climax, unable to finish it herself.

Bella hurried over to the bed, unsure of what Hermione was pleading for but more than willing to assist her. She sat on the bed and Hermione immediately pulled her into a bruising kiss, their tongues tangling together deliciously as Hermione pulled Bella down to press the full length of their bodies together. Bella pulled back, not wanting to take things too far, but was stopped in her tracks by Hermione's whispered confession.

"Bella… I…I dream of you every night and god…the things you do to me! But I never, I always wake up just before I'm there, and the stupid bloody ring won't let me finish it myself. I need…" She trailed off, her cheeks red with embarrassment and arousal. Bella was surprised, she hadn't realized that the ring would interfere with Hermione taking care of her own needs. She had been tending to herself regularly, and took pity on the younger girl, she couldn't imagine the state she would be in had she had the same restrictions. She would take care of her witch.

"Shhh…It's alright. I've got you." Bella pressed a kiss to Hermione's lips before deftly flipping them over, allowing Hermione to straddle her thigh. She cursed the fact that she had decided to wear leather pants today, intimately aware of the fact that Hermione was only wearing thin panties. She connected their mouths again, and firmly grasped Hermione's hips, encouraging her to grind against her leg.

Hermione's fingers tangled themselves into Bella's hair and she tried in vain to get closer. She settled into a fast rhythm right away, the contact of Bella's thigh pressing perfectly against her wet and swollen sex. She had soaked through her panties and was leaving a wet spot on Bella's skintight leather pants, but couldn't find it in herself to care. She was so close.

Breathing was becoming difficult for Hermione, and so she reluctantly pulled her lips from Bella's, who was more than happy to continue kissing down her next, leaving small red marks and bruises along the way. She kept her hands above the thin t shirt but moved one up to cup a breast while the other stayed on the small of Hermione's back to increase the friction of her thrusting. The younger witch began to cry out, breathy gasps turning into longer and loud moans.

Bella found an especially delicious spot on Hermione's neck where it met her shoulder and tried to fight the primal desire to bite down, to mark her witch in some way that wouldn't fade away in a day like the collection of marks on her neck would. Hermione could feel Bella's teeth on her neck, could feel the tension as her witch fought for control. Hermione had been having the same thoughts in her dreams, whether it was her own desire or somehow a manifestation of Bella's through the bond she didn't know, all she knew was that she wanted it.

"Please…Bella…" She tilted her head further to the side, allowing unfettered access to the older witch as she ground faster and harder. Bella bit down, hard enough to break skin and leave teeth imprints that would last for weeks, if not longer if they happened to scar. Bella tasted the coppery tang of blood in her mouth and merlin if it didn't make her even more aroused. The pain of the bite was sharp and it stung but the sensation of it shot straight down to Hermione's throbbing clit and sent her spiraling into a long awaited climax. She slumped in Bella's arms, catching her breath before their mouths met in a soft, languid kiss.

As the high faded, Hermione became aware of the throbbing in her neck and made a mental note to disinfect it later. She wouldn't ask Tonks to heal it though, she liked the reminded, though she would have to make sure to hide it from her parents. "That was amazing. Thank you." Bella kissed her witch again, showing her that she was more than welcome. "Anytime. Really, don't hesitate to ask…" Hermione giggled at Bella's cocky grin, and snuggled down into her chest, hoping to finally slip into a relaxing sleep.

After Hermione dozed off, Bella slowly extricated herself from Hermione's monkey like grip. She conjured a scroll and wrote a note to Tonks, asking to meet her tomorrow night, alone. She had a proposal to plan, and she be damned if it was going to happen in Hermione's childhood bedroom. No, she would do this right, and to do that would need Tonks to be in on things, and cover for her in case someone were to show up in Hermione's absence. She knew Hermione already had a ring, and for all intents and purposes they were already engaged, but she needed Hermione to say yes because she wanted to. After they married, Bella would get the house ring back, and she knew Hermione would appreciate a real engagement ring. Despite it being from muggle culture, Bella would give her witch anything she desired. It was time to visit Gringotts and dig around the family vault.


	17. Chapter 17

Tonks woke up slowly, eyes groggily adjusting to the bright lights. She went about her morning routine, before noticing a rolled up piece of parchment sticking out from under her door. She walked over curiously, and was unsurprised to find it was from Bellatrix, it wasn't likely to be from anyone else.

 _Nymphandora – I need to speak with you. I'll be back tonight, leave your window open and I'll come around midnight. Don't tell Hermione, I'd like to surprise her. - B_

The message was short and to the point, with Hermione she was different, softer, but to others the witch was straight and to the point, no nonsense and quite a force to be reckoned with. Tonks hoped to inspire that kind of intimidation and respect someday, though she knew that with her Hufflepuff tendencies and awkward clumsiness that it was more likely that would not be the case. Bellatrix mostly spent her time with Hermione, but throughout the little time Tonks had spent with her, she had definitely developed an admiration and respect for the older witch, despite her insistence on calling her by her given name. If things had been different, she knew that her 'Aunt Bellatrix' would have been her role model while growing up. She was glad to finally get a chance to get to know her, and knew her mother was more than happy to be reunited as well.

When Tonks entered the bathroom, her eyebrows shot up to her hairline as she took in Hermione's relaxed appearance and well decorated neck. Hermione turned around and blushed, her cheeks almost matching the reddish purple marks on her neck. "Wotcher, 'Mione. I take it your evening was more eventful than mine. You look…relaxed. About bloody time." She chuckled and got closer to the younger witch, moving her hair to inspect a particularly nasty looking bite. "Kinky. Why am I not surprised? Want me to heal that for you? Or will that earn me a nasty hex from my aunt?"

Hermione blushed harder, if that was even possible, and shook her head in the negative. "No, I erm… I kinda like it. I'll keep them. Though I would love it if you could hook a girl up with a glamour charm? No reason to give my parents a heart attack. Muggle make-up can only do so much."

Tonks let out a full bellied laugh, and soon Hermione joined her in a fit of giggles. When they finally got ahold of themselves, Tonks glamoured Hermione's neck, the marks fading into creamy colored skin. Hermione could still feel them, and hissed as she brushed her hand over the now invisible hickies. "Thanks, I can't wait until I get rid of the trace and can finally do these things for myself. Only a couple more months." Tonks looked at her in surprise, she hadn't realized Hermione was so old for her year. "When is your birthday?" Tonks asked.

"It's the 19th of September, though I'm not sure if that's when the trace will disappear. I had a time turned for my 3rd year in order to take a few extra classes, and used it quite extensively, so I wouldn't be surprised if that somehow affects things. I actually might not even have the trace now, but I haven't wanted to risk it by trying. I think only Harry, Dumbledore and McGonagall know about the time turner, and no one has mentioned it in years."

"Hmmm…Keep that to yourself, and I'll do some digging, see if I can't get to the Ministry to check the records. With everything going on with you and Bellatrix, I'm not quite sure who to trust at the moment. I trust her, and you, and my mum. I don't trust Dumbledore, or the Dark Lord. Everyone else, I haven't got a clue. I think that once you come of age, things are going to happen fast. Both sides will be looking at you, the dark will want to force you to bond with Bella if you haven't already, and the light will probably do something drastic to keep you away from her. I know this summer has been great, but we're in a bubble, and it's going to burst sooner rather than later. You're going to have to choose a side."

Hermione sighed, Tonks was telling the truth. They had been living in a wonderful bubble, and she knew that she would have to make some hard decisions very soon. "Tonks, I….There's no choice, really. Harry's my best friend and I won't do anything to hurt him, or help anyone else hurt him. Though it sounds like it might not have to come to that. I won't hurt you, or any of my friends, and I'll do what I have to in order to protect them, whether that's protecting them from the Dark Lord, Dumbledore, or even me. But Bella…she's everything to me. She's my soulmate, and I love her, even though I haven't the guts to tell her that yet. There is no choice, it will always be her."

Tonks nodded. "I know, you don't have to justify it to me. I can't say I'm going to run and pledge myself to the Dark Lord, but I won't let anyone hurt my family. Dumbledore has already done that and more, he's lost my loyalty. I will support your choice. If you're alright by yourself, I'll floo to the Ministry today. I don't think I'll get caught leaving you alone, and if someone does come round, just say that I'm at my mums. Dumbledore hasn't checked in on us all summer, I send him an owl occasionally assuring him that all is normal here, and he never questions it. Luckily for me, I've never done anything to make him question my loyalty."

Hermione nodded, agreeing to Tonks plan, before hesitating. She wanted to confide in the older witch, Tonks was the closest friend she had right now, but was afraid of alienating her. "I'm afraid…I'm afraid that after I've bonded with Bella, I'll go dark. She's been wonderful with me, but I'm fully aware of what she's capable of. The worst part is… I sort of fancy it, the dark part of her. It doesn't scare me at all, rather the opposite."

Tonks grinned at the younger girl. "First of all, getting married won't change who you are. I get that it's a little different with the two of you, your magic will merge as soulmates and all that bullshit, but you'll still be you. Second of all, Dumbledore likes to pretend that the light side is bright and shiny, and that we fight the dark with light magic and unicorns who shit rainbows. The truth is, and as an Auror I know this for a fact, you have to fight fire with fire. I've probably not killed as many as Bellatrix, but I've killed people Hermione. Not with the Unforgivables, but really, if you're going to kill someone, what's the bloody difference? I've always thought that it'd be kinder to Avada someone, rather than shooting a bombarda and watching their body splatter the walls. This war should be about fighting for a cause, and ideals, not the moralistic bullshit Dumbledore is trying to turn it into in his quest for control."

The two witches both pulled a face at the visual, and Hermione shuddered slightly. "That was gross, sorry. But you've come up, in meetings, once or twice. Dumbledore knows what you did, with Rita Skeeter in the jar, and to Mariette Edgecomb's face, and what happened to Umbridge before the Ministry. You've always been willing to do whatever it takes to protect those you love. He knows what you're already capable of, and I think it scares him to think of what you might grow to become with Bellatrix as a wife. This might be harsh, but you already are somewhat dark. We all are, to a certain extent. You just won't have to hide it anymore."

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office at Hogwarts, waiting for the arrival of the others. He was still wary of calling a full Order meeting, feeling that it was unnecessary and risky at the moment to reveal anything about the second prophecy to those who were still unaware of its existence. After what he had done after the Ministry – modifying the memories of nearly everyone who had been there, he was wary of involving so many people again. He therefore had just summoned those who would be directly involved – Professors Snape and McGonagall, and Alastor Moody.

When they arrived, he kindly offered tea and biscuits, but wasn't surprised when his offer was turned down. They were far too anxious for pleasantries – it had been months since they had met like this, and he knew that they were all getting tired and confused with the lack of action during the summer. He peered at his companions, taking in Minerva's tight expression, Moody's characteristic jumpiness, and Severus' expression of absolute boredom. It was time to begin.

"You are all aware of the _situation_ regarding Miss Granger and Bellatrix Black, I assume?" He didn't wait for a response. "I have Auror Tonks watching over Miss Granger this summer, and I've been assured that there's been no contact between the two witches, thankfully. Although they did come in to contact at the Ministry in the spring, I have relieved Hermione of the burden of remembering how easily she was swayed by Black, and the event itself, just like I did with the other children. No harm was done, and I hope we can prevent the same from happening again."

Moody nodded in agreement, while Snape simply raised an eyebrow – he of course was aware of the Headmaster's meddling, having heard this from the other side. Minerva was slightly disturbed, both at the mention of Hermione being willing to follow the older witch, but also at the idea of Albus modifying Hermione's memories and those of the other children so thoroughly. Yes, what they had done in the spring was far from ideal, and it had consequences, but she felt the children should have been allowed to learn from their mistakes, instead of simply forgetting that it had ever happened.

Albus Dumbledore took their silence as a cue to continue. "I assume that Black is simply waiting, biding her time and will make her move to claim the girl after she is 17. The ring's already on Miss Granger, and she can't be bonded before she's of age, which is on September 19th. She will be at Hogwarts then, and I will need all of your help to assure that she stays inside the protections of the castle throughout the school year. There will be no Hogsmede visits for any of the trio this year, and we will escort them straight to Grimmauld Place over the Yule Holidays. Now, if any of this fails, and Miss Granger is bonded to Black, we will have lost her. In that case, should she come back to Hogwarts, she will have to be re-sorted and excluded from all contact with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. Understood?"

Dumbledore watched as all three Order members voiced their agreement. Severus decided to speak up, offering partially false information to shield Bellatrix and Hermione, and Tonks. "The Dark Lord has been keeping information close to his chest, but I have it on good authority that Bellatrix has been busy this summer continuing her research. Unfortunately Askaban did little to diminish her magic and mental prowess, she is still a force to be reckoned with. She has been ordered to claim the witch as soon as possible, but both she and the Dark Lord are well aware of the witch's birthday and know that there is nothing to be done until that time. Someone was sent to stake out Miss Granger's home, but he's found the wards to be impenetrable and when outside the boundaries, Miss Granger is always in the company of Miss Tonks."

Dumbledore smiled, reassured by Severus' information. He was so pleased to have secured the loyalty of such a useful wizard. It had been quite a gamble on his part, the move he made with Pettigrew to assure the sacrifice of James and Lilly, but it had worked out quite well for him in the end. He had assured the loyalty of Severus, and furthermore isolated Harry in the perfect way to mold the boy into exactly what he needed to become. The only unexpected variable right now was Miss Granger, and he had a plan to get her out of the way soon enough.

Severus could see Dumbledore accepting his information, and relaxed slightly in relief. He would have to go and report to the Dark Lord after this meeting, he wondered if there was some way to have the witches bonded before Hermione went back to Hogwarts. The Dark Lord was aware of Tonks' cooperation, but they were told to tread lightly. The Dark Lord knew that right now Tonks' loyalty was to Hermione and to a lesser extent Bellatrix, though he planned to start to recruit the young Auror soon, as she could prove to be quite useful, and was powerful in her own right. She was a Black, after all. Severus wasn't to reveal his true loyalties to anyone, especially not Hermione or Tonks, until Hermione was bonded and it was certain Tonks could be trusted.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm alive! Lots going on in life right now, so I can't promise when I'll update again, but I certainly haven't given up or abandoned this story.**

Tonks had a few close calls while at the Ministry, it was not exactly an easy mission as she was trying to avoid her own department as well as anyone else that could possibly know of her assignment and therefore question her presence in the records department. She almost panicked when she saw Kinsley approaching the lift she was in, but he was luckily detained by a passing Unspeakable before he could spot Tonks. She had chosen one of her more typical disguises, and as there were others in the lift with her it would have been too risky to morph again into something more unrecognizable.

Luckily for her, besides that incident things went smoothly. A few well-placed disillusionment charms and her skill as a metamorphagus made it so she got in and out of the ministry undetected. She stopped on the way home to pick up a surprise, and was nearly beaming when she returned home to Hermione, thrilled with the news she would be able to impart upon the younger witch.

"Hermione!" She hollered up the stairs loudly, summoning the Gryffindor. It was late afternoon but Hermione's parents weren't due home until almost 6, so she had no reason to be quiet. Hermione shuffled down the stairs, whatever book she had been reading still in her hand. She raised an eyebrow at the purple frosted cupcake which sat on the kitchen table.

"Happy late birthday Hermione! According to the trace records, yours disappeared in the beginning of June. The hours with the time turner throughout your third year aged you about 3 months. The best part is, no one seems to know about it. No doubt if they did, you wouldn't still be here with yours truly."

Hermione was ecstatic, and suddenly felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She practically jumped on the older witch and hugged Tonks warmly before sprinting up the stairs, two at a time, to retrieve her wand from her bedroom. She grinned at the familiar feeling of the wood in her hand and made her way back downstairs to Tonks.

She couldn't decide which spell she wanted to do first, as an of-age witch, before realizing it didn't really matter as she could do as many spells as she pleased. She grinned, and looking at the pile of dishes in the sink, decided to start with something practical. She quickly set about to make them clean themselves before floating through the kitchen back to their respective places. The combination of a few simple spells together, as well as casting them nonverbally was a bit taxing on Hermione's magic, but it felt good, like stretching her muscles after sitting in the same position for a long time.

Tonks grinned at Hermione's rather impressive display, there weren't many incoming 6th years that could combine so many spells nonverbally as Hermione had. She thought of all the things she could teach Hermione and grinned – this summer was about to get much more interesting.

"Brilliant. Now, if you'd like, I think it'd be smart for me to teach you as much as I can this summer, train you up a bit. The defense group was a great start last year, but that was just scratching the surface. You're going to be a target, and even though I highly doubt anyone will get past Bella, it would be smart for you to know how to defend yourself."

"Of course, yes, I'd love to learn. It would also be incredibly useful if you could teach me how to apparate?" Tonks considered this, apparating could be extremely dangerous and she had never been a natural at it herself, so she was quite unsure about being the one to teach the younger witch.

"Hmmm…. I can go over the basics, and the principles of it, but I'm not sure I should be the one actually teaching you the magic. I splinched myself a fair bit in the beginning, when I was learning."

Hermione's face fell, but she wouldn't argue with Tonks, she was incredibly grateful for anything that the young auror could teach her. Even if she couldn't learn this summer, she could take classes in the fall at Hogwarts, once she was 'officially' 17.

"It's up to you who you choose to tell about this, I consider it between you and I, until you tell me otherwise. I'd assume you'll be telling Bellatrix?"

Hermione nodded, she didn't even have to consider it, of course she would tell Bella about the newest development. She blushed and squirmed a bit, thinking of the implications and what it could mean for their relationship. Bella had been nothing but patient so far, but it was practically expected by both sides that she would be claimed and bonded immediately once she was of age. She thought she had almost another two months, but now things would have to be sped up. No doubt Bella would want to bond with her before she headed back to Hogwarts.

Tonks could see the wheels spinning in Hermione's head, and thought back to the note Bellatrix had left for her the night before. Things would certainly be changing soon for the young witch.

"I bet Bellatrix would teach you how to apparate, if you ask her. Though, word of advice, you better keep your mind out of the gutter while she's teaching you, else you'll definitely end up splinched. She'll probably be wanting to teach you more than just apparation, now that you're of age. Spells, hexes, curses, wandless magic, cunnilingus…."

"Tonks!" Hermione's face turned bright red but she couldn't help but laugh. Tonks grinned back at Hermione before wiggling her eyebrows while sticking out her tongue, laughing when Hermione pulled a face at her.

"Fancy a duel? I haven't seen you fight, and if I'm going to be teaching you I'll need a better grasp on what you already know, y'know your strengths and weaknesses. Eat your cupcake and then let's get started!"

Tonks had a devious expression on her face and rubbed her hands together gleefully. Hermione was hesitant, especially taking in Tonks' expression, but after Tonks promised that the wards on the house would keep any errant spells in, and prevent anyone from seeing the duel, she agreed, and dutifully wolfed down her cupcake before following Tonks out to the yard.

Tonks showed Hermione how to set a few extra wards, before taking their stances and beginning the duel. Tonks threw a spell or two to try and get Hermione on the offensive, before setting back to study the witch. Despite being clumsy in daily life, Tonks was quick on her feet and adept at dodging spells physically, which quite irritated Hermione as spell after spell flew past Tonks into the shrubbery behind her.

Tonks quickly realized that Hermione had a quite good repertoire of spells, but was often predictable and slow in her reactions. She needed to trust her instincts, and learn to use magic in a different way that just casting spells directly back and forth. Tonks would have to teach her to use her environment as both an offence and a defense. Hermione was powerful and her magical reservoir was quite remarkable for having been unused for so long, but she didn't know how to limit her magic output, and therefore tired quickly, putting too much energy into spells that didn't connect with her target.

A few hours later they were interrupted by the return of Hermione's parents. They scrambled to right their appearances and the damage they made to the garden before running quickly back into the house. Tonks was looking normal in a matter of seconds, though Hermione was much worse for the wear, with quite a few scrapes, bruises and one rather nasty burn. She was exhausted, physically and magically, and Tonks couldn't help but grin, thinking back to the beginnings of her auror training when she would practically drag herself home every night and go straight to bed. Tonks suggested she take a shower and practice healing herself, knowing that whatever she couldn't manage would no doubt heal fine on its own.

With Hermione's parents at home they had a nice dinner, before both girls quickly excused themselves, Hermione stating that she was in the middle of an exciting book, an excuse that her parents were quick to buy into, as it was so typical of their daughter. When Tonks peeked her head into Hermione's room an hour later, she was unsurprised to see the younger girl fast asleep on her bed and snoring lightly. She chuckled, and closed the door, heading to her own room to get some sleep before Bellatrix's arrival that night.


	19. Chapter 19

Bellatrix arrived a few minutes past midnight, enjoying the crispness of the evening as she swooped down in her animagus form to land on the window ledge of Tonks' bedroom in Hermione's muggle home. She shook her feathers slightly before rapping twice on the window with her beak. The light was on, and she immediately got Tonks' attention who hurried over to crack the window, allowing Bellatrix through.

She relaxed and let herself slip back into her regular form, by now very used to the strange tingling sensation of the transformation. She settled herself to perch once again on the windowsill, though with her arse rather than on her feet, folding her arms over her chest to take in Nymphandora Tonks, who was uncharacteristically quiet. The silence was thick for a few minutes, both waiting for the other to speak.

"Something amiss, Nyphandora? It's not like you to keep your mouth shut for more than a few moments at a time? Are you ill? Or has the Hufflepuff training finally wore off?"

Bellatrix chuckled at her own words, and Tonks cracked a smile. Truly, nothing was wrong, she was just feeling conflicted because obviously Bellatrix wanted her to keep something from Hermione, which she wasn't sure she was comfortable doing. Furthermore, she now knew about Hermione's birthday, and though Hermione planned to tell her soulmate, Tonks was quite sure she would want to do it herself, and not have Tonks do it for her.

"Puffs forever! Everything's good, great actually. You wanted to speak with me?" Bellatrix knew that wasn't the whole truth, but she let it be for now. She was here for a reason, after all.

"Hmmm, yes I did. What are the chances that you can cover for Hermione's absence starting Friday morning? I wanted to surprise her, take her away for a bit. I'd have her back by Saturday noon. As far as I am aware, no one usually checks on the two of you, correct? That would just leave her parents for you to deal with, and you'd have a day to think of an explanation, since tomorrow's only Thursday.

Tonks thought it over, it definitely wouldn't be too difficult. She could make up something about them going to London to see her family for a few days, and then floo to visit her mother until Hermione was back. The hardest part would be keeping it from Hermione.

"I'll do my best, the Grangers won't be a problem, but Hermione's bloody brilliant, in case you haven't noticed, and she's likely to know somethings up. Where are you planning on taking her, anyway? Do I need to pack anything for her?"

Bellatrix smirked, she could tell Tonks was curious but she wasn't planning on giving up her secrets so easily. She knew that her niece would trust her with Hermione, even if she refused to divulge her plans.

"I'd rather not say, if it's all the same to you. I've got everything handled, no need for her to bring anything besides her wand."

Tonks shrugged her shoulders, admittedly she was curious, but totally fine with Bellatrix's need to keep her plans a secret. If Tonks was right in her thoughts, it was likely going to be a very sweet and romantic getaway, and Bella was probably insecure about revealing that side of herself to anyone besides Hermione. She imagined a few corny romantic scenarios with hearts and flowers and pulled a face. Surely Bella wouldn't go that far.

"Alright then. I'll do it. Now go see your witch, I have it on good authority she's got some news for you."

Bellatrix raised her eyebrows, but did as she was told and walked quietly from Tonks' room to Hermione's. She cracked the door and peered inside. When she saw Hermione fast asleep on her bed, she slipped into the room quietly and closed the door behind her. Bellatrix found Hermione adorable as she slept, sprawled out on her side with one leg under the covers, the other bent and hanging partially off the bed. Her face was partially obscured by strands of her curly brown hair, even messier and more untamed that usual. Her lips were pulled into a slight pout, her brow furrowed ever so slightly.

Bella was tempted not to wake her, but her curiosity overwhelmed her and she sat down gently on the bed, running her hand up and down Hermione's arm gently. When the Gryffindor still didn't wake, she brushed the hair out of her face and leaned down to speak lowly into her ear before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Hermione, love. Wake up." Hermione opened her eyes and blinked slowly, the dark room slowly focusing in her sleep gaze. She turned to Bella and smiled, always happy to see her witch.

"Hi." Bella chuckled, evidently Hermione had been sleeping quite deeply and her usually impressive mind was slow to catch up. She leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Hermione's lips, who tilted her head up and eagerly accepted it. They kissed slowly, quite chastely, until Hermione pulled away quickly as she suddenly remembered the events of the day.

"Bella! I'm of age. I'm 17!" Hermione practically shouted with her sudden excitement. Bellatrix looked at Hermione, thoroughly confused.

"Love, your birthday isn't until September. I remember the day you were born, quite vividly in fact. Not that I don't believe you, per say, but… How is that possible?"

Hermione snickered, thinking back to her third year. She wasn't sure even McGonagall realized how much extra time she had gained with the time turner, since she had taken quite a few liberties and used it not just for class, but also for studying.

"Well, my third year I couldn't decide what classes to take at Hogwarts, and I asked Professor McGonagall if it was possible to take them all. I was quite insistent, and eventually she loaned me her personal time turner to use for the year, in order to attend all of my classes, some of which happened simultaneously. I gave it back at the end of the year, and hadn't really considered it until the other day, but I added about 3 months to my age. My trace is gone, Bella, Tonks even went to the Ministry and confirmed it for me."

Bella was shocked. Pleased, but also worried at the same time. She thought she had more time. The sweet, loving side of her was worried. She wanted to tell Hermione that she loved her, then propose to Hermione, then eventually marry. She wanted their union to be because they both wanted it, not because of pressure from one side or the other, or obligation. She had planned a romantic getaway in order to propose to the girl for merlin's sake!

The darker, death eater side of her was ecstatic. That side of her wanted nothing more than to take Hermione to the Dark Lord now, have them bonded, and then pin Hermione down and fuck her into the mattress until she couldn't remember anything but Bella's name. That side of her had had plenty of time to think up all the depraved things she wanted to do to her witch, and was salivating with the prospect of being able to enact her fantasies sooner than she expected.

She shook her head, trying in vain to clear those kinds of thoughts. She knew that with Hermione being of age, it was important that they bond as soon as possible. If Dumbledore were to find out about this, he might take Hermione away and lock her somewhere so Bella couldn't find her. The possessive side of her bristled at the mere thought. She wouldn't let that happen. Hermione was hers.

Hermione watched as a myriad of emotions passed over Bellatrix's face, before settling on a slightly pinched, strained expression. Bella leaned down and kissed her lips once again, but it was a quick peck, and Hermione could feel the tension in her lips.

"That's wonderful. I know you won't tell anyone, but please make sure you keep it a secret for now. If this gets out, to either of the sides… I've got to go, but I'll see you soon."

Bella quickly opened the window and without another word she shifted and disappeared into the night, leaving a confused and slightly hurt Hermione in her wake. Hermione had expected a much different reaction from Bella, she thought that Bella would have been happy, excited that they could bond sooner. She expected the older witch to want to make plans, not rush out the window as quickly as possible. Could it be that Bella didn't love her the way Hermione loved Bella? Maybe the older witch wasn't looking forward to the bonding, or maybe she didn't feel ready?


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning Tonks knew that there was something up with Hermione, the younger girl was sullen, withdrawn in herself, and insisted on spending the entire morning reviewing last year's school books, despite her having received top marks in all her exams. Tonks decided to let her be, not knowing exactly what had transpired between her and Bellatrix the night before, and not quite wanting to ask. She was willing to keep Bellatrix's plans a secret, and it was much easier to do so by avoiding Hermione, instead of actively lying to her.

Hermione tried to put Bella out of her mind, and focus on school. They were fine, she was sure. Bella must have just been a bit shocked, is all. Hermione would talk to her soon, whenever she came by again. It was surely fine. She didn't say anything about it to Tonks, who thankfully seemed to sense something was up and avoided Hermione like the plague, which for today suited her just fine. She would be going back to school in just a few weeks and it was soon time to go to Diagon Alley and pick up her next set of schoolbooks. In fact, her letter from Hogwarts was due any day now.

She practiced simple spells in her bedroom all morning, going from regular casting to nonverbal and then a dismal attempt at wandless magic. When she attempted to summon a schoolbook without her wand, it didn't move a centimeter. She tried then with a feather quill, which seemed to flutter slightly but still didn't budge. When it started to smoke lightly and threaten to catch on fire due to her frustration Hermione decided to call it a day and venture downstairs. It was well passed lunchtime and she was quite hungry anyways.

Lunch was quite tense, Tonks could practically feel Hermione's frustration in the air, and the Gryffindor's normally unruly hair was quite a sight to see today and was practically an entity of its own. Tonks swore she saw it sparking ever so slightly at the ends when Hermione stabbed at a bit of pasta with her fork violently. What had the pasta ever done to her? Once they had finished their meals, Tonks knew she had to do something about Hermione's attitude and errant magic, and what better way than to get in a good bit of training?

"Hermione, fancy a duel?" Hermione's magic sparked visibly, which was answer enough for the both of them. Hermione followed Tonks outside they started with the usual protections. Once the garden was sufficiently warded, Tonks took her stance. Hermione didn't bother with the formalities, she was upset and frustrated and her magic was fighting to get out. She immediately lashed out on the offensive, managing to take Tonks by surprise with the first spell, a jinx which knocked her back quite a few feet into the bushes behind them.

Tonks was surprised at Hermione's unusual amount of aggression, but shrugged it off and decided to let her let off some steam. She attacked just enough to continue provoking the Gryffindor, and then sat back and deflected, avoided and shielded against the quite impressive volley of spells Hermione was throwing at her. She attacked hard and fast, but with absolutely no finesse and very little accuracy. It was quite a dismal performance from Hermione, and she knew it, but she couldn't find it in herself to care since it felt so incredibly good to let go of her magic for a bit. After the first spell she didn't manage to hit Tonks again, though the bushes felt her wrath quite thoroughly. She'd had to try to fix them and possibly apologize to her mum later.

When Hermione was dripping with sweat and began to slump in exhaustion, Tonks decided enough was enough and they needed to call it a day. A few hours had passed, and Tonks knew Hermione was nearing her magical and physical limitations. She hadn't expected the Gryffindor to have quite this impressive of a magical reservoir, though she knew that it was likely partially caused by how emotional the girl seemed to be today.

"Hermione, that's enough. Come on, your parents will be home soon and you need to shower. You stink."

Hermione opened her mouth as if to fight, but then sighed, allowing the exhaustion to set in as she realized Tonks was right. She felt much better now, her magic was much more settled and so was her mind. She was still upset about what had happened with Bella, but most of all she was tired.

"Alright. Erm, thanks Tonks. For… you know." Tonks nodded, and when Hermione moved in to hug her on her way inside Tonks stepped back, wrinkling her nose and looking at Hermione pointedly. She waved a hand in front of her nose dramatically and they both dissolved into laughter, the tension gone for now.

The Grangers arrived home while Hermione was in the shower, and Tonks used that time to explain to them that she was surprising Hermione with a trip to Diagon Alley and that they would spend the next night at her parent's house in London, before returning home to the Grangers. They bought into the lie successfully and promised not to say anything to Hermione, to not spoil the surprise. Tonks snickered lightly in her head, thinking about exactly how they would feel if they knew that Hermione was going off with her female lover who happened to be almost their age, not to mention her reputation and her past prison sentence. If and when Hermione decided to tell her parents, Tonks decided she'd like to be there and would be sure to bring popcorn.

The next morning came quickly, and Hermione slept in a few extra hours, still tired from her exertions the day before, before heading down to breakfast. She fixed some eggs and bacon, all the while wondering where Tonks was, before shrugging to herself and thinking that the older girl must have decided to have a lie in as well. When she ventured back upstairs to her room she was surprised to see Bella lounging on her bed.

"Bella!" Bellatrix was surprised when Hermione practically threw herself at her, but accepted the embrace nonetheless. She pulled Hermione to straddle her and proceeded to show the witch just how much she had missed her. Her lips descended quickly on Hermione's, who immediately opened up in an invitation for Bella to deepen the kiss. Bella could taste the bacon on Hermione's lips and she smirked into the kiss, before pulling back. She had plans for today.

"Grab your wand, we're going out. I've a surprise for you." Hermione looked at Bella in shock, they had never before left the confines of her room, save for when they met that first time at the ministry. She had no idea what the older witch had planned but she couldn't help but be excited, if slightly nervous.

"Where are we going? I've got to let Tonks know before we leave." Bella smirked, happy that she had planned everything so thoroughly ahead of time.

"She knows, and she's taken care of your parents as well. I'll have you back by lunchtime tomorrow. And if I told you where we were going, then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

Hermione's mind spun with the possibilities, especially once the detail sunk in that she would be gone with Bella until tomorrow. She would be with Bella all night…. Yes Bella had spent the night here before, but something told her that this would be much, much different.

"Do I need to bring anything?" Hermione rummaged around her nightstand and found her wand, before self-consciously patting down her hair which she had neglected to brush that morning. Bella, of course, looked fabulous as always dressed in one of her signature corsets which left a generous amount of cleavage out for Hermione's enjoyment.

"No, I just require you, love." Hermione melted a bit at that, and gave her witch a tender kiss on the lips before slipping on a pair of shoes from her closet. "I'm ready."

Bellatrix stepped over to Hermione and wrapped her arms around the girl. Apparation was never the most comfortable of experiences, especially over long distances, but she knew it would be better for them both of them like this, instead of just grasping hands like typical side along apparation. Besides, she never missed a chance to cuddle her little witch. They had to make a few stops, because it was such a long distance they were going, and each time she let them rest for a minute before moving along to the next destination.

They landed for the fourth time and Bella whispered in Hermione's ear that they had arrived. Hermione kept her eyes closed for a moment, trying to regain her equilibrium and push down the persistent feeling of nausea. She had only apparated a handful of times and had yet to get fully used to the sensation. She far preferred floo powder, but knew it was much less practical. A warm breeze passed them and Hermione smelled a hint of salt in the air. Where were they?

She opened her eyes and looked around, gasping in awe. They were on the balcony of an immense manor, overlooking an ocean with the clearest water Hermione had ever seen. The waves crashed gently against the beach, which was made of white sand which gleamed in the sunlight.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked Bella, a tone of wonder in her voice. This place was absolutely beautiful.

"Greece. I inherited this place from an uncle, one of my mother's brothers. It stood empty for many years but I managed to make it back here last week to clean things up a little and get it ready for our arrival. Do you like it?"

Hermione nodded enthusiastically, her earlier nausea totally forgotten, and wrapped her arms around Bella, kissing her thoroughly to express her full appreciation. This was a wonderful surprise. Bella pulled back after a few moments, as she needed to share a bit more about what she had done.

"No one really knows about this place, save for possibly my sisters, and I've placed it under a fidelius charm. I'm the secret keeper, and now you'll have access too, but no one else, not even the Dark Lord. So if anything happens to me, or with the war…. you'll be safe here."

"Bella…" Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes, not wanting to think about the very real possibilities about what could happen during the upcoming conflict. It was suddenly more important than ever for Bella to know how she felt, who knows how much time they had left…

"Bella, I… I love you. I'm in love with you." Hermione's voice cracked slightly with the intensity of her words, but it was worth it to see the way Bella's face lit up. The most beautiful, genuine smile Hermione had ever seen Bella wear crossed her face, and she could have sworn she saw a tear trail down Bella's face.

"I love you too, darling. So much. More than I ever thought I was capable. When I first heard the prophecy, I didn't really understand. I waited so long, had almost given up hope. But you are worth every minute I suffered, and more." Bella looked Hermione in the eye as she said the words, trying to express with her gaze how much she truly meant it. The amount of love shining in Hermione's chocolate brown eyes was astounding. She couldn't believe how lucky she was, she had been through hell in her life but suddenly even 14 years in Azkaban seemed like a fair price to pay for what she was now receiving.

Suddenly Bella couldn't wait any longer. She had planned activities for the day, planned to wait until dinner, until the right moment. But the right moment was now.

Her dress left no room for pockets, but luckily for her she always had a built in storage area between her breasts. Hermione giggled a little at Bella as she reached between them, before gasping as she realized what Bella was pulling out. The small velvet box was opened, and a beautiful ring revealed. It was beautiful without being overly showy, platinum with a dark, almost black gemstone in the middle, surrounded by a ring of tiny diamonds.

"Hermione, will you marry me?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Very sorry for the cliffhanger last time (not really, not really) but at least you get another chapter this soon! A longer one this time as well. Hope you enjoy, and yes, the smut is coming :D**

The look of surprise that crossed Hermione's face led Bella to feel the need to explain further. She had a lump in her throat and found herself babbling and slightly unsure of her words, a far cry from her usual countenance.

"I mean, of course I know we're already engaged, but despite everything with fate and the prophecy, I still wanted you to be able to have the chance to feel like you decided this, that everything wasn't decided for you. To say yes to me, yourself. If you want you."

Hermione let out a sound that was partially between a laugh and a cry, which would have worried Bella if it weren't for the grin spreading across Hermione's face. She wiped a few tears from her face and sniffled, before pressing a gentle kiss to Bella's lips.

"Of course I will Bella! My only question is, when? I really don't want to wait any longer, I love you, and I'm ready. I want to be yours, fully. I'm nervous about Dumbledore finding out that I'm of age, I'm afraid of what he will do. He'll probably take me to Hogwarts early and lock me up there with Filch, or worse, just decide to arrange an accident to get rid of me before I cause him anymore trouble. I know once my age gets out you'll get pressure on your side as well, and I don't want to get you in trouble. I mean I know once we're bonded it won't solve everything...but once it's done, we'll be connected, and no one will be able to take that away. Dumbledore can't stop me from going back to Hogwarts after the fact, the board of Governors controls expulsions and I know the dark side controls them. I'll be stronger then too, and there's only so much he can try to pull at Hogwarts while still trying to look like the good guy in front of Harry and the teachers. Really the worst he can done once we are bonded is try to stop me from seeing Harry and the others, maybe put me in a different house and take away my prefect status."

Bella was thrilled. She hadn't quite planned what to do after her proposal, as until Hermione shared her news a few days before, she believed that they would bond the Hogsmede weekend following Hermione's 17th birthday. She and Hermione were both aware that this was not a time for a wedding, Bella still technically a fugitive from Askaban and Hermione being an incoming 6th year student. Their wedding and bonding would be private, just for them. If they wanted to have a formal ceremony or a party later they could, but honestly that wasn't either of their style. Narcissa would no doubt be upset missing the chance to plan the party of the season, but she'd no doubt find some other reason to celebrate if and when she felt the need to entertain.

"Regardless of whatever happens, I won't let anyone hurt you, or take you away from me. Hmm, I'd quite like to see that old coot try! But I feel the same, I don't want to wait, so… how about tonight? The Dark Lord expects me to claim you as soon as possible, so if I were to go to him and say that you'd just found out you were of age, he'd be inclined to do it immediately. If you want to wait though, I understand. We've not really talked about this, and I know it's not going to be comfortable for you, but it's got to be him, to do the ceremony. He's one of the only witches or wizards powerful enough to perform the ritual, and seeing as I doubt Dumbledore would be willing, he's our only option."

"Yes…let do it tonight. And I understand Bella. I know where your loyalties lie, and I'm still here, aren't I? I'm certainly more inclined to let the Dark Lord bind us than Dumbledore. I know the Dark Lord will eventually expect my loyalty, once I've bonded with you, but honestly I'd rather be involved as little as possible. I'll do what I have to though in order to protect those I love."

Bella pondered this for a moment, as much time as they'd spent together over the summer they hadn't spoken much about the upcoming war, or the Dark Lord. Bella had been busy investigating the prophecies, and had made significant headway, but the conclusions the Dark Lord had reached were still being kept a secret, for the time being.

"I'll respect whatever decision you end up making, though obviously you know which side I support. The Dark Lord and I have a closer relationship than most, and he's always been quite understanding with me, and my particular tastes and proclivities. He knows me quite well, so I'm sure that he won't be expecting to give you the mark. He knows how angry that would make me, I've always been unusually possessive of what I consider to be mine, I'd never let another mark you like that. I do think that you should speak with him though, not tonight, but at some point. There's still much more to this war than you know, and you deserve to know the full truth of everything, ugly as it may be. Both sides have an incredible amount of blood on their hands, we just don't hide ours."

Hermione nodded, agreeing to this. It wouldn't hurt to learn more, and she could always make her own conclusions with the information she was given, or look into things on her own. She trusted Bella completely, and as long as Bella came with her, she would feel comfortable enough speaking with the Dark Lord. Despite Bella's loyalty to the Dark Lord, she had already proven herself to put Hermione above her duties to him, being as she hadn't told him about Hermione coming of age and had known about it for a few days now. If she had told him, no doubt they would already be married.

"It's settled then, we will travel to Malfoy Manor this evening. I'll floo call Narcissa and let her know to expect guests, and to pass along the message to the Dark Lord. As much as I'd like to come back here afterwards, I suspect that after the ritual our magic may be a bit uncontrollable so long distance apparation will be out of the question. I do however have a private set of rooms in Malfoy Manor, if you are alright with that."

Hermione blushed at the implications, not missing Bella's emphasis on the word private, her mind immediately going into the gutter as it was prone to do when it came to Bella, imagining all the delightfully naughty things that they would no doubt get up to that night. She was nervous, yes, but mostly excited. And horny. She was only a teenager after all, and Bella was more than tempting.

Bella recognized the darkening gaze and blush for what is was, arousal, and with a growl she pinned Hermione against the balcony, reacquainting herself with the delicious taste of the younger woman's tongue. Bella took charge of the kiss immediately, plunging forward to claim her territory before pulling back teasingly, grinning as Hermione instinctively followed her lips, before learning down again and capturing Hermione's plump bottom lip between her teeth, biting just hard enough before sucking on it gently and releasing it slowly, relishing Hermione's slight whimper as she stepped back from her body.

"There'll be plenty more of that tonight. Now, let's enjoy being here while we can. Fancy a dip?"

Within seconds Hermione found herself quite scantily clad in a dark green bikini, she looked down at herself and chuckled at Bella's persistent loyalty to her house colors. She couldn't help but admit that the color did quite suit her creamy complexion. She looked pale, but not in a bad way. She wondered whether she would ever grow out of her own penchant for burgundy.

Her train of thought stopped in its tracks as she caught sight of the similar ensemble which now graced Bella's curves. It was black, of course, and quite frankly exposed more skin than it hid. She was pulled into Bellatrix's arms, her head conveniently ending up right above Bella's cleavage, and she enjoyed the view as they apparated directly into the ocean.

The afternoon passed more quickly that Hermione would have liked, but it was wonderful to get to spend time with Bella alone, just being themselves, not trapped in the confines of her bedroom. Away from England and the pressures and responsibilities there, Bella was unusually playful and lighthearted, laughing loudly and more freely than normal. She loved to swim, and spent her afternoon not so subtly copping a feel of Hermione as they played together in the waves.

Far too soon the sun began to wane, and both witches reluctantly left their positions in the sand to make their way back to the manor in order to prepare for the evening to come. Hermione, rather awkwardly realized that she only had her muggle clothes, not ones she would want to wear to Malfoy Manor and certainly not to be married in. Bella gave her a wink and in an instant a beautiful set of white dress robes appeared before her.

"I had these made for you, I wanted to surprise you when the time came. I hope you like them…"

"Thank you, Bella." Hermione grinned, pleased that Bella continued to be so sweet and thoughtful, sharing a side of herself that she knew most others were not privy to. The two sides of Bellatrix were almost in direct contrast to the other, and if you knew just the one side you'd likely not believe that the other side existed.

More than anything, Bella was what made Hermione be willing to listen to what the Dark Lord had to say. Yes, she didn't trust Dumbledore and he had wronged her by lying about the prophecy and messing with her memory. But the light side always depicted the dark as one-dimensional, evil witches and wizards with no morals that thrived on unleashing the darkness within. Knowing Bella made Hermione realize that there was likely another side to all the death eaters, a side that had family, children, and wanted to fight for what they believed was best for them and for wizarding society as a whole.

She certainly believed that the Ministry with Fudge in charge had done a shit job governing the country, and couldn't imagine what Umbridge would have done had she gotten the power she sought over Hogwarts. She knew that with Dumbledore or one of his people in power things likely wouldn't change a bit. According to Hermione's research, Bella was right, and standards at Hogwarts continued to fall ever since Dumbledore took over from Headmaster Dippit. The Ministry was no different. After all, the Dark Lord had been gone for 13 years and none of the things Dumbledore claimed to support had come to pass.

She shook herself out of her deep thoughts, there would be time for that later, now she needed to get dressed and do something with her hair, which was now drying curlier than normal due to the salt from the waves. She changed into her new robes quickly, unsurprised to find that they fit her beautifully. They were made of a white shimmery material which was incredibly soft, she had no idea what it was made from, but it seemed to be some sort of silk. The bottom layer was quite like a strapless dress, which hugged her body snugly until the hips where it straightened and fell almost to the floor. She managed to use her magic to lace up the complicated back of the dress, and she was pleased to see that it accentuated the small curve of her breast nicely once laced up. The robe which went over the dress was floor-length and made of the same material, with a hood and long, flared sleeves. It clasped together just above her collarbones with a silver fastening, hiding very little of the dress underneath, save for the back.

Hermione wasn't nearly as skilled with beauty charms as Lavender and Pavarti, but she knew enough to be able to control her curls so they fell down her back in messy ringlets versus looking like a large owls nest. Looking in a large ornate mirror, she deemed herself presentable, and made her way back to where Bellatrix was waiting for her.

Bella had floo'd Narcissa again, filling her in that they would soon be on their way. Her sister promised that everything was ready and the Dark Lord was aware of their imminent arrival. The ceremony required quite a few specific things, but Bella had prepared for it months ago, so she needed only instruct Narcissa to what was required.

Bella pulled her head out of the fireplace just in time to see Hermione enter the room, and her breath caught in her throat as she took in her witch. Save for her Hogwarts uniform, Bella had only seen the Gryffindor in muggle clothes, and to see her dressed in an expensive set of dress robes like the pureblood witch she really was, well, it definitely did things for Bella. She groaned as she caught a glimpse of the back of the dress, her mind immediately thinking about exactly how she would go about tearing it off later.

"You look stunning, love. Ready?"

Hermione nodded and happily stepped into Bella's embrace, already becoming more and more comfortable with apparation, at least with Bella anyways. She closed her eyes and tried to relax through the sensation of being pushed through a small straw, and soon enough they arrived outside of the gates of a large, imposing looking manor home.

Malfoy Manor was exactly as Hermione would have imagined it. The Manor itself was tall and imposing, made of a grey stone and exuding wealth and status. The grounds were immaculate, not a twig out of place with hedges and sculptures and fountains littering the impressively laid out front garden. Hermione swore she saw a few albino peacocks, and she laughed a bit to herself, wondering if that was where Draco learned his strange sort of strut he used to use walking around the castle in the first few years they were at Hogwarts. Bella gave her a funny look, but Hermione shrugged it off, not wanting to explain her silly thoughts.

Bella grasped Hermione's arm formally and they walked straight through the wrought iron gates and up the main entranceway of the Manor, Hermione unsurprised to see the doors open magically in front of them, Narcissa sweeping effortlessly through a hallway into the entry at just the right moment. Bella chuckled to herself, knowing how much effort Narcissa really put into looking the effortlessly perfect pureblood hostess.

"Bellatrix, Hermione." Narcissa greeted them both with a nod, and Hermione was surprised at the use of her first name, before she realized that likely the purebloods would be avoiding any reminders of her muggle upbringing in light of her becoming a new member of the Noble House of Black. It was just as well, as she would be a Granger for a few more hours at most.

"Come, the Dark Lord awaits." Narcissa led them through the foyer into a hallway and then to a large room that looked like it served as a ballroom, though now it was mostly empty except for the Dark Lord, and a few items on a desk. Hermione took a deep breath and tried to settle her nerves, and Bella squeezed her arm slightly in silent reassurance.

When Voldemort turned to look at them and Hermione got the first glimpse of his face, she failed to hide her shock but managed not to react verbally. She had heard Harry's descriptions of course, and seem him briefly at the Ministry, but to be standing in front of the man, if he could even be called a man, was a very different story. Despite his snake-like appearance, he seemed anything but weak, standing proudly and projecting an aura of power. Hermione had always been able to sense powerful magic users around her, and there was no mistaking the raw energy that buzzed in Lord Voldemort.

"My Lord." Bella nodded her head respectfully and greeted her master. Hermione wasn't quite sure what to say, if anything, so she stayed silent. Luckily it didn't seem to bother him at the moment, at least not visibly, and he returned Bellatrix's greeting. The Dark Lord had been quite pleased to hear of the news via Narcissa, unexpected advantages were always welcome. He had been unsure whether Bellatrix would be successful in bonding with the girl during the term at Hogwarts, and was pleased that now he would be able to commence many of his plans much more quickly.

"Kneel, so we may begin." Bella met Hermione's gaze and bid the girl to trust her, and she did, mirroring Bellatrix as they knelt on the cold stone floor, facing one another in front of the Dark Lord. Hermione looked down to realize that they were kneeling within a rune which had been created on the floor with a fine white powder of some sort. She didn't recognize the rune, but it didn't worry her.

Bellatrix reached out and clasped her hands on Hermione's opposite forearms and Hermione mimicked her, grasping her fingers tightly around Bella's wrists, catching the reassuring smile that Bellatrix gave her. She could imagine that from above, their linked arms would look like the inner parts of the infinity rune.

Hermione hadn't seen a wizarding marriage performed before, but she was quite sure this was going to be different. Bella had mentioned that they would be using one of the older ceremonies – a traditional ritual that had been used to bind soulmates since the time of Merlin. The Dark Lord began to chant in a low tone, his words unrecognizable to Hermione but fascinating just the same. Tendrils of white, black and silver magic wound their way around their joined arms, binding them tightly together. Some burned slightly, while others were ice cold, and the mix of sensations combined with the powerful magic made Hermione's head spin and her hair stand on end. Her breathing sped up and she tried not to get carried away by the feeling of her magic rising up so strongly in her body.

Bellatrix held Hermione's gaze, feeling the powerful magic sweep through her and wanting to help ground her witch, knowing that it was no doubt overwhelming for the younger girl, especially since she was unaware of what was to come. In hindsight, she should have explained the ritual first, but it wasn't exactly like she had been planning things to happen quite this quickly.

She ground her teeth together when the magic cut into their right wrists, which were placed in such a way so that the blood mixed and fell down on their joined left hands before dripping to the floor beneath them. She could feel some of her magic leaking out with the blood, eager to meet with Hermione's. The cuts weren't deep but they bled profusely from such a vulnerable spot in the body, especially when heightened by magic. With another heavy word from the Dark Lord the magic pulsed again at the cuts burned sharply and the bleeding stopped.

The blood on their left hands started to move, gathering together and then splitting into two lines, finding the ring finger of both witches and wrapping around. Another pulse of magic and the blood solidified, turning into a ring made out of a black crystal similar to that of Hermione's engagement ring. The tendrils of magic loosened themselves from Hermione and Bella's arms. Bella loosened her grip and pulled back, and as she did so Hermione felt the Black house ring heat up. Instinctively, she slid it off of her finger and slipped it back onto Bellatrix's right hand where it belonged.

Bella's gaze was heavy on Hermione as they waited for the last bit of magic to settle, her eyes dark and full of promise. Hermione felt herself heating up and it had nothing to do with the remnants of magic that still swirled around in the air. She could feel something was different, slight bits of Bella's magic were in her now, but she yearned for more, her body instinctively wanting to complete the ritual.

The Dark Lord nodded slightly in satisfaction, his role was finished. The magic had been particularly powerful, he had witnessed one binding of soulmates before and it hadn't drawn as much energy as they had. He would be interested to see how their abilities would grow in the next coming months. "Congratulations. Bella, I trust you know what to do. Finish the ritual, tonight."

"Of course. It will be my pleasure." Bella's voice was as husky as Hermione had ever heard it, and she knew if she hadn't already been wet before, she would be now. The Dark Lord left the room silently, leaving Hermione and Bella staring at each other hungrily. Bella rose, and Hermione followed, their eyes still locked. Bella held out her hand, eyes full of dark promises as she stared at her wife. "Come, Mrs. Black."


	22. Chapter 22

**Third chapter this week and it's quite long, I'm spoiling you guys this week but don't get used to it! Can't promise this fast of updates in the future. The smut is here, and it's quite detailed, though I tried to keep it sensual and not let it get crass, but if you don't want to read smut you may as well skip this entire chapter. This was quite different than some of the other sex scenes I have written, with their being so much backstory and buildup I wanted to do it justice. I hope you like it, and I always love to hear you guy's thoughts, so shoot me a review!**

Bella practically dragged her through an endless maze of hallways, so eager she was, with Hermione following happily along, solely focused on the feeling of their hands intertwined and the pure magic that seemed to ebb and flow with the connection. When they got there, Bella opened the door with no preamble and Hermione found herself pressed firmly against the heavy wooden door as soon as it closed behind them.

Hermione was sure that Bellatrix's rooms in Malfoy Manor were undoubtedly beautiful and grand and she probably would have been quite appreciative of her surroundings, were she aware of anything but Bella's lips crashing down on hers the minute they entered the doorway. As it was, her entire body was attuned to Bella, aching for Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella, was an endless chant in her mind.

Bella hadn't ever been kissed like this before, not even by Hermione. She had been kissed by those who liked her, those who hated her, those who lusted after her, and even those who believed they loved her. But never before had someone seem to need her with the same intensity that Hermione did right then. Bella would have liked to say that she had planned to be slow, and delicate with her wife their first time together, let Hermione take the lead and initiate. It crossed her mind a few times, sure, but she had enough self-awareness to never fully believe that it was a possibility. Bella had never been one to deny herself anything, and denying herself the pleasure of having Hermione for so long – well she was more than impatient and any semblance of control had left the moment they were alone together and Bella's mind finally caught up to the fact that Hermione was finally hers to claim.

Bella's lips were soft and plush, decadent as they pressed insistently against Hermione, over and over and over again. Bella teased with her tongue and Hermione immediately opened up, welcoming the feelings of Bella's tongue in her mouth and twirling against hers. When she pressed her tongue into Bella's mouth, she felt it trapped as Bella sucked on it strongly, drawing a groan from Hermione. The kiss grew hotter, faster, and more urgent as both women grew more aroused and were tempted by the call of the magic. It was wet and slightly sloppy in their growing urgency, but it was exactly what they needed. Hermione pulled back to gasp for breath and a whimper filled the air, sounding more animal than human and under further observation Hermione realized that it had, in fact, come from her.

Bella moved to Hermione's neck, loving the taste of her skin and the fluttering of her pulse as it beat madly beneath her questing tongue. She wasn't gentle, leaving a trail of angry red and purple marks as she licked, bit and sucked her way down from Hermione's earlobe to her collarbone, before her progress was halted by the cloak of Hermione's dress robes. Bella impatiently flicked at the clasp and moaned as it dropped to the floor and Hermione's shoulders, collarbones and the top of her chest was revealed to Bella's view. She loved how her witch looked in the robes she had bought for her, but undoubtedly she would like the view better with the robes on the bedroom floor.

One of Hermione's hands still clung to Bella's tightly, while the other had wandered up to grasp the back of Bella's neck as the older witch made her way lower. Bella's hand that wasn't holding Hermione's moved to the small of her back and then lower to grasp the bottom of her pert arse, drawing the younger witch towards her as she simultaneously thrust her hips forward, pressing their bodies together as tightly as possible against the door. She scraped her teeth against Hermione's collarbones before moving back up to capture her lips again.

"Bella…" Hermione pulled back, breathless from the kiss and her arousal. She was hot, and wet, and needed to feel the full length of Bella's naked body pressed against hers as soon as physically possible. It was no longer a want, rather a need, and Hermione was growing desperate. "Bella…bed, now. I need…. I need you. Now." This, Bellatrix agreed with, and she connected their lips again before backing Hermione across the room towards the bed, not ever once breaking the kiss, until they ended up at the foot of it.

"Turn around. As much as I love this…" Bella traced her hands obscenely down the curves of the white dress she had picked out, which look so delightfully innocent and yet sinful at the same time on her wife, "it needs to go." Hermione did as instructed, grabbing her hair to bring it in front of her to one side as Bella began to work on the complicated lacing of dress. She couldn't help but slide her hands up and grasp Hermione's breasts once, grinding her hips forward into Hermione's, before going back to work on the ties. It was taking far too long, and so she brought her magic into play, simply vanishing the silk ties which held the dress to Hermione.

It fell easily to the floor, and Bella drank in the view of Hermione's bare back, soft milky skin dotted with freckles here and there. Her eyes roved lower, making a mental note to kiss the dimples on the small of Hermione's back later on. Her hands landed on Hermione's hips, pinkies playing with the upper band of the lacy white panties which were the only remaining obstacle preventing Bella from seeing all of her witch. She slowly spun Hermione around, grinning once she saw that Hermione was blushing and that the pink and red flush had traveled not only down her neck but to the tops of her breasts as well.

"Hermione…" Bella's voice was in much lower register than usual, the tone husky and gravely and dripping with sex. "You're beautiful. Perfect. I have waited so long for this…" She couldn't seem to move her eyes which had gotten stuck on Hermione bare breasts, pale as the rest of her but topped with dusty pink nipples, standing erect and practically begging for attention. She was happy to oblige.

Hermione didn't have time to catalogue the slight feeling of embarrassment as Bella stared unabashedly at her breasts before one of her nipples was engulfed in Bella's mouth and her brain shut off for possibly one of the first times of her life. It felt so incredibly good, much better than it had over clothes and a far cry from what she felt when she experimented with her own body. Bella hummed happily around the nipple in her mouth, circling it with her tongue and then biting ever so gently, taking into account the buck of Hermione's hips before switching to the other nipple and doing the same, harder this time and successfully pulling another groan from Hermione's lips.

Before she could get too carried away, Hermione zeroed in on the scratchy feeling from Bella's lace lined robes and realized that her wife was far overdressed. It took a whine and a shove before Bella unlatched from Hermione's breast to see what she wanted. "Bella, clothes off. Now." The lust was affecting Hermione's brain, and even the monosyllabic words and simple sentence was difficult for her clouded mind to put together. But she needed to feel Bella's skin against hers, so she persisted.

Bella was beyond impatient, and though part of her ached to feel Hermione's hands on her, unlacing her corset and peeling off layer after layer, her dress and robes for tonight were complicated and surely not something Hermione was proficient in taking off in a timely manner. She was never more grateful for her wandless magical prowess than at that particular moment when she was able to divest herself of clothing with a simple wave of her hand, leaving her in a black lace thong which left absolutely nothing to the imagination. She shook out her hair behind her back and now it was Hermione's turn to gape in awe at the body bared before her.

"Fuck…" Hermione swore under her breath at the vision before her. She was suddenly feeling shy, Bella was a goddess and she didn't know what to do or where to start or if there was something special they were supposed to be doing for the ritual. Her hand trembled as she reached out towards Bella, and sensing her wife's hesitation Bella grasped Hermione's hand, bringing their hands together to rest on her breast. Hermione palmed it gently, and then harder as she reveled in the feeling of the fullness in her palm. She only got to enjoy it for a minute though before Bella was pushing her gently onto the bed and motioning for her to scoot backwards until her head rested on the arrangement of plush pillows at the base of the headboard.

Bella's lips captured Hermione's again as she lowered herself on top of her witch, moaning into the kiss at the feeling of her bare breasts pressed to Hermione's. She shifted to the side slightly, straddling one of Hermione's thighs and pressing hers into the heat between her witch's legs. She could feel the heat and the dampness through Hermione's panties and thrust forward in response, loving the little whimper she attained.

"Bel _la_ , please." Hermione bucked her hips up, trying to find friction on Bella's thigh but it just wasn't enough. She could feel how swollen she was, her clit ached in time with the throb of her pulse. Her underwear was no doubt soaked through by now and she needed more. She needed Bella.

"Yes, love?" Bella's tone was slightly teasing as she removed herself from kissing Hermione's neck to peer down at _her_ witch, her _wife_. She knew that it was almost time, she had been purposely trying to keep it as slow as she could manage, though it really had only been a few minutes since they entered the bedroom, not to overwhelm Hermione and also because when she finally took her she wanted to make sure she was absolutely dripping and desperate for it. In her opinion, her restraint thus far had been spectacular, far exceeding the low expectations she had set for herself.

"I need you to touch me. Please." Bella smirked, fighting her own arousal at her witch's begging words and shifted her weight to the left, slowly dragging her right hand down to play with the band of Hermione's panties, before wandlessly vanishing them along with her own. Hermione's hands were gripping the sheets tightly and her eyes screwed shut as Bella's fingers ventured down between her legs for the first time, encountering slick wetness proving just how ready Hermione was.

"Hermione, my love. My wife. Look at me." Hermione did as she was told, opening her eyes to meet Bella's heavy gaze and gasping as fingers moved to circle her clit, gently at first before applying more pressure, sliding up and down to gather more wetness from her opening. She continued for a few minutes, simply listening to the small noises and cataloging Hermione's every reaction, starting the process of getting to know her wife's body. Bella made sure her fingers were thoroughly coated with Hermione's arousal before slipping one slowly in her entrance, a wave of arousal causing her to buck her own hips at the tightness and softness of Hermione's inner walls clenching around her finger.

She began to draw slowly in and out, watching Hermione's expression closely to monitor her. Hermione spread her legs further and pushed her hips up into Bella, meeting her slow thrusts and Bella took that as a cue to add another finger. It slipped in almost as easily as the first, Hermione was no stranger to masturbation and had previously become acquainted with her body and comfortable with two fingers. Bella could feel that Hermione's hymen was mostly gone, save for a small ring of skin that was left just within her entrance, which with two fingers did not restrict her movements.

Virginity was much more than just a piece of skin, or a few drops of blood, despite popular thinking to the contrary. A witch or wizard's first time was significant because of their inner magic, not because of anything physical. Finishing the ritual didn't even require virginity, simply that the two being bond reach orgasm by the other's hand. That being said, Bella was still incredibly turned on by the fact that Hermione had been a virgin, that Bella was the first and would hopefully be the last to touch her intimately, the only one who got to watch her face as she came undone.

Bella began to curl her fingers as she pulled out, brushing the tips against that small patch of spongy flesh on her front wall that pulled a wail from Hermione the first time she touched it. She began to pump hard and faster, making sure to grind the palm of her hand down on Hermione's clit. Her eyes had shut again with pleasure, which Bella allowed for now, focused on bringing her wife to the edge. She was absorbed in the view of her fingers disappearing in Hermione's entrance, and sensing the girl was ready and wanting to see her stretch, she added another finger.

Hermione felt fuller than she ever had before, and overwhelmed with all the feelings and sensations happening at once. Her experiences had mostly consisted of rubbing her clit frantically for a few minutes until she came, occasionally slipping a finger or two inside, feeling emptiness that she needed to fill, but then not feeling an extreme amount of pleasure from the penetration. This was much, much different.

As her entrance stretched around Bella's third finger, chills went up her spine and her toes curled. It hurt ever so slightly but in the best of ways, and the scrape of Bella's fingertips on her front wall distracted her from almost everything else. It felt like Bella was touching her clit from the inside. Her muscles were tensing, the coil in her belly tightening further than it ever had before, and she felt like she couldn't catch her breath. It was too much and also not enough.

Hermione opened her eyes, slightly frightened by the strength of the sensations that threatened to overcome her. One look at Bella's reassuring gaze had her relaxing, trusting that when she fell, her wife would be there to catch her. She submitted to the sensations, now crying out with almost every thrust, the wet noises coming from her sex as erotic and embarrassing but adding a whole new dimension to the sensation. She was almost at the peak, she just needed the final push that would send her freefalling off the cliff. She could feel her magic reacting in her body, feeding off of her emotional state, like the bouts of accidental magic she had had throughout her life. Now have years of training in controlling the magic, having it react on its own like this was a bit terrifying.

"Hermione, let go. I've got you. Come for me, love." And Hermione did, with a wail, calling Bella's name, her vision spotting and toes curling and hips bucking with a mind of their own. Her blood pounded in her ears and the only thing grounding her, preventing her from floating up and away was the weight of Bella's aroused gaze pinning her to the bed. Bella was enthralled with the vision of Hermione's as she came, looking so emotional and raw and letting go completely, surrendering to the pleasure Bella was responsible for giving to her. Bella slowed her thrusting but didn't stop, helping Hermione through her climax before bringing her down slowly, milking as many aftershocks as possible before stilling her fingers.

She leant up to kiss Hermione's lips, swollen from their kisses and from biting them to try and control her cries. Hermione whimpered at the feeling of loss as Bella slipped her fingers out, opening her eyes just in time to see Bella bring her slightly pink tinged fingers up to her lips and take them into her mouth, eyes closing and groaning at sweet and tangy, slight metallic first taste of her wife. Hermione, who had felt thoroughly spent, felt her sex throb at the sight and realized that the night was just beginning.

Hermione regained her energy quickly, eager to return the favor so to speak, and excited but nervous to touch Bella intimately for the first time. Hermione Granger was good at everything, and was determined that this would be no different. She would deny it all day, but she had in fact loaned some raunchy novels from the local library as research, trying to make sure she was prepared as possible. Though in the moment, a few steamy scenes in a romance novel seemed far, far from reality. She was determined though to make Bella feel as good as she just had, so she summoned her Gryffindor courage and flipped their positions, straddling Bella on the bed.

She started with Bella's breasts, as she had been interrupted earlier and they had been a source of her fantasies since that first night in the ministry when she spied Bella wearing that sinfully tight corset, her generous breasts practically spilling over the tops, creamy milky white skin in direct contract to the inky black fabric. She had wanted to touch them then, to kiss the tops of them, and now she finally had the chance. She palmed them gently, increasing her pressure as she gained confidence from Bella's breathy sighs and slight moans, eventually twisting a nipple and loving the way the skin around it puckered.

She wanted to taste it, and so she did, leaning her head down to suck the nipple into her mouth. She tossed her hair to the side, considering for a moment that she may just cut it all off because it was so god damn annoying, before changing her mind as Bella ran her fingers through it and tugged slightly to lead her from one breast to the other neglected one, which to her surprise the hair pulling was quite the turn on for Hermione. Satisfied with her exploration of Bella's breasts she moved her way back up to suck on Bella's neck, determined to pay her back for the collection of hickeys she could feel even now decorating her own neck, and slid a hand down between Bella's legs.

Bella was drenched, and so warm and slippery and Hermione moved her fingers eagerly through the copious wetness. Bella hissed as Hermione's fingers brushed past her clit as they explored the new territory. It was obviously different to do it to someone else, but Hermione was glad she at least at some experience, and between that and Bella's verbal cues she settled into a rhythm quite quickly, using her index and middle fingers to circle Bella's clit before stroking down the hood of it a few times, then back to circling. She could see the tension rise in Bella, her thighs tensing and her head thrown back, and increased her speed and pressure in response.

"Fuck, Hermione, yes, just like that. Oh… faster…oh Hermione!" Bella climaxed only minutes after Hermione started rubbing her, she had been so wound up by all the magic and Hermione's own orgasm that it didn't take long to get her off. As her climax tore through her she felt the magic click into place, the ritual complete. It was suddenly not only her magic she could feel, but Hermione's as well, and she heard Hermione's cry as the magical backlash from the bonding caused another small orgasm in Hermione.

Hermione collapsed onto to her, but Bella didn't mind, her presence was comforting and grounding, her wife was tiny and weighed very little anyways so there was no chance of her crushing Bella. She wrapped her hands around her witch as they came down from their highs, slowly catching their breath as they laid there panting, hearts beating in tandem. Bella smiled, nudging Hermione until she tilted her head up to receive a lazy kiss, their tongues dancing in an intimately familiar way. It wasn't long before the pace of the kiss grew more urgent, Bella's hands reaching up from Hermione's waist to tangle into her hair, before she pulled back from the kiss and smirked.

"Ready for round 2?"


	23. Chapter 23

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling better than she had in months, if a bit tired and sore. They hadn't stopped until after round 3, and she was certainly feeling the effects of straining those normally unused muscles. Despite the soreness, she was relaxed and sated, muscles feeling like jelly, and she could still taste the lingering musk of Bella on her lips. She had thoroughly explored her new wife, and though she was still figuring out exactly how to play her body, Hermione could attest that she was a quick study and had made much progress throughout the night.

Bella was curled around Hermione from behind, their legs tangled together and one of her arms thrown possessively around Hermione's waist. Careful not to wake the older witch, Hermione turned over to face Bella, smiling at the unusually peaceful expression donning her face and the sleeping pout of Bella's swollen lips. As much as she would like to lay here all day, Hermione knew they needed to be getting up. Tonks would likely be expecting her home at some point, and they had a few important conversations to have before then. Hermione's gaze landed on her left hand, where a beautiful new ring was nestled next to her engagement ring. It was quite strange to see her finger without the Black crest after so long, but the new jewelry more than made up for the loss.

She looked back up to Bella, and Hermione couldn't resist any longer and leaned up to press a delicate kiss to Bella's lips, pulling back and grinning as those lips twitched in sleep. She pressed a series of kisses, each slightly harder, until Bella's eyelids started to flutter and she opened her eyes. "Good morning Bella." Her own voice was hoarse, almost unrecognizable with sleep and the overuse of the night before. Hermione truly hoped that no one else had rooms in the vicinity, or that Bella had thought to put up a silencing charm. They certainly hadn't been quiet, and by round three Hermione had been so sensitive that she cried out Bella's name with almost every thrust. She didn't know if she would be able to face Draco or any of the others if he had overheard her cries of pleasure and desperate begging.

Bella was pulled gently from her slumber by a soft kiss, the feel of the lips pressing to hers along with the specific scent letting her know that it was her witch who was waking her. It wasn't likely to be anyone else waking her that way, but the knowledge made her happy all the same. She opened her eyes and took in the vision of a sleepy and thoroughly debauched Hermione. Between the swollen lips, numerous love bites, and the state of her hair, it was more than obvious what exactly she had spent her night doing. Her entire night, as Bella had scarcely given her a reprieve between rounds, not stopping until the girl was a sweaty, sated mess beneath her, capable of only simple sentences, usually containing Bella's name and the word please. Bella smirked at the memories, and pressed her weight on her witch, pushing them over until she was on top of Hermione, straddling her.

There had been no clothing allowed in bed last night, and Hermione had half a mind to make that a firm rule for the future as she took in the sight of Bella straddling her, bare breasts exposed to the crisp morning air and nipples beginning to tighten in response. The movement had exposed her own chest as well, which was bare under the sheet and immediately garnered Bella's attention. Bella's grin could be best described as wicked as she leaned down to kiss Hermione passionately, pressing their upper bodies tightly together and beginning a soft rolling motion with her hips.

The urgency of last night was gone, but the intensity remained, although in a different way. They kissed amorously but slowly, hands wandering gradually but with purpose. Each touch was calculated, thought out, both witches armed with a wealth of knowledge from the night before and the determination to use it to wring out the most pleasure possible. Bella nipped at Hermione's earlobe, earning a whimper and an arch of her back. Hermione dug her fingernails into the back of Bella's ass, who bucked her hips sharply in response. Bella bit down on already sore areas of Hermione's neck, and the younger girl mewled with the combination of pain and pleasure, a new flood of wetness drenching Bella's questing hand.

Any hesitance Hermione had felt the previous night was gone, and her confidence grew with each and every orgasm she caused in her new wife. Hermione pushed Bella up, off of her until they sat facing each other, and moved her hand to start fingering Bella, matching the speed of her thrusts to Bella's within her. The rhythm was slow, but oh so hard, and deep. They panted together, Hermione's head falling into the crook of Bella's neck as she focused on not losing her rhythm despite the buildup of pleasure inside of her. She was already close, the soreness and slight sting of Bella's fingers only adding a dimension to her pleasure, but she was determined to bring Bella over the edge with her. She made sure to slam her palm on Bella's clit with every thrust, the slightly rough treatment sending shockwaves through Bella, who curled her fingers harder against Hermione's front wall in response.

Hermione mouthed at Bella's neck, teeth anchoring herself and tongue tasting the combination of sweat and Bella's skin. Bella left hand grasped hard into Hermione's hair, holding her there as Bella's head lolled back in pleasure. Bella was so close to the edge, and so she grabbed Hermione's head by her hair, and pressed their lips together in a deep, sinful kiss. Her tongue plunged into Hermione's mouth, taking, dominating, and adding a slightly desperate edge to the kiss as she realized that their time together could possibly be coming to a close. Her thrusts grew impossibly deeper, and though they remained slow she increased the force behind each one.

They fell over the edge together, their gasps and cries lost in each other's mouths, swallowed by the kiss. Hermione pulled away to catch her breath, resting her forehead on Bella's. Bella caught Hermione's eyes and the younger witch was surprised at the vulnerability in Bella's face, in her expression. She looked at Hermione with an expression which was a combination of awe and worry. Their connection had already grown immensely since the previous night, and Bella knew that it would continue to do so in the near future. She couldn't quite believe her current reality, dark thoughts and bad experiences in the back of her mind trying to convince her that this couldn't possibly be real. She hadn't done anything in her life to deserve such a witch, her soulmate nonetheless. The notion that Hermione was now her wife, her witch, was almost unfathomable. Half of her was still waiting for the other shoe to drop. Surely, something would happen to rip this new happiness away from her. Why would life be any different now than it was in her past?

Her voice was softer than normal, though no less husky. She phrased her words as a statement, though Hermione knew they were more than that, rather a question, or a plea. Her words were breathless as she recovered from her orgasm, and her way of speaking and lack of poise and articulation belayed that her mind was still very much spinning because of their activities.

"You're my witch, my wife. Mine, and no one else's. You won't leave me."

"Yes. Your witch, your wife. As you are mine. I won't leave you Bella, and I'd like to see anyone try to force me." Hermione looked Bella in the eye as she spoke, willing her to listen and understand the absolute sincerity behind her words. Hermione and Bella were bonded now - by magic, by law, by their very souls. Hermione was a stubborn witch at the best of times and so she certainly wasn't going allow anything to mess with her happiness. War be damned.

"Bella… I do need to go back to Hogwarts in the fall. I've got to finish my education, to pass my NEWTS. I can't imagine going months without seeing you, but there's always Hogsmeade visits…"

Bella sighed, she knew this conversation was coming, and understood the reasoning behind it. She agreed, education was very important to Hermione and to her future, though the selfish part of herself wanted nothing more than to lock her and Hermione here in this bedroom until the whole conflict was over. She could think of plenty to do to pass the time, and she certainly wouldn't mind at all.

"I know, and I understand, though I don't have to like it. It worries me, with Dumbledore in charge, though in some aspects he still is monitored and controlled by the Board of Governors. He'll not be able to expel you, at the very least, and as he's still keeping up an appearance of being the ultimate beacon of light, I doubt he'll try anything in full view of the staff and the students. Do be careful, and avoid being alone with him or any other members of the order. Stick with Draco, if you can, and I'll ask Severus to keep an eye on things as well. I'll expect you to keep in touch as much as possible, we can use the diary. And don't even think about making plans for Hogsmeade weekends: considered yourself booked already – I'm giving you advanced notice that I will require your presence in my bed."

Hermione let out a full belied laugh at the last part, warmth filling her with her wife's attempt at humor. She knew that this wasn't going to be easy for them, the separation would no doubt be painful, but she was appreciative of Bella's support and understanding.

"In the meantime, we have two weeks until the start of term, and I'd like you to stay here with me until then. It's not going to be possible to hide the news of our bonding, as with all magical marriages it will be recorded at the Ministry automatically. We ought to contact Nymphandora and make a plan. It would be best for her to 'discover' the destruction of the wards and you missing from your bed this morning and alert the order, as Dumbledore will likely hear about your name change from the Ministry later today, or tomorrow at the latest. You'll be recorded in the school ledgers as a Black from now on."

Bella couldn't help but grin at the last part, she was proud of her name and her family and was elated that Hermione would now be sharing it – making her claim on her witch blatantly obvious for the rest of the wizarding world to see. Hermione rolled her eyes at Bella's possessiveness, but was pleased nonetheless as she imagined the look on the face of her Professors as they discover who exactly she married.

"Do you think I should worry about my parents? I reckon that once I'm gone Tonks will be assigned elsewhere and they'll be left alone for the meantime, but I worry that eventually Dumbledore might try to use them as a bargaining chip against me." Hermione wasn't sure what she could do to protect her parents, but felt that she needed to have some sort of plan, just in case.

Bella considered this carefully. "Hmmm, well I wouldn't put it past him to do such a thing, especially if he has easy access to them. We'll have to discuss what you'd like to do, but there are options. We could simply place the house under the Fidelius, though then they'd have to stay locked up and I doubt they would be thrilled about that. We could also relocate them somewhere outside of England, as long as we make it difficult to trace them I doubt Dumbledore would go very far to find them. As much as he preaches about equality, he truly knows nothing about the muggle world, and finding a pair of muggles in Europe is much more difficult than it may seem. I will help you keep them safe, I know they mean a lot to you."

Hermione kissed Bella briefly in thanks, she would have to consider this and decide what would be best for her parents, both for their comfort and protection. She would also have to somehow explain her absence for the rest of the summer, and neither telling them about her marriage, nor letting them believe the 'kidnapping' seemed like good options.

"Can we modify their memories, so they believe that I'll be spending the rest of the summer with the Weasleys? That way they won't worry, and if Dumbledore or the Order use occulumency on them, they'll just think that you covered your tracks."

Bella was quite confident in her legillimency, and making fake memories was nothing new to her, so she agreed, knowing that it would protect Hermione's parents until they could think of a more permanent solution, with the added plus of making it so Hermione wouldn't feel guilty about spending the rest of the summer with Bella.

"As much as I'd like to stay right here in this bed, we should really get going, I'll modify their memories after we speak with Tonks, and then we will need to get back here before she alerts the Order, they'll no doubt investigate. Merlin, Dumbledore's going to be pissed! I'm quite disappointed I won't be there to see it actually, but we've more important things to be doing."

Hermione was amused, she definitely wouldn't mind watching Dumbledore explode with rage, her slightly sadistic side coming out to play after so much contact with her dark lover. She quirked an eyebrow in response to Bella's "more important things", thinking that the witch just wanted to dive back into bed.

"We only have two weeks, and I'd like to use this time to grow our connection, and make sure you'll be able to defend yourself if need be during the school year. I've read up on soulmates, but as they're rather rare it's been difficult to find solid information. From what I've been able to gather, we'll be more attracted to each other than normal for a period of time after the bond. Not just sexually, mind you, though that is a component, as sex acts as a magical conduit, but magically and mentally as well, as it will take a bit for our magical cores to adjust to the constant link between them. I'm glad we've a few weeks before you leave for Hogwarts, but even so, the separation might be painful, and may end up causing some magical instability in the both of us."

"Magical instability?" Hermione was slightly confused, as she hadn't read nearly as much on the topic as Bella, not to mention all of Bella's knowledge from her research as an unspeakable.

"You may have trouble controlling your temper and your magic at Hogwarts, especially if you restrain yourself and don't exercise enough of your magic. For now, I'll be teaching you, we'll be dueling, and of course sex, so that all should all help you use up and control your greater magical capacity while you get used to it. I'm afraid that 2 weeks won't be long enough, but I suppose we will just have to wait and see."

Hermione nodded in understanding, still fascinated by how much sex was linked with magic, seeing as Hogwarts and the Order all but ignored the existence of the connection. Just another thing to add to the long list of topics that were too 'dark' to be taught at Hogwarts.

"Alright, love, as much as I hate to say this, we've got to get dressed."

The look on Bella's face was pitiful as her new favorite things in the world were covered, and Hermione chuckled as she shrugged on her robes from last night, modifying them slightly so she didn't look quite so formal. Time to face reality.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi guys! Thanks so much for all the kind reviews. Say hello to some plot for awhile, though I promise there will be more sexy times to come a bit later. Those eager to get some more Dumbledore action, you get your wish this chapter! There will also be some stuff coming soon with Harry, Ron, Draco, Narcissa and some other side characters you've asked about. I'm glad most of you like my version of Tonks, and I hope you guys like my choice of patronus for her, as I did deviate from the books here :)**

It only took a few short minutes before the two newlyweds were ready to go out and face the world. Bella knew that Narcissa would no doubt be waiting just around a corner, ready to casually bump into them and have her chance to meet and subtly interrogate her sister's new wife. The two of them would meet eventually, and she was actually quite keen to see what the two would think of each other, but for now they didn't have the time. Bella, having access to all the Manor's wards, was able to apparate herself and Hermione directly from their room in the manor to her usual arrival point behind a neighbor's shed in Hermione's muggle neighborhood.

It was still early in the morning, not yet 8, and the muggle neighbor was quiet, save for a few early birds heading out to start their workdays. Hermione's parents would be home, and Tonks likely would not be, as they had discussed the ruse of 'taking Hermione to Tonks house', as to explain her absence to her parents. Bella sent her Patronus as message to Nymphandora, asking her to meet them outside the wards. A Patronus worked quite well for her as far as communication, as so many on the light side assumed that no Death Eater could produce one, so she never worried about it being tracked. A sharp crack announced Tonks' arrival only a few minutes after theirs and the pink haired witch was looking sleepy, but less so as she took in the couple before her.

Tonks' gaze immediately went to Bella and Hermione's entwined hands, and the rings which confirmed her suspicions - they had run off and bloody bonded without telling her! They both looked thoroughly shagged so there was no reason to ask after how their night had been.

"Good morning Aunt Bella, Auntie Mione," She smiled cheekily at Hermione who laughed in response before deliberating threatening Tonks to never, ever call her that again. Even so, accepted Tonks' hug in congratulations, smiling and being able to share the news with someone who had become one of her closest friends.

"So what's the plan? I assume you have one? This won't stay quiet for long." Tonks asked, mulling over the different options in her head. She wasn't ready to give up her position in the order or formally change sides, so this would have to be dealt with rather carefully.

"Right. Well, we figured that we would stage a kidnapping. I'll enlarge the hole in the wards, make it big enough so that my human form could make it through, and then we'll mess up Hermione's room just a tiny bit, and cast a few spells so there'll be plenty of magical residue in the air. Plus a strong silencing charm around the room, to explain why you wouldn't have woken up. If I were actually kidnapping her, I wouldn't have risked dealing with you if I didn't have to. Then you can 'wake up' this morning, find Hermione missing, and alert the Order in a panic."

Bella laid out her plan, Hermione nodding along the way, knowing it was the best plan as far as keeping everyone involved protected. Tonks thought it all sounded fine, though she was going to have to put in a hell of an acting performance. Luckily she could literally morph her face to look upset if need be.

"The only sticky part to the situation is Hermione's parents. We don't want them to worry about Hermione, but I'm not sure how to handle it. I've got to modify their memories to get rid of our little field trip yesterday, in case Dumbledore checks. You didn't have orders to take her anywhere, and she would have had to have been sleeping here in order to be kidnapped. I'd like to make them believe that Hermione's gone off to the Weasley's, or back to school early. The only issue is that, realistically, if I kidnapped Hermione I wouldn't have bothered to do that, knowing you and the order would be here in the aftermath. I'd only do that if it meant I could keep the situation quiet, which is an impossibility in this case."

"Hmm, I agree," replied Tonks, mulling things over in her mind. "Hermione, is there somewhere they could go for the weekend? I could pretend like they left last night, for a short vacation. I highly doubt Dumbledore will check anything, if they're not here he won't bother tracking them down."

Hermione thought this over, it was a good plan and could work. "Yes, we have a summer cottage and it wouldn't be too unusual for them to take off there for a week or so this time of year. Bella, can you make that work? I can send them a letter at the cottage in a few days, saying that I'm returning to Hogwarts early, so that won't have to be implanted in their minds at least."

Bella sighed, memory modification, while in her repertoire, was complicated and could easily go wrong. But she knew that she could do it, and nodded, mentally going over how exactly she would layer the memories. First they would have to get the Grangers to the cottage, then she needed to remove the memories of their interference, and Tonks talking to them about her and Hermione's 'trip'. Then she would layer the false idea of going to their summer cottage over top of that. Their own minds, in an attempt to make sense of things, would fill in some of the blanks.

"I assume they usually take their car to the cottage? How far is it from here? Do you have your driver's license, 'Mione?" Tonks, having grown up with a muggleborn father, understood some of the semantics involved. The Grangers would not likely be at their cottage without their vehicle, and one couldn't exactly apparate with a car. It was possible to shrink it, but oftentimes mechanical and electrical things don't react well to magic, and it would likely not function once enlarged back to its original size.

"Yes, I do. It's about an hour drive from here, so not bad. If Bella can apparate them there and sort out the memories, I can drive the car to the cottage. That way we'll both be out of your way and you can alert the order."

They all nodded, happy with the plan, and Bella casually blew a larger hole through the wards, strolling in through the gap. Tonks and Hermione walked up to the front door and entered the house, finding Hermione's parents sitting having breakfast. A quick sleeping charm from Tonks ensured that they wouldn't be frightened by the experience, and Hermione headed up to her room, magically packing her trunk and shrinking it until it fit into her pocket. Bella followed her up, and together they cast a few spells until the room had enough traces of magic, and before leaving Bella placed a particularly strong silencing charm on the room and Tonks' for good measure, quite obvious spells that the Order would surely not miss.

They all convened in the kitchen, and before Hermione set out with the car, she allowed Bella to look in her mind in order to see the cottage. Bella cupped Hermione's face gently as she gazed in through her eyes into her mind, finding it almost as easy as accessing her own memories with how connected she was with Hermione. Having seen a memory of the cottage would allow Bella to apparate there. She pulled out of Hermione's mind and captured her lips with a sweet kiss before departing, grabbing the two sleeping muggles and disapparating.

Hermione gave Tonks another hug and wished her luck with the Order, though she hoped she wouldn't need it. Hermione knew that Dumbledore's ego would play into their hand in this situation. She reckoned that he was so secure in himself and his people that he likely wouldn't even think to question Tonks' loyalty. As much as Tonks would have liked to have some time with her friend and hear about her wedding and her night, she knew that eventually they would have time to catch up, and right now time was of the essence.

"Don't worry about me. I'll get in touch through my Mum when I can, I know she has contact with Narcissa and Bella somehow. I'll be here for you if you need anything, and if anything happens with the Order that you need to know… I'll make sure that you hear about it. I won't be anyone's spy or anyone's puppet, but I'll be on your side when it counts. I think I might get assigned to patrol Hogwarts or Hogsmeade this year, so I'm sure I'll see you then."

Hermione nodded in thanks, and Tonks hurried Hermione out the door and watched as the car pulled out of the driveway. She waited fifteen more minutes just in case, sitting on one of the barstools in the kitchen, her foot tapping constantly with nervous energy. When she was sure Hermione was far enough away, she headed back upstairs and changed into pajamas, and mussed her hair enough so that she looked like she had just awoken, before sending an urgent Patronus to Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore was startled out his morning routine as a wispy silver fox formed in front of him, bounding around excitedly, it's long fluffy tail following behind. He couldn't quite recall whose Patronus took that particular form, until the eerie disembodied voice of Nymphandora Tonks erupted from the creature.

 _"This is Tonks. The wards are compromised and Hermione's been taken!"_

He was shocked and disappointed to hear the news, he had been quite sure of his plan to keep Bellatrix away from Hermione for the summer. It had been going so smoothly, no reports of any suspicious activity from Tonks, and no word of a plan from Severus. He had been sure that nothing would be attempted until after the girl's 17th birthday in the fall. Surely if this had been a planned attack, Severus would have heard about it and informed him. Alas, it was possible that Bellatrix was as unstable as he had always suspected, and perhaps she had snapped and decided to take the witch.

He would have to bring the Order, look into things so to speak, but he knew that there would be no rescue attempt. He couldn't risk any of his people trying to bring her back, and even if they were to somehow manage it, she could not be trusted again after being with Bellatrix. His biggest issue now would be planning how to break the news to the Order, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, along with how to keep Hermione separated from them during the school year, should she return.

He sighed, before sending off a message to Minerva and Severus to meet him at the Granger residence. He would investigate briefly with the two of them, debrief with Tonks, and then call a full meeting for the evening to be held at the Burrow. He would break the news to the Order and the boys at the same time, if they felt like they were getting the same information as the Order they were much less likely to go digging into the incident. He was not looking forward to the reaction he would receive, there were very few that even knew about the House Ring, so to most the news would come as a complete shock. He would have to prepare a full explanation on why it would be impossible to rescue her, otherwise Harry and Ron would want to rush off half-cocked in a rescue attempt.

Just as he was about to dissaparate from his office, a Ministry owl flew in carrying an official letter. He didn't often receive correspondence from the Ministry and had a sinking feeling that it had something to do with the events of last night, so he opened the letter, knowing that he had a few minutes before Minerva and Severus would arrive at the Grangers anyways.

 _To whom it may concern,_

 _This letter is being sent automatically from the Official Hall of Records, Ministry of Magic in London, England, to notify of an official change in status. The Ministry recommends that Hogwarts update its ledger as soon as possible regarding this change._

 _Miss Hermione Jean Granger, born September 19th, 1979, student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, class of 1998_

 _has, under Ministry jurisdiction and laws, been legally and magically wed to_

 _Miss Bellatrix Black, heiress to The Noble and Ancient House of Black, born March 7th, 1951, former Senior Unspeakable at the Ministry of Magic, Azkaban prisoner 093, escapee January 1996_

 _Official Ministry Records list Miss Granger as coming of Official Age of Maturity and Consent (17 years of age) on June 10, 1996 and therefore was legally eligible to marry._

 _Despite her fugitive status, Miss Black was eligible to marry under Proclamation VIX of 1822._

 _According to Proclamation IV of 1910, Miss Hermione Granger shall hereafter be known as Madame Hermione Black, and Miss Bellatrix Black shall hereafter be known as Madame Bellatrix Black, Head of the Noble and Ancient House of Black. All applicable records and ledgers are to be immediately altered to reflect these changes._

 _Madame Hermione Black shall be known as a member of the nobility and is therefore entitled to all corresponding rights and privileges therein. Madame Black is entitled to the Black seat on the Wizemgemot, and should she choose to accept, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is duty bound to allow Madame Black a leave of absence whenever necessary in order to attend any and all meetings and functions associated with her seat._

 _Bellatrix Black is a wanted criminal and the Ministry reminds Hogwarts that any information of her whereabouts must, by law, be shared with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement._

 _Kind Regards,_

 _Official Hall of Records, Ministry of Magic, London, England_

Albus snarled as he finished reading the letter, furious that he hadn't been privy to the information about Hermione coming of age early. They had married and no doubt bonded, and now Voldemort had a pair of soulmates on his side. As if the light side wasn't already at a disadvantage, just by sheer numbers of supporters. He hated to admit it, but Miss Granger was powerful and extremely useful as a pawn to control Harry, and he was quite upset to lose her to his opponent.

He turned on the spot and dissaparated, and when he appeared at the Granger's muggle home he was unsurprised to find Minerva and Severus already there and waiting for him, along with the young Auror Tonks. Minerva was speaking quietly with Tonks, a pinched expression on her face, she was no doubt worried about her less than secret favorite pupil. Severus was, as usual, standing with a bored expression on his face, waiting for further instructions.

"Miss Tonks. I'm sorry to hear about the events of last night, but I am so very glad that you are unharmed, my dear. What have you been able to find out? How did they get through the wards?"

While waiting for Dumbledore, Tonks had given Minerva and Severus a brief overview of 'what had happened', giving her a nice trial run before she had to try to pass the bullshit by Dumbledore.

"I awoke this morning and felt it was later than normal, I don't normally set a wand alarm as I'm an extremely light sleeper and I always hear Hermione get up. Something felt off, and I detected a strong silencing charm around my room. I immediately ran to check on Hermione, and she was gone. There was a strong magical residue in the room from both Hermione's magic and someone else's. When I checked the wards, I found a large hole over there, which he or she must have used to get in. Hermione's parents left yesterday for their summer cottage, so luckily they were not involved or harmed in any way."

Tonks pointed into the general direction of the breach, knowing that with Dumbledore's skill he would likely be able to see the barrier and therefore the breach easily from here. Dumbledore nodded solemnly, acting sad and upset though his eyes were sparking with anger.

"What say you, Severus? Can you tell if it was Black, or someone else? You are quite familiar with their magical signatures, yes?"

Severus wrinkled his nose, pasting a disgusted look on his face to mask the tiny bit of admiration he actually had for the dark witch. When Bellatrix wanted to be known for an act, she didn't need to send up a mark in the sky, she somehow managed to make her magic linger for days. She had a particular feel to her magic, and once you experienced it once, it was quite unmistakable.

"It was indeed Bellatrix. I knew it as soon as I arrived. She was likely alone, as she works best that way, and furthermore I suspect that she planned this herself as I hadn't heard even a whisper of it through the usual gossip. However, she is unfailingly loyal to the Dark Lord, so I have no doubt she received his permission before acting."

Albus nodded, he suspected as much, especially after hearing that Hermione was of age. The Dark Lord must have had a contact in the Ministry inform him or Bellatrix about Hermione coming of age, and then he likely gave Bellatrix permission to act on will.

"Hmm… well this is a sad day indeed. I feel for Miss Granger, but there is nothing to be done now. I'll send out a message to everyone, but please keep this to yourselves until my official announcement. We will have a full Order meeting tonight at 6 at the Burrow, and I want everyone there, even the Weasley children may be involved."

Minerva's jaw gaped, aghast as she realized that Albus meant to do nothing to retrieve Miss Granger. "Albus! Surely you don't mean to just…give up and leave her to that…woman. We should plan a way to get her back, before it's too late!"

"Unfortunately, Minerva, it is already too late. I received a letter this morning from the Ministry, and Hermione has officially become Madame Hermione Black. There is nothing we can do for her now. I can assure you that she will be kept alive, though I am not sure that is a kindness. I worry about the state of her mind, heart and soul. She won't be able to fight the darkness for long, with a wife like Bellatrix Black. If we see her again, the young woman we know will likely be long buried."

Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the Headmaster's dramatics, though Minerva seemed affected as she swallowed harshly to hold back tears. Eager to get on his way and assure himself he still had control of Harry, Dumbledore bid them goodbye and took his leave.

"I shall go from here to collect Harry, I have an errand to run with the boy but I will then return with him to the Burrow in time for the meeting. Afterwards he can spend the rest of his summer there, he has spent enough time with the Dursleys. I will see you tonight."


	25. Chapter 25

Albus Dumbledore was feeling slightly more in control as he apparated to the Burrow with Harry Potter, having retrieved the boy from his relatives with no complications and also having successfully recruited a Potions Professor for the upcoming school year, a possible future Order member to boot. Horace Slughorn had always been rather reluctant to choose a side, his greed and thirst for connections making him wary of severing ties with the purebloods, but he had always avoided joining up with Voldemort out of sheer cowardice. Dumbledore wondered what he could do over the course of the school year in order to ensure Slughorn's cooperation and loyalty, as well as convince him to divulge a few closely held secrets.

His train of thought was interrupted as they arrived at their destination. It was nearly six, and he expected that the rest of the Order was likely already gathered and waiting. It had been quite some time since he had held a full meeting, and they were likely all wondering the purpose of this one, as well as about its unusual venue. Though Sirius was still currently living at 12 Grimmauld Place, Dumbledore had decided to stop using it as Headquarters, as he was unsure of its security, despite the Fidelius Charm. Technically, Sirius had been disowned, and with Bellatrix out of Askaban and the official head of the Black family, it was quite possible she would be able to find and infiltrate the house. He was planning on speaking with Sirius and possibly the twins after the meeting, thinking that if they abandoned the house and took down the Fidelius, they could set up some sort of charm to be able to spy on the Death Eaters, should Bellatrix choose to reclaim the old Black house and return there.

He hadn't told Harry yet about the situation with Hermione, not wanting to be alone with the boy when he did. In a room full of Order members and curious Weasleys, he would be able to avoid any questions he didn't want to answer by quite simply answering a different question of the no doubt many he would receive. There would no doubt be an uproar, but he was confident that they would see reason and that he could convince them of the futility of trying to rescue Hermione.

Harry had been surprised to say the least when Albus Dumbledore had appeared earlier that day in Little Whinging, but it was shaping up to be a good, if slightly strange day. It was always a good day when he was able to leave his Aunt and Uncle's place after a long summer of being treated like a particularly low ranking house elf. He was quite sure that some of the hand me downs he received were in worse shape than the pillowcases worn by the little elves. Harry was enthusiastic about seeing Ron again, and was hoping to hear that Hermione would be joining them soon, as she was prone to do the last few weeks of every summer. Hogwarts Letters would be arriving soon, and it was almost time for another trip to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies. Professor Dumbledore had mentioned something about an Order meeting, and hearing the commotion when they entered the burrow made Harry realize that something was amiss. Everyone was here, and no one seemed to know why.

"Harry, dear! Good to see you my boy, run along to the kitchen and find yourself something to eat, dinner will be served after, of course, but you're no more than skin and bones!"

Harry accepted the proffered hug from Mrs. Weasley before doing as suggested and making his way towards the kitchen. It was quite crowded, the Burrow being not very large there were Order members and Weasleys in every room, speaking loudly and speculating on the purpose of the meeting. He was unsurprised to find Ron as one of the occupants of the kitchen, the redheaded boy's eyes lighting up as he spotted his best friend.

"'arry! 'ou came wit Dumbledor righ? Whattdya thinks 'oing on?" Ron tried to speak through a mouthful of bread roll, and luckily after 5 years in school with Ron, Harry was quite adept at understanding him despite the way he spoke with his mouth full.

"I don't know, Ron. Professor Dumbledore brought me here, but he didn't explain why there was a meeting. Reckon Hermione is coming as well?" Harry asked, eager to see his brunette best friend again. He hadn't heard from her at all during the summer, which was quite odd. He and Ron had been exchanging letters, so he knew that for once there was nothing stopping him from receiving owl post.

Ron, having swallowed his roll, shrugged his shoulders and was about to answer Harry when a commotion in the dining room drew there attention. It seemed that the meeting was about to start. They rushed in, still quite disbelieving that they were actually going to be allowed in the meeting, and not wanting to push their luck by arriving late or drawing any unnecessary attention to themselves.

The room was packed to the limit, people sitting on every available surface as well as leaning along the walls and standing in the doorways. Harry and Ron found a place to stand in a corner by the twins and Nymphandora Tonks, who was looking much less cheerful than normal, her face strangely blank, as if she were hiding her emotions, which was atypical for the usually expressive witch. Harry could tell that she knew something, but before he could open his mouth to ask, Dumbledore cleared his throat and the occupants of the room fell silent.

"Good evening. It is good to see all of you, though I wish it was under better circumstances. I am terribly sorry to have to impart some very sad news, about one of our own. I ask that you listen to the full story, and not to interrupt until I am finished, though I understand that it will be difficult and you all will doubt have many questions."

He looked around the room, it was silent enough to hear a pin drop and he could tell he had the full attention of everyone in the room. Those who already knew, such as Minerva, Severus, and Tonks had solemn looks on their faces, and those who didn't were looking increasingly nervous.

"As some of you may already know, Miss Granger received an unusual gift by owl, shortly after Christmas last year. She received a House Ring, and the poor dear, being a muggleborn, had no idea, of course, of its significance. It was meant for her, and there was old magic at play, so she put it on, effectively binding her to the darkest witch of the age. It was sent to her by Bellatrix Black. As of now I still am unsure of exactly how Miss Granger came to be betrothed to Miss Black, but I am assuming an old marriage contract was in play. Either she was adopted, or her muggle parents could possibly be squibs, but that is of little importance now. In the absence of a male heir, the Black Family magic has accepted Bellatrix as the rightful heir and head of the family, as such she is obligated to marry and have an heir of her own, lest the family die out."

There was a low murmur in the room, the occupants all turning to each other, shocked at the news about Hermione and eager to speculate on exactly which alternative it was. Had she been betrothed through an old marriage contract, unfulfilled during one generation by a squib birth and passed down until she was born, a witch, and it could be fulfilled? Or was she adopted, and had been betrothed as an infant by her pureblooded birth parents? Dumbledore cleared his throat, and silence fell over the room again.

"Miss Granger came to me for advice, and I helped her as much as I could, shielding her from letters and gifts sent to try and manipulate her. I kept the information about the ring at the engagement to myself and a few others, trying to prevent Miss Granger from being hurt by the association. This is why most of you are hearing about this for the first time, just now, I was trying to protect her. I sent Miss Tonks to watch over Miss Granger over the summer, we warded her home and did all we could to protect her. I had believed that she would be safe, and that no attempts would be made to retrieve her until her 17th birthday in September, and by that time she would have been safely at Hogwarts. When Miss Tonks awoke this morning, she found the wards down and Miss Granger missing. We suspect Miss Black herself was the one to take Hermione. Auror Tonks informed me immediately, and shortly after receiving her Patronus, I received a letter from the Ministry, confirming my worst fears."

Dumbledore paused, letting the tension in the room rise. He could see Harry and Ron's livid and worried faces, the way they gripped their wands as if already preparing for a fight. The rest of the order members had varying reactions. He noticed Minerva's pinched expression – he would have to speak to her later, knowing she disapproved of him keeping so much from the rest of the Order, but he couldn't risk word of the second prophecy getting out. He had, of course, informed her, Severus, and Mad-Eye about Hermione's prophecy, but he didn't see an advantage to telling the rest of the Order about it until absolutely necessary.

As far as most of the senior members Order knew, there was only one prophecy, the prophecy regarding Harry and the Dark Lord, which been taken by the Death Eaters at the Department of Mysteries, before it could be heard. They knew it detailed Harry's destiny to vanquish the Dark Lord, but not the exact wording. The children, who had been there to hear the prophecy, had their memories modified so that they couldn't remember anything at all about the event or even the existence of the prophecy. He knew that someday, inevitably some of the secrets would come out. Only he and Severus knew the full truth of the first prophecy, not even Minerva and Moody knew how it ended.

The kids would no doubt hear about their adventures at the Ministry at some point, and likely would be upset with him for removing the memory, but it was for the greater good. He was trying to protect them, and removing the memories of the event protected them from themselves, their own failures. They hadn't seen the trap they walked into, and they let the Death Eaters take the prophecy. If Harry remembered the prophecy, if he puzzled through it and realized its meaning, he would be burdened by his destiny. Dumbledore wanted Harry to live as full and happy of a life as possible, so that when it came time for the final sacrifice, Harry would understand, would accept and embrace his death, for the greater good of their kind.

"Unfortunately, I could not have foreseen it, but Miss Granger somehow came of age early, possibly indicating an adoption – her muggle birth certificate may have been wrong, but the trace would have been attached to her true birth date. A leak in the Ministry must have informed Lord Voldemort or Bellatrix. The letter I received was from the Deparment of Records, and confirmed the marriage of Miss Granger to Bellatrix Black. As most of you know, magical marriage is very powerful, especially with the rituals and magics used in the traditional pureblood bondings. Miss Granger, now Madame Black, will be heavily influenced by Bellatrix, not just by proximity, but by the magic of the bonding as well. If Bellatrix has not already managed it, it will not take long before she has completely corrupted Hermione. I would venture that even if we could manage a successful rescue mission, which would be highly difficult as we do not even know where they are, Hermione wouldn't welcome the rescue. She is undoubtedly no longer the same girl we once knew."

Harry couldn't contain himself any longer. He was bloody pissed, his best friend had been taken by the Death Eaters and they were all sitting around here, doing nothing. And Dumbledore wanted them to just leave her, just let them have her?! Maybe she wouldn't want to be rescued, but they could save her anyways, could make her remember who she was.

"We can't just do nothing! She's my best friend, she's saved my life loads of times, I'd be dead five times over if it wasn't for her. She's strong, so strong, there's no way she'd let Bellatrix turn her to the Dark Lord! She can fight this, I'm sure she's fighting it, but we have to fight for her! We can't just leave her there, with them. She's a muggleborn, they'll hurt her!"

Ron was quick to jump in and agree, along with Ginny, the twins, and a few others. Minerva smiled tightly at her Gryffindors, proud they were standing up for their friend in a way she had tried, and failed. Maybe Dumbledore would listen to them. Unfortunately they were quickly silenced as Dumbledore raised a hand.

"Harry, my boy, I am so very sorry. I know Miss Granger was very important to you, and I fear that is exactly what the Dark Lord is betting on. He will expect you to rescue her, and will try to kill you in the process. I'm afraid I can't let you sacrifice yourself, to save a friend, who is beyond saving. I do not believe they will hurt her physically, as the ring and betrothal indicate that she is, in fact, a pureblood. As head of the Black family, Bellatrix has immense status and power. Hermione, as her wife, now shares some of that, which should protect her in some ways from any other Death Eaters who might still resent her. I believe that Hermione will return to Hogwarts in the fall, unharmed, at least physically."

Harry brightened up a bit at that, thinking that Hermione would be able to hold on to herself, her goodness until Hogwarts, and that being back with Harry and her friends, they could help her fight against the darkness. She could be okay, they would save her. Dumbledore saw the hopeful look on Harry's face, and continued before he could get any ideas.

"However, Bellatrix will have extreme power over her wife, the old marriage bonds make it so. Even without magic, Bellatrix is an experienced seductress, she has always used her looks and her body to manipulate others into bending to her will. If the rumors are to be believed, she's a frequent visitor of the Dark Lord's bed, among others, helping her rise to such a position of power in the hierarchy. Now that will change, obviously, as marriage bonds require fidelity, but her skills are nonetheless there. With the help of the marriage bonds, she will be able to manipulate Hermione physically, emotionally, and even magically. She will be able to make Hermione crave her body and her magic, need her emotionally, and even believe that she loves her. She will be able to manipulate Hermione's magic, darken it, and use it for her own aims. When Hermione returns to Hogwarts, she will be, essentially, a puppet with Bellatrix pulling the strings. This is why, if she does in fact return, she will be resorted into Slytherin, and I will have to ask you all to stay away from her. I do not wish her any harm, but she will not be able to be saved, or to be trusted. Tonight, we mourn for Miss Granger. Take as much time as you need, work through your grief, remember the happy times with your friend. Miss Granger is gone, and when we next encounter Madame Black, she will no longer be the girl we once knew and loved."

Harry felt tears welling in his eyes, matching quite a few others around the room. His were not only out of sadness, but also out of frustration. Something wasn't right, he was missing something. It was all too much, he wished Hermione was here, she always had a way of making things make sense. He would have to talk to Ron, and talk to the twins and Ginny later. Dumbledore and the Order might be giving up on his friend, but he knew Hermione better than that. She was much too stubborn to be influenced like that, much too strong to be turned dark so quickly. They would make a plan, and they would save her.


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm so sorry it's been so long! I should have some downtime during Christmas break so expect a few updates then. My Bella is turning into a bit of a sap, but don't worry her dark side will pop up again very soon. Thanks for all of the support, reviews, and follows, the response from this story has been amazing!**

After successfully modifying her parents' memories and delivering their car to the summer cottage, Bella and Hermione apparated back to Malfoy Manor. The wards allowed Bella to apparate directly out, but unfortunately not in, so they appeared in front of the wrought iron gates and made their way in like before, Hermione again giggling at her mental image of Draco practicing strutting like the peacocks. Bellatrix noticed her mirth and this time couldn't let it be, totally confused as to what could be making Hermione laugh like that every time they walked across the manor grounds.

"And what exactly are you laughing at?" Hermione grinned, shaking her head slightly, unsure if Bella knew her nephew well enough to understand, having been locked up for most of his life.

"First year at Hogwarts, Draco always walked around the school like he owned the place. He looked like one of the peacocks, all puffed up, strutting about. I was just imaging him out here practicing, imitating them to learn how to walk like that."

Bella burst out laughing, she didn't know her nephew particularly well yet, but if he was anything at all like his mother and father he would have to have quite the narcissistic streak – pun intended. She could definitely imagine what Hermione had described.

"Please, love, do me a favor and ask him if he used to do that. Tonight, during dinner. I can't wait to see their reactions!"

Hermione laughed again and promised to do so. It was surprising when she realized it, but she was actually quite looking forward to getting to know her wife's family. Draco, though he had been a pain in her arse and a bully during their younger years, had really helped her out in the last year and she knew she would need all the friends she could get during the upcoming school year.

She couldn't help but hope that she wouldn't lose Harry and Ron and her Gryffindor friends, but knew that it was a real possibility. Being married to the darkest witch of the age would be quite a difficult pill for them to swallow, so to speak. She knew to expect, at the very least, some tough conversations and a rift in their friendships. Especially considering the fact that Dumbledore still had 2 weeks to poison their minds against her before she would have a chance to explain her side of the story.

Bella could sense Hermione worrying, and wrapped an arm around the younger witch, pulling her close and pausing to give her a sweet kiss as they reached the doorway to the manor. When she pulled back Hermione still had her eyes closed, so Bella cupped her face and placed kisses on both eyelids, her cheeks and finally one on the tip of her nose, which finally cracked Hermione and made her smile slightly and open her eyes to meet Bella's soft gaze.

A soft clearing of a throat startled the pair and made them realize that the door of the manor had been opened, and Narcissa was standing there observing them silently, an unreadable expression on her face. "My darling sister. I assume you were out on important business? Imagine my surprise when this morning Polly informed me that you and your new wife had left before breakfast without so much as a note. I was worried, you've never been one to miss a meal…especially as I had assumed you would have worked up quite the appetite."

Bella could tell that Narcissa was not actually cross with her, it was possible that she had been a touch worried but really was just using any excuse to rib on her sister. Hermione blushed at the implication, but Bella was unabashed, and squeezed the arm that was still slung around her wife.

"Apologies, Cissy. I'll be sure to send a parchment with my full itinerary next time. If you'd like to know my expected activities for this afternoon, I'm happy to inform you now. I plan to have tea in the gardens, ravish my wife in the hedge maze, then I'll give her a tour of the manor and the library, christen my favorite library sofa, and possible the table too…."

Narcissa glared at her sister even as she chuckled in mild amusement at Hermione's blush, cutting off Bella's increasingly descriptive plans. Bella was completely unashamed of such things and Narcissa knew that if she let her continue she would have mental pictures to scar her for life, more than she already was after growing up with her as an older sister.

"Please, enough sister. I certainly do not need to know of all your activities with your new wife, who happens to be the same age as my son. When you two come up for air, the Dark Lord would like to speak to you…and Hermione as well. He said it was not urgent and would be at your convenience, he told me to convey his understanding that the two of you would be quite _busy_ in the aftermath of such a ritual and to send a message in a day or so when the magic has calmed slightly. I will not be quite so lenient, and at the very least expect your presence at dinner tonight – 7 sharp. And for Merlin's sake if you insist on debasing my furniture, at least lock the doors and clean up after yourselves.

Bellatrix gasped in mock offense. "Cissy, when have I ever..?" Narcissa rolled her eyes and refused to reply, simply holding up a hand and then turning gracefully and sauntering off, leaving the newlyweds standing on the doorstep.

Hermione was torn between feeling amused and embarrassed about the conversation between her wife and her sister, with a small side of arousal about all of Bella's supposed plans for their afternoon.

"So… what are we doing now?" Hermione asked, unsure whether Bella was actually serious, or if she had been messing with her sister, both were completely possible knowing Bella.

"Well…" Bella quirked an eyebrow and smirked as she studied her wife. "I was quite serious before, though we should fit in at least one magic session. Maybe we should start there, lest we get distracted and run out of time. We will have to make it to dinner, as I wouldn't put it passed Cissy to physically drag us there if necessary. She's stronger than she looks and nothing to scoff at magic wise either."

Hermione laughed, but there was a hint of truth behind Bellatrix's joking tone and Hermione took note that Narcissa was not one to be taken lightly. Hermione had noticed that she seemed used to getting her way and being in control of the comings and the goings of the household. She wouldn't be at all surprised if it was Narcissa who wore the pants in her relationship with Lucius. It didn't surprise her a bit, as she shared her sisters' upbringing and genetics.

Bella tugged on her hand, breaking Hermione's train of thought and she followed behind her wife as they made their way into the garden. They walked along immaculately maintained walkways full of magically bubbling fountains and topiaries of magical creatures before reaching a more open area which Hermione realized was used as a miniature quidditch pitch, judging from the hoops on either end.

"I've only used a bit of magic since the bonding, but judging from the effects on me, we should start slowly. I know your magic reacted normally this morning, but the longer you go without an outlet, the more it will build up, and if you're not prepared you could easily unleash too much as once. As much as I'm looking forward to it, I don't think we should practice dueling until we both have a handle on our new capabilities."

Hermione nodded, this morning she had been tired and content, but she had been feeling increasingly restless all day and Bella's explanation would make sense. She looked around her before spying a trunk of quidditch equipment and walked towards it, opening it and pulling out the quaffle. She set it down on the ground a few feet in front of her, and decided to start with one of the simplest spells she knew. Normally, she'd cast nonverbally, but she took Bella's statement to be cautious to heart, and spoke the incantation instead.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

The quaffle shot up into the air so fast it almost became a blur, before stopping when she steadied her wand. It was over reactive, practically vibrating as it reacted to every small twitch of her arm. With a thought and a flick of her wrist she sent it flying through the hoops at one end of the pitch and then the other. The range she had was much farther than normal, and to test it she sent it to the edge of the woods and back, managing it without losing control. When the ball returned she released the spell and it plopped to the ground at her feet.

Bella nodded with approval at Hermione's first spell, impressed with how quickly she had adapted to the unusual power of the spell. "Good, go ahead and try something a bit more complicated this time. Transfiguration, maybe?"

Hermione did as Bella suggested, and this time felt confident to cast nonverbally, turning the ball into a stone statue. She was impressed how accurate it was, every small detail she had imagined in her mind had affected the transfiguration. Deciding to up the ante, she transfigured it again, this time into a small white rabbit. It hopped around and seemed to be fully functional. She had been successful with object to animal transfigurations before, but they usual wore off within an hour or so.

Wanting to test how long this one would last, she transfigured a small cage for the rabbit out of a nearby twig and left it there with a bit of grass to eat until it inevitably turned back.

"I feel pretty good, actually. Powerful, but not at all out of control." Bella nodded, agreeing with Hermione's statement she had done some casting of her own and had adapted as well. The first few spells had been more powerful, but using more magic it seemed to calm some.

"I reckon we can safely move on to dueling now. We'll start by working on your defense today. Personally, I'm more of a no holds barred offensive dueler, but even I know that having a solid defense is extremely important. Plus, I'm not expecting you to end up with quite the same style as me. With more practice, you'll figure out what works best for you."

"That sounds good. I worked a bit with Tonks and that's basically what she said as well, that I'm powerful enough and a fine duelist but that it's the unique style and unpredictability that makes someone great."

"You'll be an incredible duelist in no time at all, I'm sure. After all, you do have yours truly as an instructor." Bella laughed and bowed dramatically, before sobering up slightly and stepping closer to Hermione. Her voice was softer this time, much more serious.

"For now, though, I need to feel like you'll be able to stop yourself from getting hurt, should someone attack you. Otherwise I don't think I'll be able to send you off to school."

Hermione took one look at Bella's worried face and proceeded to kiss her softly on the lips before pulling her into a tight hug. No words were shared but none were necessary, both taking comfort from the closeness. A few minutes passed before Bella pulled back with a grateful look on her face. She shook her head lightly and stepped back, a grin creeping onto her face.

"Alright! Let's see what you got. Try to stand your ground as long as you can. You can dodge spells, use shields, or deflect, whatever you want, but don't back up. When I get you back against the hedge, I win."

Hermione smirked, looking quite like her wife in that moment. " _If_ you get me back against the hedge, not _when_. I could win, you know."

Bella laughed, loud and genuine. Hermione was a spitfire and powerful in her own right, but she would lose. "In your dreams, love. You'll be at my mercy sooner or later. Now, let's begin".


	27. Chapter 27

**Edited and added to 26-05-2019**

Hermione was putting up an admirable fight, that Bellatrix had to admit, but her wife was tiring. She could see the sweat beading on Hermione's brow as she edged her way closer as closer, Hermione being reluctant to back up lest she lose the fight. Bella couldn't help but be slightly distracted by the way Hermione's cheeks were flushed and the heaving of her small breasts as she panted from exertion. Bella changed her tactics slightly, casting a volley of spells in a row to occupy Hermione and then sending a stealthy but potent warming spell towards Hermione, which connected to its target.

The feeling of being hit with Bella's magic shouldn't have felt as good as it did to Hermione, the warmth should have been uncomfortable and off putting, and not arousing, but she realized it must have been a side effect of the bond. Before, their spells had been mostly rebounding off of each other and shields and the like. Feeling the way her magic reacted and the tingling in her belly as her body absorbed Bella's magic made Hermione want more, and so she 'accidentally' let a few more spells land, trying not to obviously shiver in delight each time they made contact.

Bella was not oblivious to Hermione's tactics, and decided that their little game had gone on long enough, sending a volley of spells towards Hermione and stalking forward in a predatory way. Hermione backed up until she was a half step away from the hedge, Bellatrix standing so closely in front of her she could almost taste her breath. Bella smirked and with one quick motion, stowed her wand and pushed her body flush to Hermione's, threading one hand through wild curls and tilting her head back as she kissed her soundly. Bella's body pushed Hermione back into the hedge and she pulled back for a moment to smirk victoriously.

'I win'.

Hermione rolled her eyes and lifted her chin to meet Bella's lips again, happy to lose if this was her consolation prize. They kissed heavily for a few moments before Hermione's hands started to wander and she began to grasp greedily at Bella's robes, desperate to feel the skin underneath. Her hips cantered forwards to meet Bella's, frantically searching for some sort of friction. Between the fight, Bella's magic, and the sheer presence of her wife, Hermione was aroused to a point of urgency, her clothing feeling too rough against her increasingly sensitive skin.

Bella, feeling Hermione's increasing desperation, had an idea and pulled out her wand. She wrapped her arms around her wife, pushing their hips together, and began to kiss and suck on the expanse of Hermione's neck as she pressed her wand to Hermione's bare skin and allowed magic to channel out. She didn't cast a specific spell, per say, it was more like consciously releasing energy. When Hermione felt the first wave she shuddered and her knees buckled, keening in Bella's arms as she allowed the older witch to support her weight. She felt the magic filling her up, her heart beating faster and faster as the only thing keeping her grounded was the grip she had on Bella. The tension rose almost unbearably high before it snapped, Hermione spiraling into a powerful climax as she gasped and shuddered in Bella's arms before falling limp.

'Feel better, love?'

Bella smirked, quite proud of herself after seeing her witch come so undone in her arms. Hermione, for her part, was feeling better but the magical climax had only taken the edge off. Despite being powerful, magic couldn't replace the sensations of Bella's hands on her, inside of her.

'Take me to bed, Bella.'

'Bella...' Hermione blinked her eyes and stared out of the window at the sun, which was becoming clearly visible as it began it's descent through the sky. She propped herself up from her sprawled out position next to her wife on the bed. 'What time is it?'

Bella didn't open her eyes and instead blindly reached for the bedside table to grab her wand. Only when she cast the spell did she open her eyes to see the time as it appeared above her, and when it registered in her brain she sat bolt upright in bed.

'It's quarter passed 6. We've got to be downstairs in the dining room and dressed in 45 minutes.'

Bella's tone belayed her urgency. She wasn't quite panicked, but bordering on it as she immediately threw herself out of bed and began searching the room for pieces of discarded clothing. A look down at her body and a gentle sniff revealed to Bella that she would need to bathe – lest she be accused by Narcissa of looking and smelling like she had been at a brothel.

Hermione was calmer in her movements until she reached up to brush her hair out of her face and realized the state that it was in. It would take 45 minutes just to brush through it manually, and it had never taken well to being spelled into compliance. The spells would work as they were designed but wear off much quicker than they ought to, leaving her hair in even worse condition afterwards.

Hermione knew she should really bathe as well, but getting her hair wet would only make matters worse, and frankly she didn't trust herself in the bathroom with her naked wife. Sure they'd eventually get clean but it would involve getting dirtier first and would certainly take much more time than 45 minutes. She chuckled to herself, thinking of her transformation from not understanding what the big deal was with sex, to craving it multiple times a day. She knew that some of it had to be the soulmate bond and magical factor, but couldn't help but think that even without all of that she would still crave her wife all the same.

She shook herself out of her thoughts and turned her attention to making herself presentable, using a variety of spells to clean her body and attempt to rid herself of the quite distinct sex smell. She settled on using a spell for her hair that would simply untangle it, but not do much more, and weaved it by hand into a french braid.

She determindly ignored Bella when she came out of the bathroom, naked and dripping, having to turn her back to resist temptation. Hermione herself was still unclothed, and she could practically feel Bella¨s gaze burning into her backside. 'I assume that my clothes from earlier would not be appropriate for dinner?'

Bella chuckled at Hermione's question. The muggle clothing she was wearing earlier would absolutely not be approved by Narcissa, and would likely send Bella's sister into quite the tizzy.

'Unless you'd like to face my sister's wrath, I would choose something else to wear. Dinner isn't always a formal occasion, though I have a feeling Narcissa might be making an exception tonight in the light of our marriage. She's rather cross she wasn't allowed to plan a wedding and a reception, though she likely won't admit to that. Anyways, I would steer on the nicer side for tonight, there's no chance of you being overdressed. Actually...'

Bella walked over to the wardrobe and opened it, finding it to be magically expanded and containing a variety of gowns and robes, in what looked like Bella's size and style as well as some pieces that looked like they would suit Hermione.

'Narcissa is nothing if not prepared. Pick what you like, most likely everything is enchanted to fit itself to you when you try it on, and if not I'm actually not half bad with clothing charms.'

Hermione nodded and did as Bella suggested, finding a lovely deep blue set of dress robes that magically cinched tighter to her waist when she put them on. Bella unsurprisingly chose a set of black robes, but actually forwent the corset in favor of a more modern design. Hermione thought it looked nice, though she missed the revealing nature of Bella's usual favorites.

They made it down to dinner in the nick of time, finding Narcissa and the Malfoy men there, awaiting their arrival. Narcissa seemed pleased to see them, greeting them both with a kiss on the cheek. Hermione was slightly surprised at first with the affection, but tried to relax into the contact.

'I'm glad to see you both made it on time. I had my doubts.' Narcissa's smile was soft and teasing and Hermione found herself warming up to the woman. She had a feeling that despite Narcissa's normally cold exterior she was actually quite affectionate with her family, if the way Draco was absolutely spoiled rotten was any indication.

They settled down at the table, Hermione sitting next to Bellatrix and across from Draco, with Lucius at the head of the table and Narcissa between her husband and son. This being the first time they were gathered together like this, Bella wanted to break the ice, and she had the perfect way to do so.

'Hermione and I were in the gardens this morning and she mentioned that you used to strut about the castle looking rather like your darling pet peacocks. Tell me, Draco, how long did it take you to learn to imitate them so well?'

Lucius burst into a full bodied laugh while Narcissa stifled her chuckle behind an affectionate look towards her son. Draco, for his part, took to the teasing well, and make a quite convincing case that the peacocks were imitating him, not the other way around. Hermione smiled at the light banter and truly relaxed, eager to get to know her new extended family.


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm back! For that I have to thank all the authors that are writing new Bellamione stories right now that got me back into the fandom, as well as the new chapter of The Black Prophecy, one of my absolute favorites. If you haven't read that, I don't know what you're doing here and you should go do so immediately.**

 **That being said, I can't promise another 50k words, but I will do my very best to finish this and give it the ending it deserves. I have quite a bit of time on my hands for the next month or so, so I'll try to get this wrapped up quickly.**

 **Also - I've now heard about the Bellamione discord. (Just learned what discord was thanks to Swanqueen Supernova. I'm not great with technology sometimes. I have a tumblr with nothing on it). Anways, does anyone have the link to send me, or know who I contact to get in on it? Thanks 3**

Two days later, Hermione could no longer put off the inevitable and had agreed to meet with the Dark Lord. She was nervous and unsure of what he was going to say and what she was going to say. Frankly she was also a bit unsure about just being in the presence of the man, as he had made her quite uncomfortable during the ritual. The amount of magic contained in him just seemed unnatural, she didn't like it. But obviously she was with Bella, and that meant to a certain extent that she was on the side of the Dark Lord. She certainly was NOT on Dumbledore's side.

Exactly where her moral compass lied, she didn't know. What exactly was right, or wrong? She didn't know nearly enough about the truth behind the pureblood prejudices to know whether she agreed with them or not. Bella had briefly explained some of the science and her work as an unspeakable, but Hemrione was nothing if not thorough, and wouldn't take a stance either way until she had researched the topics herself. She knew that during the first war, both sides had taken many losses from the brutality of the other side – as was the norm in a war, no matter how much the history books tried to sugarcoat it. When all was said and done, Hermione had a feeling that she wouldn't agree completely with either side, but that she would have to choose the lesser of the two evils, and then try to actively work to improve the wizarding society in the aftermath.

Voldemort had asked to meet with her, and requested they be alone. She knew he must want something, she just didn't know what. If he asked her for help with information gathering, research, potion brewing, or anything of that sort she would be more than happy to help. If he asked her to hurt Harry or Ron or any of her friends, or even plan or be complicit in something that would hurt them, she would definitely decline. And well, one does not turn down the Dark Lord, so that worried her.

Having Bella there would have made her feel much better, but Bella had reassured her that she would be safe and that if Hermione needed her she wouldn't be far away. Hermione had a feeling that Bella already knew what the Dark Lord was up to, and therefore she trusted her wife and agreed to the private meeting.

She opened the door of the study and walked in to where Voldemort awaited, trying to project an aura of poise and confidence even though she was feeling anything but. She was thankful, more than ever, for her proficiency in occulumency, which meant that he at least wouldn't be able to see inside her scattered mind. Her fingers itched to grasp at the hem of her robes but she resisted, holding her chin high and emulating her wife. She could do this.

'Madame Black…' He greeted her calmly, his red eyes taking in her appearance so thoroughly Hermione felt the gaze in her very bones. 'Marriage suits you. May I offer my congratulations. The amount of power released during the ritual was quite astounding which bodes very well for your future.'

'Thank you, my Lord.' Hermione didn't love the epithet, but anything else would be rude. He may not be 'her Lord', but it was a way to show respect. She might not like the man, or totally agree with him, but she respected him all the same.

'I assume you're wondering why I asked to meet with you, and in the interest of saving time I'll be direct. You've heard the prophecy regarding Mr. Potter and I?'

Hermione nodded in affirmation, indicating for Voldemort to continue. She was thankful not to have to exchange pleasantries with the man, as she had never loved small talk and was quite sure that there was some sort of pureblood dialect that she didn't yet grasp.

'I've had Bella look into some things and my suspicions have been confirmed. A little magic lesson, first, as they've no doubt not taught you this at Hogwarts. Committing murder actually causes a tear in the soul, which can, with remorse, be mended, but most of the time the tear remains. Too many such tears can weaken the soul, and with an extremely difficult incantation, it is possible to remove a portion of one's soul and transfer it to an object. This is called a Horcrux. I have made many such objects, with the objective of immortality, all of them done quite deliberately. However, something rare and unusual happened that night in Little Whinging. A bit of my soul recognized something in Mr. Potter, and I couldn't quite bring myself to kill him. When I tried, that bit of soul broke off, and latched itself to young Harry. We, quite literally, share a soul.'

Hermione didn't know what to say. It certainly hadn't been what she was expecting to hear. Her mouth was slightly open and luckily Voldemort wasn't finished speaking and didn't expect a coherant reply just yet.

'The ramification of this are as follows. As Harry carries part of my soul, he is incredibly powerful, and is the only wizard uniquely equipped to kill me. However, if he killed me, he would also die himself, due to the connection, and vice versa. If I kill him, I die. If Potter dies in some other circumstance, which is unlikely though I believe it may be possible, I lose much of my invulnerability. If Potter and I were to be united, or simply have a truce, well then we would both live forever. Either we both die, or neither, and I think you and I would both prefer the latter.'

It was a bit of a mindfuck, to put it crudely, but after a few turns in her mind Hermione believed that she understood. 'So Dumbledore has been raising Harry to have him kill you, knowing that he'd die in the process?'

'Exactly, well put. I believe the muggle phrase is 'raising him like a pig for slaughter'. This is where you come in. I understand your moral dilemma and I respect Bellatrix too much to pressure you into anything, especially as I have full confidence that you will come to agree with my views in your own time. We both have interests in protecting Harry, and that is what I'd like from you. Do your best to keep him from harm, and attempt to teach him occulumency. You can tell him about the prophecy as many times as you want, but until he learns to shield his mind, he will always be vulnerable to Dumbledore's mind manipulations. The goal is to get him out from under Albus' thumb.'

Hermione relaxed a bit, glad to hear that she wasn't going to have to attempt to say no to Voldemort. He was asking for something that she would have done already, and having confirmation that at least one of his goals aligned with hers was relieving. Even if they didn't agree on much else, having Harry as common ground would create a bridge towards working together.

'I'm assuming that, by now, Dumbledore will have tried to turn Harry and Ron and the rest of the Order against me, so I can't guarantee that he will listen to me, but of course I'll try. I would have, even if you hadn't asked me.'

'Good, then we are in agreement. Step carefully at Hogwarts this year, and never let down those walls of yours. Your occulumency is quite impressive, though you could due with a little bit of subtlety. I'll have Severus give you a few lessons on creating false memories, as you may find that useful. I have a task for Draco, and if he so chooses to confide in you, which I suspect he will, feel free to assist him as needed, if you wish. I'll let you get back to your wife, as I'm sure she's paced a track into the carpeting by now, if I know her as well as I suspect. Do send in Draco when you see him, he should be waiting just outside.'


	29. Chapter 29

It was a week before Hermione was due to return to Hogwarts when they could put it off no longer and had to get around to going shopping in Diagon Alley.

Hermione was absolutely not looking forward to her first debut in public after becoming Madame Black. She was of course proud of her wife and her new name, but she had never enjoyed being the center of attention, and by the few articles she had seen the in the Prophet, their marriage was likely common knowledge and her presence would no doubt attract attention.

Then there was the fact that, despite the Dark Lord's best efforts, Bellatrix was still considered a fugitive and therefore couldn't make an appearance in Diagon Alley, lest she get chucked back in Azkaban. She'd just break out again, of course, but it wasn't worth the hassle. They were working on clearing her name, and hopefully with Voldemort's contacts in the Ministry it would only take a few more weeks, but for the meantime Bellatrix was still restricted in her movements.

This meant that Hermione would be going with Draco and Narcissa, which though she had gotten to know them much better over the past week, she was still disappointed that Bella wouldn't be following along. Also, the Malfoys themselves were somewhat of minor celebrities in the wizarding world, so being with them would only attract more unwanted attention.

Hermione sighed, resigned to a day of feeling like a lion at the zoo, and allowed Narcissa to fuss over the collar of her black robes, straightening invisible wrinkles in the fabric before stepping back and deeming Hermione presentable. Bella sent a smile over to Hermione, proud at how well she was getting along with her sister and adapting so quickly to the pureblood culture, and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips in farewell. The kiss was brief, as Narcissa and Draco were standing by, and because anything more and she wouldn't want to let Hermione leave.

Narcissa floo'd first, clearly enunciating 'Diagon Alley' in her aristocratic voice. Hermione was next, and sent Bella a farewell grin as she stepped into the flames and dropped her handful of floo powder. She stumbled slightly on the other side but managed to right herself before making a fool out of herself, and began to brush the stray soot off of her shoulder as they waited for Draco to come through.

Apparating to Diagon Alley was of course possible, but as she and Draco didn't have their licenses yet they would have both had to travel side along with Narcissa. Hermione didn't particularly like the feeling of side along apparation, not that anyone enjoyed it really, but there was something about that feeling of being out of control that really didn't sit well with her. She was fine when Bella did it, but as Bella's magic felt more or less like an extension of her own, that was quite different.

Once Draco had arrived Narcissa took charge immediately, pulling their supply list scrolls out of her bag along with another list that they had compiled containing a few extra items that needed to be bought.

'First will be Gringotts, of course, then Flourish and Blotts and Twilfitt and Tatting's. I've got to make a quick stop at the apothecary and then we can go down Knockturn as Draco needs to have a conversation with Mr. Borgin. We should make haste so that we can return to the manor before lunch, I'll not be catching something eating at one of these establishments.'

Hermione and Draco had no objections and so they set off towards Gringotts, Hermione aware of the increasing amount of gazes following them as they made their way through the crowded streets. It was almost comical the way the crowd parted for them to walk through, and if Hermione had been on the outside of it she probably would have laughed, but as it was she held her chin high and attempted a look of nonchalance, looking straight ahead and trying not to listen to the whispers.

She had thought that the goblins would have more tact than the witches and wizards, but apparently the rumors of her marriage had made their way through Gringotts as well, as many small oddly shaped heads perked up while she walked down the center aisle towards the goblin Narcissa had indicated towards at the end.

Draco had parted from them to see to the Malfoy vaults, but luckily for Hermione Narcissa had agreed to accompany Hermione to the Black vaults. Usually with the old family vaults one was unable to bring visitors, but as Narcissa was a Black by blood, she had some limited rights to the accounts.

Marrying into the Malfoy family superseded her claim to the Black fortune, and as Bella was the eldest and the heir she had official control over the vaults, but Narcissa retained some privileges over the smaller accounts and could accompany her sister, or in this case Hermione, to the main vault.

Bella had given Hermione the small key before they left, but had warned her that it was basically a formality and that she would have to offer a bit of blood to actually get inside. The vaults were imbued with the old family magics so they would automatically recognize Hermione and allow her entrance.

'I'd like to make a withdrawal from the Black vault.'

The goblin stared at her for a moment but didn't seem at all surprised by her request, and by his words she realized that he did indeed know who she was.

'Wand and key, please, Madame Black.'

Hermione handed over the key and her wand and watched as the goblin peered at both carefully before nodding to himself and pushing off from his abnormally tall stool. He handed the items back to Hermione before turning away without a word.

Narcissa placed a hand on the small of Hermione's back and urged her to follow the goblin, and so they made their way to the back of the bank where a small rickety looking cart sat on a track. Hermione had heard about the carts from Harry, but she had never taken one before as her personal vault had been small and unimportant it had been on one of the upper floors which only required climbing a few staircases.

It was not a journey she particularly enjoyed, especially when they neared the end and were thoroughly doused going through a powerful waterfall. Narcissa explained that it was a protection against thieves, which was all fine and good but Hermione remained rather perturbed as it required her to magically dry her hair. She could have sworn she saw a dragon, but they whipped past that floor so quickly she couldn't be certain.

When the cart finally stopped they were at what Hermione was sure was one of the lowest levels, and it was cold and damp enough that she was shivering slightly. Overall it was a process she wasn't looking forward to repeating often, and decided to take out a fair amount of gold in hopes of avoiding a repeat anytime soon.

The goblin got out of the cart but made no attempt to move towards the vault, he would wait for them and return them to the surface when they were done.

The archway leading to the vaults was open but an opaque mist prevented anyone from seeing what was inside, which Hermione had to assume was the house magic Bella had spoke of. The absence of a door and locks was very telling – the magical world was often not as it seemed and the fact that the vaults didn't require a physical stronghold meant that the magic protecting them must be incredibly powerful.

Hermione stepped forward towards the archway with the idea of reaching out her hand, but to her surprise the magic reached out to her instead, engulfing her and Narcissa entirely in the mist. Hermione coughed slightly as she breathed in the humid mist, and her hand stung briefly after it somehow corporealized enough to cut her. After a few minutes it was over, and Hermione hadn't realized that they were moving but somehow as the mist cleared she found herself inside the Black vault.

Hermione didn't know what she had expected or imagined, but it certainly wasn't the sight in front of her. The room was filled floors to ceiling with gold, jewels, magical artifacts and books. It was rather neatly organized instead of just a mass treasure chest, and looking around Hermione realized that she could probably spend days inside without being able to examine everything.

She stifled her curiosity though, knowing that they were on a time crunch, and pulled out her magically extended bag in order to collect some gold. Bellatrix had requested a few specific items, but she left that to Narcissa, who knew of the objects in question and had been to the vault many times and as such could locate them much easier than Hermione could.

They were done within a few minutes and following Narcissa's lead, Hermione walked out straight through the mist, which this time didn't impede her path. She had a feeling that were someone to attempt to take something they weren't authorized for, that they would likely be trapped inside the vault.

The trip back to the surface was easier than the trip down, and they found Draco waiting for them in the entry, having finished his own withdrawal already. The trio made quick work of buying schoolbooks in Flourish and Blotts and Hermione was thankful to only be subjected to one set of measurements and no fittings in Twillfitt and Tatting's. She was happy to leave the fabric choices and robe design to Narcissa, having found everything in the closet at the manor to her liking and so she trusted Narcissa's sense of style enough to relinquish all control in that department. They would both be happier for it.

Narcissa popped into the apothecary quickly and then they were on their way to Knockturn Alley. She spied Harry and Ron on the way as they passed Fred and George's shop, but as they were surrounded by the rest of the Weasleys and a few Order members, she didn't dare approach them. She would have to wait until they were at Hogwarts to try and get them alone in order to speak with them.

Hermione didn't know exactly what Draco was planning on doing at Borgin and Burke's, he had been rather quiet since his meeting with the Dark Lord and Hermione knew that was because he was apprehensive about whatever task he had been assigned. Draco could be quite closed off, especially when he was nervous, and so Hermione didn't push, hoping that in time he would trust her with the information.

As the door closed behind them to the shop, Hermione thought she heard Harry's voice behind her. When she turned around she didn't see anything, but years of being friends with the boys taught her to look closely at the ground. The two boys were much taller now than they used to be, and often forgot that fact, making it so the bottoms of their shoes were usually visible even if they had on the invisibility cloak, especially when they were both under it together.

Sure enough, Hermione saw flickering glimpses through the dirty windows of shoes making their way around outside the shop towards the back, and sighed to herself. Harry really needed to learn to mind his own business. However, it was an unprecedented opportunity to try to speak with the boys, one she didn't want to pass up.

'Draco, Narcissa, I think I'll wait just outside. The dust in here is irritating my allergies.' Narcissa nodded understandingly while Draco tried not to scoff, fully aware that Hermione was not allergic to dust if all the time she spent in the back of the Hogwarts library was any indication.

She exited the shop and made her way around the back. She had lost sight of Harry and Ron, but as the area behind the shop was rather closed off, she knew they had to be huddled against a wall or in a corner somewhere. She eyed the corner that looked the most probable and angled herself towards it, crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow.

'I know you're there. Might as well take off the cloak.'

A few moments of silence passed but Hermione waited them out. She had 10 times the patience they did, and sure enough after a bit she heard them them start to fidget. Low voices were just barely audible as the boys whisper argued with each other. They apparently decided to stay under cloak, but at least decided they could talk to her.

'Is it true?' It was Harry's voice first. 'You've married her?'

He sounded upset. Hermione wished she could see them. She wished she could explain everything, but now wasn't the right time. If she told them everything they would go home with the conversation practically screaming in their minds and Dumbledore would no doubt find out and either twist everything she said, or simply obliviate them. He had done it before and would undoubtedly do it again.

She just needed to drive a tiny little wedge, plant just a seed of doubt in their minds. Nothing that would be overtly obvious, but something that would give her the in she would need to meet with them later at Hogwarts. Something to convince them to actually make a valiant effort to learn occulumency.

'Yes, it's true. I lied last year, when Ron asked if I had heard anything from Bellatrix. I had. We had been writing back and forth via an enchanted journal the whole term. I'm sorry I lied, but if I had told you and someone found out, I'd have lost my only way to speak with her.'

There was silence for a few minutes before the whispering started up again. This time it was Ron that spoke.

'We wouldn't have told anyone. You could've trusted us. I know how the whole house ring shit works. I know you didn't really have a choice. I wouldn't have blamed you for making the best out of the situation.'

Ron sounded hurt, and Hermione felt a pang of regret.

'If it had been that simple, Ron, I would've told you. I know you wouldn't have said anything, but you can't control your thoughts, and there are many in the castle that could've found out that way. I couldn't risk it.'

'Are you alright? That is… is she treating you alright? Are you still…you?'

Hermione chuckled. If she wasn't 'still her' she certainly wouldn't be admitting to it to the boys, but she could tell Ron's words were coming from his heart rather than his brain.

'Bella is...she's everything and nothing like you'd expect. She'd never hurt me. I'm still me, some things may have changed but you better believe I had a sternly worded conversation the other day with Lucius Malfoy about how he treats his house elves. There's a whole lot I wish I could tell you, but I can't. Not yet anyway. Just...don't give up on me.'

Ron and Harry snickered at her comment about the house elves and she knew she had succeeded. Whatever horrible, changed monster Dumbledore had depicted her as wouldn't still care about house elf rights. By saying that she had given them hope that she could still be 'saved', and if they thought they could save her, they'd be willing to talk to her. She could work on explaining how she didn't actually need saving later.

'Are you coming back to Hogwarts?' Hermione could practically hear the hope in Harry's voice.

'Of course I am. We've got NEWT courses this year and I'm taking all subjects besides muggle studies and divination. I may actually have to move into the library in order to get all my assignments finished.'

She laughed, though she wasn't entirely joking.

'I've got to go, and you should too, don't want to get yourselves caught down here. But be careful, and I'll see you on the train. I wouldn't say anything about this to anyone. And Harry? I know you hated it with Professor Snape, but you really should learn occulumency. Give it a try, practice with Ron. What could it hurt?'

Without waiting for a reply she turned around and walked back towards the door of Borgin and Burke's, hearing the telltale shuffling from the boys a few minutes later. They were long gone by the time Narcissa and Draco were finished in the shop, thankfully, and Hermione didn't say anything about their presence. She would probably tell Bella later, but there was no reason to add any fuel to the rivalry between Harry and Draco. Draco wouldn't take too kindly to being spied on, though Hermione suspected that she herself was the main reason they had been followed.

Bella was waiting for them when they returned to the manor, and Hermione found herself swept out of the fireplace and immediately into a demanding kiss. She returned the kiss eagerly and they both ignored the little scoff from Narcissa and dramatic retching sounds from Draco. She only had a few days left with Bella before Hogwarts and she was going to make the most of them.


	30. Chapter 30

Bella groaned as the light from the window infiltrated through the curtains and landed on her eyelids. It couldn't possibly already be morning. Bellatrix Black was not a morning person on the best of days, and this day in particular was not going to be a good one. Hermione was already stirring next to her, but Bella threw an arm over her eyes and tried to wish away the morning, as if refusing to wake up could make time pass any slower, could delay the inevitable rising of the sun. The past few days had gone by all too quickly and it was somehow already September 1st.

Hermione was pleasantly sore as she stretched on the mattress, her muscles ached but in the best of ways and as she looked down at her body she noticed many bruises that would serve as vivid reminders of the previous night before they faded over the coming weeks. She was sure her neck was a veritable canvas of marks and colors as well, the combination of her thin skin and Bella's fascination with her neck leading to an almost constant need for a glamour. She almost always had new marks before the old ones had began to fade, and so the charm to hide them had been firmly entrenched into her morning routine over the past few weeks.

Their activities the night before had been rigorous, Bellatrix having used the excuse that releasing magic and tension preemptively via sex would help Hermione control herself and her magic while at school, but Hermione knew that was only a half truth. No matter how exhausted she was that morning, her magic would soon build up again to the point that she needed an outlet, and she could only hope that she could exhaust enough energy during class or practicing in the room of requirement in order to keep herself under control. Bella's warnings of magical instability after their bonding rang in her mind, and Hermione knew she would have to keep a careful eye on herself, she didn't want to accidentally hurt anyone or cause damage to the school.

Bellatrix was not looking forward to having to let go of her witch in just a few short hours, knowing full well that it would be more than a month until they would be reunited during the first Hogsmeade weekend of the term, which was usually in October. To make matters worse she would be unable to accompany Hermione to the train station, as the platform would be crawling with aurors and that would just be asking for trouble. The Dark Lord had enough sway to keep the Ministry from raiding Malfoy Manor in search of Bella, but that didn't mean she could go gallivanting about in public. It wouldn't even be plausible to go disguised with a glamour or polyjuice, as the aurors would no doubt be on high alert for Bellatrix and would be suspicious of anyone unfamiliar looking around Hermione.

She would have to make due with a goodbye here at the manor, which shortened their time together significantly. The train left at eleven sharp, and knowing her sister they would be departing from the manor no less than an hour early. Narcissa had booked a special time slot for them to apparate onto the platform instead of having to traipse through muggle London which cut down on travel time significantly, but the woman was nothing if not punctual and hating being rushed.

Both Hermione and Bellatrix were quite somber as they dressed and prepared for the day, Hermione putting the last of her things into her trunk before performing a weightless and shrinking charm. Breakfast was a quiet affair, Draco had yet to fill Hermione in on his task from the Dark Lord but it was obvious to Hermione that it was weighing on him as he picked at his food. Bellatrix eyed her nephew speculatively, also noticing his odd behavior, though she was privy to the reason for it. She had full confidence in Draco to do what he had been assigned, but understood how the responsibility weighed on him. It was hard for Hermione to wait for him to come to her, but she knew that pushing him would only make matters worse.

All too soon they were gathered in the foyer and it was time for them to leave. Narcissa would be apparating with Hermione, and Lucius with Draco, as side-along became increasing difficult and dangerous with the addition of each passenger. Bella and Hermione had said most of their goodbyes the night before, but Bella couldn't help but pull Hermione into one last desperate kiss. It was closed mouth but forceful, Bella threading her fingers through Hermione's locks as if in hope that they would tangle there and never be freed. If it lasted a beat two long to be appropriate no one said anything, understanding the witches need for this last closeness.

As comfortable as Bella was around her family, the softer side of herself was reserved solely for Hermione, and so there were no dramatic goodbye speeches as they parted, just a simple 'I love you' shared between the two before Hermione moved to Narcissa's side and the group disapparated, leaving Bella standing alone. She sighed heavily, already feeling off as she had gotten quite used to the sensation of Hermione's magic constantly mixing with hers. There would be plenty to do to distract herself in the meantime, but October couldn't come soon enough.

The platform was already buzzing with activity when the Malfoys arrived with Hermione in tow. She couldn't help but feel a pang of nostalgia when she took in the gleaming red Hogwarts Express, thinking back to her first year when she had first laid eyes on the train. Everything had been so new, so magical and shiny and bright. She had been so innocent then, hopeful and ready to discover a new world, naive in her idealistic views of right and wrong. Her world view had been so simplistic, so black and white, whereas now she existed in the shades of gray which lie in between.

In contrast to previous years she was in no hurry to board the train, knowing there was nothing and no one waiting for her on board. When her letter had come it had been devoid of the notification of prefect status that it had contained the previous year, Hermione knowing that it had undoubtedly been Dumbledore who made that decision. So, free of responsibility and not in a hurry to face her classmates, she lingered on the platform as Narcissa fussed over Draco and the Malfoys said their goodbyes.

She was unsure how to proceed once she could no longer put off boarding, part of her wanted to sit with Draco but she also somehow felt distinctly uncomfortable with the idea of being in a compartment full of the people who had bullied her for years. Things were different now, obviously now they would think of her as one of their own with her new status as Madame Black, and she had a feeling that she would soon be calling Slytherin her new house, but it still felt wrong to her. Her reality had changed so quickly over the past year and a small part of her longed for the familiarity of Seamus' explosions and Neville's stuttering, Ginny's fiery temper and Ron's bumbling kindness.

With a sigh she found an empty compartment and sat down, stowing her now enlarged trunk on the rack above her seat. The express was usually rather crowded, and she knew the compartment wouldn't be empty for long. She only hoped that it would be filled with oblivious first years or possibly Hufflepuffs who wouldn't care about her marital status one way or the other. Between the Daily Prophet and the well oiled british wizarding gossip mill, it was likely only the muggleborns who were unaware of her status.

Hermione missed her wife already, her absence leaving an indescribable hole, as if a small part of her was missing, leaving her with pain and sensation in a phantom limb which was no longer there. To go from near constant contact over the past few weeks to nothing was jarring to say the least. Intellectually she knew that they had only been apart for a few hours, that she had been away longer during the trip to Diagon Alley, but knowing how long it would be until they were reunited seemed to make each moment last that much longer.

She sighed and pulled out one of her textbooks for the upcoming year. Of course she had already read it, the contents were child's play for her at this point, but it would give her brain something to focus on. Distraction would be her best friend over the coming months. Her magic was still rather calm and subdued from the last nights activities, and she tried to stay relaxed, knowing that getting herself emotionally upset would be the quickest way to unbalance it.

She had nearly managed to absorb herself in reading when the compartment door banged open and Ron's head peered in. He was dressed in his robes already with the prefect badge pinned to his chest, surprisingly seeming to take his duties seriously for once. Hermione couldn't help but be a bit proud, and cracked a smile at him. Ron started to smile back but it turned into a sort of grimace.

'Head Boy told me to find you and let you know that you're to take the boats with the first years.'

He seemed apologetic at least, obviously making the same leap as Hermione to assume that she would be resorted along with the first years. She nodded, and he left without another word, herding some second year Ravenclaw's towards another empty compartment.

Hermione had been resigned to this outcome, but was a bit miffed that Dumbledore would be making a spectacle out of it for the entire school to see. She'd love to think that the hat would listen to her, that she could ask it to place her back in Gryffindor, but had the feeling that the hat would be given quite specific instructions. She would be getting little to no contact with Harry if Dumbledore had his way.

Honestly she didn't know exactly which house she would rightfully belong to now, were the results not rigged as she suspected they would be, as she had grown and changed quite a bit since age eleven. Ravenclaw, possibly, or Slytherin. She was still brave and could see Gryffindor, but she had lost much of the brashness and the throw herself in front of the bus for someone else mentality that she had harbored as a child. That being said, she could name dozens of students who would likely be resorted were they given the chance, changing was simply a part of growing up.

She at least got her wish and was soon joined by a group of giggling Hufflepuff girls, they looked to Hermione to be second or third years, and the paid her very little attention. They left quite a space, none of them daring to sit directly next to her, and kept their conversation quiet and on the upcoming school year. If they recognized who she was they didn't show it, and for that Hermione was grateful.

The train ride passed quickly and she steeled herself as she made her way off towards the boats, wanting to stop to say hello to Hagrid but freezing in her tracks at the cold look he gave her when she got near. He deliberately met her gaze and then looked away, apparently wanting to ensure she was aware of his feelings about her apparent betrayal. He had always been one to consume Dumbledore's rhetoric with little original thought, though in retrospect Hermione doubted he had many original thoughts at all. She climbed into a boat and ignored the first years' excited as rambling as they made their way through the rain and the gloom towards the castle.

Professor McGonagall caught sight of Hermione's taller form among the first years as they waited for the sorting ceremony and perked up on instinct before schooling her features. Hermione had been her favorite pupil and that sort of affection didn't just vanish overnight, no matter her orders from the Headmaster.

This year's crop of first years was smaller than usual, likely because of all of the unrest after Askaban's breakout, and it didn't take long until they were all sorted and Hermione received a nod from Professor McGonagall indicating she could enter the Great Hall. She took a breath and squared her jaw, preparing herself for what was to come, the Headmaster certainly seemed set on making an example and a spectacle of her, but she wouldn't show any weakness. She was Madame Black, goddammit, she could face a few hundred students.

She couldn't face a few hundred students. Well she could, and did, just not without her face turning a tomato like red immediately as a hush traveled over the hall and every single gaze landed on her. It seemed like an impossibly long distance to get to the stool with the hat, every footstep echoing loudly in the eerily quiet hall. The sorting hat was placed on her head and she expected to hear it's voice in her mind, but instead heard only silence.

Dumbledore didn't provide an explanation to the masses for her resorting, instead choosing to allow the rumor mill to run wild, after all the students would likely come up with much more imaginative and scandalous stories than he ever could. As she sat there with the hat, the students grew bolder and whispers filled the room until it was almost at a normal volume once again, the difference being that every conversation was still about her.

The hat's declaration of 'Slytherin!' was much louder than normal and broke through still rising chaos of the room, creating a split second of silence again before an absolute uproar. Hermione took off the hat and looked over to the Slytherin table, thankful to see Draco shooing a classmate to the side to make a space for her next to him. She made her way towards the table but not before looking back mournfully at her old home in red and gold.

The Gryffindor table had broken out into arguments, the majority of the students talking loudly with each other while watching her every move. Ron was gesturing wildly to Ginny while Harry was red in the face and Neville looked as if his eyes were going to bug out of his head. She wished she knew what they were saying but at the same time hoped to never find out.

As she sat down at the Slytherin table for the first time, she reminded herself that change was a good thing, that the best opportunities and experiences in life often happened when you least expected them. She certainly hadn't expected a piece of jewelry to change her life as irrevocably as it had. She loathed the muggle saying, 'when one door closes, another one opens', as she wasn't ready for the door to close on her past, despite how much she was looking forward to her future. She supposed that was what 'alohomora' was for, and if she had to she'd bombarda the metaphorical door. They didn't call her the brightest witch of her age for nothing.


	31. Chapter 31

Hermione settled into her new room in the dungeons relatively quickly, better than she expected, which she attributed to it reminding her a bit of Bella's chambers in Malfoy Manor. She couldn't help but miss the warmth and the coziness of the Gryffindor common room, though the more sophisticated and stylish setup for the Slytherins also had its merits. Hermione was surprised but pleased to note that each bed was separated in a sort of sleeping alcove, which gave the illusion of much more privacy than the openness of the Gryffindor dorms.

The Slytherins were welcoming in their own way but gave her a rather wide berth – she assumed that they had been warned about Bellatrix's temper and, due to their self preserving manner, stayed away instead of getting to know Hermione and risking upsetting her and invoking Bella's wrath. Her roommates included Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode, and even if they had attempted to befriend her Hermione wasn't sure she would have been open to the idea, so it was just as well that they left her to her own devices. She had her books, a growing friendship with Draco, and of course kept in daily contact with Bella via the journal.

If she hadn't know about house rings before she certainly would have been made aware of them this year, as it seemed like all of the Slytherin girls and even a few students from other houses had been betrothed over the summer and were now wearing them. They of course wouldn't be married off until after they finished school, but apparently summer before 6th year was the traditional time that they received the rings, her being an exception as she was old for her year and Bella was not known for her patience.

She hadn't realized quite how popular marriage contracts still were and was slightly shocked at her former ignorance. Draco was set to be betrothed to Daphne's younger sister Astoria, but she was a few years his junior so hadn't yet been presented with the ring. She seemed nice enough and Draco talked to her now and again, he didn't seem to mind the match nor did he seem particularly enthused. Hermione hoped for his sake that they would grow to love each other over time, after all not everyone was as lucky as her to have a destined soulmate.

Her first day of classes went exactly as expected until potions class with Professor Slughorn. He irked her a bit from the beginning, something about him just seemed vaguely slimy, he didn't strike her as trustworthy. He went on and on about his own achievements and people he knew, as if to build himself up by association with others, which to Hermione was the opposite of impressive. He was also not Professor Snape, who, as cruel as he was, was an extremely talented potions master. She couldn't help but be disappointed, as she had been looking forward to experiencing potions with Snape as a Slytherin.

When Harry and Ron came bursting in a few minutes late she didn't know whether to be thankful or irritated. Yes, she would have another chance to see the boys, and that was all fine and great but part of her was a bit miffed that all of a sudden they would be let into the class with inferior grades. NEWT courses were meant to be challenging and difficult and Slughorn's class was already showing how much lower his standards were. If this was Dumbledore's pick for a potions teacher, she could understand Bella's claims about falling standards at Hogwarts.

When Slughorn drew their attention to a few potions at the front of the classroom and began to point out their properties, she was ashamed to admit that she was drawn to the Amortentia as strongly, if not more so, than all the students around her. She battled with herself, her self control straining as every bit of her body wanted to get closer to the potion, to the scent, because it smelled like Bella. She wanted to smell it, drink it, bathe in it, maybe even drown in it. The longing that had been lying dormant within her awoke at the smell of Bella, and boy did it _crave_. She was an addict, and now with the taste on her tongue, she needed her fix.

Professor Slughorn thankfully closed the lid on the cauldron before she could make a fool of herself, but the damage was done and she couldn't concentrate the rest of the lesson, her magic unruly and making her on edge and jumpy. The smell lingered in her nose and every time she caught a whiff she instinctively startled and searched the room for Bella, even though she knew very well her wife wasn't there. It was infuriating but there was nothing to do about it, or so she tried to tell herself lest she get more upset and make things worse.

Her eyes narrowed and her irritation grew as Harry somehow managed a better Draught of Living Death than her and won the vial of Liquid Luck. When class ended she stormed out of the dungeons and made her way straight up to the Room of Requirement. Luckily potions had been her last class of the day, and she spent the next several hours flinging spells at a practice dummy the room had conjured for her. By the time she returned to her room she was physically exhausted and her magic had settled somewhat, though not to the level it had been prior to the incident.

She sought out her journal from where it was hidden inside her trunk and pressed her wedding ring to the spine. They had of course altered the enchantment during the summer after she had swapped out the house ring for her wedding band. The messages so far had been short and simple, quick updates about their respective activities, but tonight Hermione was unsettled and hoped that expressing some of it on paper could help ease her mind.

 _Dear Bella,_

 _I miss you terribly._

 _I miss talking to you, laughing with you and fighting with you. I miss the way you look at me and it feels like I'm the only one in the room, the only one in the universe. I miss the way you make me feel so small and so protected but like I could could conquer the entire world in an instant. I miss the way you touch me and how I forget everything else, the way my brain shuts off for once, leaving just me and the way you make me feel._

 _I miss the way our magic connects and how I can feel you inside me even when we're apart. I miss how you smell like cherry and dusk and what I can only describe as desire. I miss the way your lips taste and the taste that lingers on my tongue after I've made you come. I miss the way you remind me I am yours, just as you are mine._

 _Slughorn brewed Amortentia today. I think I would have done just about anything to drink that potion, had I been allowed a taste. My magic has been erratic ever since and I don't know how I'll make it until Hogsmeade. I'm worried and tense and I just miss you._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

She was curled up on one of the couches in the Slytherin common room the next morning when Draco approached her with a much more serious expression on his face than usual. It was still early and the common room was rather empty, Hermione had been enjoying the quiet and taking advantage of the privacy, waiting for a reply from Bella. It was curious that she hadn't yet received a response as Bella typically wrote back the same day, but Hermione supposed that she could be otherwise occupied with something for the Dark Lord.

Draco scanned the room before dropping to the couch next to her rather ungracefully and Hermione immediately turned her full attention to him, somehow knowing that he was going to finally confide in her.

Draco shuffled his hands through his hair, a habit she noticed he did more when he was nervous, and spoke quietly. 'He wants me to kill Dumbledore.'

Hermione's jaw dropped. Of all the things she had imagined the Dark Lord assigning to Draco, that wasn't one of them. 'What? How….?' She didn't finish her sentence for fear of offending Draco, but he seemed to understand her anyways.

'How am I ever going to manage that? I can't fathom it either.' Draco sounded frustrated and disgruntled, and Hermione felt a pang of irritation towards the Dark Lord.

'Did you… did you take the mark?' Hermione had seen him rubbing at his left forearm so she suspected she knew the answer to her own question, but wanted confirmation anyways. Draco nodded sharply but didn't elaborate, and Hermione couldn't help but pry.

'Willingly? I know he's not someone you can easily turn down, but did you want to?'

'It was my choice. For my family.'

The way he said family had Hermione wondering exactly what he meant. He could have been referring to his parents, of course, and by extension the Blacks and herself, but there was something more. A weight behind his words that belied more than just a promise of protection, or the upholding of honor. He had a steely glint of determination in his eyes, whatever it was, there was something powerful driving him.

'Why would he assign you to kill Dumbledore, not someone else? Bella would be thrilled to do it, I'm certain.'

'According to the Dark Lord, Dumbledore has been increasingly reclusive and rarely leaves Hogwarts. He reckons that Dumbledore will never see me as a serious threat. He told me to fail on purpose a few times so that Dumbledore will let down his guard, and then I'm to find a way to get the Death Eaters into the castle.'

Hermione was about to interrupt to suggest that if the other Death Eaters were in the castle one of them may as well do it, but Draco anticipated her response.

'I'm not supposed to actually kill him until the others are here to help me get out in the aftermath, but he insisted that I'm to be the one to cast the Avada. The Dark Lord thinks that Dumbledore won't expect me to be able to cast an effective killing curse, and that Dumbledore will just let it hit him instead of shielding like he would anyone else. Apparently he's notoriously hard to get a hit on.'

'Can you? Cast a killing curse that'll actually kill him? With the unforgivables you've got to mean them.'

'I've no choice. I'm going to have to.'

Draco looked determined and much older than his 16 years, but Hermione couldn't help but doubt his words. If something happened and Draco needed to use lethal force to defend himself it would be different, but she couldn't quite imagine him having the ability to have someone at wand point and commit murder.

She believed that he'd cast the spell, but wondered if it would be powerful enough to kill someone as powerful as Albus Dumbledore. He certainly wasn't a fan of the Headmaster but there was no personal grudge there or deep simmering rage to strengthen the spell. Obviously something had driven Draco to take the mark and agree to the mission, and she could only hope it mattered enough to him to kill for it.

Hermione was at a loss about how to help him. It was nothing that could be helped with reading or studying or research, which were her usual go-tos. In theory the killing curse was extremely simple, and it wasn't like Draco could go around practicing. He would have one shot, and he couldn't fail.

Upon further contemplation Hermione realized that she wanted Draco to succeed. Not just for his sake, but also because she genuinely wanted to see the Headmaster killed. Her head spun and she felt slightly dizzy and a bit nauseous with the realization. Hermione had always had a temper, a penchant for revenge and a slightly sadistic streak, not to mention her ability to hold a grudge. What she had done to Professor Umbridge last term was nothing short of cruel. But never before had she wished death on someone in such a concrete way. Sure, she had heard about a muggle serial killer and wished them dead at some point, but that was incredibly different than wishing the same fate upon someone she knew personally.

Had she been assigned the task, she knew she would be able to successfully cast the Avada, which was quite a heavy realization.

'How do you plan to get everyone to Hogwarts?'

Draco seemed relieved by the slight change of subject as he began to fill her in on the plans he had made so far and what he would be doing throughout the year. Hermione agreed to help him with the vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement whenever possible, but they both agreed that she should stay far away from his 'attempts' on Dumbledore's life, as for the Dark Lord's plans to work the suspicion would need to be on Draco, not Hermione. This worked out well for Hermione's own goals as well, because if she was going to try to talk to Harry and Ron it would certainly help to have the Headmaster distracted by Draco and therefore not as focused on her comings and goings.

When she returned to her dorms that night she was surprised to see a simple brown package on her pillow. Having no idea how it was delivered or who it was from, Hermione checked it thoroughly with a series of spells to make sure it hadn't been cursed before opening it.

When she saw what was inside she blushed a dark red and closed the wrappings quickly, hiding the familiar black lace thong within, looking around furtively to check if any of her dorm mates were paying her any attention. They weren't, so she sneakily tucked her gift under her pillow for a later time without prying eyes, clutching the note tightly in her fist.

 _My darling Hermione,_

 _I hope these will help you miss me a little bit less, and possibly release some of the tension building up. If you need any help or inspiration, write to me at midnight, I would be happy to assist._

 _Yours,_

 _B_


	32. Chapter 32

Everything at Hogwarts had been going smoothly – too smoothly, which was not at all how Hermione's experience had taught her life at Hogwarts went, and so it was only a matter of time until something blew up, literally or figuratively. In Hermione's case, it was both.

Hermione loathed being out of the loop. Bella wrote to her almost every night and kept her updated on what she was up to, but she had to be relatively vague about plans and details in case of the unlikely scenario that someone else got a hold of Hermione's journal. She understood, but it left her woefully unprepared for the scene at breakfast one chilly morning at the end of September.

Hermione tended to be an early riser, and preferred to enjoy the silence of the common room for a few minutes before heading down to an early breakfast. If she had been just a few minutes quicker she might have avoided the whole scene, but hindsight was always sharper than foresight. She had almost finished her breakfast when the owls swooped in carrying the Daily Prophet.

She typically ignored the newspaper, finding it untrustworthy and biased at worst and of fluff and poorly written pieces by the likes of Rita Skeeter at best. She couldn't ignore it that day though, because each and every copy featured her wife's face front and center on the cover page, under the title, 'Black Magic'. She scoffed at the entirely unimaginable pun, though she had to admit it wasn't a bad photo and wondered if who had taken it had lived to tell the tale. Obviously the camera had survived, anyhow.

Bella was in motion, repeatedly casting what looked to be a bombarda, if Hermione was interpreting the wand movement correctly, while the photo looped. Her hair was windswept behind her shoulders and was wild in the way that it only got after a particularly rough duel or particularly rough sex. She looked beautiful, if a bit scary, but not at all resembling the half mad look she had been touting during the pictures taken of her in Azkaban.

If you looked closely you could see a few other death eaters in the background, though they all wore masks. Bella apparently forwent the mask, likely because her gender and stature would give her away and render it rather moot given her inability to not draw attention to herself.

Up until then she'd stayed relatively under the radar, and Hermione had been under the impression that the Dark Lord was planning on getting the Ministry to clear Bella's name so that she could be implanted back into the Department of Mysteries, but apparently that plan must have changed if Bella was out and about raiding ice cream stores. Despite their best efforts the Prophet hadn't managed to get any other pictures of Bellatrix since she'd escaped, and so Hermione knew the buzz around this image would be huge – clear and close up as it was, it would be talked about even without the accompanying story.

She had just started to read the blurb underneath the photo when she heard a commotion and looked up to see Harry getting up from the breakfast table followed by Ron and a few other Gryffindors. He looked absolutely livid and was staring at her, so Hermione quickly scanned the paper in front of her until she found what she had been looking for, a reason for Harry's anger.

There underneath the photo of Bella was a slightly smaller, less clear picture of Sirius who was struggling in magical restraints under the wand point of an auror that Hermione didn't recognize.

 _Sirius Black, Azkaban escapee and longtime fugitive of the Ministry of Magic, ha_ _s_ _been captured at last!_ According to the Prophet, he had been a part of the raid on a local shop in Diagon Alley along with his cousin Bellatrix and other masked Death Eaters, and though the rest of the perpetrators escaped, the aurors had bravely managed to take him into custody.

Hermione knew it was absolute bullshit, and it was quite possible that the whole thing had been set up by the Dark Lord in an attempt to lure Sirius out. The Prophet didn't mention any of the other Order members, who likely showed up to fight the Death Eaters before the aurors even managed to get there.

Despite Sirius' innocence, Dumbledore had never gotten him cleared, possibly because he couldn't produce Peter Pettigrew to prove it or possibly because keeping Sirius locked up in hiding kept him firmly under control, and so in the Ministry's eyes he was a prime target. His notoriety made his arrest quite the accolade for the Ministry.

Some of the aurors were members of the Order, like Tonks and Kingsley, but most of the force was loyal to the Ministry and therefore motivated to capture one of their most wanted. The current Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, was neither completely under Voldemort's thumb nor Dumbledore's, though likely both men were working on trying to remedy that in one way or another. Scrimgeour's goals for the moment presumably included getting the support and favor of the wizarding population, and save for the Order members, pretty much the rest of wizarding Britain would be pleased by Sirius' incarceration.

Hermione herself was unsure about how to feel, Sirius was innocent of the crimes he supposedly committed all of those years ago and therefore didn't deserve his original sentence or to be chucked back into Azkaban. She knew he'd been complicit in removing their memories after the Department of Mysteries, but she couldn't exactly fault him for that until she knew his motivations. It was entirely possible that he thought he was just protecting Harry, in which case it would be slightly more forgivable in her eyes.

She wondered if it was the Dark Lord's plan all along to get Sirius captured, and if so, what his endgame was. Was it to simply get him out of the way, or give someone for the wizarding population to blame for things that the Death Eaters had been doing? Or did he have a longer more complicated strategy in mind? She could think of many scenarios where having Sirius locked up could be advantageous, so she'd have to ask Bella the next time she saw her what the reasoning had been, if there had been any.

Her musing was interrupted by Harry's arrival. His face was red with fury and she could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. Ron looked similarly enraged, as did Ginny and Seamus who had followed behind. This was not going to work out well for Hermione.

'Did you know?! Did you know that your wife...' Harry spat the word _wife_ as if it was poison in his mouth, 'was going to attack a bloody ice cream shop? Did you know their plan? Did you have anything to do with this?'

Obviously Harry and Ron had been aware of who she had married, but this was the first time that Bella had really been in the spotlight for doing something since she was broken out of Azkaban. It was different knowing something like that, and having it thrown in their face as it was now. It seemed to be truly dawning on them for the first time that Hermione had married not just Bellatrix Black, but Bellatrix Black - notoriously powerful and ruthless high ranking Death Eater.

'No, Harry, I didn't know.' Hermione didn't really know quite what to say, but it was the truth so she went with it. She didn't know what Bella had been planning. She knew they were planning something, but then again Bella was always up to something.

Harry shook the newspaper at Hermione, pointing to something lower down on the page that she hadn't had a change to read yet.

'They all portkeyed out of there as soon as the aurors arrived and put up the anti-apparation wards. Then the aurors captured Sirius, who had gone to help fight against them. They _planned_ it that way Hermione, they barely did anything to Flortescue's, it was a trap for Sirius!'

Hermione had to be careful with what she said. There were plenty of laws which protected her as far as Bella was concerned – she couldn't be forced to reveal information or testify against her own spouse. The Ministry couldn't take her or question her about anything regarding Bella, and as the Malfoys had never been proven to be Death Eaters, they couldn't ask her about them either. Sirius though was another story, and she couldn't publicly say anything that indicated she had ever even known him. Until the Dark Lord had control over the Ministry she needed to be careful, as she was sure Scrimgeour would love to find a way to bring her into custody since he couldn't get to Bella.

'That doesn't quite make sense, Harry, why would the Death Eaters want one of their own to be captured? Sirius likely just missed the portkey.'

Her voice was flat, void of emotion, which she knew would make Harry even angrier. It was common knowledge in the D.A. that Sirius was innocent, so her words also managed to piss off the rest of the small crowd behind Harry. The situation was escalating quickly, and Hermione tried to subtly draw her wand underneath the table in case she needed it to defend herself. She certainly wouldn't start a fight, but she wouldn't just sit their and let them take their shots either.

'Sirius is innocent!' Harry's reaction was knee jerk, and Hermione just rose an eyebrow at him. They both knew that she was aware of Sirius' innocence, he didn't need to convince her.

'I thought you were still you, Hermione, but obviously they've turned you dark. I should have suspected, you did spend the summer with the Malfoy's, and I know Draco's taken the mark.'

Hermione clenched her fists underneath the table at Harry's words but tried not to show any outward emotion, not wanting to give away the fact that Harry was in fact right about Draco. She would have to warn Draco that Harry was onto him, which worried her because their rivalry made both of the boys do stupid and dangerous things.

'Honestly, Harry. Draco is not a Death Eater, he's not even of age yet. I highly doubt the Dark Lord is in the business of recruiting children.'

As soon as she said it, she regretted calling Voldemort by his title, instead of just saying you-know-who. Judging by the flash of anger in Harry's eyes, he hadn't missed that small detail.

It was Ginny who spoke up next, 'I wanted to believe maybe you hadn't changed, but that's not true. You're one of them now, a Slytherin, a Death Eater, you're no better than your _wife_.'

'I haven't done anything wrong, and I'm not a Death Eater.'

She wanted to lose her temper, she was irritated and frustrated because this was decidedly not how she wanted her morning to go. She kept her tone steady though, knowing that getting angry would just further drive them away. If she showed any indications of violence, it would only confirm to them that she had 'turned dark'.

Whatever progress she had made outside of Borgin and Burke's with Harry and Ron had been ruined, and she knew that gaining that ground back in the future would be incredibly difficult. She wished she had gotten to have another conversation with them, before this. If she had had their ear, she could've pointed out Dumbledore's failings in getting Sirius cleared and used it to shine light on his manipulations of Harry. But as it was now, Harry wouldn't listen to anything she'd have to say, and his anger would serve as the perfect leverage in order for Dumbledore to firmly turn Harry against her.

A bang startled her and she was thankful for the quick reactions she had gained from dueling as she managed to duck and throw up a protego just as the bowl of porridge in front of her exploded and proceeded to catch on fire. She hadn't seen who cast the spell, but she'd put her bets on Seamus based on the results. Thankfully her shield protected her, though looking around she saw that a few Slytherins sitting a few seats down the bench had been unfortunately covered in porridge.

If anyone in the Great Hall hadn't been watching the confrontation before, they certainly were after the small explosion. It had gained the attention of the Professors as well, and Hermione watched silently as Professors Slughorn and McGonagal made their way over to the table.

'10 points from Gryffindor, Mr. Finnegan, and might I remind you that all explosions are to be kept outside of the castle walls. Back to your table, all of you.'

Professor McGonagal was usually quite fair, and Hermione found herself miffed that they had gotten off so easily after Seamus had tried to attack her. It was obvious that he had been aiming for her, not the bowl in front of her, and whatever spell he had cast had simply missed. He deserved a detention, at the very least. She opened her mouth to say so, but the hard line of McGonagal's lips stopped her. Her former mentor was very angry, likely about what had happened with Sirius, and so she let it be. She'd never won an argument with her and now wasn't likely to be the first time.

'Are you alright, Madame Black?' Slughorn asked, stuttering a bit over her title.

Slughorn was one of the only Professors who referred to her by her proper name, likely in some attempt to suck up and endear her to join his little Slug Club. The first few weeks most of the other Professors had kept forgetting not to call her Miss Granger, and now they mostly just called her Black, dropping the Madame or Miss entirely. She suspected it was because the reminder of her wife and her being married made them feel uncomfortable, but she didn't really mind it. She wasn't quite used to being referred to as Madame anyways.

'I'm fine, thank you Professor. I think I'll go get cleaned up before class.'

He nodded and let her go, but instead of making her way to the dungeons she went instead to the Room of Requirement, needing to let out a bit of anger. She knew Draco was heading there this morning, and hoped that maybe they could have themselves a quick duel. She was a bit shocked at how badly she had wanted to hex Seamus for attacking her, and even now her mind spun with various revenge plans that she would likely never carry out. Or maybe she would, as she'd had a much harder time reigning in her darker impulses lately.

She knew that should worry her or upset her, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. Harry's words about her being turned dark were untrue. No one had changed anything about her, they'd simply uncovered what was already there.


	33. Chapter 33

DADA with Snape was an entirely new experience from what it had been with other teachers. Their education thus far in the subject had been, to put it nicely, hit or miss. Lupin had been the best teacher by far, but he had been limited by his monthly absences and one year of consistent teaching certainly didn't make up for Lockheart's nonsensical ramblings or Quirrel's paranoid stuttering. Barty Crouch Jr. disguised as Moody had done more to teach them the dark arts than defense against them, and Umbridge simply hadn't taught them anything at all. Throughout the years they had skipped certain topics altogether, while covering other things multiple times unnecessarily.

Snape did not and would not allow any of that to be an excuse for the students. As in when he taught potions, he expected a certain level of excellence and anything that didn't reach that standard was harshly critiqued. He didn't believe in handing holding or coddling, and his approach to teaching DADA was not far off from when he would assign them a potion and then simply leave them to it without help or intervention. Their failures were lessons in and of themselves.

In the complete opposite of the previous year with Umbridge, DADA was mostly spell casting and dueling with the occasional homework assignment to read a chapter in the textbook or write an essay. Every second of class time was used to practice magic, and Hermione absolutely loved it. It was challenging and fun and even Harry and the Gryffindors enjoyed the class, though they might not want to admit it. Snape attempted to keep the class safe, but at the same time they were quite far from the 'disarm only' instructions from second year. They were allowed to use any offensive or defensive spells which wouldn't cause serious injury, which gave them quite a bit to work with.

It was a few weeks after Seamus had tried to blow her up during breakfast, the Friday before the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year, when Snape randomly decided to assign dueling partners during class. Hermione was put with Lavender, and contrary to what she had expected to feel, she was quite looking forward to it. She had typically been partnering up with Draco or another one of her Slytherin classmates, which was fine but she felt that they always held back a bit against her, whether out of intimidation or something else she wasn't sure.

The way Lavender was eyeing her, though, she knew that the girl had it out for her. Ron and Lavender had recently started dating, which she could care less about, but apparently Lavender was somehow threatened by her or felt like she had something to prove, because as soon as Professor Snape gave the go ahead, Lavender was casting.

'Flippendo!'

Hermione cast a protego and shielded herself more than quickly enough to stop the spell but took note that Lavender wasn't starting with a typical disarming spell and was therefore taking the duel more seriously than she usually did. Lavender wasn't the best at DADA and her skills were no match for Hermione, but overconfidence was almost never a good thing.

'Petrificus Totalus!' Hermione didn't actually need to say the spell out loud, but felt like giving Lavender a half a chance, if only to draw the duel out a little longer. Lavender threw herself to the side and it narrowly missed, whizzing past her body to hit one of the desks behind them.

'Everte Statum!

Lavender's returning jinx managed to hit Hermione but she braced herself and then absorbed some of the hit by letting herself take a few steps backwards. She could feel her adrenaline starting to pump and her magic reacted to taking a hit. She knew she should really end the duel, but she had been far to good for far too long and simply couldn't help herself. She wanted to toy with Lavender a bit first.

'Furnunculus!'

Boils appeared all over Lavender's face and neck, appearing in blotches of red, painful looking swellings with small white heads. Lavender shrieked and clutched at her face in horror. It was disgusting but strangely satisfying and Hermione barely held back the bit of laughter that wanted to escape. Laughing during duels was an unfortunate habit she had picked up from her wife, and as it was one of the things Bellatrix was known for, Hermione wanted to avoid doing it during school as to not fuel the already rampant gossip mills.

'Incendio!'

'Augumenti!'

Hermione reacted on instinct to the bit of flame shooting towards her and sent out a sphere of water to counter it. The two spells met in the middle between them and resulted in a burst of hot steam. Both Hermione and Lavender had to turn away to avoid their faces being burnt, which gave Hermione a moment to plan her next move.

The rest of the class had long since abandoned their own duels and were watching intently. Snape seemed happy enough to allow them to continue, which was debate-ably unwise but at that point Lavender was going to be sent to the Hospital Wing anyways for the boils, so he figured he might as well allow them to finish. He certainly knew who the winner would be, but he understood that Hermione needed to use her magic and this was as good of an opportunity as any.

'Diffindo!'

Hermione was surprised with Lavender's use of a slicing hex and just barely managed to duck out of the way. Lavender hadn't been precise when casting it, so the hex wasn't strong but the magic spread over a large arc and manged to just nick some of Hermione's hair as she spun away.

A rather long lock of hair fell to the ground and Hermione saw red. Her temper had been getting worse lately and it hadn't been taking much to trigger any sort of emotional reaction, whether positive or negative. All of her feelings seemed close to the surface, amplified by her excess magic and just waiting to explode.

'Avis!' A flock of ravens burst from the tip of Hermione's wand, hurtling towards Lavender at top speed all the while cawing and screeching loudly. Lavender screamed and covered her face, apparently forgetting in the heat of the moment that she was, in fact, a witch and probably could've simply vanished the birds.

Hermione had attempted the spell once before during the previous year which had resulted in some quite cute and small yellow birds, but obviously her magic had changed since then and so did the outcome of the spell. They were also quite a bit more ferocious than they had been, though that was likely due to Hermione's emotional state. She could be quite sensitive about her hair even on a normal day.

The birds continued to attack Lavender while she whirled around swatting at them in a vain attempt to get them to back off. Hermione watched the spectacle, amused by her own antics and Lavender's inability to think properly.

She figured she should end the duel decisively, and so she cast an incarcerous which bound Lavender where she stood. Hermione was enjoying the steady stream of magic needed to control the birds, it was like stretching a stiff muscle, and so she didn't recall the birds despite Lavender being tied up and defenseless. Hermione figured the birds weren't really hurting her anyways.

Snape sighed, seeing that Lavender wasn't going to be able to solve the problem on her own, and Hermione wasn't likely to end the spell anytime soon if the satisfied smile on her face was any indication.

'That is enough. Madame Black, if you will release Miss Brown.'

With a wave of her want the tendrils of magic encasing Lavender disappeared and the birds backed off, though they didn't vanish, instead continuing to caw while flying around threateningly. Hermione tried to will them to vanish and when that didn't work she tried to cut off the stream of magic which was powering them, but she found that she couldn't stop herself. The magic was flowing from her unbidden and no amount of trying to reign it in was stopping it.

'Madame Black...' Snape's tone was sharper, warning, and Hermione flinched. She didn't want to admit to the entire class that she had lost control of her own magic, but she didn't know what other option she had. She thought of trying to use an additional spell to vanish them but thought better of it, knowing there would be a strong chance that doing so would only serve to strengthen them.

She took a deep breath in, trying to calm herself and focus her magic. She and Bella had worked extensively before she left for Hogwarts with controlling her magic, and so she knew that there was a direct correlation between it and her emotions. It was easier said then done however, as her adrenaline was still pumping and her body didn't seem to want to obey.

Lavender took the opportunity to run away from the birds and thankfully they stayed away. Hermione's jaw dropped as she saw the damage to Lavender's face. Between the boils and the birds she was horribly disfigured and Hermione felt a pang of regret, though she knew that Madame Pomfrey would be able to heal her in no time at all.

'You may be excused to go to the Hospital Wing, Miss Brown. The rest of you can leave as well. Class dismissed.'

Lavender scurried quickly from the classroom closely followed by Pavarti, while the rest of the class lingered, gathering their books purposefully slowly as to see what would happen with Hermione. They no doubt expected her to be reprimanded which was a rarity, plus they probably were interested to see if she would be able to get rid of the ravens herself or if Snape would have to interveen.

Snape saw Hermione struggling and recognized that it would take time for her to calm down so he took out his own wand to take care of the birds himself.

'Evanesco!'

The spell hit it's target but to everyone's shock including Snape's, it did nothing. The murmur of voices in the classroom stopped abruptly and a heavy silence fell over the room as every gaze turned towards Hermione.

Hermione started to panic, the last thing she needed was rumors to start about her powerful magic and Dumbledore to find out and do something drastic. Unfortunately her panic only increased the magic flowing to the birds, which then increased in size and activity.

'Everyone out. Now.'

Snape's tone was deadly as he addressed the rest of class before focusing on Hermione to try and stop the situation before it escalated into something worse than it already was.

'Control yourself.'

Hermione sunk to the floor and placed her head into her hands, breathing slowly and rhythmically. She closed her eyes and tried to shut everything out besides the feeling of the cold stone underneath her. She tried to tune out the footsteps of the students leaving and the squawking of the ravens, eventually resorting to covering her ears with her hands. She dug her fingernails into her skull, the slight edge of pain helping to distract and ground her as she breathed. In and out. In and out.

It felt like hours before Hermione's heart-rate slowed and she could feel the flow of magic reduced to a trickle, though was probably only minutes. She tentatively opened her eyes and sighed in relief as she realized the birds were gone and the classroom was empty save for Professor Snape who was sat behind his desk while still watching her carefully.

'Hermione. I am uniquely equipped to understand the nature of your outburst and understand it's inevitability, though the other Professors will not be so lenient. I can downplay what has happened today but unfortunately news will spread regardless. Hogsmeade is tomorrow, and I trust you will use whatever means necessary to get a hold of yourself and ensure this does not happen again.'

His use of her first name was unusual, even during their interactions outside of Hogwarts, and so Hermione appreciated the sentiment behind it. It was both a warning and a reassurance, he would cover for her as best he could but she would need to make sure she didn't slip up again.

'Thank you Professor.'

Snape nodded and Hermione recognized her dismissal. She only had a few more classes to get through and then she could spend the rest of the evening hiding out the in the Room of Requirement with Draco. It was less than twenty four hours until she would get to see her wife, though she knew that because of the anticipation it would feel like much longer.

* * *

Bella sat in Borgin and Burke's, out of her mind with boredom, desperately trying to resist the urge to touch things in the shop that would no doubt get her cursed. Borgin tried to appear as if he wasn't watching her every move, but Bella could feel his beady little eyes boring holes into the back of her neck. She wanted nothing more than to turn around and hex him but she was trying to play nice for once.

Hermione had written the night before and explained that she and Draco would be attempting to send a letter through the Vanishing Cabinet that afternoon, and so she had decided to be there to receive it in case they succeeded. That way she could send a response right away and they could start the next stage.

Bella was quite eager to get the cabinets working, not just for Draco's sake but also for her own. If they got them working earlier than planned, she could use them to visit Hermione. Bella had been full of extra energy ever since her witch had gone off to Hogwarts and despite the Dark Lord attempts to keep her busy, she had been getting increasingly restless.

The original plan had been to keep her somewhat under wraps until the Ministry had been infiltrated enough so that her name could be cleared, but the infiltration part of the plan was taking longer then they had anticipated and Bella had gotten almost unmanageable to the point where the Dark Lord relented and let her out to play.

The raid on the Florence Fortescue's had been almost entirely for Bella's sake. The Dark Lord figured that the Order would expect them to be destroying things and spreading fear and just in general wreaking havoc and well, he wouldn't want to disappoint them. Additionally, doing such things would distract from all of the much more important plans he had going on, like infiltrating the Ministry or securing his immortality.

The Dark Lord's forces weren't as big in numbers as he would have liked, so Bella played it a bit on the safe side, attacking when they knew the Aurors were occupied elsewhere, and preparing a set of portkeys in advance in order to ensure a clean retreat. The fact that the Order had showed up with Sirius Black in tow and his subsequent capture were nothing more than pure chance and coincidence, though the Bella and the Dark Lord were more than happy to take the credit.

Since then, though, things had been rather quiet, and Bella had been counting down the days until she would be able to see her wife at the first Hogsmeade visit of the year. It had been far too long and communicating through the journal was extremely limiting and not at all satisfying. The days seemed to drag on but it was finally almost time and Bella was practically vibrating in anticipation. If she hadn't volunteered to come to Borgin and Burke's she had no doubt that Narcissa would've kicked her out of the Manor anyway after being subjected to Bella's pacing and erratic magical outbursts towards unlucky pieces of furniture.

Her mind took a decided dip into the gutter as she waited for a message in the journal, daydreams of all of the wonderfully depraved things she would be doing to and with Hermione the next day occupying her thoughts. She shifted a few times on her chair, crossing and uncrossing her legs repeatedly as her body responded to her detailed planning. Her witch wouldn't know what hit her. Bella was interrupted when a message finally appeared in the journal.

 _The apple has vanished from our end. Please confirm it's arrival and then attempt to return it. The incantation is 'Harmonia Nectere Passus'._

Bella heard a dull thud from the cabinet and wrenched the door open in her excitement. Sure enough, an apple sat in the cabinet, whole and untouched. She took a bite, making sure to get a fair amount of her lipstick on it, before putting it back, closing the door and repeating the incantation.

 _Received and returned._

She only had to wait a moment before she got another message from Hermione confirming its safe passage. Bella suddenly had an idea and looked around in the shop before spying the perfect object for her plans.

 _I'm sending a gift for Draco to pass along. I think Albus would look rather fetching in it, if you know what I mean. You may look but be careful not make contact with anything but the wrappings, only the intended recipient should touch it for full effect._

Bella ignored Borgin's disapproving look as she wrapped the cursed necklace in some brown paper and shut it in the vanishing cabinet. Maybe Draco would get lucky and it would work, likely something would go wrong and it would never reach Dumbledore, but it was worth the shot. She didn't doubt that it was quite valuable, but as it was going to be used in service to the Dark Lord she had absolutely no intentions of paying for it. Borgin wasn't pleased but he also didn't dare challenge her about it, and so she left to return home and prepare for the next morning.


	34. Chapter 34

Bella was smart enough to know that Dumbledore didn't just let all of the students run off to Hogsmeade for the day with no safety precautions. There were checks for people Flooing into the village, teachers, staff and Aurors patrolling the streets, and Narcissa had confirmed that she felt the presence of some type of wards and detecting enchantments when she was there last time. Even if Bella somehow managed to get in, she certainly wouldn't be able to get out with her witch in tow. So, despite Bella's wishes to whisk Hermione away, she would have to settle for spending the day with her in the Shrieking Shack, as uninhabitable and unromantic as it was.

Bellatrix left the Manor quite early in the day, apparating to a nearby area before shifting into her Animagus form to fly the rest of the way. Luckily most wards couldn't detect the presence of a witch or wizard while they were shifted, otherwise she would've had to be much more creative. She made it into the Shack without any complications and once inside she shifted back to her regular form. As she took in her surroundings her lip curled up in utter disgust.

There was a thick layer of dust coating all of the available surfaces of the room which even seemed to permeate the air, tickling Bella's nose uncomfortably with every breath. It smelled stale, of mold and dust and something dead that Bella didn't want to think further on. Bits of wallpaper were peeling off the walls to reveal the rotten wood and insulation underneath, and the furniture had fared no better, the upholstery ripped in places with feathers and stuffing poking out which were definitely not the colors they should have been. Bella found the place revolting, and that was saying something since her last residence before the Manor had been a high-security cell in Azkaban.

She was wary of performing too much magic and knew that whatever she did do to fix up the place would have to be reversed before she left, so she settled for doing the bare minimum to fix up one of the upstairs bedrooms. She had never been all that interested in housekeeping spells, but she knew enough to remove the dust and dirt and to transfigure the bedding into something that didn't look like it might give her a disease. A few scant minutes later Bella was satisfied. It was no Malfoy Manor, that was for certain, but it would do nicely for the day.

Bella had sent Hermione a message the night before informing her witch of the plan to meet in the Shack, and casting a quick Tempus spell she realized that Hermione could be arriving any moment. She hurried downstairs to wait in the entryway, casting a quick Disillusionment charm in the unlikely case that another student had decided to take a quick look around the Shack. After Hermione had arrived she would of course lock the doors as she had no intention of being interrupted. She was too on edge to sit down or even lean up against the wall and so she started pacing the room, waiting for Hermione to arrive.

* * *

Hermione contemplated exactly how quickly she could eat breakfast and leave for the Village without looking entirely too suspicious and drawing attention to herself, and the answer was much too slowly for her liking. Draco thankfully seemed to understand her urgency and ate his breakfast faster than normal. Hermione wasn't really hungry, not for food anyways, and didn't do much more than shuffle her food around and take a bite here and there. As soon as Draco's silverware hit his plate she was tugging impatiently at him, more than eager to get to Hogsmeade.

He complied with her urging but not before he grabbed her wrist and turned her towards him, issuing a warning in a low tone so no one would overhear them.

'Merlin, Hermione. Calm yourself down, will you? It's really very important that neither of us look suspicious today.'

Hermione sighed, Draco was right. He had the necklace hidden on his person and getting stopped and searched by an Auror could be catastrophic for his plans. She knew that the Aurors would probably keep a close eye on her as well in case Bella were to show up, and the last thing she wanted to do was give them extra reason to pay attention to her.

'Sorry, I just...'

'Really want to shag my Aunt? Yeah, I got that part. I try not to think too much about it, thanks.'

Draco grinned at her and the mood lightened. Hermione snarked back.

'Watch it or I'll start calling you nephew while we're in school.'

'You wouldn't dare.'

'Wouldn't I?'

Hermione raised one eyebrow while giving him a confident smirk and if Draco didn't know any better he would have said she was born a Black as she had perfected their signature look, one he had seen on both his mother and his aunt on numerous occasions.

The conversation turned towards one of their recent Potions assignments where it stayed until they had almost reached the village. Hogsmeade looked sleepy, the shops having just opened for the morning and the streets lacking the buzz of students milling about that it would have later in the day.

Hermione's eyes scanned the area, picking out at least three suspicious-looking witches and wizards loitering about with no apparent purpose or activity. Aurors. In her hurry to get to Bella she hadn't considered how empty it would be this early and how much better they would have blended in a bit later in the day.

'Fuck.'

Draco raised an eyebrow at her unusually harsh language while trying to remain calm himself, at least on the outside. He offered his arm to her in a strangely formal way and when she accepted he used it to steer her forwards while drawing her a bit closer to talk softly in her ear.

'Fancy a look around in Honeydukes? I think we ought to kill some time before our other activities.'

Hermione nodded and was about to answer in the affirmative when a voice and a presence to her right startled her and made her jump, bumping into Draco.

'Long time, no see, Auntie Hermione. Same to you, cuz.'

Hermione gaped for a second as she tried to reconcile the unfamiliar face and voice in front of her with the words and playful demeanor of her friend.

'Tonks!?'

The tall and unremarkable looking wizard's eyes flashed from blue to red to violet and then back again as he winked and chuckled.

'Yours truly. How's it goin'? Break any rules or cause any good trouble lately?'

Thinking on it, Hermione didn't know whether Draco had ever properly met his older cousin, and he seemed a bit at a loss of how to behave or what to say to her, especially in the form that she was currently in. She suspected the Dark Lord knew, and obviously so did her wife, but Hermione had been quite tight lipped about Tonks' participation in her running off with Bella. As far as Draco knew, Tonks was a member of the Order of the Phoenix and loyal to Dumbledore.

Well, he was about to find out the truth. The way Tonks had greeted her she knew it was unlikely that they were being overheard, so she was unafraid to speak bluntly.

'No, but I'm about to. I've got a witch to shag in the Shrieking Shack if I can sneak away without drawing too much attention.'

Draco's eyes widened comically as he turned to Hermione in shock at her directness and honesty, while Tonks let out a full-bellied laugh.

'Atta girl! Yeah, I reckon I can scoop you up for some 'routine questioning' and then if you slip away after that no one will be the wiser. I can say I saw you and there was no signs of Bellatrix, I've got patrol duty on the Shack anyhow so that worked out well.'

Hermione grinned, thrilled that her day was looking up, while Tonks turned to Draco.

'You. I don't know what you're up to but we're supposed to be watching you as well. I don't want to know, whatever it is, but make sure you've got yourself some sort of alibi, yeah?'

Draco had recovered his wits and had adapted to the situation, regaining his smooth and calm demeanor.

'Of course. Hermione, I'll see you later to return to the castle. Four PM, Three Broomsticks. I've got some shopping to attend to so if you'll excuse me.'

Draco made his way into Honeydukes and Hermione noticed one of the other loiterers follow inside a few moments later. Hopefully Draco would notice his tail and lose it before he needed to carry out his plan. Hermione wasn't too worried though, as Draco had been warned and he had all day to get lost in the rush of students and patrons.

Tonks ushered Hermione down the street past the shops in the direction of the Shack before pulling her into one of the last shops in the row, a dusty and obviously unpopular place that sold old trinkets and other worthless bits and pieces. Hermione had never before been inside the shop, and a quick look around let her know that she hadn't been missing out.

'There's a back entrance you can slip out through and if you cast a Disillusionment charm you should be alright to make it to the Shack without anyone noticing. Have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do. Not that that rules out much.'

Tonks gave her an overexaggerated wink which made Hermione laugh and a blush spread over her face.

'No promises,' she replied, only somewhat in jest.

Hermione hugged Tonks tightly and thanked her before practically running out the back door, startling the geriatric shopkeeper as she went. She crossed the distance to the shack in minutes and wrenched the door open with absolutely no preamble, pulling it tightly closed behind her and casting the strongest locking charm she knew.

Hermione couldn't see Bellatrix but she could feel her, her magic instinctively letting her know that the witch in question was in fact in the room. Belatedly she realized she was still disillusioned and reversed the spell. A dark chuckle from the across the room caught her attention and Bellatrix materialized in front of her, her posture and the look in her eyes absolutely feral.

There were no words. Which one of them moved first was unknown but it didn't matter as they met in the middle, crashing into each other in a collision of lips, tongue and teeth. The kiss was absolutely ruthless and Hermione found herself giving as good as she got, for the first time unwilling to give up control and relinquish herself to Bella as she usually would.

The feelings inside Hermione that had been stamped down all term were finally coming to the surface, and they called for her to take. To _consume_. Bella was hers as much as she was Bella's, and there was a fire inside her that couldn't be put out with anything other than total reassurance of that fact. Her hands flew up to Bella's shoulders and urged her backwards while she moved forwards, bodily pressing into Bellatrix until her shoulders hit the wall. A layer of dust was disturbed by the movement and fell over them, but neither of them noticed or if they did, they didn't care.

Bella was surprised at Hermione's initiative but not altogether opposed, she would have her turn as well so she was more than happy to let her witch have her way with her. It was quite an unusual feeling, not taking charge of the kiss, but she embraced the change and let herself sink into the kiss and take in the incredible sensation of having _her_ Hermione back in her arms after their time apart.

After plundering Bella's mouth Hermione was momentarily satisfied and rather out of breath so she took the opportunity to turn her focused attention to Bella's neck, starting just under her ear and trailing open mouthed kisses and nips down towards her exposed collarbone. Bella's skin was slightly salty, there was a sharpness from her perfume just under her ear but it tasted like _Bella_ which was what Hermione had been craving, even before the Amortentia had made matters worse.

Hermione felt like she couldn't get enough. She might never get enough. Knowing she would only have Bella for the day made her feel frantic, desperate in a way to soak up as much of her witch's presence as possible before she was inevitably separated from her again. There was no way she would have her fill in a few scant hours, but by Merlin she was going to try her best.

Bella threaded a hand through Hermione's hair, not to control but to give herself something to hold on to and to urge her wife closer as she tipped her head back slightly to give better access. A groan left her lips as teeth sunk into her neck, _hard_ , the pain only serving to further heat her already inflamed blood. The hand that was not tangled in Hermione's hair moved down to grab possessively at Hermione's arse, bringing their lower bodies flush and giving her something to grind against. They were still in the foyer and were neglecting the made up room and bed upstairs in favor of a questionably stable wall, but Bella couldn't quite find it in herself to care.

Hermione had never before been so thankful for her wife's propensity to always wear skirts, as she was able to take full advantage of it and dive her hand underneath to pull Bella's underwear down just enough to reach the wetness waiting for her. It was obvious Bella had long been thinking about and anticipating her arrival, as Hermione doubted it was physically possible to get that soaked in such a short period of time.

'It seems you've missed me.' Hermione couldn't help but be a bit cheeky, the slight power she temporarily held over her wife going to her head as she swirled her fingers languidly over dripping folds. Bella grunted and thrust her hips forward, but Hermione moved with her, not allowing Bella to control neither the pressure nor the speed of her ministrations.

'Darling, if you don't hurry up and fuck me you'll be feeling how much I've missed you every single time you sit down for days.'

What was meant to be a threat was downplayed by the breathy quality of Bella's voice and the fact that neither witch would actually be opposed the results of said threat. Regardless, Hermione did as she was told and slipped two digits inside of her wife. Bella moaned and her walls clenched down onto Hermione's fingers as her own body clenched once sympathetically, whether because of their magical connection or sheer arousal she didn't know, but it didn't matter.

There would be time for slow and soft and sweet later but for now Hermione wasted no time and immediately started thrusting hard and deep, making sure to grind down with the heel of her palm as she pushed her fingers in and curl them upwards on her way out. She used her own hips to add force to her movements with the added bonus of gaining just the smallest bit of friction in order to alleviate her own frantic need. Hermione knew her wife well and so she set about to dismantle her as thoroughly and efficiently as she possibly could.

It was mere minutes, if even that, until Bella was crying out small encouragements and clenching her eyes shut as she neared her peak. Hermione sealed their mouths together again as she moved just the slightest bit faster and harder, feeling Bella clench down but not quite tip over the edge. She wasn't sure how it would be received, but something inside her, instinct maybe, urged her to pull back from the kiss and reach her free hand up to wrap itself around Bella's throat, squeezing not quite tightly enough to totally restrict airflow but more than enough to be felt and noticed.

Bella's eyes which had been tightly closed opened in surprise to meet Hermione's lustful and possessive gaze. Bella felt a duel sense of indignation and arousal but didn't have much time to analyze her feelings nevertheless react to them as she was thrown into a powerful climax. She doubled over into Hermione as her stomach muscles clenched in time with her core and as the grip on her neck faded she felt a slight lightheadedness which only added to the post orgasm euphoria.

When Bella had recovered enough to regain her bearings and speak she couldn't help but smirk at the look Hermione was giving her, a mix of trepidation and intense thirst. She looked rather pleased with herself but also seemed to be perfectly aware she would not be getting off scot-free, regardless of how hard she had managed to make Bella come.

'My my my. Haven't you gotten bold in my absence. Thinking you can pin me to the wall and take me exactly as you wish…'

Hermione was caught in Bella's intense gaze, frozen in place, feeling very much like prey, although could she really be prey if she was willing? She gulped before biting down on her lower lip, worrying it with her front teeth as she waited and watched Bella stalk in a small circle around her.

'It's quite addictive, isn't it? Power. Control. Though I may have to remind you, _darling_ , just how much longer I've been wielding it than you. You've come a long way, that's for certain, but there's still _so_ much left to teach you...'

Bella held out her hand to Hermione, the gesture seeming out of place in the situation but she grasped it with her own anyways, allowing herself to be led up the narrow, rickety staircase into a surprisingly well kept bedroom on the upper floor. Bella didn't speak as she maneuvered Hermione but her movements were firm and Hermione yielded to them unthinkingly, allowing herself to be undressed and pushed onto her back on the bed.

'While you've been in school I've been doing some reading and some learning of my own, and I stumbled upon a nifty little enchantment I think I'd like to try.'

Hermione didn't know whether to be worried or excited, and settled on a bit of both.

Bella, to Hermione's surprise, didn't move to climb onto the bed, instead choosing to remain standing at the foot of it, her sharp gaze locked onto Hermione drinking in the sight of her naked body laid out on the bed.

'Be a good girl and stay still, now. I promise you'll like this. Corporale Cogitationes!'

Bella's voice was sultry, dripping with intent and Hermione shivered. At first she didn't feel anything and thought that perhaps the spell hadn't worked, but then she felt a hand trail up the inside of her calf. Bella hadn't moved, had only tilted her head to one side, her gaze now landing on the calf in question.

Hermione looked down to make sure but there was nothing touching her, nothing physical anyways. The magic of the spell felt like it was Bella herself, down to the scraping of blunt nails and hard press from Bella's house ring as the hand gripped her thigh to spread her legs apart. Hermione gasped as her leg was physically moved by the magic.

Bella grinned. She grew more confident with the spell as she watched it in action, becoming more daring with each moan and whimper that left Hermione's lips. It wasn't exactly like touching her with her hands, but it was satisfying all the same. There was something to be said about only being limited by her own imagination.

Another hand grasped Hermione's breast and squeezed, teasing her nipple before pinching at it harshly. A pair of lips descended on the other breast and suckled it gently in direct contrast to the rough treatment of the other. The hand hadn't left her thigh. Another hand pulled at her hair and drew her head back to expose her neck, while teeth that were not her own sunk into her lower lip.

Everything escalated. Lips sucked at her clit while fingers entered her, somehow managing to simultaneously thrust and curl and scissor, stretching her in the most delicious of ways while providing needed friction. Hermione whimpered, overwhelmed and unable to find words to express what and just how much she was feeling.

Bella was everywhere at once and yet somehow she was still standing in front of Hermione, observing her with hungry eyes, literally watching herself fuck her. It didn't make any sense, and yet it was happening. It was like no other sexual encounter Hermione had ever had, somehow more intimate even though Bella hadn't laid a hand on her.

Her climax took her by surprise and knocked all other thoughts out of her head, her body arching up into the phantom contact only for it to move with her. She gasped for breath, overcome, and suddenly needed to feel Bella's body up against her, needed to press herself as close as possible until the boundaries between them blurred.

Luckily Bella seemed to understand and shed her clothes quickly and climbed into bed with Hermione. Hermione immediately burrowed herself into Bella, tucking her head into Bella's shoulder and simply basking in her warmth and smell and sheer presence. It was good to be home.

* * *

Hermione disillusioned herself and left the Shack after an absolutely filthy goodbye kiss at five minutes to four, her robe pulled up high and her scarf wrapped tightly around her neck to hide the multitude of marks littering its normally pale surface. She would glamour or heal them later, but for now she was enjoying the reminder from the ever so slight twinges of pain whenever she turned her neck.

Draco was sitting in a small booth at Three Broomsticks, sipping halfheartedly at a Butterbeer. Hermione happened to know that he wasn't a fan of the drink, so he must have ordered it for appearances' sake. She sat down gingerly in the seat across from him and tried to ignore his stifled chuckle at her expense.

'Draco. I hope your day has proven as...fruitful as mine.'

She had to tease him just a bit, even if only to lighten the atmosphere, distracting them both from that fact that they were discussing his impending murder attempt in the middle of a room of laughing school children. Hermione was in an impeccable mood and as such wasn't going to let anything ruin it, thank you very much.

'That remains to be seen, though I've done all I can on my end. Shall we make our way back to the castle? I'd prefer to leave before the rush.'

Draco's gaze wandered from her to a group of sixth and seventh year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws who were nearing finished with their drinks, and Hermione immediately knew that one of them had to be delivering the necklace. He had already paid for his drink so they were able to leave quickly, purposefully not paying any mind to the rowdy group as they walked past.

Draco and Hermione walked at a measured pace along the path back up towards the castle, and Hermione made sure to keep Draco occupied with idle talk to distract him and resist both their urges to look back at the group they knew was only minutes behind them. She was still full of adrenaline from her earlier activities but Draco looked rather pale and like the nerves were getting the better of him.

They had just made it through the gates when they heard a shrill, distinctly female scream. Hermione reached out and squeezed his hand once in reassurance. Draco clenched his jaw but didn't look back.


	35. Chapter 35

The fact that the necklace never made it to Dumbledore was entirely unsurprising, but that didn't mean that Draco wasn't slightly disappointed anyways. Hope was a dangerous thing, and allowing even a slight amount of it to survive would inevitability lead to it festering and growing into something that was ripe for disappointment. If only it could have been that easy.

There were an almost infinite number of ways to kill someone and Draco couldn't help but lean towards those that were less hands on, those with which he could turn his head and valiantly try to concentrate on anything but that which he was trying to do. Such methods were, however, remarkably less fail proof and required much more planning than simply walking up and casting an Avada. Still, he'd exhaust all other possibilities before moving on. In the end though, he knew he would likely have to steel himself, look the man in the eyes, and kill him.

Murder. He would be a murderer. No matter how he ended up doing it, that's what he would be, though he felt like somehow he'd be a less murder-y murderer if he poisoned the Headmaster instead. Draco tried to think about the fact that basically every adult he'd ever spent time with had at one point either committed murder themselves or at the very least were involved in the conspiracy, though somehow that didn't make him feel any better. That was the world and society they lived in, and what he was essentially beginning now with this first mission was, in a way, what he had been raised to do. Well, that and the typical, 'increase the families riches and social standing, marry a pureblood and pass down the family name and blond hair' bit. Draco knew that, he accepted that, but he didn't have to like it.

He was glad he had Hermione, someone he could talk to that had an idea of what he was really going through and the weight of the expectations on his shoulders. He hadn't revealed exactly what was at stake, not because he didn't trust her, more because he was afraid that if he spoke the words the possibility of them coming true would vanish. Like saying a birthday wish aloud. It was stupid and superstitious and rationally Draco knew that there was no reason he shouldn't talk about it, but he kept silent anyways. It was too important. He couldn't take the chance.

The whole school was up in arms for weeks afterwards the Katie incident and Draco got a stern talking to from Professor Snape about keeping his head down and trying not to look so guilty in the aftermath. Draco had nothing against Katie and having her get mixed up his plans left a bad taste in his mouth and a heavy weight of guilt pressing down on his shoulders. Snape had reassured him that Katie would make a full recovery, but Draco had still asked his parents to make an anonymous donation to help cover her expenses at Saint Mungo's. It couldn't change anything and he didn't know if her family had even accepted it, but at the very least it made him feel slightly better.

Hermione was much closer to being back to her normal self after the Hogsmeade visit, though it was a bit of a 'too little too late' type of case. Naturally the whole school was very quickly privy to what had occurred in in the Defence classroom with the ravens, and so most of her classmates now walked on tiptoes around her while whispering slightly too loudly about her 'loosing control of her magic' and how even Snape couldn't overcome her spell.

It made her somewhat of a legend around the school, of course in a negative way outside of her own house. Some speculated that she'd be sent to the psych ward at Saint Mungo's while some thought that she would lose it and be chucked into Azkaban soon enough. A younger Slytherin student asked her one day if she was going to be starting to teach lessons in Defense, which she supposed wouldn't have been so bad had he not looked absolutely terrified before he asked her.

She heard a rumor being told by a group of first year Ravenclaws that she was actually the Dark Lord under polyjuice, which was the most ridiculous of all and Hermione couldn't help but chuckle. Regardless of what they believed, the general consensus was that she was scarier than Snape, which got her a wide berth from all the students and what she suspected was a petulant Snape because his title had been usurped by a sixth year. She refused to take the blame – she didn't ask for any of it and all she wanted to do was get through the rest of the term without any major incidences. If she got some reading in, that'd be a bonus, after all she had less than two years left of having access to the Hogwarts Library and there was still so many books on her reading list.

She was a few hours and hundreds of pages into a terribly underrated book about inherent magic caused complications with object transfigurations when her head jerked up almost reflexively at the sound of Harry's voice. She hadn't spoken with the boys since the confrontation at breakfast, choosing instead to let Harry's notoriously hot head cool to more comfortable temperature, and until then she hadn't realized exactly how much she missed them.

They were laughing about something, Hermione wasn't quite close enough to hear what yet, they were quite far away and it was only because she was so attuned to their specific voices that she tuned into the conversation at all. They drew closer, Harry uncharacteristically carrying an open book with him, and Hermione burrowed her face in her own book while straining her ears to try and make sense of the conversation.

'...think I'll try this one later. I still wonder who wrote all this stuff. Half-blood Prince? It's such a strange name.'

'Don't really matter, though, does it? If they're talkin' about being half blood he can't be some sort of Death Eater, probably just some Ravenclaw with too much time and no friends.'

'Yeah, you're right. That muffliato spell was really quite genius, definitely Ravenclaw material. Look – I wonder what that one does.'

'For enemies. Wonder what that means. You could test it on one of the Slytherins. That'd be a laugh.'

'Huh, yeah maybe later.'

'How is it with Slughorn, by the way? Any luck?'

'I messed that up, he's all suspicious now, he can't leave the room fast enough when I'm around. Speaking of - I gotta go to my lesson with Dumbledore, he's showing me another memory today and they take awhile to watch.'

'Alright, see you.'

She looked up in time to see that it was Harry's potions book that they had been looking at, and Hermione's eyebrows shot up. When the boys had gone Hermione closed her book with purpose, she had some research to do. First of all she wanted to know what Harry meant by the Halfblood Prince, she knew there was some reason he was suddenly a genius in potions and it definitely had nothing to do with his worth ethic, or lack thereof.

There was also the fact that Dumbledore was up to something again, big surprise there, and Hermione couldn't exactly walk up to Harry and ask, so she was going to have to be a bit more creative. It had something to do with Slughorn, memories, and undoubtedly the Dark Lord considering the Headmaster's obsession with the man. She smiled wryly and chuckled as she thought about Dumbledore showing Harry memories, the irony of it not at all lost on her. Suddenly it dawned on her. What would happen if she were to manage to switch one of Dumbledore's memories for Harry to view out with her own memory from the night at the Department of Mysteries?


	36. Chapter 36

The time before Christmas was spent by Hermione trying, and failing, to figure out a way to break into Dumbledore's office. She had a tendency to think big, and this was one of her larger ideas that unfortunately just wasn't going to work. She also had absolutely no luck figuring out what the Headmaster wanted with memories, or Slughorn, and had made no progress in finding out who the Half-blood Prince was or how Harry had acquired his old potions book. She wasn't used to failure, and failing over and over had left her in a remarkably foul mood.

Draco had offered to help but he had enough on his plate trying to sneak Professor Slughorn some poisoned mead that would hopefully eventually make its way to Dumbledore's possession. They had received a tip that Slughorn was quite the regifter, and another had helpfully filled in the Headmaster's favorite vintage. The plan was a big farfetched and full of holes, but there was a logical pathway to the idea, though that didn't mean it would actually work. Draco had to try anyway.

She also had Slughorn's Christmas party to attend, something she was not in the least bit looking forward to. Despite her best efforts she had been roped into his so called 'slug-club', which was nothing more than a collection of brown-nosers if you asked her. Anyways, it was a complete waste of her time, as was the party. Even worse, she was allowed to bring a date, which she obviously was not going to do but being unable to bring her wife left a sour taste in her mouth and made her even more determined not to go. However, she had received a note from Bella asking if she would please attend, if only to keep an eye on Slughorn, who apparently knew more than he should about certain topics. That message had made her latch on curiously and ask for a detailed explanation, though all she got from Bella was that should she wish to know more, she should ask the Dark Lord himself as Bella didn't know much more than Hermione did about the man.

She grumbled but agreed to the party on the condition that Bella find and purchase appropriate dress robes so Hermione wouldn't have to bother herself with the task, a condition which Bella happily agreed to but likely pawned onto her younger and much more fashionably inclined sister. In hindsight, Narcissa likely would've been tickled pink had Hermione asked her herself, though she didn't think of that.

There was a Hogsmeade visit in the days leading up to the party, but after the Katie incident they had sort of ruined it for themselves and there were so many teachers and Aurors that Hermione could barely browse for books in Flourish and Blotts, let alone sneak off to see Bella. She didn't recognize Tonks among them, though it was of course quite possible that she was morphed and just couldn't afford to reveal herself to Hermione. Nevertheless it was a boring visit and Hermione sipped at her Butterbeer across from Draco trying not to stare at the Shrieking Shack and mope.

A few days before the party she got a package in the mail containing a beautiful set of dark dress green robes with silver trimmings and matching silver shoes that she highly doubted she would be able to walk in. The blatant house pride was a bit much for her tastes, but she supposed that the color scheme also fit quite well with holidays. Trying them on later she was wholly unsurprised that they fit her like a glove, showing off her curves just enough to be enticing without being anything less than proper. The shoes were more comfortable than expected, and once she realized that she looked at them closer, finding that they had been charmed with a cushioning charm and something that felt like it would help make her more graceful. She would have to remember to thank Narcissa later.

As she stared at herself in the mirror, dressed in the robes for the party, she was struck by the thought of how grown up she looked. It was still strange to think sometimes that she was of age, considered a fully grown and mature adult, that she was irrevocably bound to another person. It didn't scare her anymore, and she no longer felt unsure in her own skin or like an imposter, but there were still some days that she felt like the eleven year old girl that boarded the Hogwarts Express the first day, ready to experience her new reality. Had she really changed that much, since then? Had it really already been six years? Had it _only_ been 6 years?

As Hermione mingled at the party she thought to herself that it wasn't quite as boring as she had expected it to be, if only because of Luna's presence. She had come as Harry's guest and Hermione was amusing herself by subtly listening in on her conversations with others and taking in their bewildered expressions when she brought up 'crumple horned snorkacks', or the fact that according to her father, the Minister of Magic was very obviously a vampire. When Hermione thought about it she supposed it could be true, Scrimageor had something of a slimy, untrustworthy air about him that likened what she had felt the one time she met a vampire.

At the beginning of the party she had tried to walk up to Harry, but it seemed that he was avoiding her as thoroughly as she was avoiding Cormac McLaggen, which meant that she'd likely not be able to get a word in edgewise. Cormac had come as a guest of one of the Ravenclaw girls and had been after her all night. She had no idea how dumb he had to be to be interested in her – either he was dumb enough not to know who she was, or that she was married, or he was dumb enough to not be afraid of Bella. The latter was definitely the worst of all of the possibilities.

She was also avoiding Slughorn, who was using the time to try and suck up to her in some attempt to gain some sort of favor.

'Madame Black! So wonderful to see you. I'm so glad you've come. Your wife used to attend these, in her day, did you know? I'm sure she's told you all about them.'

Hermione nodded, though she definitely did not know and did not care. She knew if she asked Bella the older witch would likely have little to no memory of such events, had she even ever really attended.

'You'll like this, it'll give you a chuckle. I remember one day, I asked the class to brew an elixir of euphoria. Must have been in her fifth, sixth year maybe, Bellatrix was…'

Hermione struggled not to just tune Slughorn out completely. There had been people all of Hermione's life who had only spoken with her when they wanted something, and she had long since learned to recognize this and grow to loathe it. She didn't know if he was after political clout, and in with the death eaters, or maybe just hoped that getting her on his side would help protect him in some way, but whatever it was he was wrong. And she wasn't having it.

The anecdotes that he tried to to tell her about Bella from her school days were amusing, to be sure, but likely only had a grain of truth within them, hiding under all of his embellishments. Horace Slughorn was the type of man to add something new every time he told a story, and there was no story he told only once. As soon as she could she made excuses to make her exit, finding a lonesome corner and a plate of terrible hors d'oeuvres to occupy her time.

A commotion caught her attention and she turned to see that Draco had been caught lurking in the corridor outside. She was quick to try and save him, though she had no idea what he had actually been doing there.

'Oh, Professor Slughorn, I'm terribly sorry. I must have forgotten to inform you that Draco would be accompanying me this evening. Of course Bella couldn't be here so I thought I could bring him along, he is family, you understand, right?'

Her tone was simpering and fake to her own ears but it seemed to do the trick, the others in the room buying it almost immediately, save for Snape who shot her an amused look and Harry who was glaring at her from his own hiding place by the curtains.

'Yes, yes, of course. Let the young lad be. Come to think of it, I don't know why he hadn't gotten his own invitation. Must of been a mistake, that. A Malfoy, this one, and good at potions to boot. Come, boy, and I'll introduce you to a few dear old friends of mine that you might be interested in meeting.'

When Draco was ushered away she pretended to smile at him in greeting, all the while giving him her best but subtlest 'you are in so much trouble we're talking about this later' glare. He seemed to understand and kept his distance, doing a much better job at socializing than she was.

Professor Snape gave her a purposeful nod later on before practically dragging Draco outside into the hallway. She took that to mean that Draco would be getting a proper scolding without her needed to do anything. Honestly, she didn't know what he was even doing around here tonight, the mead had been taken care of and they had done as much as they could with the cabinet. Maybe he felt left out of the party, though Hermione knew that there had to be something more to it.

As soon as it was socially acceptable to leave she did so, making her round of goodbyes quickly and without fluff. She couldn't wait to change into comfy pajamas, climb into her bed and write to Bella and complain all about her night. She was lucky that Bella was so much like her in those aspects – she couldn't imagine being married to someone like Narcissa who absolutely lived to be the center of attention and socialize. There was a muggle saying, 'marry someone who likes to leave the party when you do', which Hermione thought was very fitting.

Christmas time at Malfoy Manor was somehow exactly as Hermione had expected but also totally different. The Manor was decked out to the nines with holly, tinsel and mistletoe. It was tasteful but there was so much of it that it just verged on looking like a muggle Christmas film had thrown up all over the grounds. The gardens were magically blooming with red and silver flowers and berries that Hermione had never seen before and had no idea where they were real or simply an illusion. They were certainly beautiful though.

She was unsure if it was a charm, or just luck, but there was a perfect coating of snow blanketing the grounds and every single time she looked outside it seemed to be snowing those large, fluffy clumps of snow that stuck to instead of dissolving on whatever they landed on. She would say it was like magic, but it probably was, so that saying didn't work quite as well. Regardless, she was fully engulfed in the Christmas spirit within minutes of her arrival thanks to the festive surroundings.

Their social calendar was of course packed, full of high society brunches and balls and the like. Narcissa, Lucius and Draco seemed to have something to attend almost every day. Draco seemed resigned to his fate, and Hermione tried to tease him until she realized that she wasn't immune. Hermione herself was also invited to them all, her eyes widening in horror when she realized this as Narcissa passed her the medium sized pile of scrolls that had been addressed to her upon her return home from school.

'I took the liberty of RSVPing for you to certain select events.'

'How many...certain select events?'

At Hermione's incredulous look Narcissa smirked and elaborated more fully.

'You'll be attending the Yule celebration here, of course, the second day brunch at the Nott's, and a dinner party the night before you return to school at the Parkinson's. The Nott's Manor is highly secure and even we aren't privy to it's exact location – meaning that my darling sister will be able to attend with you. The Parkinson party is for those of school age only, so you and Draco will be attending alone. It will be good for you to better get to know your peers. From what I've heard through the grapevine you tend to be terribly antisocial at school, which is something you should really work on.'

Narcissa wasn't one to be trifled with and Hermione knew better to argue with what Narcissa had deemed a totally reasonable social calendar, even if all she really wanted to do was spend time at home behind closed doors with Bella. Bella stood up from where she had been sitting and moved towards Hermione, decidedly ending their little impromptu family meeting in lieu of attending to more important matters.

'Great, that's settled then. Narcissa, if you'll excuse us...'

Bella had been in a wonderful mood ever since Hermione and Draco had arrived through the Floo, and Hermione had fully expected to be pulled upstairs towards their chambers. She was surprised when Draco was also pulled along with her and they headed out towards the gardens instead. Draco seemed more informed than she of what was happening as he quickly summoned them some thick outer robes to protect them from the chill.

'What exactly are we doing?'

The two of them grinned at her and for a split second the resemblance was uncanny.

'We haven't done this since I was a kid, but I remember. We're going to make the snow unicorns!'

Draco said this like it was an explanation, like Hermione should know exactly what he was talking about, though it made absolutely no sense. Snowball fight, sure. Snowcastle, yeah. Snowman, or maybe snowwizard, that made sense. Snow unicorns? That sounded weird.

'Snow...unicorns…?'

Bella beamed at Draco's enthusiasm to explain their strange family tradition to Hermione. She was unsure if he would remember, as he was so young when she had been imprisoned, but was glad that the tradition had obviously lived on in her absence.

'When I was a kid we used to have these giant enchanted unicorns made of snow that would give the children rides during the Yule celebration. Mum did it for a few years after Bella got imprisoned, but they were never quite as good so I think she gave up. That, or it probably made her sad. Anyway, Aunt Bella's here now so they should be the best ever!'

It was nice to see Draco so lighthearted, a welcome change from the sullen attitude he had adopted lately at school. Bella was also uncharacteristically happy and playful, and they had a wonderful afternoon sculpting and enchanting a whole herd of glistening snow creatures that by the end were lifelike enough that their snuffles produced real visible condensation in the air and their whinnies could be heard across the grounds. The only thing that belayed their charmed origins were the fact that no matter how much they traipsed across the grounds, prancing and playing in the snow, the ground behind them always remained undisturbed, a perfectly unbroken blanket of white.

She hadn't at all expected it, but Bella seemed to love Christmas. She traded out her usual black attire for a bit lighter shade of grey, even ranging as far a muted green set of dress robes the second day of the holidays. On her, that color was positively festive. Her enthusiasm was catching and Hermione found herself in just as good of a mood as her wife, though she had her down moments when she thought of her parents and not being able to see them this year. It was safer for them this way, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

Before she knew it it was Christmas Eve and time for the Yule Celebration. As the party was being held at the Manor, Bella was thankfully able to attend. It obviously wasn't phrased as such but by who the invitations went out to, the gathering was was very clearly a Death Eater and supporters only event. Lucius had pulled some strings at the Ministry and ensured that their night would not be interrupted, leaving nothing to put a damper on the festive mood. The Dark Lord himself would even be in attendance, and Hermione was planning to try and secure an audience with him in order to ask about the deal with Horace Slughorn. It wouldn't hurt to be fully informed before the new term, and frankly her curiosity was killing her.

Hermione's dress for the celebration was possibly the most expensive and decadent piece of clothing she had ever worn. She hadn't picked it out, but when she tried on her options it had been by far her favorite. According to Narcissa it was made of Acromantula silk, which by her insistent expression should have impressed Hermione, though she only grimaced slightly thinking of the spiders. It was a luminescent silver, every facet of the dress seeming to catch and reflect light and when Hermione wore it she felt every bit the high society witch that she was meant to be. Something about the figure hugging and slightly more daring than usual v neckline made her feel older, more mature, and she couldn't wait to see Bella's reaction to the dress. She styled her hair up with the help of Narcissa and had loaned some matching earrings and a necklace from the family vault to match the dress.

Looking at herself in the mirror Hermione wondered whether she would even have recognized herself this time last year. It had been last January that she received the ring from Bella, though it felt like so much longer ago than that. Everything had changed for her, and she didn't regret one second of it. As unbelievable as it was, this was her life now, and she was going to enjoy every minute of it she could, even the hoity toity parties.

Bella came up behind Hermione and their eyes met in the mirror, each taking in the appearance of the other with appreciative looks. Bella was stunning in her dress, it being a dark red, the color of a rich wine, and highlighting the contrasts between her creamy complexion and dark tresses. Hermione especially enjoyed how the red color of the dress matched the color painted painstakingly on her lips.

'Hello, love. Ready to make nice with a bunch of suck ups?'

Hermione cracked a grin and nodded, getting up to join hands with her wife, who she noticed had even painted her nails to match her color scheme for the night.

'I'd follow you anywhere.'

She was only half joking, she really would do anything for the witch by her side.

It was late by the time she managed to slip away from all the guests who wanted her attention and make her way to the Dark Lord who was holding court in a regal looking armchair in the corner of an adjacent study. She had perhaps had a bit too much champagne and was a bit wobbly on her feet from all the dancing, Bella having insisted on dancing several sets. She of course was a flawless dancer, Hermione much less so despite the practice she had gotten at the Yule Ball fourth year, but Hermione allowed herself to be led and managed to not make a total fool out of herself.

She doubted the Dark Lord would mind her state, if he even noticed. He certainly wouldn't begrudge her this night after all she was doing for him and how happy she made one of his most loyal followers.

She entered the study and was happy to find him sitting alone, apparently in quiet contemplation, though she was sure was was fully aware of her her presence. She was still a bit foggy on some of the more formal behaviors but she knew enough to dip slightly into a curtsy and bow her head.

'My Lord. I hope your evening is going well.'

'Madame Black, it has been very pleasant, as I trust yours has as well. It is nice to see you adapting so flawlessly to your new circumstances. I have to say, I've never seen Bella quite so effusive, its almost disconcerting.'

The corners of his lips quirked up in what likened a smile, which Hermione returned politely.

'Yes, the holidays do seem to bring out the best in her.'

'What can I do for you tonight?'

'I've tried my best, with Harry, but I haven't managed to get through to him. He's perfectly safe though. The other day I overheard a conversation – it seems that Dumbledore has been showing him some sort of memories, and has tasked him to retrieve a particular one from Horace Slughorn.'

The Dark Lord stretched his neck in a vaguely snake like way that made Hermione a bit uncomfortable as he pondered his reply.

'That news is… a bit troubling though not at all unexpected. It seems he is planning on telling the boy about my Horcruxes, if he hasn't already done so. I once inquired about them with Professor Slughorn while I was still at school, who explained them a bit to me but nothing I didn't already know at the time. I was mostly after information about whether it was possible to make more than one, which he knew nothing about.'

The Dark Lord scratched his chin in contemplation before continuing.

'I had assumed he told Albus, because after that all of the books having to do with the subject disappeared from the library, but it is possible that he told a modified truth, to protect himself from looking irresponsible, and now Albus is after the real conversation, likely to confirm what he believes he already knows – the exact number of Horcruxes which I possess.'

Hermione nodded.

'Sir, do you want Harry to know he is a Horcrux? Or is that something that you wish to be kept from him?'

'He will know eventually so the timing doesn't matter at all to me, tell him if you feel it best. Though it could be dangerous if Albus becomes aware of it. I trust in the prophecy that Harry cannot be killed by any other than I, but Albus may do something to harm or incapacitate the boy if he worries he's losing his grip on him.'

'I'll be careful, thank you. Have a good night.'

She took her leave and went to find her wife. It was time to do a little celebrating of their own.


	37. Chapter 37

The first weeks after the Christmas holidays were tense as they waited to hear something about Draco's attempt with the mead. But as the weeks turned into months with no news they assumed that it had been a bust and returned their attentions to the vanishing cabinet. Still, the pair of them walked into potions class each day half expecting a different teacher, as there had always been quite the good possibility that Slughorn would keep the mead to drink himself one lonely night and not survive to tell the tale.

It wasn't until the first of March that something happened with the mead, and Hermione was shocked to find out that none other than Ron had been poisoned on his very own birthday. She had absolutely no idea how or why Ron had been drinking alcohol originally meant for the Headmaster, and she wasn't sure she really wanted to know, mentally adding it to her list of things that should NEVER happen in a school for children, right below detentions at night in dangerous forests, practicing harmful curses on students and tournaments with known mortality rates.

She felt terrible, despite her very small role in the matter, and found herself wanting to visit Ron in the Hospital Wing, as unwelcome as that visit might turn out to be. Surely he wouldn't turn her away if she brought a box of sweets with her? She didn't think he would, though there was a slight possibility he'd be a bit scarred from the incident and accuse her of tampering with the sweets to try and poison him. She decided to go anyways, what was the worst that could happen, really?

When she got to the Hospital Wing, however, she took in the occupants of the room and knew she would in fact, _not_ be welcome. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there, along with Harry, Ginny and the twins. She spun around immediately when she saw them, but unfortunately wasn't quick enough to escape their notice, as they had all been facing the general direction of the door when she came in.

Ginny sneered at her while the twins simply turned away. Harry gave her a blank but somehow sad look before turning back to Ron, who didn't seem to notice her at all as he was occupied with unwrapping something on his bed. Mr. Weasley looked at her as though she was something to be pitied but not helped, like a broken toy or a dying dog. Mrs. Weasley turned as red as her hair, which was Hermione's cue to exit.

'Where did you think you were going with that?'

Hermione was startled to hear Molly's voice out in the corridor, she hadn't expected a confrontation once she had made the decision to leave. She thought that Mrs. Weasley would let it go, but clearly she had been wrong. Molly pointed to the box of chocolates in Hermione's hand.

'Come here to relive your guilty conscience? Or to finish the job?'

Hermione shook her head in denial.

'I heard Ron was in the Hospital Wing. I came to see if he was alright.'

She kept her tone steady and her voice calm, not wanting to escalate anything with Mrs. Weasley, knowing too well her famous temper which matched her flaming red hair.

'I let you in my home. I trusted you with my children. Then you go and marry that bitch and practically turn into her. I simply can't believe how badly you've turned out. Oh, yes, I've heard the rumors. Heard what happened to poor Lavender. I know you've gone dark.'

Hermione went to interject, but Mrs. Weasley wasn't finished. Clearly this had been something she had been wanting to get out for quite some time and it would be best to just let her get it out in that case.

'I knew her, you know, Bellatrix. She was two years behind me in school. Just like you, in the beginning. Smart, a bit of a know-it-all. Always getting the best test scores and performing the spells on her first try. Called her the brightest witch of her age, they did. Then she began to go dark, well, darker, she was already in Slytherin. By her fifth year she was doing all sorts of strange research, unnatural stuff it was.'

She paused and looked at Hermione, tilting her head slightly to the side.

'I can't believe I didn't see it before. You are so much like her. Well, I'll never be fooled again. You stay away from my family – you hear? That includes Harry, especially him. Poor thing has had enough disappointment and betrayal in his life, he doesn't need you rubbing salt into the wound.'

Hermione didn't answer but it didn't seem like Molly was expecting one as she turned on her heel and walked the other direction back towards the Hospital Wing.

Hermione would try to visit again tomorrow.

When she got word that Harry had been injured during Quidditch, she of course had not been at the match to see it happen, and was also in the Hospital Wing, she was slightly more reluctant to go visit, fearing there would be a hoard of visitors there at all hours. In the end though, she decided to go later at night, with hope that she'd be able to talk to the boys whether they wanted to speak with her or not. Harry was less likely to attack her from in a Hospital Bed and therefore more likely to listen to her.

She was much luckier this time and the Hospital wing was relatively deserted when she arrived, both boys dozing off in their beds surrounded by piles of snacks and exploding snap cards. She walked up to their beds and simply stood there for a few moments, taking in the sight of them up close and reassuring herself of their well being. They were being prats, that was for sure, but they were boys, and they were her friends, stubborn and pigheaded as they insisted on being. She still cared about them, would still care about them pretty much no matter what happened.

It was Ron that noticed her first, and maybe it was the potions, but he didn't seem angry at all to see her. He looked a bit pale but otherwise fine, though she knew that poisoning rarely left blatant physical traces.

'Hey 'mione.'

'Hi Ron. How are you feeling?'

He shrugged his shoulders and gestured at the empty potion bottles beside his bed.

'These taste like rubbish, but I feel fine. Lucky Harry was there to shove that bezoar down my throat. Don't really like to think about where that thing had been though.'

Hermione chuckled lightly at his attempt at a joke and looked over at Harry who was being stubbornly silent. Since the incident with Sirius back in the beginning of the school year nothing had been the same, she hadn't been able to make any progress, him totally refusing her efforts at the Christmas party. Anything she simply told him he would refute and refuse to believe, she needed to prove she was telling the truth.

'How are you feeling, Harry?'

He ignored her question in favor of sending her an icy glare.

'Ron got lucky, but he could've died. Would've died had we not been in a potions master's study. I can't prove it, but I know it was Malfoy. He poisoned the mead. No one believes me but I know he's got the mark, I know he's working for Voldemort.'

'Harry… Lay off it with Malfoy, it's beginning to sound like you're obsessed with him.'

Hermione let out a breath of relief and nodded along with Ron, she was a quite capable liar but having to look into her friends' eyes and blatantly lie to them wouldn't have been easy and it probably wouldn't have been very convincing.

'Harry, can I talk to you about something? I need to tell you what happened in the spring. The dreams you were having, you had one about Sirius, he was in the Department of Mysteries...'

'Hermione, stop. I don't remember any of this and neither does anyone else. It didn't happen, and I don't know why you want to convince me that it did.'

'Harry, your memories were tampered with! Dumbledore removed everyone's memories of that night night. Mine were gone too, I didn't remember anything until someone restored them. Please, just listen...'

'That's ridiculous Hermione. Professor Dumbledore would never do that.'

She knew Dumbledore was pulling him further and further under his thumb and she just didn't know what she could do to stop it. If only there was a way she could let him see her memory from the Department of Mysteries, but she didn't have access to a pensieve and the logistics of trying to break into Dumbledore's had proved impossible.

Then she thought of it. Legillimency. She could hit herself in the head, why hadn't she thought of it before? Yes, it was quite a difficult bit of magic and usually required great skill, but surely she could help steer him a bit using her occulumency? And even if he didn't get much, maybe he'd see something, he just needed to see enough to start to believe her.

'Harry. What would you say if I were to tell you to use Legillimency on me?'

'What?' Ron's reply was as uneloquent as always.

'I don't know how to do that.'

'I know the incantation. And the wand movement. I should be able to control what you can see. At least try, what can it hurt?'

Harry pondered it for a moment before shrugging, Hermione taking that as as close to a yes she was going to get. She had piqued his curiosity at the very least.

'Okay. So, the incantation is legillimens. And you wave your wand like this.'

She showed him the twist and thrust movement without saying the incantation, not wanting to accidentally invade his mind. He practiced the movement a few times with her guidance before nodding. She closed her eyes and focused on opening her mind to him.

'Legillimens!'

It was strange, having a presence in her mind that wasn't Bella. It felt uncomfortable, slightly too intimate, and she had to fight her immediate instincts to get whatever it was out. She took a deep breath and focused on shutting out the areas of her mind that she didn't want him to see, and then trying to bring forth the memory of that night at the Department of Mysteries.

She knew how it worked in theory, with controlled access like this, Harry should relive the memory only as vividly as she did, and so she tried to immerse herself in it as fully as possible.

" _Voldemort – he's got Sirius in the Department of Mysteries. I saw it, during the History of Magic exam. It was just like with Ron's dad. He wants Sirius to get something for him, some little glass ball from this big room. He's torturing him! He said! He said that when he's gotten what he wants, he's going to kill Sirius!"_

She rushed through being in the woods with Umbridge and flying on the thestrals to the Ministry. She showed just enough detail of the brains, Bella's desk, the veil, and the Hall of Prophecies to make it absolutely clear that this wasn't from her imagination. She remembered walking along the aisles, looking for number 97 which Harry had seen in his vision. Stopping and turning down the aisle before it.

' _Hello, love.'_

Her brain seemed to want to stick on the parts with Bella, to relive those parts as fully as the others but she tried to avoid them, to focus on the parts that were likely to make Harry believe her, not make him slightly sick to his stomach. If he didn't approve of her relationship he certainly wouldn't want to witness it from her perspective.

" _Dumbledore hasn't told you? Haven't you ever wondered why the Dark Lord try to kill you, when you were just an infant? The old coot was there when the prophecy was told, and he certainly knows its importance seeing he brought you in here when you were just a baby and attempted to retrieve it!"_

" _You want to know what it says Potter? All you've got to do is cast the charm. Alohamora will open it up, surely you've learned that one by now. Go ahead, do it!"_

She made sure he saw every detail of himself casting the spell on the prophecy, and she focused on each and every word spoken by Trelawney's raspy voice, hoping he was hearing it as loudly and clearly as she was.

 _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches_

 _Born to those who have thrice defied him_

 _Born as the seventh month dies_

 _And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal_

 _But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not_

 _And either must die at the hand of the other_

 _For neither can die while the other lives_

With that she let the memory fade away and pushed Harry gently out of her mind, opening her eyes to stare hopefully at him for a reaction. He rubbed his eyes like he was forcing away sleep and shook his head as if to clear it. He blinked quickly in succession and seemed a bit lost.

'Well that was one of the weirdest experiences I've ever had. It's like I've just woken up from a really strange dream. Not at all like viewing memories in a pensive. When I saw into Snape's mind that day last year it wasn't at all like this.'

'So? Did you see yourself? The Department of Mysteries? Did you hear the prophecy?'

'Yeah, maybe. It's like I don't really remember it, though, it's like it's fading. It was all kind of fuzzy and really hard to understand.'

Hermione felt her stomach drop in disappointment. Maybe legillimency was more complicated than she thought, maybe other's thoughts required more skill to be able to understand, interpretation almost. She thought that the hard part was finding the relevant memories, when maybe it was making sense of them.

Harry seemed to harden again.

'That's probably cause you made them up to trick me. Someone probably planted false memories into your head to mess with me.'

Hermione resisted the urge to run her fingers through her hair in frustration, instead turning to leave. There wasn't anything more she could do here.

'I hope you both feel better soon. Take care.'


	38. Chapter 38

Hermione was walking back to the dorms from the library one spring day when she ran, quite literally, into Harry. He seemed strange, had a gleeful, jaunty air about him that didn't seem normal. If she didn't know better she would almost think him drunk, but he wouldn't be drunk unless someone had snuck in some Firewiskey again, and they almost only did that after important Quidditch matches. There had been no match that night, and so there was something else going on.

'Hey, Hermione. Hagrid's spider Aragog died and I'm going to help bury him. You should come. I have a really good feeling about it.'

Hermione was more than taken aback by the strange invitation but figured it wouldn't hurt. There was certainly something strange going on, Harry's words were strangely put together and slurred slightly. He was on something, she just didn't know what, and this would be the best way to find out what. She pondered for a minute whether he was confunded or under the influence of the Imperius curse but then thought better of it. Neither of those two caused strange behavior – if they did, they would be a lot less useful.

'Sure, sounds riveting. Lead the way.'

Her tone was dripping in sarcasm but that seemed to fly right by Harry, as he grinned at her response. They began to walk in the direction of the front doors, Harry's attention seemingly focused on the air particles in front of his face, and once through them Hermione was surprised to see Harry take a detour towards the greenhouses.

'Harry… that's not the fastest way to Hagrid's. We should take the path to the left to go directly there. This will take us around the greenhouses first.'

'Yeah, I know. Just fancy a bit of a stroll, is all. Say, I feel like I should tell you, I'm trying to get Professor Slughorn to give me a memory about him and Voldemort from back when he was at school. Dumbledore wants to see it, but Slughorn is all squirmy about giving it up. I think he feels ashamed of whatever it was that he said or did.'

Hermione's jaw dropped at Harry's open disclosure. Why on earth would he tell her that? It made no sense, he didn't trust her at all right now, the last time they had spoken he was accusing her of trying to show him false memories to pull him to the dark side?

'Hmmm… I dunno why I told you that. Felix.' Harry shrugged his shoulders and then seemed to forget all about it, swinging his arms childishly as he walked.

Felix? She suddenly remembered Harry winning the potion during class at the beginning of the school year, and then it all started to make sense. Felix Felices was a powerful potion and those under its influence often acted strange, out of character, and some were even described as acting drunk or high. It made the user lucky in all that they did, but the path to becoming so was often strange and convoluted.

Harry must have taken some in order to try and get the memory from Slughorn. That boded well for her – apparently meeting up and walking with her was part of his luckiest possible evening. Felix Felices didn't always discriminate towards the user's own expectations and wishes for their time under the potion, it served the witch's or wizard's best interests – whether they agreed with the potion's interpretation or not.

'What if I told you I know what the memory contains?'

Harry just looked at her and raised an eyebrow, a glimmer of excitement in his eyes.

'I'd tell yah to tell me. Please?'

'The Dark Lord asked Professor Slughorn about Horcruxes one day after class, and Slughorn explained what they were. A Horcrux is created when a witch or wizard commits murder and tears a rip in their soul. That piece of soul is detached and placed in an object for safe keeping, it's a way of trying to secure immortality. Then, after the explanation, the Dark Lord asked about the possibilities of making multiple Horcruxes, he was particularly interested in number seven, as that is the most powerful number, magically speaking. Professor Slughorn was horrified at the thought of creating so many and reacted badly.'

'Huh. Thanks Hermione. I'll still want to get the actual memory from Professor Slughorn so Professor Dumbledore can get to see it, but that was very informative. I think? Horcrux. That's a funny word. I think I've heard it before, but I didn't knew what it meant.'

He obviously wasn't completely there, in the head, but Hermione knew that he would remember this all later, and hopefully she would gain a tiny bit of his trust back by telling him a truth. It was risky, because the only person she could have gotten the information from besides Slughorn himself was the Dark Lord, thereby directly confirming her connection to him.

She was also revealing the exact number of Horcruxes, though if Harry succeeded in getting the memory that would happen anyways. Hopefully Dumbledore wouldn't make the connection of Harry being the final Horcrux. She felt that it was worth the risk though, and she could always try to convince Harry not to share the memory with Dumbledore. He probably wouldn't listen, but it couldn't hurt.

'Harry, you shouldn't give the memory to Dumbledore, if you get it. It could be dangerous for you.'

Harry didn't reply, or even really act as if he had heard her. They walked a few more paces before Harry suddenly stopped, spying Professor Slughorn leaning over some kind of plant by the greenhouse, his face lighting up in a grin. He shuffled a bit on his feet like he had to prevent himself from taking off at a run towards the Professor.

'I think I'll go talk to him. I don't think you should be here anymore, you should go back to the castle. Goodnight.'

He turned away and left without another word, Hermione letting him go, trusting in the Felix Felices. She had said her piece, now she would just have to wait for the aftermath – good or bad.

Draco had finally done it. He had fixed the Vanishing Cabinet, and tonight they were planning on moving from testing it on small animals to a real live, breathing human – Bella.

Hermione was anything but pleased by the fact that her wife would be the first human trial of a highly complicated and finicky magical device, but she supposed there wasn't anything she could do to stop her. That, and she selfishly wanted her to see her wife. They had agreed that there would only be one test, less risk that way, so the first person coming through would be the only person coming through until the day of. Plus, she was rather confident in Draco's skills and in a way her own, as she had been assisting him nearly every step of the way.

They had had some trouble in between the apple stage and where they were now, as the first few birds they put through ended up very very dead after the journey. By using an age detection spell on the birds they had finally figured out that the journey from cabinet to cabinet somehow was taking a week in some sort of time void, during which time the birds were dying. It was curious, as the apple hadn't seem to rot or age in any way.

Eventually they figured out that it had to do with the complexity of what was being sent. The cabinet simply wasn't powerful enough to send objects with more inherent magic as quickly. Luckily they were able to fix that problem by imbuing it with more magic and adding some highly complicated runic inscriptions to the wood inside. How it had ever worked in the first place was a mystery, clearly at some point in time it had been used to transport all sorts of things, but it had originally been powered by a combination of charms and a bit of goblin magic that Hermione might never understand, so returning it to it's original state was a lost cause.

With the modifications though, her and Draco were confident that it would work as designed. As confident as they could be, anyways, having not yet tested it on a witch or wizard.

They waited with baited breath, time seemed to move immeasurably slowly as they waited for Bella to arrive. Hermione cast a tempus charm, it had been exactly ninety eight seconds since Bella wrote in the journal that she was going to attempt to come through, Narcissa casting the incantation from the outside. That was the downfall of such a cabinet – someone would always need to be left behind in order to work it.

Two hundred seconds. Draco was white as a ghost and Hermione figured she likely looked no better. What if they were wrong? What if it didn't work? What if Bella came out half starved after being trapped in a void for a few weeks? What if…?

The cabinet door swung open and a grinning Bella hopped out, doing a little twirl for good measure.

'Right. Not exactly the most comfortable way to travel, I'd much rather Floo, but beggars can't be choosers. Well done, you two.'

Hermione practically ran up to her, throwing her arms around her and holding her tightly. Christmas felt like so long ago, and though she had dealt with the separation better and better each time, it was still difficult to be apart. She buried her face into Bella's neck, taking in the comforting scent there and the soothing warmth, while Bella tucked her tightly to her body and pressed her nose into Hermione's hair. They didn't detach from each other even when Draco cleared his throat loudly to try and get their attention.

'Right. Well, we know that it works. You'll let me know when everything is arranged on your end?'

They had been informed recently that there was something in the works at the Ministry, a bill of some sort, that would be easier to pass while things were relatively calm on the political front. The Dark Lord had counted his allies and was confident in his ability to push the legislation forwards now, and therefore wanted to do so before things were shaken up in the way that the death of Dumbledore would cause.

They were to make sure the cabinet was working and then wait an undetermined amount of time before putting their plan into action. It would be before the end of the school year, but beyond that they had no idea. She certainly hadn't been pleased when she heard about the change in plans, but there was nothing she could do about. She knew that now that the cabinet was working Draco would be anxious to get it over with, and Hermione wasn't looking forward to the next few weeks of sitting on their hands and twiddling their thumbs.

'Yes, Draco, of course. I'll send a message as soon as the bill passes or I get the signal that you're to proceed regardless.' Bella waved her hand at Draco, shooing him, distracted as she was nuzzling into Hermione.

'Wonderful. I'm going to go to bed then. Good seeing you, Aunt Bella. Goodnight.'

Draco made his escape and when the door closed behind him Bella pulled back, her face spread into a wide grin.

'Well, since I'm here...'

Bella's lips descended on Hermione's, who groaned in relief and pleasure at the feeling of finally being able to kiss her wife. When she didn't immediately open up in response to a questing tongue she got a sharp bite to her bottom lip that made her gasp and grin into the kiss, giving Bella the opening she had been looking for. The rest of the day faded away as Hermione sunk into the embrace of the kiss, giving herself over to the overpowering feelings of lust and love. Merlin how she had missed this.

An hour later it was almost curfew and so Hermione was forced to leave the Room of Requirement and make her way back to her dormitory. She had already said goodbye to Bella, after which the room had helpfully provided a mirror and some hair products, which had somewhat done their job. Sort of.

Hopefully no one would see her on her way back and then it wouldn't be a problem. Her hair was almost manageable, but in combination with her swollen lips there was no hiding exactly how she had spent her evening.

Of course as soon as she rounded the corner she ran into, not just another student, but Harry. He didn't seem at all surprised to see her, which likely mean that he had been watching her on the map, knew that she was in the Room of Requirement, and was waiting to ambush her. Luckily he seemed to have a lot on his mind and too much to ask her about to worry about her appearance.

She had never been so glad that boys were so blind. She had no intentions of explaining why she looked like she had been making out with someone, especially since she was married to someone that definitely should not have been able to be in the castle. That would've been a nightmare.

'How did you know?'

'What? Harry, how did you know I was here?'

'You weren't on the map. There's only one place that's not on the map. I needed to talk to you. How did you know that the memory I got from Slughorn would be about Horcruxes?'

'Harry…'

'No! Tell me. I need to know the truth. Everyone is always keeping things from me. I'm sick of it.'

'Fine. But don't yell at me again for lying and don't tell Dumbledore or you'll get yourself obliviated again.'

'Hermione, I don't want to hear your crazy fantasies about Professor Dumbledore, I just want to know if you've been talking to Voldemort!'

The Dark Lord's name seemed to echo through the empty corridor and Hermione's eyes widened as she looked around furtively.

'Be quiet or we're going to attract Filch! You said you wanted the whole truth, but whatever. I'm sick of trying to get through to you. Yes, I spoke with the Dark Lord, and yes, he told me about the Horcruxes.'

'How did you know to ask about that particular memory? Have you been spying on me for him!?'

Hermione rolled her eyes at his dramatics. He was a such a hypocrite sometimes.

'Spying?! _You_ are accusing _me_ of spying? The boy with the map who's been stalking Draco and I all term? No. I've not been spying. You're just loud! I overheard you talking in the library about needing to get the memory, back in the fall, so I asked about what it contained. You know what he also told me, Harry? You are one. You're a Horcrux.'

Her voice was a harsh whisper and as she spoke she got closer and closer to Harry, poking him straight in the chest to emphasize her last statement, watching his eyes widen almost comically.

'That's why you have the scar. That's why you've always been connected to him, why he had a direct link to your mind. When he tried to kill you, as a baby, a little bit of his soul recognized something similar in you, or maybe it was just destiny, but it made its home and has lived inside you ever since. That's why you can talk to snakes, why your wands have the same core, why you feel a little bit out of control sometimes. Just let yourself think about it and it'll all make sense. When your done living in denial and want to hear my 'crazy conspiracies', come talk to me, and I'll tell you all about the night at the Department of Mysteries and the prophecy surrounding you two.'

Harry was seething with rage, which frankly Hermione had expected, lifting forth and shining light on someone's worst qualities and greatest fears tended to have the effect. Still, it had to be done.

Harry reacted by lashing out, which was exactly what she expected him to do.

'I'll going to tell Dumbledore! That you've been talking to Voldemort, that you're working for them. You're probably a Death Eater too, just like Malfoy. You'll be kicked out, expelled, maybe even thrown into Azkaban.'

'Sure, whatever. Do want you want, Harry. He can't prove anything and my arm is clean. I wonder what he will think though, about you being a Horcrux? Maybe he already knows, maybe that's why I heard he avoided you all summer and never wants to get close to you. Maybe he knows you're tainted, that you've got a bit of the Dark Lord living inside you. I know I haven't got the most popular witch as a soulmate, but at least my soul is all my own.'

It was a bit cruel to play with Harry's emotions as she was doing, but a bit of reverse psychology was hopefully going to work in her favor in this case. By telling Harry to tell Dumbledore about the theory of him being a Horcrux, she was making him much less likely to actually do so. Hopefully she had made him ashamed enough that his fears and insecurities would prevent him from bringing up the topic with the Headmaster.

Hermione stalked off, not needing nor wanting to hear Harry's response and wanting to get off to bed before they actually got caught by Filch – detention was the last thing she needed. She just needed to get through the last bit of the term until it was time for action, and luckily for her she had gotten her Bella fix that would get her through. It was the homestretch now.


	39. Chapter 39

Draco was losing it. That was Hermione's determination as she searched for him one night, unable to find him in the Room of Requirement as usual and instead finding him in a nearby boy's toilets. She didn't normally make a habit of entering such places, namely because of decorum and, well, the smell, but she made an exception when she heard his particular brand of sobbing from outside in the corridor.

If she didn't calm him down someone else would find him, and he definitely did not need to be drawing any attention to himself. Everything was in place, the cabinet was fixed and the plan made, so now all they needed to do was wait until they got the go ahead that the bill had passed, which according to Bella would be any day now, and then after that for the an opportune moment.

'Draco… what's wrong?'

'I just… what if I can't, Hermione? What if I cast it, and it just… doesn't work.'

Hermione pondered this for a moment. It was a valid fear. Magic was so much more than just waving a wand and saying a few words. If a child picked up a wand and babbled the words to the killing curse, they wouldn't do anything at all. It was one of the most powerful spells in existence, and therefore required one of the highest outputs of raw magic and the most focused of intentions.

'Draco, you're certainly powerful enough to cast it, and as long as you focus, as long as you want it enough, it should work.'

'I don't want it to work...I need it to work.'

There was a moment of silence. When Draco didn't continue, didn't elaborate, Hermione sighed and realized she was going to have to prompt him.

'I've never really asked, I didn't want to pry. But...what did he offer you? Or did he threaten you…?'

Hermione had been wondering about Draco's motivations for quite some time and it finally felt like the right time to ask. Talking about it, good or bad, would hopefully serve to strengthen his resolve.

'He didn't threaten me. There's, a curse, so to speak, on the Malfoy family. One that's been around for generations, cast by a witch who fell in love with one of my great grandfathers. When he kept his original marriage contract and didn't marry her she felt spited, and tried to curse him to infertility. It didn't quite work as planned, but ever since then the Malfoy family has only been able to have one heir, always male.'

Hermione was silent, thinking it over. She had never noticed it, but once she thought about it, Draco was right and there was exactly one Malfoy male each generation, never more. Most of the other pureblood houses had multiple children, if only as insurance in case something happened to their first born. An heir and a spare.

'My father contacted curse breakers when he married my mother, and after I was born they tried everything they could to break the curse. They thought it worked, too, when I was about 6. Mum got pregnant but she lost the baby, and they thought it was chance until it happened again. And again. The third time was right before I came to Hogwarts and it almost killed her. After that they didn't try again, figured that the curse hadn't been broken after all. I lost 3 siblings, a brother and two sisters, before I even got to know them.'

Draco, who had been upset before, was near tears again as he spoke of his lost siblings. Hermione felt a pang of sympathy. She moved to hug him and had just wrapped her arms around him when movement in the mirror grabbed both of their attentions. It was Harry.

Draco was startled and pulled away from her before he whirled around on instinct, throwing a silent hex from his wand, their increased dueling practices making his reflexes lightning fast. She didn't know if he cast the hex because it was Harry or if he had reacted on instinct before taking in who it was, as emotional and shook up as he was Hermione supposed he would have cast at just about anyone.

Hermione moved to grab Draco's shoulder to reassure him, it was only Harry and there was no reason to start a duel in the bathroom, but seeing Harry draw his wand with an intense and familiar grimace on his face, she drew her own as well. This could and probably would get ugly.

'Stop! Both of you, stop!'

Neither of the two boys paid her any attention in favor of snarling curses at each other. Their rivalry had been growing since first year and, given fuel, was unlikely to die down anytime soon. Draco hated to be seen while vulnerable, rarely ever showing that side of himself, and for his rival to come in and catch him crying was a hard thing for his pride to swallow. Harry, for his part, had been gunning for Draco all year and now, given a half a reason to fight him was more than willing.

Harry threw a leg locker curse at Draco which thankfully missed, and Hermione moved to intervene as Draco began the wand movement that Hermione recognized all too well as being for the cruiciatus curse. Things were escalating fast, and though Draco's family was powerful and could protect him, not much could save him were he to be proven to have cast the torture curse at a fellow student. He shouldn't even be capable of casting it, let alone able and willing to do so. She needed to get between them but as she wasn't keen on throwing herself in front of a torture curse, she decided to do so with magic.

'Protego!'

'Crucio!'

'Sectumsempra!'

Hermione's shield, which was meant to span between the two boys, did its job and absorbed Draco's Cruciatus, but unfortunately it didn't protect her, as it was never meant to. Harry's wide sweeping gesture as he cast the unknown curse evidentally affected the breadth of the curse itself. The portion of yellow-orange light that hit the protego shield dissipated harmlessly but the rest hit Hermione's left side.

Hermione had felt pain before, plenty of it. Accidents throughout the years with Harry and Ron, a broken arm from climbing a tree as a child, bumps and bruises and minor burns from dueling practices. A little pain with her pleasure in the bedroom with Bella. But this, this was nothing like anything she had experienced before.

The pain was hot, blinding, and made it feel like every molecule of Hermione's existence was in the line of fire on her side. She looked down and saw blood, so much blood, and what she hoped wasn't one of her ribs exposed underneath the torn flesh of her left side.

'No!'

'Hermione!'

She didn't know who said what, her gaze trapped in the horror that was a large portion of blood leaving her body. She didn't register falling but found herself on the ground, staring blankly at the fast growing pool of blood on the floor. She wanted to look away but couldn't, somehow watching but at the same time she felt like she was no longer inside her own body. Her head felt heavy, everything grew foggy and she heard a strange ringing in her ears. Then everything went black.

Harry tried to rush over and help her, immediately feeling regret and horror over what he had done, but the glare that Draco gave him kept him a few feet back. That, and the sickening feeling of guilt. He had done this. No matter what Hermione was involved in with the Death Eaters, she was still his friend and he never meant to hurt her. His brain flashed back to their last conversation, his hateful threat to go to the Headmaster. What if that was the last thing he ever said to her? What if she didn't survive this, what if he, Harry, had murdered his own best friend?

'Get away! Look at what you did!'

Draco was in a panic, trying every healing spell he knew which all seemed to do nothing in the wake of such a deep slash. It looked as if someone had taken a sword to the lower part of her ribs, the groove carved by the spell deep and rough looking. It was all Draco could do to keep his composure, he felt his dinner trying to come up but swallowed it back, fighting the dizzy feeling in his head and the swimming of his vision caused by shock and the presence of his own tears. Hermione needed him.

Harry couldn't hold back and horrible retching sounds interspaced with sobs permeated the bathroom. His whole body shook as he heaved, the weight of his guilt was crushing him, he couldn't believe what he had done. How stupid he had been to cast a spell he knew nothing about. If only he could take it back, could go back in time and not use the spell, or better yet throw away the stupid book before he had ever learned it.

'I didn't mean to! I didn't know….'

Draco wasn't sure if Harry was talking to him, Hermione, or himself, but tried to focus on Hermione. He had thrown off his cloak and undone his tie, resorting to using his shirt as a sort of compression to try to stop the bleeding, though the white fabric was quickly becoming saturated by the thick, dark red subtance. It couldn't be okay to lose this much blood, but Draco didn't know what to do, how to help her. He thought about leaving her to go find help, but the fear that he would come back to find her lying dead on the floor was paralyzing and prevented him from acting.

An immeasurable amount of time later the door to the bathroom flew open and Draco had never been so happy to see Professor Snape. Draco was quickly shoved aside as Snape moved to inspect Hermione, his jaw clenching and breath leaving his nostrils in a sharp huff as he realized the damage. Snape recognized the damage from his own invention and his mind spun at the implications. He would think about it later though, first he needed to save Hermione.

Snape almost immediately started muttering a musical sounding incantation while waving his wand back and forth in what looked to be a highly complicated pattern. Draco couldn't make out the words, but it was like no healing incantation he had ever seen before.

A few repetitions of this and Draco could see the blood flow slow to a trickle, most of the flesh slowly starting to knit itself back together, thankfully covering up the stark white of Hermione's rib bones. The spell was certainly helping but Draco worried that she had already lost too much blood, her complexion was a startling white color, her lips a shade of blue.

'She needs the hospital wing. I've stopped the bleeding but she's lost too much already, she needs a blood-replenisher. I will levitate her there. Draco, you should come with me.'

He turned to Harry and the look on his face would go down in Draco's mind as one of the most terrifying he had ever seen, and rightly so. He would do just about anything to avoid being on the receiving end of that particular glare.

'As for you, Potter. You wait here for me, and pray there's not a scratch on her pretty little head after Madame Pomfrey is done with her. If there is, I'll be the least of your worries. Bellatrix will skin you alive for what you've done, and that's if she comes out of this whole.'

The trip to the Hospital Wing was thankfully a short one. The matron's usually professional facade had dropped and she had shown a glimpse of horror when Hermione's unconscious body floated into the Hospital Wing, covered in blood, but she quickly gained composure and set straight to work. Hermione was quickly lied on a bed in one of the private rooms, Snape and Draco being ushered behind the curtains for Madame Pomfrey to work.

'No matter what she says, what she asks you to do, we are _not_ keeping this from Bella. Understand? If she doesn't want to tell her, I will. There's nothing worse than a Bella that's been kept in the dark, and she always, _always_ finds out. Trust me on that.'

Draco nodded in agreement, not even a small part of him wanting to be involved in deception against his Aunt. The Black women were bloody scary at times, Hermione included, but none of them could top his dear Aunt Bella.

There was rustling behind the curtain and Madame Pomfrey left and returned several times carrying as many different potions as her arms could carry. It seemed like forever before Madame Pomfrey paused to update them.

'She's going to make it, thank Merlin. A few more minutes and a bit more blood loss and we might be having a completely different conversation.'

Both Draco and Snape let out a breath in relief, they had suspected as much but it was an entirely different think to have it confirmed.

'Thank you, Poppy. I must be off to deal with the… perpetrator, but I'll return later. Keep me advised of any changes.'

'Of course, Severus.'

Snape left the room and Draco fidgeted a bit under the stern gaze of Madame Pomfrey. She thankfully seemed to take pity on him and answered his unasked question.

'I've closed the wound but the blood-replenishers will take the night to work, she'll likely be weak for a few days at least. There will be quite a bit of scarring, nothing I can do about that unfortunately. But yes, you may see her. You have five minutes, and five minutes only. After that she needs to rest. Honestly, children these days, casting dark curses in bathrooms…'

She wandered off still muttering to herself while Draco slipped behind the curtain to take in a very pale Hermione. There was a litany of empty potions flasks on the side table and judging from the slightly green tinge to Hermione's face she had been forced to take them them. From a quick glimpse Draco noticed a several blood replenishing potions, a muscle repair tonic and a calming drought.

'Draco...' His head whipped around, surprised to see her awake. He hadn't expected her to be conscious, and Madame Pomfrey hadn't said anything about it. Her voice was scratchy but even so Draco recognized the pleading tone that she only used when she was trying to get something from him.

'Nope. You're telling Bella or I will, and you know she'll take it better from you.'

Hermione sighed, it wasn't that she wanted to keep secrets from her wife, more than she didn't want to worry her or upset her. She was exhausted, but she was fine, everything was fine. Surely they didn't need to make trouble.

Her memories were a bit foggy, but she remembered what had happened. She was pissed at Harry, to be sure, but she knew from that day in the library that he had no idea what the spell did. That didn't excuse his usage of unknown magic, especially that he had read in a questionable book, but he hadn't meant to harm her. Draco, maybe, but not her, and she doubted that he would have used the spell at all had he known what it would do.

'Fine. Pass me my journal and some ink from my bag, please?'

Draco was reluctant to do so, fearing the wrath of Madame Pomfrey, but know she would attempt to get it with or without his help. He watched carefully as she began to write an entry into the journal, and as soon as she was done doing so Madame Pomfrey returned and informed him that his time was up, sending a disapproving look at Hermione for being up and not resting.

Draco allowed the matron to escort him from the Hospital Wing and made his way back to the Room of Requirement, confident that Hermione would be well taken care of.

There was absolutely no way Bella would stay away tonight after getting Hermione's message about what had happened. Draco could try to stop her, tell her it was too big of a risk, but he knew in the end she'd do what she wanted regardless of his input, so he might as well assist and make it so she was less likely to get caught. Bella would no doubt come through the cabinet as it was by far the easiest and fastest way into the castle, and Draco would be there for later when she'd need someone to work the cabinet and send her back.

Hermione was force fed a dreamless sleep potion after Draco left and let herself drift off peacefully. Bella hadn't replied yet, but she would, and Hermione would be able to read her response in the morning.

Bellatrix's heart pounded in her chest, her corset seeming to tighten on its own and restrict her breathing more than ever before as she read Hermione's message in the journal.

Bella had been about to prepare for bed, checking the journal as she was prone to do every so often, not at all expecting to find a response, when she had seen Hermione's hastily scrawled note.

 _I'm in the Hospital Wing, but I'm fine. I got in the way of a curse that wasn't meant for me and it left a slice in my side. I promise I'm fine and being taken care of – I'll be out of here in the morning I'm sure. Just thought I should let you know. I love you._

Bella was halfway in between a blind panic about Hermione's well-being and murderous rage because someone had dared hurt her. It hadn't escaped her notice that Hermione hadn't name the perpetrator – which could only mean it was someone she was trying to protect. Likely one of her Gryffindor friends.

It was no matter – she'd find out eventually and they would pay for what they had done. First of all she needed to see her for herself that Hermione was alright, which meant going to Hogwarts. She had been under very strict instructions to _not_ use the vanishing cabinet, but Bella had never been very good with rules and if there was ever a situation that called for an exception this was certainly it.

Lucky for her, a direct Floo connection had been setup between Malfoy Manor and Borgin and Burkes in preparation for Draco's mission, so it was only a matter of minutes before she was stepping out of the cabinet into the come and go room, having had recruited Narcissa to send her through. She was pleased to find Draco in the room, seemingly waiting for her while sprawled out on a comfy looking couch, a pinch expression on his face.

'How is she?'

Draco hesitated, but decided on the truth.

'She's going to be fine, but she's weak right now. Pale. She lost a lot of blood – almost too much. Madame Pomfrey said there will be a scar.'

Bella ground her teeth together, resisting the urge to fire a spell. Her blood boiled and her magic raged inside her, furious at the thought of someone harming her soulmate.

'Who was it? Who did this to her?'

'Potter. He was aiming for me, but...'

Bella suspected as such but the confirmation was maddening. Hopefully Hermione would see some sense, but likely she'd defend the boy and not allow Bella to do anything, she had always been a bit blind when it came to the boy who lived. She didn't want to anger Hermione, but this wouldn't stand, she couldn't just let it go. Bella would just have to do something she would never find out about.

Hermione awoke to a hand stroking her head and a familiar smell and warmth pressed into her side. Bella. She was calm, unalarmed by her wife sneaking into the school, which told her she was still well under the influence of the calming drought, which was probably for the better. Yelling at Bella now would only get her caught.

Hermione opened her eyes and turned towards her wife, who, despite her calming hand motions, looked absolutely furious. Her face was tight and her jaw clenched, the hand not stroking Hermione's hair holding tightly onto her wand.

'Hi. What are you doing here?'

Hermione sounded sleepy, even to herself and chuckled a bit. This, apparently was not as amusing to Bella as it was to her as it only made the witch look more furious.

'What am I doing here?' Bella whispered but her voice was harsh, her disbelief obvious is her tone. 'You almost got yourself bloody killed, is what I'm doing here?'

'I'm sorry.' Bella rolled her eyes at Hermione's typical response.

'Don't be sorry, just be more careful. I just found you and now you get yourself sliced up while you're supposed to be safe at school. Draco will carry out his mission any day now and I'll be able to get you out of here. Hopefully you won't have to come back, at least not until we've got this place under control. Just stay out of trouble until then. Promise me. Promise me you'll be more careful.'

What was meant to be a scolding was lessened by the fact that Bella couldn't really be mad at her incapacitated wife, and also by the fact she was tearing up bit with her own words.

'I promise. I love you.'

Hermione drifted back off to sleep but not before she heard Bella return the sentiment. When she awoke Bella was gone but the scent on the pillow remained, assuring Hermione that it hadn't been dream.


	40. Chapter 40

Harry was on his way to Professor Dumbledore's office for one of their lessons when he nearly ran into Professor Trewlawney. He hadn't at all been watching where he going, in fact he had been half asleep, almost stumbling through the hallway. Since he had cursed Hermione with the Sectumsempra, it felt like he had barely slept more than an hour or two at a time. He felt so incredibly guilty and had wanted to apologize multiple times but couldn't quite get up the courage to do it, to face her. Part of him just didn't trust himself around her anymore. Not after his dreams.

Without fail each time he slipped into a deep, restful sleep it was disturbed by horrible nightmares, vivid ones where he relived that night, he could hear himself casting the Sectumsempra, could feel himself casting it, down to the visceral sensation of the magic leaving his body, without the possibility of stopping it. The dreams haunted him, he didn't want to do it, screamed at himself not to do it, but he was trapped inside his head, inside his own memory of the incident.

Every night he watched in horror as Hermione was sliced open and fell to the floor, red blood pooling in stark contrast to the white tiles of the bathroom. Occasionally Professor Snape came and to try and save her but most of the time he never did, Harry standing helplessly over Hermione's body and watching the life slowly bleed out of her. Either way, she never survived in his dreams.

The worst was when sometimes the dreams morphed and Harry killed her, purposefully. Murdered her. Intentionally. Sometimes it was with the killing curse, the green light coming out of his wand – the light vivid and lifelike and terrifying, and sometimes it was with knife to her throat, the sharp blade slicing easily through pale skin in a way that made Harry want to throw up when he awoke..

The first time he had the dream was the night after the attack, he awoke screaming, so loud that he disturbed the rest of the dorm. After it happened a second time he resorted to casting silencing spells on his bed curtains every night. He hadn't exactly slept well last year either, and so his dorm mates were mostly used to it and let him be, though Ron inquired about it after he noticed the increasing dark bags under Harry's eyes. Harry told him the truth, mostly, though he left out Hermione dying in the dream and his own involvement.

He thought about going to Madame Pomfrey and requesting some Dreamless Sleep, or possibly speaking to Professor Dumbledore about the dreams when they didn't abate after a week or so, but something stopped him. Maybe it was the fear of revealing the exact nature of the dreams and maybe it was because, on some level, he felt like he deserved it for what he had done.

Harry shook himself out his thoughts at went to apologize to Professor Trelawney when he noticed her unusual behavior. She hadn't seemed to notice at all that they'd collided and was behaving oddly, well, more oddly than usual which was saying something.

She was pacing outside the Room of Requirement while carrying something, he suspected bottles by the clanking noises they were making with each stride, which was partially concealed by her shawl. He watched as she walked passed 4 or 5 times, but still no door appeared. She was getting more and more agitated, mumbling to herself, and Harry decided that it was time to slip by. Curious as it was that the door refused to appear, he had other places to be.

When he passed her she finally seemed to notice his presence, and turned to him with a strange look in her eyes. She started to shake and her eyes grew impossibly larger, the whites standing out in great contrast to the dark red veins mapping them. It reminded Harry of his third year, when she had made the prediction about 'servant and master being reunited once more'.

Sure enough as the quaking intensified she started to speak, her voice low and raspy and haunting.

 _The watershed approaches_

 _Soul will meet soul_

 _the recognition undeniable_

 _turning the tide_

 _cutting the strings_

 _and releasing the puppet_

 _The master will fall and the light will dim_

 _Trust regained_

 _a decision is made_

 _Destiny emerging from the dusk_

She snapped out of the episode as quickly as it began and resumed her pacing, nonethewiser than something strange had occurred. He stared in her direction for a moment, trying to process her words, but he had always been bullocks at divination at the best of times and it was by no means a straight forward prophecy. His exhausted brain could barely remember what she had said, let alone interpret it.

'Professor, may I ask you something?'

Trelawney seemed quite taken aback at his question but was enthused by the rare moment of a student being interested in her subject.

'Of course, my boy. However, without the sight things may always remain unclear...'

Harry nodded sagely as if he understood, trying to appear interested and not dead on his feet.

'How much of what happens is because of free will, and how much is destiny? If a prophecy is told, does it always come true?'

Trelawney seemed to ponder her answer for a moment before replying. When she did she seemed remarkably more coherent than normal, as if she finally stopped putting on a show and was genuinely sharing knowledge with Harry.

'That is a matter which is debated to this day. Prophecies are always fulfilled, though the manner in which they are is believed to be up to chance, or rather determined by the decisions of those involved. It is also important to note that many prophecies can be 'fulfilled' by more than one specific outcome, and that they can be interpreted in many different ways. So who is to say, really, whether the events happened as they were predicted, or not?'

Harry nodded as if he understood when actually his brain was struggling. Just like with the time turner in his third year, thinking about prophecies and destinies made his head hurt and thinking about it more didn't usually help, actually it was often the opposite. The more he thought about it the more confused he got.

'Thanks, Professor.'

Harry shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair as he made his way to Dumbledore's office. Now, Trelawney was batshit crazy – that much Hermione had been correct about during third year, but she did occasionally actually predict the future, and he believed that she did so tonight. Maybe she had done so before…

It was too big of a coincidence, and it fit too well. He didn't want to believe Hermione, especially with the bit about him containing a bit of Voldemort's soul, but she kept talking about a prophecy that he should already know about, that was apparently revealed during the night he'd forgotten about. A prophecy that Trelawney apparently told about him, a prophecy about him and the Dark Lord.

Hermione's story was making more and more sense, as much as Harry didn't want to see it. He wasn't sure if he was just overtired, going crazy enough that he was starting to believe the impossible, or if maybe he felt so guilty that he was somehow trying to trust her again to compensate, but whatever it was, the tiny voice inside his head that believed her was beginning to get louder and louder.

When Harry made it to Dumbledore's office, the Headmaster was already waiting for him, a long traveling cloak in hand.

'I promised you could come with me. Are you ready?'

'You found a Horcrux? Which one is it? Where is it?'

Harry was filled with trepidation, his body immediately waking up and filling with adrenaline at the idea of going out in search of a Horcrux. As much as he wanted to find one, to help destroy one, he was worried. What would happen if Hermione was right?

'I am not sure, although I have suspicions. This will be very dangerous. Are you sure you would like to accompany me?'

'I'm coming with you.'

Harry's voice shook with his reply despite his attempts to steady it. Dumbledore peered very closely at Harry over his half moon spectacles, his eyebrows furrowing at how harrowed and gaunt Harry looked. It was obvious that he hadn't been sleeping and that there was something terribly wrong.

'What has upset you? You've never been a good occulumens...'

Harry felt a twinge in his head as he made eye contact with the Headmaster and fought off the irritation as Dumbledore all but confirmed he was attempting to use legilimency on Harry and had done so previously. Another point to Hermione's crazy conspiracy theories.

He tried to think back to what she had taught him, breaking eye contact to stare instead down at the floor, breathing slowly and steadily and closing his mind. When he met Dumbledore's eyes again he was confident that he would at least have some protection, would make it difficult and obvious were the Headmaster to continue to try and read his thoughts.

'It's nothing. Let's go.'

When Draco came bursting into the common room with a frantic look on her face, Hermione knew. It was time. Tonight was the night. Hermione had been bubbling with anticipation all week, ever since they had gotten the official go ahead, and was desperately trying to rein herself in, both so they didn't get caught and also for Draco's sake. He wasn't necessarily looking forward to it, not like she was anyways.

For her, tonight she'd be seeing her wife and also hopefully getting the fuck out of Hogwarts. She was done with being here, and the stress of the impending mission was getting to everyone, including her. She just couldn't wait for it to be over with. She hadn't really considered what she was going to do after it was all said and done, but she couldn't really think that far ahead just yet. Assuming that everything would go smoothly and planning for the aftermath was, in her opinion, the best possible way to make sure that it wouldn't go smoothly and there would be no aftermath. She couldn't afford to jinx herself.

Her and Draco tried to act casual as they left the dungeons and made their way as inconspicuously as possible to the Room of Requirement but it was difficult with the amount of nervous energy they were putting off. A younger student came around a corner unexpectedly and Draco almost jumped out of his skin at the sight, Hermione grabbing tightly onto his arm to steady him and prevent him from casting some spell on instinct, but thankfully they made it there without more of an issue than that.

Draco set about making sure that the Room would lock itself to others while she scribbled a message in the journal that the Headmaster had left Hogwarts and that it was time. Draco had received a message from Rosmerta, who he had under the Imperius curse, that Dumbledore and Harry had been sighted in Hogsmeade. They hadn't expected Harry to be with Dumbledore, but hopefully the plan would still function as expected. Draco would cast the Dark Mark above the Astronomy Tower to lure Dumbledore in, and then simply lie in wait for his return.

The Dark Lord trusted Draco to complete his task but the others were to be there to provide backup if need be and to help with extraction once the deed was done. Neither Draco nor Hermione would be safe inside Hogwarts after the Headmaster's death – under such circumstances the Ministry had almost unlimited power to do as they saw fit, which was troubling even under the best of administrations. The Dark Lord had some power within the Ministry, of course, but not enough to ensure that there would be favorable conditions inside the school and that neither Draco nor Hermione would be held accountable for the death. Plus, Professor McGonagall would have some power as Deputy Headmistress, and that wouldn't bode well for the pair of them either.

Scarcely ten minutes after Hermione wrote the message Bellatrix came bursting out of the cabinet and into Hermione's arms. She let Bella pull her into a tight, protective hug followed by a deep kiss before breaking apart as they were jostled by the others' arrivals.

Bella pulled back and visually inspected her wife, not at all trusting that she hadn't run into some more trouble since she had last seen her. Bella had been messaging her through the journal quite excessively, especially in the days following her release from the hospital wing, inquiring about how she was feeling and how she was healing. Hermione had assured her that she was doing fine and there would only be minimal scarring, but she would need to see it for herself.

Hermione hadn't known exactly who was coming with Bella because it had depended on who would be available that particular night, and she couldn't help her scowl and the slight pang of something that she convinced herself was _not_ jealousy as Alecto Carrow stepped carefully out of the cabinet behind her brother Amycus.

Hermione of course knew about Bella's past with the older woman and couldn't help her feelings. She knew it was ridiculous – she was Bella's soulmate for Merlin's sake! But still, the feeling remained. She pressed herself just a tad bit closer to Bella just in case, making sure her wife was thoroughly wrapped around her. Bella, for her part, knew exactly what Hermione was doing and why and it made her chuckle. She wouldn't complain if it got her this sort of reaction.

'I have good news. I've known it was coming, but I didn't want to say anything until it was for sure. And I wanted to tell you in person.'

Bella's voice was a purr in Hermione's ear, soft but smokey and full of emotion. She sounded absolutely delighted, like she was having to hold herself back from cackling with glee. Hermione had very rarely heard her wife sound so pleased and knew that whatever it was, it was a big deal.

'What it is?'

'The reason we had to put this off, what we were waiting for? It was my pardon. The Dark Lord finally had enough pull within the Ministry to get it taken care of quietly. I'm a free woman!'

Hermione yipped with glee and turned around to hug her wife, a weight lifting off her shoulders that she didn't even know she had been carrying. One of the many worries she had about 'after' was that Bella was still technically a fugitive, and now they would be free to, well she didn't know what they would do, but they could at least go out in public together. That was a start.

'Congratulations Aunt Bella!'

Draco, who had overheard their conversation, managed what almost passed as a smile for his Aunt's sake, though his nerves shown through in his pale complexion and slightly sweaty forehead.

'Thank you. I mustn't forget - I have a message for you, nephew. The Dark Lord said he's prepared everything he'll need. You're to go see him directly afterwards.'

Draco swallowed hard, nodding his head at his Aunt, hands shaking in anticipation and nerves. If everything went well it could all be over with by tonight. Just a few more hours. He could do this. He had to. He excused himself to go cast the mark over the tower, glad to have something to do occupy himself. Hopefully Dumbledore would see the Dark Mark right away and return, though Draco suspected it he would be going further than just Hogsmeade and likely wouldn't see it until later that evening.

There wasn't much to do until the Headmaster came back to the castle, and depending on where he and Harry had gone and why, it could take all night. Amycus was quite skilled with ward detection and promised that he would feel it and be able to notify them when the wards dropped and Dumbledore returned, so they settled in to wait, the clock seemingly moving even more slowly than usual, each second slower than the next.

Something was calling to Harry as he took goblet-fulls of the potion and fed them to Dumbledore. Ever since they had gotten to the cage Harry had felt a tingling, a tugging on him and his magic. It was a mental sensation but also a visceral one, though he couldn't quite put his finger on where it was originating.

He knew, instinctively, that it was very important that he get to what was underneath the potion, and he grew more and more excited and disturbed as Professor Dumbledore drank the potion and less and less remained between him and whatever was at the bottom. He even ignored the Headmaster's cries for water for a moment in order to examine the locket that lay in the basin once it had been emptied.

It was an ugly piece of jewelry, objectively, and there was nothing about it's appearance that appealed to Harry in any way. Regardless, something made him grab at the locket to slip it in his pocket. Once he touched it though, he understood. It felt right in his hand, like he was meant to have it. Kinship. Familiarity. Self. Something clicked within him and he knew Hermione was right.

This was a Horcrux. And he was one too.

Dumbledore's increasingly frantic cries got his attention and he turned to find water. He couldn't conjure any so he tried to get some from the lake, which was in hindsight not a great decision. In the chaos of the Inferi he had no time to process, no time to think about his revelation. He would consider it all later, when he was safe, back at Hogwarts. He had the locket and he would keep it, it would be safe with him.

When the fire managed to ward off the Inferi and Dumbledore regained his footing he immediately looked in the basin for the locket, a stricken, almost panicked look on his face when he didn't see it. He looked over to Harry, eyes searching, an almost mad glimmer in them.

'The locket, Harry – do you have it? Give it to me.'

Dumbledore held out his hand but Harry was quite reluctant to part with it. He wanted to keep it for himself, not only because of the strange connection he felt but also because he found he didn't trust the Headmaster with it, and the thought of giving it up to him just felt inherently wrong.

'I have it, let's just go! We need to get out of here before they come back.'

Harry motioned to the remaining Inferi which were, for the moment, staying away but could come back at any time. Dumbledore gave him a wary look but he was weak from the potion and probably slightly delirious so he just nodded his head and they made their way to the boat and started back towards the entrance of the cave.

Harry was surprised but thankful that he managed to apparate them back to Hogsmeade without splinching them even in his exhaustion, and wanted to slump with relief when they arrived relatively safe and sound, if a bit shook up. However, his heart dropped to his stomach as he looked up towards the school and took in the sight of the Dark Mark above the Astronomy Tower, the magically formed mist swirling ominously in the air in the shape of the skull and snake.

What happened next was simultaneously the shortest and longest few minutes of his life. They raced on brooms to get to the tower, Dumbledore seeming to regain his stamina that was lost from the potion, undoing the wards as they flew. The whole time Harry wondered what had happened. Was someone hurt? Was someone dead? Who had cast the mark, was it Draco? Hermione? Were either of them even capable of casting the spell? If not, were there other Death Eaters in the castle?

The tower was deserted when they got there, the absolute silence eerie and foreboding. There was no sign of a struggle, no body or scorch marks or strange magical residues in the air. The castle was quiet, calm, like all the students were in bed as they should be, the only mark that something was wrong was the Dark Mark that still hung eerily in the darkening sky, shining it's green light through the large windows in the tower.

Dumbledore looked over to Harry, his attention going immediately back to the locket in the absence of commotion in the tower. It was of the upmost importance that he get the locket, that he take the locket from Harry, before the connection he had already forged with it grew to greater proportions. He knew Harry had already noticed something, could feel himself in the air the slight resonance that was Harry's magic interacting with the locket. Dumbledore needed to stop it before it got worse.

'Give it to me, Harry.'

Until then Harry didn't realize that his hand was in his pocket, tightly clenched around the locket. He drew it out, opening his hand which was red from where the locket had been pressing tightly against him. He had obviously been holding it for quite some time, the imprint of the insignia being clearly visible on his reddened palm.

'I...' He didn't know how to explain it, how to admit that he couldn't make himself give it up. It felt like it was a part of him, and he supposed it was in a way. Or rather it was a part of a part of him. Or maybe a part of him was a part of it?

Regardless, he felt like he was meant to have it, and he didn't want to give it to Dumbledore, didn't want Dumbledore to hold it and realize what Harry had realized – that they were the same. If he hadn't already come to that conclusion on his own.

'I understand. It's not your fault Harry. Give it to me, it'll all be fine.'

'But...'

'Just give it me. You need not remember this night, your weakness, your burden. I'll make it all go away...'

Harry didn't need to ask exactly how he was planning on doing so, he knew. He knew that Hermione was right, that Professor Dumbledore had removed memories from him before, about the prophecy, and that he would do so again to make Harry forget this night, forget this connection with the locket. The Horcrux. Before he could reject the offer the door burst open and Harry found himself immobilized, caught up in a spell fired from the Headmaster's wand.

'Good evening Draco.'

Dumbledore's voice was measured, calm, as if he still felt like he had control over the situation. Draco's appearance was apparently not a surprise to Dumbledore, though Harry felt an instant of silent vindication that he had been right along.

Draco stepped forward and his eyes fell on Harry. A complication, but not altogether unexpected. He had seen Harry leave earlier with the Headmaster and had prepared for the possibility that he would still be with him upon return. It wouldn't stop him from doing what he had to do. Dumbledore had even saved him from having to deal with Harry, having already incapacitated him himself.

'Are you acting alone?'

Draco didn't seem the harm in answering Dumbledore's question as he edged forward, trying to steel himself, to build up his resolve and wait for the opportune moment. He had originally considered disarming him first, but with a wizard as powerful as Dumbledore, that would do little to stop him from blocking a spell and only serve to get him to raise his guard. No, Draco would let the Headmaster feel safe and secure, until that final moment.

'No, there are Death Eaters in the school tonight. Aunt Bella is here, and a few others. I came on ahead, I've a job to do.'

The Headmaster nodded, seemed to consider this in his head.

'You figured out a way into the castle, then? Tell me Draco, how did you do it?'

Draco fought the urge to roll his eyes at Dumbledore's kindly uncle act. It was like he expected him to spill all his secrets, confide in him, reveal his reluctance to become a killer. It irked him but he would have to play along, to appear as if he was playing right into his hands.

'Yes, and you never suspected a thing. The old vanishing cabinet, in the Room of Requirement, that Montague got trapped in last year. I mended it. It's part of a pair, the other is in Borgin and Burkes.'

'Very good Draco. Smart, resourceful. You could go very far in life, if only you set yourself down the right path.'

Draco scoffed. The right path. Right.

'You had no idea. I've been working under your nose all year! Even Potter suspected, but you didn't believe him.'

Dumbledore shook his head, a smile on his face at what he was about to reveal, his double agent, a prized knight, white but coated in black.

'I knew all along. I had Professor Snape keeping an eye on you for me. He's been watching you, telling me of your plans.'

Draco actually laughed aloud at that. Professor Snape's deception was one of the most incredible feats to him, if only because he could not understand how it wasn't obvious to Dumbledore that Snape was actually working for the Dark Lord.

'Professor Snape is my Godfather! He's fooled you, has been fooling you for years. He made the Unbreakable vow with my mother, vowed to help me in any way he can.'

Dumbledore ignored him, still blinded by his own ignorance, and chose to move on from the topic.

'I know you've been trying to kill me all year – but you've been weak. There's no way you were truly trying, not with how feeble those attempts were. A cursed necklace, poison in a bottle of mead I was unlikely to ever drink. Surely, Draco, if your heart was in it, I'd already be dead.'

Draco clenched his jaw, despite himself he was irritated by the Professor's words. He knew they were meant to bother to him, to provoke him, but that didn't make it any easier. He had tried, maybe not as hard as he would've without this plan as backup, but his attempts weren't half hearted. Careful, cautious maybe, but not lacking in motivation.

'I didn't speak to you about it, didn't bring up your mission because I knew you'd be killed, were Voldemort to find out I suspected you. I had faith in you, faith that you would make the right decision. That you wouldn't go through with it, and I was right.'

Draco wondered if that was really how Dumbledore thought the Dark Lord operated. Surely he didn't gain the influence and power that he had by killing off scions of powerful pureblood families? That was one of the best ways to lose support from the sacred twenty-eight, to wipe out one of the houses they worked so hard to protect.

No, if he failed tonight, he'd suffer, but not in that way. He wouldn't be tortured, or maimed, or killed. If he failed, the Dark Lord simply wouldn't help him break the curse on his family, which in his mind was worse than torture. He could handle a little pain. This was about his family, his future.

'Draco, Draco, you're not a killer.'

He scowled, not needing his own thoughts parroted back at him by Albus Dumbledore. He wasn't a killer, not yet, but he was about to become one.

'You don't know what I am. What I've done.'

Draco let his voice shake, projecting just the smallest air of vulnerability and fought a smile of triumph as the Headmaster latched on immediately. Dumbledore let out a dramatic sigh, lowering his wand and opening his posture.

'Let's discuss your options Draco. You would have already killed me, had you really wanted to do it.'

Draco let Dumbledore speak, about how he could protect his family, protect his father, his mother, Draco himself. If only Draco came over to his side, the light side.

'Your family is not beyond redemption, most of them anyway. As of now, you have done nothing wrong, neither has your mother. I can arrange protection for you both tonight. Your father… well we can protect him as well, under the right circumstances. Let me help you, Draco.'

It was a load of bullocks, but he let him speak, slowly softening his face, relaxing his shoulders. Acting like the words were working, bit by bit.

'Hermione, she's family to you as well now, yes? I might be able to help her too, there might be some way to dissolve the union, to free her from Bella.'

Draco nodded, forcing a bit of a hopeful look to don his face though he really wanted to curse at him for even suggesting such a thing.

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled a bit brighter, the corners of his mouth lifted up, and the invisible shield that Draco knew he had conjured earlier dropped. It was time.

Draco purposefully shook his wand hand, before dropping it slightly. He scrunched his eyes, took a deep breath, and then changed himself forever.

'Avada Kedavra!'

His voice was steady, his aim true, and his will iron. The light that shot from his wand was neon green and light up the darkness of the tower, illuminating the shock on Dumbledore's face for the split second before the curse hit.

Then it was dark again and the thud of the body hitting the ground echoed in the otherwise silent room.

There was a moment of silence, the only sound Draco's harsh breathing.

'It's done!' Draco shouted, half in relief and half in pure disbelief. He had really done it.

Hermione, Bella, Amycus and Alecto had been waiting outside the door and hurried in when they heard Draco's call, the latter two yelling in celebration and congratulating Draco. He didn't feel like he deserved congratulations, not for what he had done, but he smiled gamely anyways and accepted the praise bestowed upon him.

Hermione enveloped Draco into a hug, knowing that she couldn't understand how he was feeling, wouldn't be capable of understanding how he was feeling until the day in the future that she would be forced to do the same. She knew it would come, wished it wouldn't, but accepted the inevitability all the same.

Bella had a much better understanding of these things and she sensed her nephew's pain, his warring emotions. She knew the feeling all too well - the adrenaline and the thrill of the dark magic after a kill warring with the natural human tendencies for remorse and the pain that results from ripping a tear in the soul. It was overwhelming at first and only got slightly easier over time.

'You did well, Draco. Focus on the future and deal with the past later when you have the energy and the space. It's time to go.'

Hermione was first to notice Harry's prone form on the ground and left Draco in the care of Bella in favor of walking over to Harry, her mind racing.

They were about to leave. Should she leave him there, make their escape? The last time she had spoken with him had not gone well – he still didn't believe her even after she allowed him a glimpse into her memories with legillimency. And then there was the fact that he had almost killed her.

She turned back towards Bella, expecting her to be moving towards Harry after noticing his presence. She had been far too calm since that night in the infirmary, hadn't asked who had cursed her or talked about revenge, leading Hermione to believe that she already knew, that Draco or Professor Snape must of told her. Bella, however, had her attentions focused on Draco, her hand on his shoulder while she spoke to him quietly.

Should she leave Harry, or should she give him one last chance?

Maybe it was stupid, maybe it was her old Gryffindor stubborn tendencies shining through, but she decided to try one last time. If he said no, rejected her again, or tried to curse her she would immobilize him and leave him here. She'd give up on him, for good.

'Finite Incantatum!'

Harry jerked as the petrification spell was removed and he regained the use of his limbs. He had been watching, listening, despite his immobilization and had been shocked at the events of the night. He felt somewhat numb, the reality of the Headmaster's death not yet sinking in. Surely he'd sit up any time now. And if not, surely this was all just a dream, a continuation of his nightmares as of late, and Harry would wake up any moment.

He didn't wake up. He looked around the tower, processing. His head spun and his mind felt like it was going in a thousand different directions. He didn't know what to say, what to do. His entire reality had changed, everything he thought he knew before the night was different now. He had been lied to, manipulated, and pulled in different directions.

'Harry. Will you trust me?'

Hermione held out her hand to help him up, but it was more than that. It was a gesture of friendship, a pivotal moment that would change Harry's future, just as his refusal to shake Draco's hand had paved his path at Hogwarts back in first year. He didn't know what would happen next, but he knew that he had been wrong before, to lose faith in Hermione. He wouldn't make that mistake again.

He took her hand.

Since there was no one staying behind to work the vanishing cabinet they would be unable to leave the school that way and therefore had to rely on other means. The group made their way as silently as possible through the castle, trying not to catch the attention of any wandering students, prefects or ghosts. When they had all made it through the front doors there was a collective sigh of relief and a lightening of the mood, which lead to the party of them practically running across the grounds of Hogwarts in the direction of Hogsmeade. They were almost home free. Once they reached the village they'd be able to apparate out, hopefully before someone found the Headmaster's body up in the tower and called in the Aurors.

Harry followed dumbly behind Hermione, not quite accepting that this was truly his reality, that it was happening and it all wasn't just a really strange dream. Was he really leaving Hogwarts with Death Eaters, with Draco Malfoy who had just murdered Albus Dumbledore? He shook his head, focusing instead on keeping up with the group, banishing all of the rest of his thoughts away until later. He was trusting Hermione, that's what he was doing.

Hermione fought the urge to laugh as she ran side by side with her wife, their hands clasped together and swinging even though that was not at all the most efficient way to run. She didn't know exactly what her future held, but the night had gone so much better than her expectations. She couldn't help but look back every few seconds, just to make sure Harry was still there, was still following her, had really finally chosen to trust her.

Bella had no such qualms about keeping quiet or acting reserved and was laughing openly with glee, though not loud enough that she'd risk anyone in the castle hearing. She was pardoned, a free witch at last, and now she had her witch with her, with no imminent separation in sight. Albus Dumbledore was dead, Draco had succeeded, and the Dark Lord would be pleased. She had no immediate plans and very few responsibilities. All was right in her world.

They apparated in groups to the Manor, Hermione of course going with Bellatrix and Harry being pulled along with a reluctant Draco. There was no love lost between the two of them, that was for sure, the two of them jumping apart as if they had been burned the moment they reached their destination. Draco smiled in relief, happy to be home, while Harry stared up at the gates to Malfoy Manor in trepidation. This was another place he had never foreseen himself visiting willingly.

It seemed that almost all the Death Eaters were there at the Manor, awaiting their arrival, and Hermione could tell that it would turn into a celebration in no time. The success was obvious on their faces and in their body language and the good news spread fast, Draco being swarmed by well wishers within minutes of their arrival.

Hermione turned to Harry, who was looking very lost and very much like he was regretting his decision more and more every moment. His presence, whether it been noted by the Death Eaters or not, was being mostly ignored and for that she was very thankful. The last thing she needed right now was some misunderstanding to lead to a conflict. Most would have no idea why he was here, but him being with them gave him what surmounted to very strong protection.

'This may be the last thing you want to hear and the last thing you want to do right now, but Harry, you need to talk to the Dark Lord. Please, at least hear the truth. He won't harm you.'

Harry sighed, never in his life had he imagined he would be standing calmly in Malfoy Manor, agreeing to have a civil conversation with Lord Voldemort. If you told him he'd be doing this last year, he'd likely have himself committed to the psych ward at Saint Mungo's, make his bed next to Professor Lockhart. But he had jumped into the water and now he was just going to have to try to swim.

'Okay. I'll do it. By the way, I have this.'

Harry held up the locket which he still had in his pocket and Hermione immediately recognized it for what it was and gasped.

'It's how I knew that you were telling the truth. I...I can feel it.'

Hermione was immediately curious about exactly what he could feel and how, the intellectual part of brain already running ideas and theories, but now wasn't the right time.

'The Dark Lord will be able to restore your memories and then he can explain everything, there's quite a few things I'm not privy to or understand, and your connection with the locket is one of them. And Harry, I wanted to thank you. For trusting me. Find me after, alright?'

'Yeah, of course. '

Hermione smiled encouragingly and grabbed Harry's hand, pulling him along through the crowds to the study she knew the Dark Lord preferred. She knocked on the door and when permission was granted, led Harry in. The Dark Lord looked up and the expression on his face was a mix of shock and immense satisfaction. This was an unexpected but very welcomed addition to his night.

Harry seemed to be stuck just inside the doorway and Hermione nudged him forward but didn't accompany him – this he would have to do alone. When he started to inch his way forward she nodded in respect to the Dark Lord before turning and leaving the room, shutting the door behind her and leaving them alone, they had a lot to talk about.

She found Bella sitting in a large armchair by the fire, nursing a glass of red wine and looking more relaxed than Hermione had probably ever seen her, besides maybe post orgasm. Bella grinned, spying Hermione, and patted her lap in invitation.

Hermione didn't need to be asked twice and sat down, draping herself over her wife and snuggling into the comforting scent and feeling that was Bella. She pressed a chaste kiss to Bella's lips, tasting the expensive Elven wine that lingered there, and sighed. Her eyes fluttered closed as she simply enjoyed the moment, enjoying the light feeling that was left after all the stress she had been carrying for months finally left her shoulders.

'What will we do now?'

The question had been burning in Hermione's head for quite some time, much longer than just that night. The whole year felt like it had been leading up to this day, to that moment in the tower, and having it suddenly over with gave her a strange feeling of loss.

'We do whatever we want. What do _you_ want to do?'

Bella parroted the question back at her but it was genuine, she had done much in her life already, and had some semblance of what she liked and what she wanted. She had properties, houses that they could renovate and live in. A career to go back to, now that she had been pardoned. Hermione was much more of a blank slate, an empty canvas just ready to be painted on, Hermione armed with all the colors she could ever imagine.

'I have no idea.'

It was a simple statement but it was the truth and it scared Hermione a bit. She had always had so many plans, ambitions, but they almost all involved school. To be the top of the class, to earn the most OWLS, the most NEWTs. She hadn't spent very much time thinking about life beyond the classroom, and now being faced with it, she was a bit terrified.

'I have a few ideas, if you're interested.'

Bella could feel her wife's hesitation, her insecurities, and knew she'd do whatever it took to help her. They didn't have to, and wouldn't be able to figure everything out tonight, but that was okay since they had their whole future ahead of them. And wizards and witches could live remarkably long lives.

'Well...I've got lots of ideas, actually. You could take your NEWTs with a private examiner and then start whatever career you'd like to with your incredible scores, or you could just screw school and live off my family money for the rest of our lives, drinking tea and throwing garden parties. I could go back to being an Unspeakable, or I could just live off my own fortune for the rest of my life, and spend my days annoying my sisters and causing mayhem.'

Hermione began to laugh, struggling to picture either her or Bella sitting around for the rest of their lives with no real career to speak of and nothing to do. They'd both go absolutely nuts.

'We could go back to Greece, take a ridiculously long honeymoon and come back so tan that no one recognizes us. We could travel the world, hell we could probably take over the world if we wanted to. Think I'd look fetching with a crown? Queen Bellatrix Black. Has a nice ring to it.'

Hermione rolled her eyes, she was absolutely not interested in world domination, and would in fact be staying out of politics entirely if she had a say in it. She knew things would be changing in the wizarding community with the rise of the Dark Lord, but, and maybe she really was meant to be a Slytherin, unless if affected her directly, she was more than happy to sit back and let things play out as they were meant to.

All the prophecies and talk about fate and destiny in the past year had led Hermione to accept the 'what will be will be' mentality, which was frankly much less exhausting than her earlier modes of thinking. Fate had brought her to Bella, and thus she trusted in it. Her destiny and her life would play out as they were meant to.

'We could have kids, populate the next generation of Hogwarts with little Blacks that have your hair and my temper. Or my hair and your temper. Either way would be right scary for the Professors.'

Bella was laughing but the glint in her eyes told Hermione that she wasn't entirely joking, that what she was describing was something she truly wanted. Hermione pictured it and she grinned too, their kids would be adorable, if probably impossible to manage. Someday.

By the time Harry came to find them a few minutes later Hermione was feeling much better, the feeling of loss filled with excitement about the almost unlimited possibilities that she was just now opening her eyes to. Harry seemed tired, resigned, but not upset, and Hermione hoped that things would soon start to make sense for him too.

'Hey. Mrs. Malfoy said that she'd show me to a room I can stay in for now. I'm exhausted, so I think I'm just going to go to sleep. Can we talk in the morning?'

He looked hopeful, eager to start to mend the broken bridge between them, and Hermione found that she was as well.

'Of course. I'll find you tomorrow. Goodnight Harry.'

'Sweet dreams Potter.'

Bella was smiling angelically, and just that in itself told Hermione that something was up. The comment was unusual coming from Bella, not only was it not something she would say, it was definitely not a sentiment she would say to Harry, who seemed to realize that as his eyes widened perceptively. He looked shocked for a moment before nodding, grimacing and turning away, Bella's grin growing in smugness.

'What did you do!?'

 **This is it, everyone. The end. A year and a half later I've finally finished The House Ring, and what a journey it's been. I swear the plot had a life of its own and I was just along for the ride. I know some of you might have some complaints about how it ended, not everything is tied up absolutely perfectly, but I always knew I would end it after Dumbledore's death, in the tower. I never had any intentions of writing the aftermath, how things would change in the wizarding world. I prefer to leave that to the reader's imagination.**

 **I want to thank everyone that has read, reviewed and followed this story. You are all incredible and it means so much to me that people have read and enjoyed this. Until next time 3**


End file.
